The Sinners and their Saints
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: In 1826 the tragic losses of their loved ones, caused three young men to discover an inner darkness inside of them and were wrongly punished for it. Years later in 1926 they find themselves making the most unlikely alliances with three young women. A devil forced to be the protector of a nun, a vampire happily befriening a slayer, and werewolf working with an animal hater.
1. Chapter 1

Now reader before we begin I must tell you that this story is dark. This story is tragic, it is sad, painful, horrifying, but romantic, comforting, and hopeful. If you're not interested in dark frighting things then I recommend you don't read this because it has plenty of those. It is a story about five individuals: A half devil, a half vampire, a half werewolf, a nun, a slayer, and heiress. All of them have suffered greatly and you shall now hear their tale. Also sometimes we must go back in time to the characters past but we will focus on the present. This chapter will provide a snippet of the past.

1826

He was eighteen years old, a very handsome young man with messy black-brown hair, warm brown eyes, and cute freckles. It was no surprise that he had turned out so attractive because his father Rodolfo had been a handsome man with a strong body and physique which he inherited from him and his mother Maria had been a beautiful and delicate woman with those same wonderful brown eyes he inherited from her as well. But aside from looks he was brave, powerful, selfless, and good. He attracted many women while they managed to catch his eye only one could catch his heart.

Her name was Analia Montoya. A young woman also of eighteen who was blessed with great beauty and virtue. It was her beauty that attracted him to her but it was her kind and gentle nature that won his heart. Almost everyone loved Analia for she was a holy woman blessed with gift to heal others, you'd think her parents would be proud but she was not one of the lucky children born to a loving family. Her mother ran off at an age she couldn't remember and her father a merchant was an angry and abusive man who was very strict and would resort to violence if he saw fit. Many wondered how one so good could be the offspring of one so cruel.

But he was determined to save her from her father and give her the life she deserved. Because he loved her more than anything in the world and wouldn't dare let anything or anyone hurt her. Who was this young lad who was so deeply in love with the holy woman? His name was Manny Rivera and today was a good day for him, the sun was out, the air was a calm breeze, and it was warm. There he saw his lover Analia, sitting in the garden doing her needle work.

She had dark brown mid length hair tied with a blue ribbon, pure fair skin, rosy pink cheeks, angelic blue eyes, and a petite body that wore a long sleeved, off the shoulder, white, victorian style dress with a corset, a blue shawl, and a matching lace choker while a pair of flats covered her delicate feet. When she saw him coming a smile graced her face and she rushed into his arms as they shared an embrace and kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "If my father catches you here again he'll shoot you for sure this time."

"I know but I don't care. Analia I would let that man shoot me dead if I could only hold you in my arms for one moment."

"Oh you don't mean that."

"Of course I do. You know you're the only woman I love."

"Is that right?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me. I see you sporting around with some of the women in the taverns and servant's quarters. Especially that maid Zoe, you know she's in love with you."

"Is she?"

"Yes and you should know better than to trifle with a woman's heart. It's probably the worst thing a man could ever do."

"Hey it happened only on one night at the tavern and I was drunk. She came onto me."

"Still she sees it as something special and I don't feel comfortable joining in the torment of breaking a lovesick woman's heart."

"Don't worry I'll break it to her nice and easy. I maybe a bit of a tramp but you know I treat all women respectfully."

"Do I?" She asked suspiciously.

They both laughed and went off to climb trees and run in the fields. The two of them spent the whole day together laughing and playing tricks on each other. There never was a couple so close at the time. When it got late they bid each other goodnight and retired to their beds. But when Analia returned to her bed chamber she found her father waiting for her.

"Hello Father." She said.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"I...I was in the garden doing my needlework."

"Don't you lie to me!" He shouted.

"But I wasn't lying Father, honest. I was in the garden-"

"Liar!" He shouted striking her across her face. "You were with that boy weren't you?! I told you to stay away from him!"

"Why Father? Why do you hate him so?"

"He's a beast! A devil!"

"He is not! You don't know him! How can you say those things when you don't even know him?"

"I don't need to know him I just need to know his kind!"

"Father you can't say that! He's gentle and kind and brave and hardworking. I love him Father."

"LOVE HIM?!" He roared sizing her by her hair. "It's a lie! Tell me it's a lie! No daughter of mine could ever love that demon! Not my pure and holy daughter!"

"It's not a lie Father." She whimpered. "I love him dearly and he loves me."

"You...You whore!" He struck her again. "Devil's concubine! Satan's mistress! You won't run out on me like your slut mother did! I'll fix you good!"

"Father stop! You're hurting me!"

"I'll show you what real hurt is!"

He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her over into the other room. He pulled out a nail from the drawer then dragged her over to the fire place.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to cleanse that demon inside you." He placed the sharp end of the nail in the fire heating it. All at once Analia realized what was about to happen.

"Oh no. No Father no! Please I beg of you! Not this!"

"Quiet!" With great strength he knocked her down and pinned her hand to a table. She struggled to get away but he was stronger than she was nevertheless she still kept fighting and it only increased when he brought the burning hot nail toward her wrist.

"No! No Father! No!" She begged with tears of terror spilling down her face and she let out an earth shattering scream when the hot metal pierced her skin. Suddenly glass broke as a figure came crashing through the window and forced the man off her. It was Manny, he had left his satchel in the garden and came to retrieve it only hear Analia's screams. Without a second thought he dashed in there as quick as possibly but the door was locked so he climbed up a tree and jumped through the window.

"Analia are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't answer, she just sat in a corner, weeping and clutching her hand. Manny noticed the small trail of blood and followed it to the source which was her right wrist that now had a crucifix craved into it. Rage, a great bubbling rage took over his body. It was a rage he had never known, his eyes turned a flaming green, and he began to beat her father without mercy. He would've killed him if Analia hadn't grabbed his arm and whispered.

"Don't. It's not worth it."

He was reluctant to let him live but for her sake he did but not before grabbing him by the throat and giving him one last message.

"I'm taking her away from you! So you can't hurt her ever again!" He declared. "You are never to touch her or go near her ever again because if you do I'll kill you!"

He then dropped the man, scooped Analia into his arms, and carried her to the home where he lived with his grandfather. It was a mansion that Manny's father had built. Manny was an orphan, his father was killed in a fight when he was tweleve and his mother who had a very weak heart died just a week after his death. Some say she died of a broken heart. His grandfather was a good man a little dishonest and would steal but he meant well and happily agreed to let Analia live with them. Unfortunately though it wasn't long before his grandfather blew all their money on gambling so they were broke.

Soon a war broke out and men young and old were called to join. Manny was one of them, at first he refused but they promised him a small fortune in exchange for his alliance. Desperate for money he agreed.

"Must you go?" Analia asked.

"Yes otherwise how else am I gonna support you?"

"We'll find another way to get the money."

"Analia I promise you, everything will be alright." He said. "Analia I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If I die in battle then all my money will go to you and my grandfather. With the money you'll be able to take care of yourself but not forever so I want you to find another husband."

"No. Never. I love you and you alone."

"I don't want you to be alone. Promise me that if you can find it in your heart to love another man when I'm gone you'll be with him."

"Alright but you must promise me something too. Promise me that if I should die before you and you can find it in your heart to love another woman then you'll be with her."

"I promise but Analia I'm the one going to war not you."

"You don't know God's plan."

"True, I never thought you would be the child of Mr. Montoya."

"Yeah. A lot of people say that." She sighed. "Manny do you know what I wish?"

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish...I wish that I could've been somebody else. You know a girl born into a good family with loving parents and even with brothers and sisters. A girl who could go to school, have friends, and you know be normal."

"I understand that Analia but don't wish to be someone else you're perfect the way you are."

"Thanks." She kissed him. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I figured that which is why I got you this." He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a sliver heart shaped music box. He handed it to her and opened it causing music to play.

"It's the song that I sing in church." She realized. "How did you get it to be a tune for a music box?"

"I have a few friends who owe me a favor."

"It's beautiful, I love it." As the music played she began to sing the song that she would had such a beautiful and angelic voice. He enjoyed listening to her sing in church every Sunday it made him feel happy and loved.

"Thank you I love it." She said.

"Something to help you get through the waiting okay?"

"Come back to me soon." She said.

"I will."

They shared one last kiss and he left on his horse.

Reader before I continue further I must go back and introduce you to another character. A simple farm boy living peacefully with his crippled father. He was a very strong and muscular nineteen year old man with a large body that was as hard as stone yet despite this he was gentle, sweet, kind, the total opposite of what you would expect from a big bulking man. He had thick black hair, amber eyes, and a sweet smile. His name was Steven Universe, odd last name but not everyone is the same.

His father Greg was a former poet and musician who was crippled during in explosion that was caused by some robbers invading a shop he was at. His wife Rose , Steven's mother had died when Steven was born so he never knew her and his father had to raise him alone. They were a very happy living on the farm together until a local merchant came along wanting to buy their land which they lacked the money for. Like Manny, Steven was offered a great amount of money if he fought in the war so he joined up.

"Are you sure about this son?" Greg asked.

"Don't worry Father I'll get the money."

"I don't care about the money I care about weather you'll come back or not. I mean with your mother gone you're all I have left."

"But if we lose the farm we lose everything. I'll be fine just pray for me."

"You're so much like your mother you know that? She was always the first to step up to the fight and always the first to think of me."

"I really wish I had known her."

"I know. Come on let's get you packed up."

Steven went up to his bedroom to pack his things when he heard a loud knocking at the door.

"I'll get it son." Greg called. He hobbled over to the door and answered it. It was the merchant Marty. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I've come to collect my property." He said.

"You can't take my land yet not until next October."

"That's three months away. Why waste your time with false hope?"

"I'll get the money so you why don't you scram?"

In one swift move the merchant knocked him down.

"Hey leave my father alone!" Steven cried running downstairs.

"It's okay son." He said. "That was uncalled for sir!"

"Oh be quiet!" Marty punched him and began kicking him over and over again. "Look at you! A pathetic old man who can't even stand up! You're worthless!"

Steven snapped as he felt a great unknown rage. His eyes turned blood red and he began to strangle the merchant. He coughed, choked, and gasped for breath but the boy's intense strength kept him from breathing. He would've choked him to death if his father hadn't stopped him.

"Stop it son!" He said. "That's enough!"

Steven obeyed him and released him but gave him a message.

"You will never have my father's land! Never! Leave and don't come back unless it's to collect the money we owe you!" He snarled.

Marty looked at him pale faced, nodded, and ran away.

"Steven you can't do that."

"Father he was hurting you."

"Yes and all you had to do was stop him not kill him! I don't want my son going to jail for murder! Kill only for food or to defend yourself and others. Never kill in anger and vengeance it is not the way of God."

"But I was protecting you-"

"Until you let your anger cloud your judgement and that is when you were killing in anger. Steven before you were born your mother told me that you would be gifted with great strength but she warned me of how dangerous it could be if used in anger. Your mother was strong to Steven but she only used her strength to protect people and she wanted you to do the same."

"I know."

"Steven promise me that you won't ever use your strength to kill needlessly."

"I promise."

"Good now get some sleep you have a very big day tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Wait I have something for you." He went into the closet and brought back sheath. Inside was a great sword with a long, hard, swift, and sharp blade. "It was your mother's sword. It served her greatly in battle, use it well and honorably son."

"I will sir. I promise." The sword was placed back in the sheath and given to him. Steven held it close, it made him feel like his mother was right him. He then went to bed and placed it in his bag. In the morning he left on his hoarse bidding his father farewell.

Reader once again I must go back before I go further to introduce the third important character in our story. He was seventeen year old man, slender, not very manly but he was smart, intelligent, charming, and sophisticated with mysterious black eyes that held great mystery. Unlike most young men who prepared to hunt and fight he preferred to stay at home, take care of things, read, and observe nature. A lot of men mocked him for being so skinny and non athletic mainly because his father, grand-father, and great grandfather had all been strong and greatly masculine men who hunted and fought in wars. Wars that each and every one of them died in.

Growing up people often spread rumors saying that his mother cheating on his father and that he wasn't really his son. But he looked exactly like his great uncle when he was a boy, yes he had two great uncles who weren't that strong in youth so that probably explained this. But he didn't care what they thought of him, his biggest concern in life was his twin sister Mabel. She was a very lovely young girl with long chestnut hair, an adorable laugh, a fair face, and a bright smile. When she reached the proper age to be seeking a husband plenty of young men came courting and she was very flirtatious but he was very protective of her and would chase off any suitor he didn't see fit. He loved his sister and she in return loved him, they were always together.

His name was Dipper Pines and despite how content he was with his life he was determined to prove that he was worth something.

"Mabel! Mabel where are you?" He caught her wearing a flowing pink dress, kissing the black smith's son. "Mabel!"

"What?" She called turning around to face him, revealing the boy's face that had kiss marks all over them.

"Hey! What are you think you're doing with my sister?!" He grabbed broom and ran after him scaring the young man away. "Yeah that's it run! Get out of here! Go on!"

"Dipper we were just kissing." She giggled.

"Yeah and kissing leads to other things."

"Are you gonna ever let me get married?"

"Yeah when they actually ask you instead of kiss you when I'm not looking. Come on breakfast is ready."

"I swear Dipper you're the only boy I know who can cook and clean."

"I consider that an honor."

They laughed and went to enjoy a breakfast of eggs and toast then went with their mother and their uncle Stan to church. The ceremony was led by the new priest Gideon Gleeful. Everyone liked him because he was young, exciting, and very charismatic but Stan Pines, Dipper's uncle didn't trust him or like him.

"I don't get what they like about that twerp?" Stan said. "He's a total wolf in sheep's clothing if you ask me."

"Stanley please." His niece in-law said.

"I'm just saying I've noticed how he looks at girls and I've seen him sleezeing around the tavern picking up prostitutes."

"Stan show some respect!" She snapped. "A man of God would never do something so disrespectful."

"Newsflash honey we're all men of God and all men can be pervy."

"Is there something you'd like to discuss with us Brother Pines." Gideon said.

"Hey you're not my brother you little weasel! My brother died saving a man's life something you'd probably never do!"

"Mr. Pines this anger is not needed." He said.

"You may have everyone else here fooled but I know that inside the priest's clothing lies a demon!"

"Stanley that is enough!" Dipper's mother scolded.

"No please Mrs. Pines I hold no ill will toward him and to prove it I would like to invite the four of you to dinner."

"We'd love to." She said.

Gideon lived in a large house the was filled with hundreds of rooms. It made Dipper wonder what he did to afford all this wealth?

"Everyone please sit and enjoy yourseleves." He said.

The meal was fantastic and the food along with the wine served was exquisite. Dipper, Mabel, and their mother enjoyed themselves but Stan didn't come. He didn't feel comfortable eating in the home of a fake.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner Minister Gleeful." Mabel said. "But you didn't have to do this."

"But I enjoy it. You see I don't get much company especially when they are two lovely ladies."

Their mother blushed and giggled.

"You know Mrs. Pines I've noticed that you have been having money trouble lately so I decided that as a man of the church I should be more charitable to people so I'm going to loan you some money."

"Minister Gleeful that's much too generous."

"I insist."

"That's very nice of you." Dipper said. "But why the sudden interest in us."

"As I said I want to be more charitable."

"Still we should repay you in some way." Mabel said.

"Well I don't expect anything in return but if you insist I wouldn't mind a few visits from Mabel now and then. Her smile makes me so happy."

They laughed and continued to dine unaware of the priest's true motives. The next day men vegan signing up to join the war. Dipper was never one for war but part of him felt like he kind of had to. He approached the sign up sheet and pondered on weather he should sign up or not.

"Don't bother!" Said one large, muscular man. "A weak Loser like you wouldn't last a day in bit camp!"

"You're a shame to your family." His equally masculine friend said.

Dipper glitches his teeth but kept his cool, he grabbed the pen and sighed his name.

"Hey Dipper I heard your sister has been going around kissing boys! You think the little slut would do me?"

Dipper dropped his pen, at wind speed he turned around and glared at them with blazing yellow eyes and growled. He grabbed one of them and threw him right into an alley as if was just a piece trash then grabbed the other by the neck and dug his fingers so deep into it that he draw blood and when he smelled it he regained control and released him.

He looked into the frightened eyes of the large man he nearly killed. He couldn't believe how strong he was. Was that even him who did it? Maybe he did stand a chance in the army.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again! And I'm not weak! I'll prove to you that I'm worth something! I'll join the war and come back a hero!"

His family on the other hand.

"You can't go!" His sister blubbered. "You'll die just like Father."

"Mabel I'm sick of everyone thinking that I'm useless so I'm going to prove them all wrong." He said packing his bag.

"You don't have to get yourself killed to prove that! Dipper our father, grandfather, great grandfather all died in wars! You could be next!"

"Mabel calm down. Geez you're worse than Mother."

"Still if anything ever happened to you I don't think I could live with myself." She said. "When we lost Father I was heartbroken and for brief moment I was afraid that someone wouldn't give me away on my wedding day. But then I remembered that I still had you and you know how I flirt with all those boys? Well even though I enjoy it I know they don't really love me but you...You're the only boy who truly loves me. If you die in war there will be no boy to love me."

"Oh Mabel don't think like that." He said hugging her. "You'll find someone who loves just as much as I do and don't worry I'll be there on your wedding day."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can already see it now. It'll be sunny at the church and you'll be wearing Mother's wedding dress."

"With yellow flowers in my hair?"

"Sure."

"And you'll give me away right? Promise me that you'll be the one to give me away."

"I promise."

"Good then that means that you'll come back right?"

"Yes and I'll come back a war hero."

And he would join the army and come back a hero but he would regret going for the rest of his life. This is only a small story of each character's past the next chapter will take place in the present but I must warn you it only gets darker from here. If you want to believe that all three of them returned as war heroes, that Manny and Analia married, Steven saved his father's land, and that Dipper finally earned respect then stop reading right because I regret to inform you that known of that happens. But if you want to know the truth no matter how dark and painful it is then read on.

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

1926

Frida Suarez was a very beautiful girl with mid length blue hair, pure fair skin, rosy pink cheeks, and angelic blue eyes. She was a nun, a sixteen year old nun living in the nearest church. It was the only home she had ever known since she lost her family. Though she wasn't exactly the typical nun. For one thing her clothing was not exactly the usual uniform. She wore a red short-sleeved dress with a white bodice, and a skirt with slits, a red veil fringed with white that didn't cover her hair or around her face, brown gloves, white stockings, and short brown boots. Not typical nun wear but her behavior was what really differed.

She was rebellious, stubborn, loud, brash, clumsy, and a little obnoxious oh and she carried a gun. Yes nuns are normally not violent but Frida was a strong believer in defending yourself. So unknown to the other nuns she kept a gun on a garder under her skirt. So yeah she's not what you'd expect from a nun but she was kind, compassionate, understanding, she loved God, and she was a virgin so it qualified her enough to be one.

"What do you mean she took the automobile?!" Sister Nora the head of church said.

"Yes ma'am we tried to stop her but-" Sister Jenny said.

"Frida! Ugh! I swear that girl is going straight to- Oh lord forgive my anger but that girl is so infuriating."

"What should we do ma'am?" Sister Sadie asked.

"I've got this handled. Please go back to your lessons."

"Yes ma'am." They said leaving.

"Dear God I know that if my old age won't kill me then the stress this girl gives me will."

When Frida got back she quietly parked the automobile and tried to sneak upstairs to her room undetected.

"Hello Sister Frida." Nora said.

"Uh-oh busted." Frida whispered. "Hiya Sister Nora what's up?"

"What have I told you about taking the automobile?"

"That's it's only for emergencies?"

"Yes so why did you take it?"

"I..I had an emergency."

"Which is?"

"I had to...Go for a joy ride?"

"Frida you're on bathroom duty tomorrow."

"What? Eww!"

"That's what you get for disobeying the rules! Now go to bed it's way pass curfew, goodnight dear."

"Ugh!" She groaned as she continued on to her room.

"Having another spat with Frida again Sister Nora?" Asked the minister Father Gardner.

"Father Gardner don't take this the wrong way but when you found Frida four years ago why didn't you send her to an orphanage?"

"Sister Nora did I ever tell you how I found her?"

"No you just told us that she used to live with her parents and her older sisters in the countryside until the entire family contracted diphtheria, she was the only one who recovered while the rest of them died."

"Yes she was eleven at the time and she had no other living relatives so she was sent to the nearest orphanage but she didn't stay long."

"What do you mean?"

"Nora they did terrible things to her. You see she had an imaginary friend who she would talk to quite often, I believe that it was a coping process for what happened to her family but the people who ran the orphanage thought she was crazy so they sent her to an asylum here in New York."

"Oh my God. But she wasn't crazy she was just a little girl playing pretend."

"Some people don't see it that way. "

"What did they do to her there."

"They kept her locked up in a room where they subjected her to shock therapy. After staying there for a year some of the neighbors began complaining about someone screaming so I went to investigate and when I learned that it was coming from a tormented child I called the police and had her removed from there as soon as possible. She still didn't have a home but I couldn't send her back to the orphanage because they might send her to another asylum so I thought her best chance was to stay with us."

"Oh that poor girl, I never knew. How can people do stuff like that to a child and feel no remorse?"

"Some people don't feel any remorse."

"Do you suppose she was traumatized?"

"I think any child would be. To lose your family and then get shipped off an asylum where you spend a whole year being tortured is awful. But it seems that these past four years have helped her recover but she still has nightmares and once in a while she'll have a screaming fit."

"Oh dear lord please be with that girl." Nora prayed.

In her room Frida was complaining to herself about Nora's punishment.

"Great! Just great! She is totally unfair!" She groaned. "So I went on a joy ride it's not like I broke all the ten commandments in one night! She really needs to loosen up."

She took off her clothes, changed into her night gown, and got ready for bed. Suddenly she heard something moving around in her closet. She grabbed her gun and opened the closet to see the ghost of a young woman. Frida dropped her gun and backed away in horror.

"Oh no! Not you again!" She said. "No! No! This is not happening again! You go away! You're...You're not real!"

"Frida you know very well I'm real." The ghost replied.

"No! Do not talk to me! The last time I talked to you it ruined my life! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"I can't."

"Why not? You've left me alone for four years."

"Frida I wasn't gone, I never left. I was still with you all those four years I just didn't let you see me. The truth is I can't leave you Frida because I'm part of you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I can't tell you now you must find out on your own but you can rest assure that after tonight you won't be able to see me again unless you wish it. I only made myself visible to you for tonight because I have a warning for you."

"What's that?"

"He's coming."

"Who?"

"I can't say I'm only allowed to reveal a few things but he's coming back. They're all coming back."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Again I cannot say but know this when they wake up he will come for you but don't be afraid he won't hurt you."

"Who? Who's coming for me?"

"Someone you don't need to be afraid of."

"Okay I've had it! Who are you? I thought you were just a person I imagined when I was kid but now I see you're a ghost either that or I've lost my mind."

"You were never crazy Frida you could just see things that no one else could. When you meet him heal his broken heart and help him love again for that is the only way I will ever be able to move on." Her final words before disappearing.

"This can't be happening. Not again please God not again." She laid down in bed and fell asleep filled with worry. The next day she hardly said a word to anyone mainly she was worried her ghost friend would show up again but her relief she didn't see her at all. By the end of the day she had convinced herself that the whole conversation from last night had just been a dream.

In the evening she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. It was unusually quiet that night and calm too. She couldn't remember the last time there was a night like this. It reminded her of the days she would sit outside with her parents and gaze at the stars. But her moment of serenity was quickly interrupted when she heard a loud crash in the alleyway. Following the noise she saw a couple of figures moving around in the dark.

"Hey who's back there?" She called.

The figures didn't answer instead two of them jumped up to the roof of a tall building and while the third scurried away at great speed.

"Whoa! High jumpers. Hey! You guys! What are you doing out here at night?!" She called. But no one answered. "How rude. Well looks like I'm gonna have to leave because there's no way I could possibly climb up that- Oh hey look stairs."

She climbed up the stairway which unfortunately was very long and steep not to mention she found it very exhausting.

"Man!" She panted. "They really need to install an elevator on these old buildings."

When she reached the rooftop she found strange markings and footprints all over the concrete.

"What are these?" She wondered. Then she heard something run by her really fast. "Who's there?"

The figure didn't answer but hid itself deeper in the darkness. Judging by how much dirt and ash around the area she figured that this person was a homeless guy scrounging around for food and shelter. She decided that as a nun it was her Christian duty to help this person.

"Are you hiding from me?" She asked walking closer to it. "You don't have to hide from me I won't hurt unless of course you're a mugger who's trying to rob me."

She reached out to touch it and she felt something hard.

"Get off me!" An angry voice cried scaring her. She jumped back frightened and watched as the figure came out of the shadows. It was a large, strong, man wearing tattered clothes. He had claws, fangs, pointed ears, and a pair of wings on his back. His eyes were a piercing green with a scar over one of them and they held such fury and rage that she felt herself getting scared. He walked closer to her, she backed away further and further until she accidentally fell off the edge.

She fell toward the street screaming and silently praying that God wouldn't let her fall to her death.

"Oh boy!" The angry voice said. Suddenly the strange being dove off the building and raced after her. Once he got close to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He then spread his wings, slid one his arms under her legs and used the other to support her back, carrying her bridal style he flew back to the top of the roof and put her down. Frida was in shock, she couldn't believe what just happened. Was she dreaming? Or had she finally gone insane?

"What an idiot, don't you know you could've been killed." The being scolded.

Frida couldn't speak and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Wha- What are you?" She stuttered.

"Hey who's the girl?" Another voice asked she turned around and saw another man who was much bigger than the one who had saved her jumped down. His skin was the color of paper, he had jet black hair, long black talons, long fangs, and crimson eyes.

"Where did she come from?" A third voice said. A third man jumped up on to the roof. This one was shorter and thinner than the others but he looked strong. He had gray fur on his arms and legs, wolf ears, a wolf tail, claws, and a yellow eyes. "Is she human?"

"Probably, hi what's your name?" The second one said.

Frida couldn't breath, everything was spinning , she saw stars, then she fainted.

"Oh I think that went well." The third one said sarcastically. "Nice going bat brain."

"Hey I was just trying to be friendly."

"We're not supposed to be friendly with humans Steven you idiot." The first one scolded. "Dipper check and see if she's still alive."

"Okay." The third one said kneeling over her. and putting his ear to her chest. "I've got a pulse so we didn't scare her to death."

"Great so what are we going to do with her?" The first said.

"We're not gonna kill her are we?" Steven asked.

"Of course not! We maybe monsters but we're not mindless savages!" Dipper said. "Well at least I'm not."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing it's just I've seen the way you eat your prey. I swear Steven you're more animal than I am."

"You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of a big, fat, sweaty oaf?"

"I am not fat!"

"Knock it off you two!" The first one said. "We have a serious problem here."

"Manny's right." Dipper said. "This woman has seen us and now we must think of a way to make sure she doesn't tell anyone without harming her. Maybe a mind wipe would do it but I would have to see her face properly to do it. Hey devil boy a little light please."

Manny made a fire in his hands.

"Thank you. That's better." Both he and Steven went over to examine her.

"Whoa! She's hot!" Steven said. "Manny you gotta see her."

"No thanks."

"She is very lovely." Dipper said.

"Hey maybe I can keep her."

"Steven you fool she's not a stray dog."

"I know that but you guys don't ever hang out with me and I get lonely."

"Don't be absurd. She would flee at the sight of you."

"Oh and she was just calmly approach you?"

"Perhaps if I wasn't as rash as you are."

"Would you two stop oogling her and wipe her memories already?!" Manny snapped impatiently.

"Cut us some slack devil boy, it's been awhile since we've seen a woman up close." Dipper said. "Hmm..Judging by her apparel it would seem that she is a nun."

"This is nun clothing?" Steven said. "My the nuns here have become less modest. But then again I'm not complaining." Steven said.

"I know usually they're old women who use religion as an excuse to why they've never married. But this one is by far the youngest and most attractive nun I've ever seen." Dipper said.

"You guys are utterly ridiculous." Manny said walking over to them. "This is why I refuse to work with you because the two of you waste your time on doing dumb things like staring at some random girl..."

He trailed off at the sight of her, his heart stopped along with his breath, he almost dropped the flame in his hand.

"Well look who's oogling now?" Steven teased.

"Devils can be such hypocrites." Dipper scoffed.

But he ignored the other two for he was completely fixated on the young woman. He bent down to look at her face more clearly. After a moment he stood back up.

"None of you are to touch this woman." He said.

"What?" Dipper said.

"Huh?" Steven said.

"I shall take this woman back to wherever she came from, you two can leave and you are to stay away from her."

"Hey who put you in charge?" Steven said.

"You're not the boss of us." Dipper said. "Why should we listen to you."

"Let me remind you two that I am a devil meaning I'm more powerful than the two of you combined so if you do not heed my word then understand that I shall personally turn the both of you into poultry, cook you alive, and eat you. No doubt you two would make a delicious roasted chicken and duck."

"Are you insane?!" Dipper cried.

"You can't do that!" Steven said.

"I'm sorry would you two prefer to be smaller less annoying birds like a partridge and a pheasant?"

"Dude?!"

"Relax, if you two just leave her be like I requested and stay out of my way you have nothing to fear. Now if you'll excuse me." He said lifting Frida into his arms. "I have a nun to return to the church."

Then he flew off into the night.

"We've known him for years and I still don't understand anything he does." Steven said.

"He's a devil Steven and no matter how well you know a devil they'll always be a great mystery." Dipper said. "Especially if they're half human like we are."

Manny took Frida back to the church and cleverly slipped inside unnoticed. Devils could not enter the house of God however he wasn't like other devils. He was half human in fact they were all half human. They were what was known as bi-deities, beings who are half human and half supernatural being.

Manny was the son of a devil man who fell in love with a human woman due to this he is immune to defenses against devils such as holy water and crucifixes. Also unlike most devils he was born with a conscience and a human soul. From his devil side he has heightened senses, pyrokinesis, flight, shape-shifting, and a body that heals quickly.

Steven was the offspring of a vampire woman and a human man, because he is half human he is not immortal, cannot be destroyed by sunlight, and does need human blood to survive but rather lives off of animal blood. With his vampire side he can fly, has great strength, and can turn invisible.

Dipper was different. He didn't have one supernatural parent and one human parent. Dipper was born a human child but when he was still infant a demon decided put a curse on him that made him half werewolf. Unlike most wolves he is in control of his wolf form, does not suffer from memory loss, and does not eat human flesh. But his wolf half gives canine senses, the ability to communicate with wolves, and will grow fur, claws, a tail, and fangs but only at night.

Being a bi-deity truly was a sad thing because they can never live in one world or be one person and some never really know who they are but we'll get back to that later. Anyway Manny found a bed and gently laid Frida on it. He knew he couldn't stay long because if the nuns or ministers saw him here he would be toast so he took one last glance at her and flew away.

"Who is that woman?" He asked herself. "And why...Why does she look like Analia? Could she be...No! No! Analia is dead. There's no way she could come back to life but still...Maybe I should keep an eye on that woman. Just to figure out who she is."

He spent the whole night watching her from a distant but she didn't wake til morning. As he expected she thought last night events was just dream. After getting ready she ate breakfast, went to read in the library, got into an argument with Sister Nora over how churros were not junk food, and left for town.

"If I'm going to watch her I'll need to change into my human form." He flew back behind a wall and changed into the form of a human teenager. "It's been awhile since I looked like this. I look good but my clothes are a little out of date and I lack money."

He then spotted another teenage boy walking by wearing suitable clothes and carrying a satchel of money.

"He, he." He snickered deviously. The bi-deity grabbed the boy, stripped him down to his underwear, took his money, and slipped on his clothes. He wore a black tailcoat, a band over his forehead, black pants, white dress shirt, and brown shoes.

"My how clothes have changed but they're not bad. Alright now where did she go?"

He spent the whole day following her around and watching her. She played a few practical jokes on the neighbors, such as defacing some property and shaving the school master Chakal while he was asleep then stole his churro cake.

"This woman is supposed to be a nun? I've been watching her all day and she is defineitly not holier than thou. She's more devilish than I am. Well it's clear she's no one important so I'll just leave."

"Hey buddy what are you doing stalking me?!" Frida cried out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" Manny shouted startled. "Wha..Where did you come from?"

"While you were talking to yourself I happened to overhear you and I was quite disturbed when I heard you say that you've been following me all day."

"I haven't been following you."

"You just admitted you did. So why are you following me like a creepy stalker?"

"None of your business!"

"None of my business? Did you really just say that- Wait a minute you look familiar?"

"Do I?"

"Yeah do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe." He said daring to hope.

"You remind me of some beastly creature I dreamed about last night."

"Beastly?! How dare you insult me! Especially after I saved your butt from falling off a building!"

"What are you talking- Oh my God! You...You were him! That...That devil!"

"Yes and I will have you know I am quite attractive. You wouldn't believe how many women have gone after me."

She pulled her gun out from her garder and amined it at him.

"Don't move!" She said.

"Oh please do you honestly think that toy will do anything to me?"

"This is no ordinary gun. It is specially designed for supernatural monsters like you. It will never miss it's target even if you try you'll never miss your aim and it can shoot regular bullets, darts, sliver bullets, wooden stakes, and holy water. Which I happen to have a bottle of."

"My aren't you prepared but mind if I point out a problem. I'm half human meaning a bottle of holy water and that cross you wear around your neck won't do me any harm. Anyway I was going to leave you alone but now you have upset me so I'm kill you."

BANG!

A shot rang out and bullet went across his arm, just cutting off some skin.

"AHH!" He hissed in pain, wondering how a simple bullet could've done that to him. "What the hell was that?!"

"A bullet craved from a blood stone. Aside from being jewelry they can also burn the skin and organs of a devil!"

"Damn those stones!"

"Now tell me who you are and why you were following me or I'll shoot again and this time I'll aim for your head!"

"Alright! My name is Manny Rivera and I was following you because I thought you were someone else!"

"Who?"

"No one you need to know about it was just a case mistaken of identity. I thought for a moment you were someone I knew but then realized you couldn't possibly be her because she was way prettier than you!"

"Ugh! Why you! PUNCH!

"Ow! Why you obnoxious little girl! Do you have any idea who am I and what I am capable of!"

"Being impulsive and not knowing when to shut up are two things you are capable of." A voice said calmly.

The two looked over to see Father Gardner approaching them.

"Father Gardner." Frida said. "I got this! Don't worry!"

"Oh I'm not and you can put that gun away. You won't need dealing with him."

"I won't?" She said.

"Of course not because that brute won't harm a single hair on your head."

"Hey don't act like you know me! For the record I could tear her apart in two seconds! Just who the Hell are you?!" Manny demanded.

"My apologizes, where are my manners? I am Father Gardner, a minister of the New York church. I've been expecting you Manny Rivera though not so soon."

"How do you know who I am?"

"That is not important at that moment what is important you're here now and I see you've already met my ward Frida Suarez which means she can go away now."

"Go away?" Frida asked. "Father Gardner what are you talking about?"

"Well...Why don't we go back to my place and discuss it over tea?"

"I don't like tea." Manny said.

"But I have pound cake with cream and berries and something tells me it's been a long time since you're last meal."

On cue Manny's stomach growled.

"I guess I could eat."

So they went to his home where they drank tea, ate cake, and Father Gardner explained a few things.

"Frida there's something I've been meaning to tell you. You can't stay with me anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. I'm forbidden."

"Is it because I've been acting up?"

"No! Not at all. But you see...You're no longer safe here. So I'm sending you to live in the old Rivera Manor in Maine."

"My house?!" Manny shouted. "No way!"

"Oh do you be quiet and please drop the whole high and mighty act because subtract you're demonic power you're nothing more than an impertinent brat."

"Why you snotty son of-"

"Think fast!"

He then threw a belt with a metal buckle that had a crucifix engraved on it.

"What the? What is this?"

"A devil obedience belt. Made it myself, once placed upon a devil he bonds with a human master or mistress and must abide by their every command. In other words you are now bonded to my ward and will obey her every command and don't bother trying taking it off because she is the only one who can remove it."

"Cool! I have my own man servant." Frida said.

"I am no one's servant!" Manny shouted trying to take the belt off. "I will not abide to the commands of some loud mouthed girl!"

"You have no choice bi-deity. You are now taking my place as Frida's protector and guardian until she decides to remove it."

"Father Gardner I don't understand. Why do I have to leave?" Frida asked.

"As I said I can't tell you. All I can say is Maine is the safest place for you right now and no one can protect you better than him."

"Seriously? That guy? He's half devil!"

"But he's also half human meaning he has a conscience. He has the power of a devil which he can use to protect you with and the soul of human which will help him care for you."

"I do not care for anyone! Unerstand?!" Manny said.

"So he'll do anything I say?" Frida asked.

"Yes however there are limits you can't order him to kill himself or others and you can't order him to love you or anybody else. Other than that anything."

"Interesting." She said smiling mischievously. "Hit yourself in the face."

His hand hit his face uncontrollably.

"Do it again." She said. The hand hit him again. "Do it ten times."

"What?! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Frida asked jokingly. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

"Evil thy name is woman!" Manny said.

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn!" Manny cursed to himself. "Damn my curiosity! Now I'm a slave!"

"Who are you talking to?" Frida asked.

"Myself what of it?"

"Well it's creepy, get your bags and your jacket we have to get to the train station."

"Ugh! Curse that woman!" Manny groaned. "And curse that minister too!"

"My, my. Cursing a nun and a minister." Father Gardner said sipping tea. "You really are half devil aren't you?"

"Shut up! This is your fault! I'm trapped in stone for fifty years and when I finally get out you make the nurse maid of a girl?!"

"Not nurse maid. Guardian. Big difference you know. Guardians watch over and protect. Nurse maids change diapers and breast feed. I highly doubt you could do that last part considering you're male."

"Spare me the comedy."

"I know you hate me for what I did but one day you'll thank me."

"Dream on. I'm gonna get this belt off and when I do I'm out of here."

"Hmm interesting."

"What?"

"You remind me so much of your parents."

"How do you know my parents?"

"We have history. I married them you know and I was there when you were born. I wondered what you'd look like grown up. I can see you resemble them both."

"Wait a minute how old are you?"

"Older than I look but I hate talking about my age. Anyway you look more like your mother, same eyes, same hair, but when you change into a devil you're like your father. Strong, powerful, dangerous, you even have his temper."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"My father was a devil and he died. Did he go to hell?"

"No. Your father avoided that fate thanks your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"When your mother was about Frida's age her beauty captured the attention of the devil king. So he had a cult of devil worshippers abduct her and force her to be his bride. God bless your mother she wanted to die when she learned of this however the devil king wasn't the only one who became smitten by her bright eyes and shinning face. Your father, a rogue devil who served as one of the king's guards had developed an interest in the innocent mortal woman. So being a trickster much like you, he cleverly stole your mother away on the day of that dreaded wedding."

"So that's it? He just saw her and had a change of heart?"

"No. The truth is the real reason your father took her that night was because he wanted a night of passion with her. But your mother didn't know that at the time, she thought he rescued her out of the goodness of his heart and so she thanked him by giving him the most precious thing a devil could be given."

"Gold?"

"Half of a human's immortal soul."

"What good is that?"

"Devils who roam on earth are dammed to hell if they die unless a human willingly gives half of their immortal soul to him. This gives the devil a chance to redeem himself and if he does he'll be able to go to heaven when he dies however there's a catch once the devil dies the human he shares his soul with must die too. That's why your mother died shortly after your father did. Anyway your mother had such a pure and loving soul that when half of it went into his your father's body he felt it, he felt her love and compassion and that in itself is something that your father learned to be in order to redeem himself."

"So he didn't go to hell?"

"No."

"Thank God."

He was relieved by that. Ever since he found out that his father was a devil he had been terrified that his father had gone to hell after death.

"Manny! Come on!"

Manny reluctantly obeyed her request and reluctantly followed her into the automobile where Father Gardner waited to drive them to the train station. They had to take a train to get to Maine, Father Gardner paid for the tickets, gave Frida a suitable amount of money, and Manny the deed to his family manor.

"I really wish there was more I could do for you." He told Frida.

"You've done more than enough." Frida told him. "You're like a second father to me."

"And you're like the daughter I never had."

They hugged.

"I'm going to miss you." He said.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said.

"Can we cut the mushy crap?" Manny asked.

"Shut up!" Frida ordered and Manny's mouth closed. "Goodbye Father Gardner. I'll write you as soon as I can."

"I'll look forward to every letter. Oh I almost forgot, here." He handed her to small marbles. "When you reach your destination crush these marbles alright? They will prove to be very useful."

"Okay I will."

She waved goodbye to surrogate father and boarded the train with Manny. As sad as it was for Frida to leave, she couldn't help but feel excited about going somewhere new and exciting. Manny too was also excited, not about being Frida's new guardian but to see his home. His beloved manor, the place where he grew up with his parents and grandfather, the place where he had hoped he could've lived a happy life at til death.

"So enjoying the view?" She asked.

He just looked at her.

"Oh right you can't speak. Sorry, you can talk now."

"All views look the same to me." He said.

"Listen I know you and I got off on the wrong foot but since you and I are going to be spending time together for awhile we shouldn't be fighting. So what do you say? Wanna be friends?"

"Read my dry and slightly cracked lips." He said. "No."

"Okay then I guess it's a working progress. At least you're not mad."

"Mad? Oh no mad is an understatement I am seething. SEETHING WITH PURE RAGE!" He thundered. "The humiliation of me serving a little girl like you! The wretchedness of it makes me wish you had exorcised me instead!"

"Hey it wasn't my idea to put the belt on you!"

"But you can take it off and yet you haven't. Please explain why?'

"Look because I don't have anywhere to go now. You heard what Father Gardner said."

"Well here's an idea why don't you go live with your parents?"

"Wow that's a good idea except they're dead! And suicide is against my religion so I won't be living with them anytime soon."

"Oh...You're an orphan?"

"Isn't that what a kid with no parents is?"

"Well do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I had two older sisters. They died before my parents did."

"Oh...Grandparents?"

"Dead."

"Aunts and Uncles?"

"Both my parents were an only child."

"Cousins?"

"I don't think I have any but if I did they'd probably be dead too."

"So you have no family?"

"Nope. Five years ago we all caught a little disease called diphtheria, in one week I get better while my folks take a trip to heaven without me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah but everybody has their sob story but we can't let it keep us down. So what about you? You have a family?"

"No they're all dead like yours. My parents died when I was about tweleve and my grandfather...Well I don't know when he died but I'm positive he's dead because he was pushing eighty-five last time I saw him and it's been a hundred years."

"A hundred years? How old are you?"

"Well technically I'm a hundred eighteen. But physically and mentally I'm eighteen."

"How is that possible?"

"Simple just be frozen in stone for a hundred years, it does wonders to the skin."

"You were frozen in stone? How did that shappen?"

"Long story and I don't want to tell it but here's a hint never toy with the affections of woman especially when she happens to be a witch."

"A witch did this to you? Witches aren't real, it was proven after the Salem witch trials."

"That's because no real witch was stupid enough to live in Salem. A real witch living in Salem Massachusetts would be like a escaped convict hiding in a police station."

"Okay so why did she turn you to stone."

"Ugh! I said I didn't wanna tell you."

"But I'm curious, please."

"Fine but don't expect great detail. We met at a tavern, I had too many drinks, she led me into a dark room, one thing lead to another, she wanted commitment, I wanted to forget the whole thing, she turns me into a rock, the end."

"Oh...Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that I don't think that's the whole story."

"How do you know? You weren't there! You weren't even born yet!"

"I know but it just doesn't make sense. If you two just met for just one night why would she take it so hard?"

"She's a witch! Witches are bad! I mean they turn men into toads and eat children! They're evil incarnate! What do you want from me?"

"Sorry. That aside we now know that we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We're both orphans."

"Yes but don't think that makes us friends because there are plenty of orphans in the world. You and I are no exception."

"You really don't like me do you?"

"Well you are holding me hostage."

"I want to let you go but if I do I'm alone again."

"Oh boo hoo for you. Guess what? I was alone too but you know what I did? I learned to live with it, you should try it."

"I did but it didn't work out."

"Well like you said Sister we all have our sob stories."

"You don't understand I can't be alone. If I'm left alone again I'll go crazy and they'll lock me again."

"What in the name of God are you talking about?"

"After my parents and my sisters died I had to go stay at an orphanage but I had just recovered from diphtheria. They were afraid I might get the other kids sick so I had to stay in my room all alone. Not exactly the best for a little girl who lost everything in just two weeks. I...I found ways to cope with my loneliness, I imagined a friend to talk with me and play with me. Just a kid using imagination to help restore whatever joy she had left in her heart and for awhile she was happy again but that joy went away too soon."

"What do you mean?"

"When they saw me talking to something they couldn't see they thought I was crazy. They thought something was very wrong with me so they sent away to an asylum. They kept me in dark and cold room with no windows so I couldn't even see sunlight and the only time someone came to see me was to hook me up to electric machine that hurt. What's really ironic about it is they said they were going to help me." Her voice was getting softer. "How does any of that help anyone? How can they think touring a sad little girl would help her? I...I wasn't crazy...I never did anything wrong...I only wanted a friend. All I ever really wanted was a friend so I didn't have to be so alone."

A tear streamed down her face, just one. She refused to let anymore fall. She thought that if people saw her cry it would make things worse.

"Excuse me I think I have to go pee." She said leaving.

Manny was baffled, normally he just mocked or ignored people who told sob stories like these but this time it was different. For the first time in many years he actually felt sympathy for someone.

"Wait a minute do I actually feel sorry for this woman?" Manny asked himself. "Ridiculous! I don't feel sorry for anyone! Let alone a holy woman of God that happens to have a big mouth!"

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a large demonic creature resembling a spider with large tentacles with black tar dripping from him. It held his arms, his legs, and brought him toward it's mouth.

"Ha! Tremble in fear you pathetic half devil!" An annoying voice cackled.

"Oh no." Manny groaned.

Standing on top of the monster's head was a small green, imp like creature with red eyes and antennas on his large head laughing.

"Zim what do you want you little bug?" Manny asked.

"I have come searching for you!"

"Why?"

"I have a new master who demands your presence!"

"Who would be stupid enough to hire you as their henchman?"

"I am no one's henchman! And what do you mean stupid enough? I'm a great threat! I'm evil and dangerous and-"

"Blah, blah, blah. I've heard all this before."

"Why you insolent worm! If my master didn't want you alive I would feed you to my beast right now! Now let us go and-"

BANG!

A shot rang out and it hit one of the monster's tentacles. The shot came from a gun fired by Frida.

"Put him down!" Frida demanded making another aim.

"Frida get out of here!" Manny shouted. "He could kill you!"

"Don't make me shoot again!" She shouted.

"Oh please do you think that I can be intimadated by a little girl?" Zim mocked.

But Frida shot again this time it hit the tentacles holding Manny and he was dropped.

"Next one goes between your eyes!" Frida said aiming her gun at Zim but before she could fire the monster smacked her to the floor with one it's tentacles causing her to drop her gun.

"Kill her!" Zim ordered.

The creature hissed and prepared to bite down on her head when a bolt of fire blew it to pieces. It had been thrown by Manny who was once again in his devil form, ready to throw more fire if needed.

"Do not lay a finger on my lady!" He growled. "Leave now you imp or you'll end up like your pitiful creature."

"This isn't over! I'll be back!" He then vanished.

"Are you alright?" Manny asked Frida.

"I'm fine." She said standing up. "Now you know why I carry a gun."

"You saved me. Why?"

"I owed you. Remember?"

He noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"You're hurt." He said.

"It's just a scratch, I can fix it up."

She pulled a first aid kit out of her suitcase, took out some band aids, and removed her gloves to fix her scratches. Manny noticed that on her right wrist was a mark in the shape of a cross.

"Where did you get this?" He asked taking her wrist.

"Get what?"

"This mark."

"I've always had it, I was born with it. It's a birthmark."

"In the shape of a cross?"

"Look I know it's weird but it is a birthmark. If I had baby pictures I'd show you that I've had it since day one. Now give me back my hand."

She jerked her arm away and began putting band aids on her scratches. After that she and Manny decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Meanwhile in Maine Connie Maheswaran, an attractive fifteen year old girl with long black hair kept in a pony tail, dark skin, a slender body, and strong hazel eyes was hiding in the shadows. She was a vampire slayer and much like Frida her personality didn't really fit her position.

Most vampire slayers showed no fear, were ready to face any danger or challenge, and were bursting with confidence. Connie didn't exactly fit that description. She grew up in a sheltered home constantly being watched over by her parents leading her to be a very shy, have very little self esteem, and was very frightened of vampires and other creatures like that. But she was destined to fight vampires. You see vampire slayers are born with the ability to hunt, track, and fight vampires kind of like how some people are born with a sixth sense. Connie discovered her gift at an early age and when she told her parents that she wanted to slay vampires naturally they disapproved so she ran away from home and joined an organization that trained vampire hunters.

Tonight was her first time on patrol. It was a dark and cool night in maine, she stood hiding in an alleyway wearing a white t-shirt, a turqoius short sleeved, button up jacket with a collar, matching turqoius shorts, and ankle fold brown boots. She also wore a belt that contained garlic, wooden stakes, and sunlight lamps. Working with her on the case were Lars and Ronaldo. They were a higher level of vampire hunters and they objected of her being on their team but Solomon Van Hellsing the head of the organization insisted that she was ready.

"Don't mess up okay rookie?" Lars said. "And try not to scream and run away."

"Hey I maybe a little timid but I'm not a coward." Connie argued.

"Hey I got a lock on the radar." Ronaldo said. "There's a lot of blood shed downtown."

"Okay let's move." Lars said.

Following the signal they found a group of people being attacked by three vampires.

"Blood suckers at 9:00." Ronaldo said.

"Okay guys you know the drill! Go! Go!" Lars said.

They ran out firing wooden stakes and garlic at the vampires while flashing sun lamps. They shrieked and turned to ash once the stakes punctured their hearts and the light shined on them.

"One of them is getting away!" Ronaldo pointed toward the one running into the alleyway.

"I got him!" Connie declared.

"Connie come back here!" Lars ordered.

But she was already hot on his trail. She chased after him into probably the darkest alley ever. Soon she found herself completely alone in the dark. She knew all too well this was when vampires usually struck so she kept her guard up but she was shaking like a leaf the whole time. Suddenly she felt a hand grabbed her throat and pinned her against a wall.

"What a pretty neck you have." Hissed the voice of the one holding her. "I bet your blood will be awfully sweet."

"No! Please don't!" She choked. "I'm begging you! Don't!"

He opened his mouth exposing his fangs and prepared to bite her neck when something dropped down from the skies and jerked him off of her. She feel to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Once she was able to breathe easily she saw two figures fighting. One she recognized as the vampire who attacked her while the other was a very strong and large person. She quickly pulled her sun lantern from her belt and turned it on. When the light hit the two of them, the one who attacked her turned to ash but the other one didn't yet she saw that he was very pale, had red eyes, and fangs like any other vampire she had seen.

"Are you alright Miss?" Her savior asked.

It took her a few minutes to speak as she still needed to catch her breath. Finally she stood up and held up some garlic on her belt.

"Who...Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "I swear I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"Are you a vampire?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm half vampire half human meaning sunlight won't effect me but a wooden stake and garlic will."

"Do you drink blood?"

"Not human blood. I can but I won't so I drink animal blood instead."

"Why? Why don't you drink human blood?"

"I think it's cruel and inhumane."

"You're not like the other vampires."

"Well as I said I am half human."

"What is that-"

"Freeze!" Lars shouted holding up a gun to shoot wooden stakes.

"No wait don't shoot!" Connie protested.

"Connie get out of the way!"

"No Lars wait!"

The being tried to fly away but Ronaldo shot a net made with ropes that had been soaked in garlic at him. It caught him and the ropes burned his skin greatly so he couldn't break free. Lars pulled out a stake and prepared to stabbed him when Connie jumped in the way.

"Stop!" Connie shouted.

"Move aside!"

"Lars you're making a mistake!"

"He's a vampire!"

"He's not like the others! Look!" She shined her sun lantern on him. "See? It doesn't kill him!"

"Must be some trick."

"Lars he saved my life! Please!"

"Hmmm...Maybe we should take him back to the order." Ronaldo suggested. "Have Solomon take a look at him to see if he's okay."

Solomon Van Hellsing was the only living descendant of famous vampire hunter Abraham Van Hellsing and he had followed in his ancestor's footsteps by hunting and killing vampires not to mention it was why he started the Van Hellsing Order. He was quite surprised by what Connie and the others told him.

"So you're saying sunlight won't kill him?" Solomon asked them.

"Yes sir." Lars said.

"And he saved a human from another vampire?"

"Yes." Connie said.

"How odd? Perhaps it's a trick."

"He told me that he doesn't drink human blood." Connie said. "And he told me that he was half human."

"How can a vampire be half human?" Lars said. "That's impossible."

"Actually it's not." Solomon said. "A vampire can be half human. In some cases if a human is bitten by a vampire but never drinks human blood they're still half human but in other cases if a vampire and a human were to have a child it would be half human."

"Have a child? Vampires can reproduce?"

"Vampires usually see no need in having children since they are immortal so it's rare but not unheard of."

"So is he a threat?" Ronaldo asked.

"Not sure. A half human vampire can go both ways either good or evil. I'll have to examine him, see if he craves human blood."

They had the half vampire in a cell with garlic around the gates. Solomon filled a bottle with a pint of his blood and left it in the cell. The prisoner sniffed the bottle but then threw it away. For hours Solomon watched and waited to see if he would drink it but he wouldn't even lick a single drop of it.

"Why won't drink it?" Solomon asked. "I can tell by your eyes that you're thirsting for it."

"It's human blood. I don't drink that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's disgusting and evil."

"You really are half human aren't you. Were you born half vampire or cursed by a bite."

"Born. My mother was a vampire but my father was human."

"I never thought a vampire woman would bear a half human child."

"My mother wasn't like all vampires, she never liked to drink human blood either."

"Why?"

"Because she loved a human."

"A vampire loving a human that much?"

"You think that kind of love is impossible?"

"No. Dracula himself loved a human woman once but not enough to where he would give up taking the lives of innocent mortals. Tell me is your mother still alive?"

"No. She died the day I was born apparently giving birth to a half human child was too much."

"I have seen many half human vampires but your the first I've seen to actually be the offspring of two rather than just a human who's been bitten."

"Can I please have something else to drink? I think I'm about to dehydrate."

"Alright. I'll have a gallon of pig's blood brought to you from the slaughter house."

"Thank you."

"Connie!" He called.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Keep an eye on him, I'll be back."

"Yes sir."

He left while Connie just stood there looking at her savior.

"So I'm Connie." She introduced. "What's your name?"

"Steven." He said. "Steven Universe."

 **Please review, I'm not sure if this is good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven sat in his room shivering, he was cold. The cell was so cold and hard with no windows or openings for light to come in so he was always in the dark. Believe it or not he actually enjoyed the sunlight and being kept away from it for so long felt terrible. It had been there for two weeks bring studied and asked many questions. What did he have to do to prove to these people that he was safe to let out? He didn't drink any of the human blood they would leave him.

"Good morning." Connie said walking in. She was carrying a bag of items. "I brought you a bottle of sheep blood but I thought maybe you'd like something else to eat so I brought you some bread and strawberry jam. It's my favorite thing for breakfast."

She handed him the bottle of sheep blood then took out a slice of bread which she spread jam on then offered it to him.

"Do you want it?"

"Thank you." He took it from her and ate it slowly. "This jam is good. I have never had jam before."

"I'm glad you like it. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you. There is one thing I want but I don't think you can give it to me."

"What's that?"

"I want to get out of here. I want to see the sun."

"You like sunlight?"

"Yes, it's so cold in here and the sun is so warm. But you can't let me out can you?"

"I'm not allowed to." She said. "But I kind of owe you."

"So you're going to let me out?"

"Yes but you need to stay hidden. Can you look like a regular human?"

"Yes but I'll need some new clothes."

"I'm on it. Wait here."

Connie went to her room and took some of the money she had been saving. She then went to the nearest clothing store and bought him a gray charcoal suit, leather riding boots, an overcoat, with a matching cravat and fedora along with some white gloves to hide his nails.

She hoped they weren't too small because Steven was pretty big but to her relief the clothes fit him perfectly. She then punched in the code to unlock his cell. She was letting him out but she insisted that she follow him to make sure he wasn't seen by any of the other slayers. As for Steven he enjoyed the fresh air and sunlight he hadn't felt in two weeks.

"How do you feel?" Connie asked.

"I feel fine. Refreshed and very much alive." He said.

"I'm going to get an apple from the fruit stand, you want one?"

"I'm good."

"I'll be right back."

She went to the fruit stand to get an apple. Steven couldn't help but admire how kind and pretty Connie was. He also found it strange that she, a vampire slayer would show him any compassion but she did and it made him feel warm. Suddenly he felt a cold hand grip his arm.

"Don't move." A harsh voice hissed in his ear.

"What do you want?"

"You killed two vampires last night. Your own kind. How could you?"

"They were monsters who chose to feed onto innocent people. It's evil and sick!"

"You sound like your mother. Which means you're just as weak as she was."

Steven sized the figure by their wrist and held it so hard that he almost broke it.

"Don't talk about my mother." He growled. "She was stronger than all of you combined."

"You have her strength. Makes me wonder how one born with great strength could use to betray his own kind."

"I don't just share my blood with vampires I share it with humans too. They are both my kind and if I see an innocent life threatened I will protect it."

"Like you protected your father?"

Steven's eyes flashed red and bared his fangs but restrained himself as he did not want to expose what he was to all the people around the area.

"What's the matter? Scared someone might stake you if you fight?"

"What about you? Hiding in a cloak instead of lunging for my throat? Oh that's right full fledged vampires can't come out in sunlight can they? One of the joys of being half human is that I don't have to wait til night to come out."

"A minor problem but that has never stopped us before."

"You can tell your queen that no matter how many of you she sends, I will always be there to stop them. I swear I will not rest until blood sucking monsters like you who kill innocents are staked."

"Good luck with that." The figure grinned. "I am tired now and it is almost noon so I will leave you know but remember my queen still has a score to settle with you."

He retreated into the shadows. Sometimes it down right disgusted him that he was related to this creatures because they devour the lives of people without mercy or remorse. But he knew they couldn't all be like that because his mother wasn't then again maybe she was the only one who wasn't like that.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked returning with a bag of fruit.

"I'm fine." He said. "Good looking fruit. Why don't we go eat that in the park."

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"Can't a guy change his mind?"

They spent the rest of the day in the park talking, eating fruit, and just getting to know each other. They made a strange pair but a happy one.

"You know you're not what I would expect from a vampire slayer." Steven said.

"Well to be honest I never thought I'd be a slayer." Connie said. "My parents wanted me to be a doctor like my mom as for me I wasn't sure what I wanted to be but a slayer was the last thing on the list because I was pretty much afraid of the world. Then one day when I was ten years old I was walking home late one night when I heard screaming. I followed it to see Solomon trying to save a woman and her child from a vampire. Normally I would've just run away but for some reason I stayed and watched. The vampire over powered him and knocked him out."

"Then what?"

"Something inside of me changed. When I saw him go after that woman and her child I forgot how scared I was. I grabbed a nearby crow bar and hit him across the jaw then kicked him in the gutt. He grabbed me and he almost bit me but Solomon staked him. He told me what I did was pretty foolish but also impressive, he said I had the gift of a slayer, that I could fight a vampire even with fear in my heart and he said that was rare. He took me to the organization and asked me if I wanted to join. At first I wasn't sure but after thinking it over for a year I realized that's what I wanted to do. To fight vampires and protect people of course when I told my parents my dreams they thought I was crazy and wanted to send me to boarding school. So I ran away from home and joined the organization."

"But don't you miss your parents?"

"I do but...They never wanted to let me live my life. To take chances and do dangerous things. I'm gonna go back to them one day I just need to wait til the right time."

"I guess I understand that but I would give anything to see my parents."

"Where are they?"

"My mother died when I was born and my father died a hundred years ago."

"Fifty years ago? How old are you?"

"A hundred nineteen but I look nineteen."

"You're old. No offense."

"None taken."

"So what have you been doing for a hundred years?"

"Being made of rock."

"Seriously?"

"A hundred years ago someone I knew upset a witch and she decided to turn him into stone and that spell unknowingly hit two other people which was me and another guy."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah it sucked. So are you gonna take me back to the organization?"

"No I'll just tell them you escaped."

"They'll believe that?"

"Sure why not? To be honest I think you've proven that you're not a threat."

"You know I like you. You're nice and it's been awhile since I've seen a friendly face."

"I like you too."

"If you want we can be friends."

"It would be an odd friendship but why not? You're probably a lot nicer than most of the people I meet."

"Great. Listen I have to be somewhere right now but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright. See you there."

Steven then slipped into the nearest alley, changed into a bat, and flew off.

"A vampire and a slayer as friends." Connie thought. "What's next? A devil and a nun?"

Little did she know that, that ironic friendship existed. For not too far away Manny Rivera a half devil and his nun friend Frida had just arrived at the old Rivera Manor. It was large, white, and beautiful manor with blue shutters and decorated windows along with marble pillars and several balconies.

"This is gorgeous." Frida said in awe.

"My father spared no expense when he built this place." Manny said. "One of the perks of being a devil is that money is never an issue so he was able to create a manor worthy of God himself."

"You actually lived here?"

"For eighteen years then my grandfather foolishly gambled away all our money."

"I thought money wasn't an issue if you're a devil."

"It isn't unless you gamble with Satan."

"Ouch!"

"There are two people a devil can never outwit and that would be Satan and God."

The doors were locked but Manny being half devil he was able to construct a key that opens every door in the house from a stone. Inside though the entire manor was covered in dust and cob webs.

"Whoa! Somebody needs to call the housekeeper." Frida said.

"I would but she's dead." Manny said.

"Well looks like we'll have to tidy up." She stuck her hand in her pocket and felt two marbles. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about these."

She threw the two marbles to the floor and stepped on them. Once broken two whisp like beings, one was golden like the sun and the other was as dark as night.

"Hello." They said.

"We are looking for Lady Frida." The golden one said.

"Are you her?" The dark one asked Manny.

"Do I look like a lady to you?"

"I'm Frida." She said. "Who are you?"

"I am Dawn." Said the golden one.

"And I am Dusk." The dark one said. "We were assigned to serve you Frida."

"Um what are you?"

"They're wisps." Manny said. "Annoying little nature spirits."

"We are not annoying!" Dusk said. "We are here to serve Frida and make sure that you protect her."

"Oh really?" Manny said. "And what if I don't protect her?"

"You have no choice. Right?"

"Ugh! I can't believe this! I'm out of here!" Manny said leaving the manor.

"Hey where are you going?" Frida asked.

"I'm going into town! I'll be back soon!"

"Wait a minute you can't leave me here to clean this place up by myself!"

"Worry not Frida." Dawn said. "Dusk and I will clean up the manor."

"Really?"

"It's our job."

"Okay then I'll just start un packing."

The wisps began cleaning the kitchen, living room, and dining room. Frida began looking for a room to sleep in and unpack her bags but every room with a door in the house was locked and Manny had left without giving her the key.

"Where are you going Frida?" Dusk asked.

"To find that useless devil boy and bring his ass back here!" She cried marching out.

"But Frida you don't even know where he is!"

"That is true." Frida said walking back.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Dawn said. "We wisps are excellent trackers."

The two wisps then flew around in different directions then quickly returned back.

"We found his trail." Dusk said. "Follow us."

Manny's trail led into the city and it ended at a local nightclub. Inside a bunch of men where drinking and fooling around with women.

"Where is he?" Frida asked.

"Let's ask." Dusk suggested flying up to a bar tender. "Excuse me sir but have you seen a Mr. Manny Rivera here?"

"Ahhh! Ghost!" He shouted. In blind terror his eyes popped out of his head and he ran away while his eyes hopped into an automobile to drive away.

"Hey I'm no ghost! The nerve of that guy and his driving eye balls."

"How rude." Dawn scoffed. "Humans can be such disrespectful creatures no offense Frida."

"None taken." She said.

"Hey Sister what are you doing here?" The bar tender asked. "I don't think a nun would really be interested in drinking or working as a prostitute."

"Oh no it's not what you think." Frida said. "Actually I'm looking for someone who might be here. Did a young man going by the name of Manny Rivera come by here?"

"Messy dark hair? Wears a belt? Has a scar on his eye?"

"Yes."

"He's upstairs but a sweet little nun like you shouldn't be here. You could get raped by one of these drunkards, so don't stay too long."

"Thanks for the advice."

They went upstairs to find a corridor full of doors.

"Manny!" Dawn called.

"Mr. Rivera! Where are you?" Dusk called.

"Quiet you two!" They heard his voice call from one room. The wisps followed his voice and entered the room to find him drinking and flirting with two women.

"Can I help you?" He asked casually.

"How deplorable!" Dawn scolded. "You are supposed to protect and watch over Frida!"

"Yet you abandon her to get drunk and fornicate!" Dusk scolded.

"Leave me alone." He groaned.

"Mr. Rivera you must stop drinking immediately while you still have your senses." Dawn said.

"And you harlets remove yourseleves now!" Dusk said.

"Ahh! Ghosts!" The women shrieked running for their lives.

"Well thanks a lot." Manny said sarcastically taking another sup of his drink.

"So this is what you've been doing!" Frida barged in angrily. "How dare you ditch me to clean YOUR house! While you go drinking and sleeping with prostitutes!"

"Hey I saw you pick pocket three people on the train so don't you start lecturing me on morals nun girl!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember you telling me that you were turned to stone for a hundred years for womanizing yet here you are doing it again!"

"Who said I was gonna stop? Besides it's not like I can just sleep you, you're a nun and I've got wants and needs that a nun can't fullfill."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"You're disgusting! Go and drink yourself to the point of unconscious! And while you're at it sleep with whoever want! Maybe one of them will turn you to stone again! I'm out of here!"

She then marched downstairs and out of the club.

"Frida wait! What about the key?" Dusk asked.

But she was already long gone. But unfortunately after leaving the city she had no idea how to get back to the manor. Being the genius she was (hint the sarcasim) she decided to take a short cut into the woods alone at night. Isn't that smart? Anyway she ended up getting hopelessly lost so when she didn't return to the manor the wisps went to inform Manny and they pestered him to go find her.

"I can't believe this." He said. "Is this my life now? Baby sitting a little girl? This can't get any worse."

Following her scent he went into the woods. He had just set foot in there when he saw something, it was white. A white dress being worn by a woman running into the woods, a woman who Manny would recognize in a heart beat.

"Analia?"

She turned around and flashed him a playful smile.

"Can't catch me Manny." She teased before running away again.

"No! Stop! Analia wait!" He ran after her. "Analia don't go into the woods! It's not me! I'm not there!"

He called out her name but she didn't seem to hear him, he tried to run after her but she only seemed to get farther and farther away.

"Analia! Don't!" He kept running and running, reaching his hand out to desperately touch the woman who was fading from his sight. "Analia please! I can't lose you again!"

Finally his hand touched a shoulder, he pulled the woman's body to his chest and held them close.

"I caught you." He breathed. "I caught you this time Analia."

"Who's Analia?"

He looked up and realized that woman he was holding was Frida.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm...I'm fine." He said releasing her. "What were you doing in the woods?"

"I thought I could find a short cut back."

"Don't ever go into these woods by yourself again especially at night! Don't ever do it! Understand?!"

"What is your problem?"

"Just don't do it! It's not safe!"

"Okay I won't but quick question."

"What?"

"Who's Analia?"

"She's...No one."

"That's not true! You called me Analia and you were acting like I was about to die. If she was no one to you then you wouldn't have done that. So who is she?"

"Someone long gone." He sighed. "I'll tell you everything later but for now can we just go back?"

"Sure."

They went back to the manor where the wisps had cleaned up the entire manor and already started on dinner. They sat down, ate, and later sat by the lit fireplace to talk.

"She was a woman I knew a hundred years ago. A holy woman with the gift to heal others." Manny said. "We were gonna get married after I got back from the war. When I returned I was told that she received a letter from me asking her to meet in the woods. Only I didn't send the letter but I knew who did and I knew what was going to happen. I ran into those woods as fast as I could but I wasn't quick enough and by the time I arrived she had been fatally stabbed. I held her while she was bleeding and she told me that we'd see each other again, then she died."

"Oh my God. That's terrible, no wonder you so upset that I was in there. But if she could heal people why couldn't she just heal herself?"

"That's the downside of the gift. She could heal others but she couldn't heal herself. So how is that fair?"

"Maybe it was to prevent her from living forever."

"Doesn't make it right! She died and it was my fault!"

"How was it your fault? You didn't stab her."

"No but I made a mistake and that is what led to her death."

"I'm so sorry."

"It was fifty years ago. I've learned to block it out."

"There's nothing wrong with being sad."

"There is in my opinion. Look it's late I wanna go to bed."

"Alright so where do I sleep?"

"I have a room that might work."

He took her down a corridor and unlocked the door to a bedroom. It was an elegant bedroom holding a canopy bed draped with cream colored curtains and blue quilts lying on it. The room had a vanity, closet, mirror, and stain glass window of a blue flower that opened to a balcony.

"Wow. Nice." Frida said. "Who's room is it?"

"Analia's."

"You okay with me sleeping in here?"

"What's the big deal? She's dead, what's she going to use it for?" He said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He closed the door and she went to sleep. As for Manny before going to bed he went to speak with Steven who had messaged him. They went to meet on top of the manor.

"Alright what you two call me here for?" Manny asked.

"We heard that you were now working with that little nun girl we saw the other night." Steven said. "Please tell us that you're not planning to seduce her as you do to all lovely women?"

"Don't be stupid! She's a nun and besides I'm only with her because of this." He pointed to his belt.

"What is that?"

"A belt that reduces me to following her orders."

"How did that happen?"

"None of your business. You have your reason so may I leave?"

"Are you sure you don't have any other plans for her?" Steven asked. "We know you can't resist a pretty face."

"Who said she was pretty? And besides don't act like you and Dipper are still virgins. Let's not forget the night we went out to celebrate our return from war I stayed sober and refused to touch any woman while you two spent the whole night drunk and in the beds of several women."

He blushed and looked at him.

"Point taken." Steven said. "But the main reason you called you here is because Dipper think this nun might be pyschic."

"Where did he get that idea?"

"People said she would talk to things that weren't there."

"So that means she's just crazy. And suppose she can see dead people what's it to you?"

"Dipper thinks his sister's ghost is haunting him and he wants to use the nun to try and contact her."

"And you're here why?"

"Because it's a full moon, he's busy, and he asked me to get her."

"Yeah...No. Sorry but if I remember correctly I told you two to stay away from her. So I'm afraid he can't use her."

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

"Oh really?"

"Look I owe Dipper and if he wants me to do him a favor that might help him find his sister I'm going to do it."

"So you're just going to take her? Is that right? Let me remind you that bats are just mice with wings and as a cat devil I must rid my house of all mice." He snapped his fingers and instantly turned Steven into a mouse then grabbed him by the tail. "Did you know that in some countries mice are considered a delicacy? And it's been so long since I've had something new to eat."

The mouse screeched and tried to scurry away. Manny then changed him back.

"Alright now do you understand?" Manny said. "Tell Dipper that he will not use her and that the both of you are to leave her alone. If not then you're both cat food."

Without another word Steven changed into a bat and flew away into the dark night.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

"So he turned you into a mouse?" Connie said when Steven went to meet her.

"Yes and now I have a craving for cheese."

"Really? Cheddar or provolone?" She joked.

"All kinds but don't worry it'll fade. He's done this before, he's also claimed that he'll eat me if I make him angry enough but I think he's bluffing."

"Why? Isn't he a devil?"

"Half devil. Like me he was born from the union of a dark creature and a human."

"Does he follow Satan or God?"

"I don't know. He says that he follows neither but I've seen him praying once or twice so maybe he follows God."

"I've been told that devils are to be greater feared than vampires, werewolves, and every other monster."

"That is true. Devils were the first monsters ever created, they are ten times as strong, fast, cunning, and dangerous as any vampire. They say a devil is beyond redemption and for centuries that was true until one human gave half of her immortal soul to a devil who saved her from a fate worse than death. My mother and his father are very similar." Steven explained. "Both were creatures of darkness who turned away from their former evil masters due to the love they felt for a human."

"Tell me about your mother. How did she and your father meet? When did she stop drinking human blood?"

It was a long time ago. My mother was part of a group of vampires who spent the nights hunting down humans to offer to drain them of their blood. One night in particular they went to attack a group of people watching a young performer, my father was that performer. Unfortunately for them a group of vampire slayers were nearby and expecting their attack so they ambushed them. Some got away others were killed, my mother was badly injured but she managed to crawl away somewhere before she could be staked."

"What happened to her?"

"She couldn't move, it hurt too much and sunrise would arrive in one hour. The other vampires who had not been staked had left her for dead, abandoned her, thinking of nothing but themselves. But my father who had been hiding from the massacre saw her on the ground shivering, bleeding, and scared to death of the sun that was coming to take her life. She expected him to run off and leave her to die just as her own kind did but he didn't. Instead he took off his long, dark, heavy coat, and covered her with it so when the sun rose up she was protected from it."

"He covered her from the sun?"

"Yes and then he took her back to his house and placed her in his basement where no sunlight could get in then later he brought her a pint of his own blood because she was half starved. It was the first time anyone had showed her any kindness. It surprised her, this human was kind enough to protect her from the sun and give her blood while her own kind left her. It was then my mother realized that the real monsters, the real garbage that needed to be purged from this world were vampires. "

"Wow. That's pretty intense."

"Tell me about it. Hey I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow same time."

"Okay."

He then disappeared into the night while she returned to the organization to get some sleep. The next morning she was woken up real early by the alarm. Apparently last night ten people were attacked by a vampire and it was when the other slayers discovered that Steven was no longer in his cell.

"How did he escape?" Solomon asked.

"Don't know sir." Lars said.

"Who was watching him last?"

"Connie sir."

"Connie how did he escape?" Solomon asked her.

"I...I don't know sir." She lied avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you do. You're not looking at me in the eyes, you only do that when you're lying. Tell me the truth. He was half starved and weak so how could he have escaped unless he didn't." He said suspiciously. "Did you let him go?"

"He...He wasn't a threat."

"Connie you know better than to do that!"

"He was dying in there! He looked weak! And he didn't drink any of the human blood you left him so what was the harm?"

"Connie I've warned you about how cunning these vampires can be. It could've been one of his tricks."

"But he's half human."

"Half human or not he craves blood and that makes him dangerous."

"But he's never hurt anyone."

"Tell that to the ten people who were just drained dry last night." Lars protested. "Last night something drank every last drop of blood that was in those people's bodies. If it wasn't him then who was it?"

"There are other vampires running around here Lars."

"True as that maybe." Solomon said. "We can't take any chances. We must locate that creature and any other running loose. Steven is a bigger threat because he can strike during both day and night time hours so we must begin our search now."

"But what if you're wrong about him?"

"If there's one thing I've learned from my family Connie it's that never trust anything that needs human blood to survive."

"Sir hate to interrupt." Another slayer said. "We have another attack taking place downtown."

"Alright everyone get down there now and don't hesitate to kill if needed."

Connie and a group of slayers drove downtown to find a group of people on the ground, some were already dead while others barely alive. All of them had huge punctured bite marks in their necks which were bleeding immensely.

"Get these people back to the organization." Connie said.

The bodies of the people were loaded into several vehicle and taken to the organization were there doctor would try to give them a formula that would not only save them from their injuries but also from becoming vampires themselves.

"Help me." Connie heard a voice squeak.

It was then she noticed a foot sticking out from behind a turned over shelf. Using her strength she pulled the shelf away to find a woman about a year younger than she was lying on the floor. She had a black eye, a bleeding nose, and several scratches and bruises but not signs of bite marks.

"Hold on." She said. "I'll help you."

She picked her up and took her to the last vehicle leaving for the organization. She noticed that he was clutching something in his fist. When they arrived at the organization she was taken to the clinic to check for bite marks, as she was taken there she dropped what she had been clutching in her hand. Connie picked it up from the floor and to her horror she knew exactly what it was.

It was a torn piece of green fabric from Steven's coat. She couldn't breathe, there was no way Steven could've done this. He couldn't have attacked all those innocent people. But then again vampires were cunning, clever, and manipulative. Maybe it really was just a trick. Maybe all this time Steven was just playing her and yet despite it he seemed so sincere and genuine.

"Connie one of the men attacked is awake." The doctor said. "He wants to talk to you."

She went into the clinic to speak with the man who called for her.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Is he dead?" The man asked.

"Who?"

"The monster who attacked us."

"No sir he got away but we'll catch him. It would help if you could tell me what he looks like."

"He was a large, barbaric man with black hair and these horrible red eyes. He called himself Steven."

Connie felt an ice cold chill down her spine. He did do it and she let it happen. She let him go, she let a monster run free and attack all these poor people. How could she be so stupid and trust him? Well she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. When it was time for her to meet Steven she had a wooden stake and a string of garlic ready to use on him. They met in the alleyway like they did earlier and he dropped from the night sky. Seeing part of his jacket torn was all the confirmation she needed.

"Hey Connie."

"Freeze." She cried holding up a gun ready to fire a wooden stake.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

"This Steven! What is this?!" She threw the torn piece of fabric at his feet.

"Where did you get that?"

"In the hands of a frightened girl who had been attacked by a vampire or should I say a half vampire."

"Connie I know how this looks but you have the wrong idea."

"Then explain to me why this boy had part of your coat and why a man we rescued claimed that you did it."

"He's lying! Either that or he's mistaken because I would never hurt any human needlessly."

"You drank the blood of fifteen people!"

"That's not true! The very scent of human blood sickens me!"

"Why should I believe you?!"

"Connie please listen to me! I would never do something like that I swear!"

BANG!

She shot a wooden stake which he dodged. She made her aim again, she was trying to kill him. Steven realized he was going to have to reason with her later. Before she could even think about shooting again he flew off and vanished. She spent the rest of the night and the next day searching for him but there was no trace of him any where. Solomon insisted that she rest when she got back and he would send Lars to take her place. After getting six hours of sleep she went back to the clinic to check on the victims. The doctor had managed to cure a few of them while others died. The fourteen year old girl she found had only suffered minor injuries and a broken nose. She was about to be released.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." Connie said to the girl.

"It's alright." She said.

"It's my fault, I let Steven attack you."

"Steven?"

"That was the name of the monster who hurt you."

"No I know who you're talking about. He didn't hurt me."

"What?"

"He saved me."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy? Great big fellow, black hair, red eyes that sometimes turn amber."

"Yes that's him and he didn't hurt me. He didn't hurt any of us."

"What exactly happened last night?"

"I was at a party with my friends when out of no where this thing came crashing through the window. It look like a giant bat. It started grabbing my friends, biting their necks, and tossing them on to the ground like they were garbage. I was the last one he went after, he grabbed me by my throat and got ready to bite me when he came in."

"Steven?"

"Yes. He tackled the monster and began choking it, I was dropped and I hit my head on a stone which broke my nose. The creature over power him and for a moment I thought he had been killed. Then it grabbed me, threw me against the wall which is how I got my black eye by the way, and lunged for me with his fangs bared. Before he could bite me the one who called himself Steven took me in his big arms and shielded me from the creature. There was hard blow and the shock of it caused me to tear part of his jacket off. He then threw the beast high up into the air and laid me down behind a shelf where he told me to keep quiet until help arrived. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out. When I woke up I heard you and the slayers helping people."

"You're positive he didn't hurt anyone?"

"Yes."

"Okay then listen I'm going to have them take you home okay?" Connie said. Once the girl was safely escorted home Connie began looking for Steven, it was night time so she had to be extra careful especially now that she knew there was another blood sucker out there. However as she searched she was greatly confused. "If Steven really did save that girl's life and if he really didn't harm those people then why did that man say he did?"

"Good evening." A voice said startling her. She jumped and turned to see a man. He was tall, slender, pale, and well dressed. "What are you doing out in the night by yourself young lady?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"A...A person who's very dangerous sir."

"Are a police officer?"

"No I'm a vampire slayer."

"Vampire slayer? Aren't vampires just a myth? I never thought a bright, intelligent, and pretty young girl like you would believe in such a silly thing."

"There as real as Satan is sir and I must advise you to return home because there are two known vampires on the loose."

"Why? I'm not afraid of vampires."

"You should be. Even I'm afraid of vampires and I'm hunting them."

"Do you work for that Van Hellsing organization?"

"Yes."

"You know they really shouldn't be sending a young girl like you on a mission alone by yourself. Quite un gentleman like."

"Well no one let me go I kind of went on my own."

"Pretty risky don't you think?"

"Sometimes risks are meant to be taken. Listen have you seen a man, very large and strong looking with black hair and amber eyes that turn red."

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" She denied while blushing. "He's one of the vampires I'm hunting."

"I beg your pardon young lady. I meant no insult, actually I do believe I saw someone like that."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"He went downstairs in the basement of an abandoned building. I could direct you there if you wish."

"Thank you."

He offered her arm, she hooked hers with it and he led her down the road to a building in the shadows that looked like it was about to be condemned. He then opened the door which opened to a stairway leading into a basement.

"I don't see him anywhere." She said.

"Perhaps he left. You know are you sure he was the one who attacked those people?"

"I'm not really sure of anything right now. Because one girl said he didn't do it while a man said he did."

"Tell me my dear did you know that vampires are capable of hypnosis? Suppose the real vampire who attacked those people decided to frame that half vampire for the attacks by hypnotizing that man who recovered to lie about who attacked him."

"How did you know that he was half vampire?"

But at that moment her mind went blank and her body went limp as she dropped her gun.

"Come to me." The man ordered.

She had no will to resist, she felt her body move toward him. He pulled her close and ran his fingers down her neck.

"You're blood smells so sweet. I can't wait to taste it."

He was just about to bite her when suddenly he felt something clutch his neck with great strength.

"Take your filthy mitts off her." A voice hissed in his ear.

"Well look who it is." The vampire choked. "The biggest mistake of nature God ever made."

"You know I'm not a fortune teller but I can make three predictions right now. First you're going to let go of that girl, next I'm going to bite your head off, and third I'm going walk out of here without so much as a scratch."

"And how exactly do you think-"

But he didn't get to finish. In a moment faster than the wind Connie was dropped to the floor, the vampire holding her had his head ripped off by fangs biting him hard around his face which was then spit out by him, and he brushed the dirt off of himself. When Connie came back to her senses she saw that once again, the one who had saved her was Steven.

"Interesting." He said. "You won't trust me and yet you trust a stranger."

"To be fair I didn't know he was a vampire."

"Of course not and that's what made you even more foolish. Just so you know he was the one who attacked those people not me."

"I know." She said. "The girl you saved told me that you didn't do it."

"So do you trust me now?"

"Yes."

"Good now then shall I get you back to the organization?"

"Wait a minute. Who was that?"

"That was nothing more than a morsel of what's to come."

"What do you mean? What's coming?"

"A vampire that you and your fellow slayers need to be ready for. It is evil in the form of a woman, a beastly, angry, vile, and cold heartd woman who knows nothing of remorse."

"Who?"

"Ever heard of Dracula?"

"Yes."

"He's a sniveling coward compared to her."

"Who is she?"

"She is called Jasper and she is the queen of all vampires. Human beings are nothing more than vermin to her. She feeds on them whenever she gets the chance, she believes the strong will survive and that the broken are put out of their misery. If any vampire dares shows so much as a millimeter of weakness in front of her she kills them on sight."

"Where is she? Is she coming now?"

"No not yet. She's like a predatory animal who lies in hiding and waits for the right moment to strike at her prey. You're organization know nothing about her and therefore you hardly stand a chance but I know some things."

"So are you saying you'll help us?"

"If the organization will accept my help. Though I'm not sure they will."

At the organization...

"You're suggesting we work with him?" Solomon said.

"I think he's proven that he has no intention of drinking any human blood or harming humans. He knows about a threat that we need to be ready for. So why not?" Connie asked.

"While I don't approve of the idea of this we are desperate for inside information and with his vampire powers we might be one step ahead of those blood sucking demons."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yes. I still don't like it but I must put what is best for Maine first. "

"Wonderful."

"However you are to keep a close eye on him and make sure he never ever takes a human life. If he does then you are to kill him as soon as possibly. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good now then we've all had long week. Let us rest."

At that word Connie went to her room and fell asleep. Solomon stayed up in his office, reading journals left written and left behind by his ancestors. Each one said that a vampire should never be trusted. That they were all evil, immoral, and unholy creatures of the night that should be killed. Yet according to Steven his mother who was a vampire who chose to protect and defend humans from other vampires. That she had learned to love and care for humans. Could this mean that some vampires were capable of compassion and understanding? It was the strangest thing he had ever heard of. But maybe he should give Steven a chance.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me." Steven hanging upside down from the window.

"What are you doing out there?"

"Sorry, vampires can't enter one's room without permission. Half vampires can but I think it's rude, so may I come in?"

"Sure."

He came in.

"What do you want?" Solomon asked once he was in.

"Just wanted to make sure you aren't planning to stake me in my sleep."

"No. For now you have my trust."

"That's good."

"But watch your step because-"

"I know and as I said I don't blame you. Now I think I'll get some sleep now, good night."

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Song used Tears of an Angel Nightcore.**

 _"Mama...Papa..." A little girl sobbed in her bedroom. She sat on her bed, clutching her pillow close to her as she cried ._

 _"Why are you crying?" A voice asked._

 _The little girl looked up when she heard it but she couldn't see anyone. Thinking she only imagined it she went back to crying into her pillow._

 _"Why are you crying?" The voice asked again. She looked up still not seeing anyone. No, she did see someone. She saw a young woman sitting next to her on her bed. "Please don't cry little girl. It hurts me when children cry."_

 _"Who are you?" She asked._

 _"Answer my question first please. Why are you crying?"_

 _"Because my Mama, my Papa, and my sisters went to heaven without me. So I had to live in here and I can't play with the other kids because I might get them sick so I have to stay here by myself, all alone with no friends."_

 _"I'll be your friend."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Of course. Would you like to play a game?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What's your favorite game to play?"_

 _"The hiding game."_

 _"Alright but you should know that I'm an expert at this game."_

 _A couple hours later an employee came upstairs to bring the little girl her dinner. When she opened the door she found the girl sitting on her bed playing cards and talking to someone who didn't seem to be there._

 _"You win again? You must be cheating because that's the tenth time." The girl said._

 _"Excuse me young lady but who are you talking to?" The employee asked._

 _"My friend."_

 _"What friend?"_

 _"The pretty lady playing cards with me. Don't you see her?"_

 _She pointed over to the side of her bed where she saw her friend sitting but the employee didn't see anyone and instead went to inform her boss. Soon the people who worked there including their boss began observing the little girl when she would talk to or play with her mysterious friend that no one else could see. Eventually they came to a very wrong and untrue assumption which lead to them making a phone call._

 _"No! Please! Don't do this!" The girl begged as two men began taking her to an automobile. "Please don't send me away! I'm not crazy! I swear! I was just playing! Please I'm begging you!"_

 _But her pleas were ignored and the little girl was shipped away to the nearest asylum._

 _"I only wanted a friend!"_

"I'm not crazy!" Frida shouted waking up.

It was just a nightmare, another one of her nightmares about her childhood gone wrong. It wasn't the first time she had nightmares about it in fact they were a regular thing but it didn't make them any less terrifying. Looking at the window she saw the sun was beginning to come up. It was early but she thought she might as well get up since she was already awake. She got out of bed, slipped on her dressing gown and slippers, and went out onto the balcony to get some fresh morning air which she hoped would calm her nerves. She couldn't count how many times she was grateful to God that she wouldn't wake up back in that asylum after having those dreams. The fear of going back there still haunted her. When the sun finally came up she went downstairs into the kitchen to eat something only to find Manny already cooking something.

"I didn't know you could cook." Frida yawned.

"It was one of the many skills my father insisted I learn." He said. "Of course I had nothing else to do because somebody's screaming woke me up."

"Sorry."

"What were you screaming about anyway? Something about 'I'm not crazy.' What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just another nightmare about my horrible childhood spent in the local asylum. I get those once every few weeks."

"Well if you're gonna scream please keep it down because even half devils need their rest. That aside how do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy."

"You want bacon?"

"Sure."

"Milk or juice?"

"Juice."

"Apple or orange?"

"Apple."

"Toast?"

"Yes."

"Butter or jam?"

"Both."

Once breakfast was made they sat down at the dinning table and began eating.

"Where are Dusk and Dawn?" She asked.

"Cleaning the attic."

"You make good eggs and bacon." She said eating them. "And this jam is fantastic. Where did you get this stuff?"

"I got them from the market."

"Where did you get the money?"

"Who said I bought it?"

"You stole it?"

"No I'm just kidding. I bought them...With the money you pick pocketed from those people."

"Hey!"

"Serves you right for stealing." He chuckled.

"Very funny. Well I'll have you know that after breakfast I'm going into town to get a job."

"What kind of job can a nun get? Last I checked people don't buy prayers and blessings."

"You know praying and blessing isn't the only thing I'm good for. "

"That is true you are good at robbing people blind."

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious." She said sarcastically before taking a sip of her juice. "I'll have you know that I am an excellent singer. Care for a demonstration?"

"Please don't. I value my hearing greatly."

"Hmmmph! Some people just don't respect artists." She got up from her table and went upstairs to her room where she got dressed in her usual outfit and fixed her hair. Once ready to go she grabbed a satchel she had in her suitcase and went to the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She said.

She left the manor and went into town. As for Manny he decided to take a look around the manor and see if anything had changed. Some things remained perfectly the same other things had been changed so much that he hardly recognized it. The last place he visited was the attic which was filled with items from his former life. A lot of them were pictures, old clothes, and books. He found a portrait of him with his parents and his grandfather when he was a boy. They were in the family room, his father stood proudly next to a chair where his mother sat smiling and holding Manny's hand while his grandfather stood on the left looking rather annoyed with how long he had to pose. Manny who had been a carefree child at the time just stood there looking happy like nothing bad could ever happen. Another portrait was of Analia. She was in the garden doing her needlework and smiling sweetly like she always did. It made Manny's heart hurt to think of his family and his lost love.

"Mr. Rivera?" Dusk asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. Really."

An hour later an automobile pulled up in front of the manor. Stepping out of the vehicle was a tall, thin, and extremely attractive young woman. Her hair was black and slick like oil or tar, she had sharp, purple finger nails that were curved, and her eyes were black as well but they had a strange purple twinge to them. She wore a tight black dress, long black gloves that didn't cover hands only her arms, and matching heal boots.

Arriving at the front door she began knocking on it rapidly.

"Coming!" Manny groaned. Her knocking continued. "Cease your infernal banging! I'm coming!"

He went downstairs and opened the door.

"Can I help you-"

But he lost his words when he caught sight of the woman in front of him. She flashed him a devious grin with the purple twinge to her eyes flickering.

"Hello Manny." She said. "Remember me?"

"YOU!" He growled. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"How rude. Aren't you going to invite me in?" She said waltzing in without his permission.

"How dare you show your disgusting self here! Do you have any idea what I would like to do to you?"

"I can only imagine."

She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a forced kiss only to have him shove her off.

"Keep your filthy lips to yourself Zoe!" He hissed.

"Oh come on Manny you can't still be mad at me for what I did? It was a hundred years ago, get over it."

"Get over it? Get over it? GET OVER IT?! Oh no! You do not get to say get over it! Get over it is when you bully someone all through their school years! Get over it is when you rob someone of an amount money that they don't even need! What you did passes the point of get over it completely!"

"I think you're being a little over dramatic."

"Over dramatic?! You killed the woman I loved and turned me to stone for a hundred years! A hundred years damn it! Do you have any idea what it's like being made of rock for a hundred God forsaken years?! There were so many times my nose itched and I couldn't scratch it! What you put me through was hell on earth!"

"If you ask me it was a justifiable punishment."

"What in the name of almighty God is justifiable about killing an innocent woman and turning a man to stone?!"

"She stole the man I loved. She had it coming and you spurned my affection.

"Oh my God! You're still mad about that! Zoe I was drunk! Had I been sober that night I wouldn't have laid a finger on you, you shameless harpy!"

"That's not true! You wanted me that night! You desired me! You loved me!"

"That night was nothing more than a mistake I made under the influence of too much rum! That is something you say get over it to!"

"I can't get over my feelings! I love you Manny and I know somewhere inside that cold devil heart of yours you love me too."

"Zoe I have only loved one woman and you took her from me! You took everything away! Why are you here?!"

"I heard you were moving again and that you had shacked up with some nun. So I came to see if you wanted a little action. Manny I admit I was really angry when you rejected me but time has passed and I wanna start over. So why don't we forget the past and live together as lovers?"

"I'd burn hell in first you whore of Satan! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you head first over the cliffs back to hell from hence you came!"

"You forget Manny I'm a witch. I have power, power that I can use to destroy anything I want. So you can try to kill me but if you do then I'll destroy everything you care about."

"I have nothing to lose!" Manny sized her by her throat and pressed her against the wall. His brown eyes turned green as he tightened his grip on her throat however despite this Zoe's face remained unresponsive. "You took everything I loved a hundred years ago! I have nothing to care for that you could possibly destroy!"

"Really? What about that little nun girl you're supposed to protect? The one who looks like your beloved Analia? Would you mind watching her die the same way she did?"

Manny felt his grip loosen at her words. He then released Zoe and calmed down causing his eyes to return to the color of brown.

"What do you plan to do to Frida?'

"Nothing yet. But I'd be careful if I were you. You never know when the wind might suddenly be hard enough to fatally stab her in her delicate little heart!"

"Get out! Now! I have nothing to say to you!"

She gave him a smug look, left the manor, and drove off in her vehicle.

"Mr. Rivera in the world was that?" Dusk asked him.

"Someone I had hoped to God that I had seen the last of." Manny sighed.

"She wouldn't dare go after Frida right?" Manny thought. "Why would she? What could she possibly gain by killing her?"

"I don't know Mr. Rivera. She probably wouldn't gain anything."

"Ahh! Did you just read my thoughts?!"

"Yes it's one of the many talents of us wisps and you should know that if you let anything happen to Sister Frida we must report it to Father Gardner."

"Who will then hunt you down and exorcise you." Dawn added.

"Will you relax? I'm going."

He went into town unfortunately it was a very busy day. People were going back and forth trying to get to markets or to work or to clubs. Frida had said that she was going to get a job but what job was she trying to get? A waitress? A flapper? A maid? He really wised she had given him more information about what she had in mind for a job. Dusk and Dawn had gone with him and decided to search for her aerial wise. So far no luck and Manny would never admit it but he was getting a little worried.

"Yo punk give me your money!" A mugger who was a lot bigger than him said coming up to him.

Manny grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to his face flashing him his demonic green eyes and fangs.

"Touch me and I swear I will tear out your throat so fast that you won't have time to scream!"

"What are you?" He whimpered.

"Someone who can kill you without even touching you! Now beat it!"

He dropped the large thug who scurried away like a mouse fleeing from a cat.

"Hmmph! People shouldn't mess with new comers. They don't know what they could be capable of."

He then noticed a group of people gathered around somewhere. Curious, he went to investigate. Maybe Frida was somewhere in that crowd. But his train of thought was interrupted by a familiar and beautiful voice singing. It was pure, innocent, and angelic.

 _"Cover my eyes_  
 _Cover my ears_  
 _Tell me these words are a lie_  
 _It can't be true_  
 _That I'm losing you_  
 _The sun cannot fall from the sky_

 _Can you hear heaven cry_  
 _Tears of an angel_  
 _Tears of an aaaangel..._  
 _Tears of an angel_  
 _Tears of an aaaangel."_

He knew that voice. Even after not hearing it for fifty years he still would recognize it. He desperately pushed through the crowd determined to see the owner of the voice but to his surprise and awe the one signing was Frida. She stood in front of the crowd singing like an angel from heaven.

 _"Stop every clock_  
 _Stars are in shock_  
 _The river will run to the sea_  
 _I wont let you fly_  
 _I wont say goodbye_  
 _I wont let you slip away from me_

 _Can you hear heaven cry_  
 _Tears of an angel_  
 _Tears of an aaaangel..._  
 _Tears of an angel_  
 _Tears of an aaaangel._

 _So hold on_  
 _Be strong_  
 _Everyday on we'll go_  
 _I'm here, don't you fear_

 _Little one don't let go_  
 _(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_  
 _Don't let go_  
 _(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_  
 _Don't let go_  
 _(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

 _Cover my eyes_  
 _Cover my ears_  
 _Tell me these words are a lie."_

The crowd of people clapped, cheered, and threw money into her satchel.

"So she decided to sing for coins instead of getting a real job." He said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"But she sings beautifully don't you think?" Dusk said.

"I guess she must be if they're giving her money either that or they're all tone deaf."

"Your thoughts say different."

"Stop reading my mind you creep!"

"Sorry sir."

"Hey guys." Frida said. "Come to watch me sing?"

"No I came to keep you out of trouble."

"But I wasn't getting into trouble. I was just singing for money."

"Well you have your money now let's go."

He took her hand and started pulling her along.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing? Hey! Loosen up will you? You have a tight grip and it's hurting me."

"Sorry I just- Falling roof!"

"Falling roof?"

"Look out!"

He tackled her and pulled her to safety, the two of them just barely getting hit by the falling roof made of solid concrete that had been heading straight for them.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine but what on earth was that?"

Manny felt himself breathe in a familiar and horrible scent. A devil was nearby and it was attacking people. Eating away at their souls.

"There's a devil downtown."

"A devil?"

"Yes and it's devouring the souls of several people."

"We have to help them."

"No. It's too risky it's best that we-"

"Uh Mr. Rivera." Dusk said.

"What?"

"She's gone."

"Huh?!"

The young nun was running toward the source of the screaming and groups of people fleeing for their lives. A large, fat, and disgusting devil was eating several people one by one. Thinking fast Frida pulled out her gun, loaded it with blood stone bullets, and shot a few at the devil. It hissed and spat out some of the people he was trying to eat. He charged after Frida but she shot off one of his arms. He snorted in rage and angrily knocked her gun away. He then cornered her against a wall and sniffed her.

"Ahh! A holy woman! You're soul is pure and innocent! If I were to eat you I would be unstoppable!"

"Sorry but I don't taste very good." She kicked him in the face.

"Why you wretched little girl! I'll snap your neck and eat your body!"

He reached for her throat but when he tried to touch her the sliver cross she wore around her neck burned his skin.

"Ahh! Damn those crucifixes and crosses! Well if I can't snap your neck I'll break your legs and-AHHHH!"

A flame had been thrown at the devil knocking him away from Frida. She looked over to see that the flame had been thrown by a very strong and muscular devil with green eyes, pointed ears, and wings. The same devil who saved her from falling a few days ago. It was Manny in his devil form.

"I thought I caught the stench of a glutton devil! You're kind are revolting! Feeding on human flesh and souls! Taking more than you need! Even devils have their limits!"

"You're in no position to lecture me boy! You betrayed your own kind to protect humans and a girl of the church! It sickens me! But then again you are the son of the devil who chose to follow God and for what? The love of a mortal woman!"

"Shut up!"

Manny lunged for the greedy demon and the two engaged in a battle. During the fight Frida desperately searched for her gun. She had to find it and quickly because she doubted that Manny couldn't win this fight by himself. By the time she found it the glutton devil had pounded Manny hard into the ground. She quickly made her aim and shot her bullet while Manny threw another flame. The hell fire and blood stone bullet combined it proved to be just the blow needed to send the devil back to hell and to free the souls he had taken.

"You okay?" Frida asked Manny.

"I'm fine." He said in a voice that was deeper than his usual voice. "Frida are you hurt?"

"Just a few scratches."

"Thank goodness." He changed back. She noticed the blood streaming down his arm.

"You're hurt!" She gasped.

"It's nothing."

She pulled a cloth from her belt pocket and used it to gently wipe the blood away then wrapped it tight around the wounded area to stop the bleeding.

"That should do until we get back."

When they got back to the house Frida cleaned and bandaged his arm properly. Manny was surprised by how kind she was being toward him. It had been so long since he had felt such a gentle and soft touch. It made his heart skip a beat.

"There we go." She said. "I hope you feel better."

"My wound will heal faster because I'm half devil."

"Okay. Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry so I'm going to eat something."

She went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Manny examined his dressed wound and wondered why he suddenly felt so warm.

"Mr. Rivera we have a letter to you from Father Gardner." Dawn said handing him an envelope. Manny opened it and began reading it.

 _Dear Manny_

 _I hope you and Frida are alright._

 _I heard that you were attacked by a devil that wanted to eat Frida's soul._

 _That is the reason I wanted you to protect her._

 _Frida is a very special girl, I knew it from the moment I saw her birthmark._

 _I have reason to believe that she maybe a holy woman and I'm not sure if_

 _you're aware of it but devils often hunt the souls of those blessed with holy gifts._

 _For if their soul is devoured the devil will be indestructible and unstoppable by any human or devil._

 _Please conceal this information from her because I don't want her to see herself as a burden._

 _But most importantly please protect her for aside from my love for God she's all I have._

 _Sincerly Father Gardner._

Manny made a flame in his hand and placed the letter in it. He watched it burned while thinking about what it said. Manny knew all too well that the life of a holy man or woman was not an easy one especially when devils knew about them. He wasn't sure what to do. If Frida was in need of protection maybe he wasn't the one for the job. He couldn't even protect his own fiance how could he possibly protect this girl?

...

Reader once again we must go back to a few days ago. To when the three bi-deities went there separate ways. Dipper was wondering around in the streets trying to learn more about his new surroundings. But it was really crowed and filled with some grim looking people.

"This is the city?" He said. "I don't remember it looking so negative. But then again it's been awhile."

He saw a woman nearby and decided to ask her for some help.

"Excuse Miss-" He said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" She screamed. "Don't you touch me! Get away from pervert!"

She slapped him with her purse causing him to fall back and accidentally bump into a man.

"Hey watch it!" He shouted shoving him down into a puddle.

"Hmmph! These people really need to work on their manners." Dipper complained wiping dirt off of him as he stood up. He saw two other men and went over to see if they if had any advice. "Pardon me gentlemen but could you tell me where I am?"

The bigger one grabbed him by his shirt.

"You trying to get shot kid?!"

"What do you mean? Are you threatening me sir?" Dipper growled as his black eyes turned yellow, he grew fangs, fur, and started to change into his wolf form. The man dropped him and he and his friend took off running. Unfortunately his transformation didn't go unnoticed by the people around him.

"Ahh! A wolf! There's a wolf!" A woman shrieked.

"Someone call the police!"

"No call animal control!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Dipper shouted turning back and running away.

"Hey get back here you!" A cop shouted chasing after him.

"What's with this place?!" Dipper thought. "It's like the people here are out to get you!"

Luckily for him he was really fast and the cop was very fat and lazy so he lost him in no time.

"Okay now that I gave that cop the slip I need to find a place to rest."

Being very clever, strong, fast, and highly sensitive he was able to swipe a the keys to a room of a local hotel so he could rest. But it wasn't long before he found himself once again haunted by a ghost. A ghost that he was sure was the ghost of deceased sister Mabel.

A hundred years ago when he returned from the war he was horrified and devastated to learn from his mother and uncle that his sweet sister, in blind hysteria had thrown herself off a cliff and died. She had killed herself and no one knew why. Not his family, his sister's friends, their neighbors, nobody. Why his sister would commit suicide like that he didn't understand.

But he knew, he knew that even though his sister was dead she wasn't gone. He was convinced that his sister's ghost was trying to tell him something. But what? What could she be trying to tell him? Was she trying to tell him why she killed herself? He had to know. But how? He wasn't physic but he might be able to find someone who is.

It was a known fact the people who were physic or claimed to be physic were often taken to the local asylum so one night he snuck into the asylum of New York and began digging around in the files for their patients. So far he didn't find anything useful, just a bunch of crazy people who would attack themselves or others. Finally he found a file about a little girl who would talk to things that weren't there. The file contained two pictures one of when she was a child and the other of her at the age she was now. He realized that this girl was the nun he had seen the other night. Doing a little more digging he found out the girl only spent a year there before being placed in the care of the local church. He snuck over to the church and asked Sister Nora about the young lady.

"I'm sorry young man but Sister Frida has recently been relocated for her own safety."

"Then can you tell me where she is?"

"I'm sorry again sir but Sister Frida's whereabouts must be classified for her protection now unless you have any business with God I must ask you to leave."

"Of course. Sorry to bother you Sister, have a good day."

"You too young man and God bless."

But at night he snuck into Sister Nora's office and began digging around in her files on the nuns. He found Frida's and learned that she had been relocated to Maine.

"Maine huh? Well if that's where she is then that's where I'm going because I have to know why you did it Mabel. I just have to know."


	7. Chapter 7

Strangely enough Maine was crawling with devils and monsters who terrorized innocent people and the cops weren't really much help. But Frida being an exorcist and Manny having the ability to fight and slay devils they opened a business recommended by Father Gardner and Sister Nora to serve as exterminators for the creatures. Every time a devil was on the loose it would be detected by a machine run by Sister Nora and if one was detected in Maine she would call Frida and alert her.

Ring-ring!

It was five o'clock in the morning when the phone in the manor went off. Manny sleepily reached for it.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"Where is Frida Suarez devil boy?!" An angry voice screamed into the phone which was loud enough to wake Manny up completely.

"Who is this?" Manny asked.

"This is Sister Nora! And I demand to speak to Frida Suarez now!"

"It's five in the morning. Can't you wait lady?"

"Now!"

Manny tiredly walked into Frida's room and put the phone to her ear.

"Frida phone for you."

"Tell whoever it is to go away." She yawned.

"I think not young lady!" The phone screamed.

"Sister Nora? What are you doing calling here at five o clock?"

"No time to explain there's a devil attacking the higher level of the town. I need you to get down there and exercise it."

"At this hour?"

"Frida it's a devil and it's attacking people!"

"Okay, okay I'm on it." She yawned.

Now wide awake the two got dressed and went down into town.

"Okay where's the problem?" Frida asked.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" A man asked.

"Sister Frida Suarez at your service, the wet blanket is my assistant Manny Rivera."

"Hey!" Manny groaned.

"Are you two the monster exterminators Father Gardner and Sister Nora recommended?" The man asked skeptically.

"Yep."

"But you're just children."

"Don't let our age fool you sir, we're professionals well I am at least. So what's the issue?"

"Well..My hotel is being invaded by this revolting creature. I've never seen anything so disgusting."

"Worry not sir we're on it just direct us in the direction it is in."

"It's on the third floor."

They went into the hotel and upstairs to the third floor where the devil was causing trouble. It was a stink devil, a large and disgusting creature made entirely of mud, sludge. and tar which wreaked to high heaven. People were running for their lives while trying to escape the putrid odor that the devil was giving off.

"Oh dear God what is that?" Frida coughed. "It smells like evil!"

"That's exactly what stink devils smell like. Evil, sin, greed, wrath, jealousy, suffering, and other negative emotion you can think of it." Manny said. "It's purpose is to spread the stench of evil every where. There's only one way to stop it."

"And what's that?"

"We have to cleanse it with a bath of holy water and salt."

"Bath of holy water and salt huh? Good thing I keep a spare bottle of holy water with me and as for the salt well I think I can get that from the dinning hall."

"Yeah but how are we gonna get it on him."

"I've got an idea. Keep him busy."

"How?"

"Fight him."

"You mean I have to touch that thing?"

"Manny!"

"Alright."

He took a deep breath and transformed into his devil form while Frida went downstairs into the dinning hall where she grabbed a salt shaker off of a table. Then up to the front desk where the man running it was hiding under some books.

"Excuse me but do you have a sauna?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"On the second level to the left."

"Thanks."

She went to the second level and found the sauna then began doing a little reengineering the water pipes, (a trick she learned from Father Gardner) to spary a mixture of holy water and salt. Once done she went upstairs to the third level where Manny and the devil were having in all out fighting match.

"Manny do you think you can lead that thing into the sauna downstairs?"

"Sure." He punched the devil in the eye and flew up toward the lower stairway. "Hey over here! Your mother was a stink bug!"

The gross devil lunged after Manny as he flew down toward the second level where the sauna was. He led him into the sauna and quickly flew out. Frida slammed the door, locked it, and turned on the water pipes. A mist of holy water and salt filled the room, the monster screeched in horror as it started to disintegrate until there was nothing left but a small clump of dirt.

"There we go." She said. "All gone. Nice work dude and- Oh man! You stink!"

"I know!" He growled.

"Also you're devil voice is kind of scary, try not to get so angry."

Manny changed back, received the money the hotel owed them for their services, and went back to the manor where Manny took a long shower. It was like this at least once a week. Once a week a monster or devil would appear in Maine and cause trouble only for Manny and Frida to exterminate it. This week's creature attacked only at night and hadn't been seen by anyone. The only clues were strange footprints around a church.

"What do you make of this?" Frida asked.

"I'd say this is the foot print of a werewolf."

"Werewolf? Those are real?"

"Yes."

"Witches? Werewolves? What other supernatural monsters that actually exist?"

"Well there are also vampires and ghosts but that's not important right now."

She led him to where she found them. Manny examined and sniffed it carefully.

"Let's see." He said sniffing it. "About yay tall, male, skinny, not much muscle but still strong and incredibly fast."

"How could you possibly know that by smelling it?"

"It's a gift anyway."

"Are you sure you two can catch this beast." A worker at the church said. "We're worried this wolf might be after our priest."

"What would a werewolf have against a priest?" Manny asked.

"Well I don't think the priest here is exactly holier than thou." Frida said.

"Who is this guy?"

"His name is Gideon Gleeful. I learned about him back in New York. He's a mysterious priest who claimed that he could create miracles and get rid of sinful beings. No one knows where he came from or how long he's been around."

"What's he like?"

"There have been different views. Most people say he's a holy man and act like he's the second Jesus or something but others say he's a con artist who makes people pay for forgiveness from God and that he made a deal with a demon."

"Those are all lies." The worker said. "Minister Gideon is a good holy man! And you should not believe those horrible rumors! That aside are you going to stop that thing?"

"Well if we're going to catch him it will have to be at night. Werewolves look like regular people during the day so it has to be at night."

"Luckily that wolf won't go after him tonight because he'll be at the Northwest residence."

"What's he doing there?"

"Another one of his charity jobs, be sure to have that wolf exterminated before tomorrow."

After dark they waited by the church. So far nothing happened and everything seemed calm.

"I think we'll cover more ground if we split up." Frida said.

"I think that's a little unsafe."

"Don't worry I have my gun with me and it's loaded with sliver bullets."

"Alright but be careful and keep that sliver cross around your neck okay? Werewolves hate sliver so don't take it off for even a second."

"I won't."

She went to search around the left side of area while he looked on the right side of the area. Just like at the church everything seemed quiet. Suddenly a wind blew against her and it made her hair start flying around in a big mess. A strand of it got caught on to the chain of her necklace.

"Ow! Oh great!" She started trying to pull her hair out of the chain unaware that a pair of glowing yellow eyes were watching her. When she realized that she couldn't get her hair out while wearing she undid her necklace which was just what the pair of yellow eyes had been waiting for. "There we go. I hate it when that happens."

Suddenly she heard twig snap and growl.

"Who's there?"

But instead of an answer something ran up to her and grabbed her.

"Frida!" Manny sensed. He began sniffing for her scent but for some strange reason he couldn't sniff where her scent was coming from. All he found was her cross which had been dropped on to the ground and was surrounded by werewolf prints. He picked it up and clutched it in his hand. "Damn wolf! When I find you I'll skin you to make a pelt!"

...

When Frida awoke it was morning and she was in an apartment.

"What happened?" She thought. The last thing she remembered was walking home when a wolf appeared then everything had gone black after that.

"Hello." She looked up to see a young man across the room. "I hope you slept well. I'm terribly sorry for bringing you here against your will-"

"That was you last night?!"

"Yes and I am very sorry for-"

"Kidnapper!" She screamed. She grabbed a frying pan and started hitting him with it.

CLANG!

"Ouch! Will you stop- "

CLANG!

"Ow! Careful"

CLANG!

"Oof! Please Madame-"

CLANG!

"Stop!"

CLANG!

"Doing!"

CLANG!

"That!"

CLANG!

"Enough!" She shouted stopping her arm. "Alright have you got that out of your system?"

"Just one more time."

CLANG!

"Ow!"

"Okay I'm good. Now who are you and why have you brought me here?"

"My name is Dipper Pines and if you haven't figured it out yet I'm a werewolf well half werewolf anyway and again I apologize for abducting you but I need your help with something."

"So you're not going to eat me?"

"No."

"You just want my help?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you just ask for help instead of kidnapping me?"

"Well I was going to but your guardian threatened to turn me into a duck and eat me if he ever saw me near you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well I read in your files from an asylum that you may be physic either that or you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy!"

"So you are physic?"

"I...I don't know. I mean sometimes I see things that no one else can see but I think it's just my imagination."

"When I read that you were a nun and that you moved here I thought you were at the church which is why I went over there for the past few nights. What I need your help is communicating with ghosts."

"And why is that?"

"My sister killed herself years ago and no one knew why. She just jumped off a cliff and that was the end of it but I have reason to believe her ghost is haunting me. Trying to tell me why she did it. I was hoping that maybe you could talk to her."

"I don't know. Even if I could I don't know how."

"Well that's where I come in. I'm going to preform a ritual that will summon her or whoever is haunting me you just have to talk to them."

"I'll try but I don't think I can do this."

Dipper lit a few candles and began reading strange words from a book. At first nothing happened then suddenly Frida felt a chill run up her spine. Next thing she knew she saw a girl floating above her. She looked battered and bruised, like she had been crushed by stones or rocks. She was about to point out the girl's presence in the room when the girl flew into Frida's body causing her to lose consciousness.

Warning things get dark here.

In the darkness of her mind Frida saw a vision. She saw the inside of an old house where a girl was pacing back and forth across the floor. She looked like Dipper except she had long, beautiful brown locks and a bright feminine face. She wore a pinkish-white, long sleeved dress with ruffles and frill.

She looked very worried and nervous. There was a knock on the door, the girl went to answer it. The person on the other side of the door was a young, white haired man dressed in church robes. He looked like a priest.

"Minister Gideon." She said. "Good evening. What brings you by?"

"Terrible news I'm afraid." He said.

"What is it?"

"It's about your brother Dipper, he's dead."

"What?" She whispered in shock.

"I'm terribly sorry but he was shot on the battle field and died from his injuries."

"No." She denied. "No! No! You're lying! That's not true!"

"This letter proves it."

He handed her a sheet of a paper. She began reading it, tears streamed down her face as she read the letter.

"No...No...Oh God! No!" She fell to her knees sobbing and crying bitterly. "Oh No! Oh Dipper no! You promised! You promised!"

"Allow me to console you my child." The priest said kneeling next to her. He hugged her while she cried and she let him until he moved his hand toward her lower area.

"What are you doing?" She asked pulling away. She tried to stand up but he held her in place tightly.

"I am merely comforting you."

"Could you please leave me to grieve in peace?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Mabel but I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Well you see Mabel as you know I have been awfully generous to your family and you did promise to repay me in any way for my kindness."

"Yes but...But now is not the time."

"I think now is the best time especially now that your brother isn't here to protect you from me."

He then forced her to the floor and began tearing her dress. She screamed in terror while trying to fight him off but it didn't do any good then everything went black. Another vision appeared after that, this one showed the girl lying on the floor with her dress torn to pieces, her face and body bruised, and blood dripping from her lower area. She was sickly pale and appeared to be in shock. Then the door was opened by an older woman and an old man.

"Mabel! What happened?!" The woman gasped rushing to her side but the girl didn't make any response.

"Mabel talk to us. What's wrong?" The old man asked. He went to help her up but as soon as he touched her she started screaming like a mad woman. She slapped the old man, stood up, and ran out of the house. The woman and old man quickly chased after her.

"Mabel where are you going?!" The woman called. "Come back!"

She kept running and screaming, ignoring the calls of the concerned people chasing her. Ran toward a cliff and stopped at the edge. She looked down at the bottom of the cliff where the waves crashed against the hard rocks.

"Mabel! Stop!" The old man cried. "Don't do it!"

" My brother is dead." She said. "And my virtue is gone. I see no point in living anymore."

And before anyone could stop her, she jumped off the edge and fell from the cliff, crashing on to the rocks which ended her life.

"Mabel!" The woman and old man shouted in horror.

That was the last thing she saw before going back into darkness. Meanwhile Dipper was trying to wake Frida.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alive?" He asked.

Just then the door to the apartment was busted down by a flame and Manny entered the room.

"You dare take my lady from me! I hope you're ready to pay severely for what you've done!" He looked over at her unconscious body and felt great rage boil in him. Manny rushed to her side and placed his ear on her chest. To his relief she was alright just stunned from whatever shocking event she went through.

"Just what did you do to her?!"

"I-I-I can explain." Dipper stuttered nervously. "You see I-"

"Explain it over a fire you filthy dog!"

Manny snapped his fingers and turned him into a fish. Manny grabbed him by the tail and held him over a fire he made in his hand.

"If I may ask how does it feel being grilled alive?"

"Ma-Manny?" A soft voice asked.

He dropped the fish and looked over to see Frida waking up. He quickly went to her side and held her close as if he were to let go she would surely die.

"Frida you're safe now. Thank goodness."

"Manny? Wha...What are you doing?"

"Just making our dinner. I do hope you like grilled fish."

"Manny is that Dipper?"

"Maybe."

"Change him back."

"Why? He kidnapped you."

"It was a misunderstanding now change him back."

"Fine."

He snapped his fingers and Dipper was restored to his original form.

"Are you alright Frida?" Manny asked.

"I'm okay. Dipper just wanted me to help him figure out what happened to his sister."

"That again? Dipper for the last time your sister is dead! There's nothing you can do to contact her! She's not a ghost!"

"I wouldn't say that." Frida said. "I think she is a ghost and that she was trying to tell us why she killed herself."

"You mean you saw her?" Dipper asked.

"I think so. Was her name Mabel?"

"Yes! Did she tell you why she did it?"

"She didn't tell me she showed me. She went inside my body and she showed me her memories."

"What did you see?"

"I don't think you wanna know."

"Tell me! Please! I've waited God knows how long to know."

"Alright. She wasn't thinking clearly when she killed herself. She was in shock."

"But why?"

"She thought you were dead. A man had given her a letter saying that you had been killed in a war and she just went to pieces after reading it. Then...Then..."

"Then what?"

"The man who had given her the letter he...He...He raped her."

"What?"

"He raped her and she was so traumatized and ashamed and devastated that she just didn't want to live anymore. I'm really sorry."

"My sister...Was raped?" His eyes turned yellow and started to transform. Sensing what was about to happen Manny grabbed Frida and shielded her protectively. The two watched in fascinated horror as the wolf creature began destroying everything in the entire room.

"Who did it?!" Dipper growled at Frida. "WHO?! TELL ME?!"

"I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Manny roared shielding her further from the wolf while threatening to change into a devil and attack him. Frida didn't want this turn into a fight.

"Both of you please calm down." Frida pleaded. "Listen I...I don't know who he is. But he looked like a priest. He was young and he had white hair, he also wore a strange looking amulet around his neck."

"Gideon? It was Gideon?"

"The priest here? He did it?" Frida said.

"He's here?! He's still alive?!"

"Well maybe. There's a priest at the local church called Gideon Gleeful."

Dipper felt his whole world shatter at what he had been told. He knew it, he knew that Gideon wasn't to be trusted and yet he accepted his charity and he left his sister alone and unprotected against that animal. His uncle was right, Gideon was a demon in priest's clothing. A horrible monster who acted like a holy man when in truth he was fraud who preyed on innocent young women like his sister.

His poor sweet, happy, and wonderful sister who had been tainted by that filth who called himself a man of God. He understood why Mabel thought her life was over by being rapped. Back then if a woman lost her virginity to any man except her husband she was declared a whore til the day she died. Poor Mabel must've thought she would've been persecuted for the rest of her life and thinking that he was dead she wouldn't have had anyone to protect her from those who would torment her.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked.

"I...I...I don't know. How? How is Gideon still alive? It's been a hundred years!"

"Frida you said he wore an amulet. What did it look like?" Manny asked her.

"It was round, crystal, and in the shape of an eye." She explained.

"Amulets like that usually come from demons."

"It did." Dipper said. "It belongs to the demon Bill Chiper."

"Who's he?"

"A chaotic demon who is known for making deals with mortals. Gideon must've given him something in exchange for immortality."

"Oh God." Frida cried in realization.

"What is it?"

"Sister Nora once told me that if a demon gives a mortal immortality then in order to keep their immortality the human must sacrifice human lives to the demon. Do you think?"

"I wouldn't put past the idea." Manny said. "I've seen people like that through out the years."

"That bastard raped my sister and lied to her. He caused her death." Dipper breathed. "And yet people still see him as some kind of idol. He'll pay for this! I swear! What do you two know about him?"

"Not much." Frida said. "Except that he's at some Northwest place tonight."

"What Northwest place?"

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing it's the last name of a family."

"Thank you for the info, I'm sorry for all this."

Dipper changed into a wolf and jumped out the window, running off into the woods leaving the young half devil and nun confused. He had gone to city hall to get information about the Northwest. It didn't take long for him to find a file on him. They were a wealthy and aristocratic family, probably the richest people in all of Maine. Apparently they had been working with Gideon for years by what exactly they did was unknown. Doing a little more digging he found out they were having a charity event at the Northwest mansion.

He stole a fine suit from a nearby shop, dressed into it, and snuck into the mansion. It was full of rich people drinking and chatting about different things. In the mist of it he saw a middle-aged couple talking with a man. A man who Dipper recognized right away, he hadn't changed since the last time Dipper had seen him. Gideon Gleeful still alive, still young, and still looked at like some saint. It sickened him greatly. How dare he laugh and enjoy pleasure after what he did to his sister and God knows who else. He wanted to tear his race right off of his body but he couldn't risk exposing himself to all these people. He would wait until he was alone then he would strike. Then he would have his revenge.

"Who let you in?" A voice behind him asked. He turned around to see a girl no older than seventeen glaring at him. She had long blonde hair that almost covered her entire back and icy blue eyes that could kill if it was a weapon. She was beautiful but frightening and somewhat mean looking. She reminded him of ice. Cold, hard, and beautiful ice. "Hey answer me! Who let you in?"

"Nobody. I came in on my own."

"Well you should know this is a private party. Invitation only so where's your invitation?"

"Sorry must've left it in my other pants."

"Like I've never heard that one before. You're just some dirty peasant who snuck in."

"Dirty peasant? You do realize that we're not in medieval times right? And who are you anyway?"

"Pacfica Northwest. My parents own this house."

"Oh..Figures."

"What?"

"Oh nothing it's just that you fit the stereotypical spoiled, rich girl to a point."

"Excuse me?"

"Look I won't be here long I'm just looking for someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business blondie. Just know that I have my reasons and they don't concern you."

"Well then in that case. Security!"

At her word two large men grabbed him and threw him out of the mansion.

"Ow! Hey!" Dipper snarled. "Hmmph! What a brat! If I never see her again it'll be too soon."

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper tried to get back into the manor but the Northwest security men did their job quite well so he decided to wait until Gideon left the party to attack him. It a took a very strong amount of patience but eventually he left the manor and he was alone which meant he could kill him without fear of witnesses. He changed into a wolf and stalked him from behind the trees, his yellow eyes gleaming and his fangs bared. He was just about to pounce on him until he saw the sliver braces he wore on his wrists. Though he was half human sliver still posed as a threat to him which meant if Dipper was going to kill him he had to wait for a time when those braces were removed.

Back in Maine Solomon Van Hellsing heard about the strange duo of the devil and nun who had been purging monsters and devils. Curious he decided to phone the order in New York the Frida worked for.

"Hello?" Sister Nora said.

"Hello Nora." He said.

"Solomon what a lovely surprise." She groaned. "What do you want? Killed any vampires lately?"

"Business has been slow so far Maine has been attacked by devils."

"Really?"

"Yes and I heard the funniest thing. That they were being destroyed by one of your nuns and another devil."

"So what's your point?"

"How could you allow one of your nuns to work with a devil?"

"Technically he's half devil and who works with my organization is none of your business. Besides you're a funny one to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you're group has recently allowed a vampire to work with you."

"He's half human."

"So we have the same case."

"Yes it appears so and Maine is infested with vampires and devils."

"And?"

"And it gives me an idea."

"Oh boy that's not good."

"Trust me it's a good one. What if my slayer and vampire were to work with your nun and devil?"

"I'd say how exactly do you plan to convince them to work with each other?"

"I have my ways now contact your hired help and tell them to meet me in town for a drink."

...

"I am not working with a blood sucking rat with wings." Manny said taking a sip of rum.

"Um hello I'm right here." Steven said. "And for the record bats and rats are two entirely different species."

"You're both rodents and you're both vermin so I see no difference."

"At least I don't eat sardines out of the garbage."

"How did you know I did that?!"

"I didn't until now." He snickered. "Did the kitty like his fishy?"

"Dirty rat!"

"Alright you two knock it off." Solomon said. "Now I know you two aren't exactly friends but you both want to rid the world of two of it's greatest evils vampires and devils."

"Yes." Steven said.

"No." Manny said. "I'm just being forced to do so by a loud mouth nun."

"I heard that." Frida said.

"Ahh! Where the hell did you come from?" He asked her.

"You want the actually definition or the child version?"

"What I mean is what are you doing here? You're not old enough to drink!"

"Doesn't mean I can't be here and Manny punch yourself in the face!"

"Ooof!" He shouted as he was forced to obey her order.

"Oh man I wish I could do that to him." Steven said. "So nice to meet you again nun girl."

"It's Frida and we've met remember?"

"Oh yeah you fainted."

"Hey don't let my moment of swooning trick you because I'm actually I lot more tough than most people think." She said. "Anyway I don't mind working with bat boy and if Manny doesn't want to than I'll just make him. After all he is my personal manservant."

"I am not!" He argued.

"What about you Steven?" Solomon said. "Would you and Connie mind working with them?"

"Sure. When do we start?"

"Well first I need to see how well you two work together so the six of us will be going on a little trip."

"Six of us? Who else is coming?" Manny asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you, if the four of you are going to work together to slay vampires and devils you'll need someone with incredible senses, speed, and they ability to communicate with animals. Which is why I picked up this guy." He then lifted up the unconscious body of Dipper.

"Oh great! I get to work with the rat and the dog!"

"Is that a tranquilizer in his butt?" Connie asked.

"Yes I shot it in him after he tried to eat me in blind hunger rage. Don't worry he'll be okay."

"He's not gonna eat us when he wakes up is he? Because I am no one's lunch."

"Don't worry when I'm done with him he won't have another one of those moments."

The next day he took the five of them into the woods and found a secluded, flat ground area to set up a camp.

"Alright now the five of you need to practice working together so tonight the five of you will have to fight a trial demon." Solomon said.

"What is that?" Manny asked.

"A very dangerous and strong demon however it lacks the trickery, cleverness, and deceit of most demons so they are often captured by exorcists and used for training new recruits." Solomon said. "They only attack at night and prefer to rely on brute strength rather than intelligence. They associate with snakes, bats, wolves, and spiders."

"Spiders?!" Dipper squeaked, turning a little pale.

"You okay wolf boy?" Manny asked.

"Uh I'm fine it's just that...I have a teeny tiny fear of bugs."

"Seriously? A feral and vicious werewolf is scared of bugs. And I thought I was pathetic."

"Hey!"

Steven started to laugh.

"Steven!"

"Sorry dude but that's kind of funny."

"Like you two aren't scared of anything."

"Yeah but at least our fears are rational."

"Bugs is a rational fear."

"Is not."

"Is to."

Is not."

"Is to."

"Enough! Now you all have three goals tonight." Solomon said. "Set up camp, take down the demon, and bond. Your supplies are in this bag and Connie I have given you a new weapon to try out, it's called a light sword."

"What's it do?" She asked.

"It's a blade that projects sunlight, it'll burn the flesh of any bat or vampire."

"Cool."

"Now all of you try to get along and hopefully the five of you won't be dead by morning."

"Wait what?!" The five of them gasped.

But he just dropped off his supplies for them to use and transported out of there.

"Did he just leave us here to fend for ourselves?" Connie asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Steven said.

"What does he mean dead by morning?" Dipper said.

"Okay no one panic I've taken down one of these before." Frida said. "They're total pushovers so no one is going to die tonight. Now who knows how to set up a tent?"

For the next six hours they began trying to set up tents. They had only two tents so they insisted that the boys sleep in one tent and the girls sleep in another and by they I mean Frida and Connie.

"Man I can't get this." Frida struggled trying to get their tent to stay up.

"Here let me help." Connie said straightening the pole inside.

"Thanks. You go camping a lot?"

"I did with my uncle. We used to go camping all the time when I was little but then I got into some poison ivy and my parents forbade me from ever going camping again."

"Wasn't that a bit too dramatic?"

"Yeah my parents were pretty much afraid of anything and everything happening to me. They didn't let me leave the house til I was six and I was home schooled til I was eight. When I told them I wanted to be a vampire slayer they thought I was crazy and tried to send me away to a boarding school."

"Okay no offense but are your parents crazy?"

"Probably but they mean well. What are your parents like? Do they live at the order you work for?"

"No. Actually they died when I was eleven years old, Father Gardner and Sister Nora took me into the order a year after that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, they're in heaven. They'll never suffer again but as for me well...I've kind of gotten used to suffering."

"What suffering?"

"I...I don't want to get into it." She sighed. "Let's just say after I lost my folks things just went down hill for me."

"I understand and again I'm sorry. So if you don't mind me asking why are you a nun working with a devil?"

"Well for starters Manny isn't a full fledged devil, he's a half human and well Father Gardener assigned him to protect me for reasons only God knows anyway why are you a slayer working with a vampire?"

"Well like your dark partner mine is also half human and he saved my life, twice actually. He doesn't drink human blood and he really cares for humanity so I guess were kind of friends."

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Fate paired us with beings we're supposed to hunt and kill."

"Yes that is funny but I don't think there as a evil as most people say they are or at least not Steven."

"Yeah Manny is kind of the same way. I know he comes off as a jerk but I think he's actually kind of sweet when he wants to be."

"A sweet devil?"

"Crazy but possible."

"Get your disgusting teeth off my sleeping bag or I'll tear out your carcass with my bare hands!" Manny cried as he tried to pull his sleeping bag out of Dipper's jaw tug a war style.

"Then again I could be wrong." Frida said.

The two girls giggled and continued to set up their tent. Once they were done they decided to go look for some food.

"Why can't we get along like them?" Steven asked watching the two girls leave.

"Because we're boys." Manny said. "Also I don't like people."

"You like Frida." Steven said.

"What?"

"Well that's because she's his girlfriend." Dipper said.

"No she's not!"

"I find that hard to believe." Steven said.

"Me too." Dipper said.

"You two don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, we know how you get around a beautiful woman. You really should be ashamed of yourself. Seducing an innocent nun, treating her like she's some prostitute."

"Yeah that's pretty low even for you."

"Shut up!" Manny said. "I'm not seducing anyone! Least of all her!"

"Then why do you protect her?" Dipper asked.

"We've been through this I was forced to by a priest."

"Then what was with the whole freak out when we first met?"

"What are you talking about dog?"

"I do believe you said and quote 'None of you are to touch this woman.'"

"Yes you did say that and you threatened to eat us if we ever went near her." Steven added.

"Well...That's...It's only because...Look I don't want to tell you why."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Admit it, she's just another virgin who you want to taint." Steven said.

"Another poor girl you want to treat like a whore." Dipper said.

In one swift move Manny grabbed them by their throats and began choking them while glaring at them with blazing green eyes. Then sent them flying up into the air and they landed in a nearby lake. They pulled themselves out dripping wet.

"I didn't call her a whore." Dipper coughed. "I just said he would treat her like one."

"Never seen him get that angry over a woman before except his fiance."

"You mean ex fiance. She died remember? Or at least that's what he told us."

"I doubt she's still alive it's been a hundred years."

"Say did you ever meet her?"

"No I don't even know what she looks like. But I do know he always keeps a picture of her everywhere he goes but he refuses to let anyone see it."

"Really? Steven my friend how would you like to go on a scavenger hunt?"

"Sure! What are we looking for?"

"A picture of Manny's ex fiance."

"Uh no."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to live."

"Oh come on I just want to know what she looks like."

"Dipper if he catches us with that picture he'll destroy us."

"Considering it a bonding exercise. You and I can work together and hey we can understand Manny better."

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"We'll wait til he's busy getting dinner then we'll start searching his stuff."

"Oh boy I know I'm not gonna like this."

When it got late they caught fish from the lake and found some blackberries to eat for dinner. They started a fire, Manny cooked the fish, and ate it with the blackberries. A strange meal but good.

"This fish is pretty good." Connie said.

"I have to admit this is delicious." Steven said. "I didn't know you could cook."

"It's one of my many talents." Manny said. "So when do you guys think that trial demon will show up? It's already dark and I haven't sensed any demonic aura."

"Yeah and I haven't smelled any demon scent." Dipper said. "Steven could you stop tickling my hand it's creepy."

"Dipper I'm over here."

Dipper looked down to see a spider on his hand.

"AHH! Get off me! Get off me!"

He fell back waving and kicking and screaming like a other four laughed at him as he wiggled around the ground trying to kill the spider.

"Die! Die! Die!" He shouted stomping on the spider.

"I think it's dead." Connie said.

"Oh man you really are scared of bugs!" Frida laughed.

"Hey maybe we should put a worm on him while he's asleep tonight." Manny suggested.

"Don't you dare!" Just then he froze and his ears twitched. "I hear something."

Everyone froze and silence fell. All was quiet, Dipper heard footsteps and Manny sensed demonic aura. Frida quietly reached for her gun while Connie prepared to draw her new sword. There was a loud crack and a figure, large, tall, and black. It had no eyes just a large jaw containing endless teeth and a long slimy tongue.

"Frida is that the demon?" Manny said.

"Yeah but normally they're not that big." She gulped.

"Okay no one panic." Connie said. "We just take him down like any other thing we've fought."

Dipper changed into a wolf and lunged for arm while Steven threw holy water. Frida began shooting her bloodstone bullets at it but nothing seemed to be working. The creature hissed and threw Dipper against at tree then released a swarm of bats that attacked them.

"Hey! Ow! Back off!" They kept saying trying to swat them away.

"Steven you're related to these things! Talk to them!" Manny said.

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I speak bat!" Steven argued.

"We need to get out of here." Connie drew her new sword which was a slender blade that had a bright, hot glow radiating off of it. It released a powerful bright light that scared the bats away giving them a chance to run away.

"I don't get it this thing should have fallen down by now." Frida said running.

"Are you sure this is a trial demon?" Manny asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"You think Solomon released the wrong one by accident?" Connie asked.

"No idea but if this thing is more advanced than normal we should probably get out of here!" Steven shouted.

"Do you think we lost it?" Steven asked.

"I don't know man just keep running!" Dipper said.

The sound of large footsteps and bats screeching kept them running like the hell was after them. They didn't stop until they reached a ditch that was filled with spiders.

"Oh holy hell! There's tons of them!" Dipper shouted turning white as a ghost and shaking. "Oh my God! I think I'm gonna piss myself!"

"Well hold it in and man up! Because we need to cross that!" Manny said.

"You mean we have to walk through that?!"

"Well we can but the girls can't."

"Those are demonic spiders from hell. If they bite humans they die instantly but we bi-deities are immune to their venom." Steven said. "But not to the pain of the bites and it hurts like a bitch."

"We'll have to carry the girls across." Manny said lifting Frida on to his shoulders.

"Uh...Are you sure this isn't a little inappropriate?" Frida asked nervously.

"No. Why?"

"Because you're head is between my legs."

"Oh shut up!"

He made his way down the ditch and into the swarm of spiders. They began began biting at his legs. Their bites felt like fire on his skin but he ignored the pain however Frida kept wiggling around.

"Hey stop moving." He said.

"I can't help it! There's nothing to hold on to."

"Well you better stop squirming because when you do I can see your underwear."

"AHH! Don't look!" She covered his eyes and clutched his head with her legs.

"Hey! Let go of my head woman! I can't see!" He shouted.

"That's the idea you pervert!"

"Oh I know I'm half devil but do I really deserve this?"

It took awhile but they finally made it across. Next up was Steven who was carrying Connie on his shoulders.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh sweet mother of Jesus this is painful!" He cried.

"Oh dear! I'm slipping!" Connie said. She fell backwards, Steven quickly grabbed her ankles and she hung off his shoulders, her face just above the spiders. "Oh God! Situation! Situation! We have a situation!"

"Hold on!"

"To what?"

"Anything!"

She grabbed something.

"Ahh! That's my butt!"

"Ewww!"

"Hurry up already!" Manny shouted.

They made it across in a very awkward way.

"Okay Dipper your go." Steven cried.

"Do I have to?" He said.

"Not unless you want to be demon chow! Now get moving!"

"Can't one of you carry me?"

"No!" Manny and Steven said.

"Oh shit." Dipper was white the whole time he was walking through the spiders. "Gross! Gross! Creepy! Crawly! Eeee!"

"Oh shut up and be a man!" Manny said.

When he came out he dropped down and began rolling around while screaming.

"You're such a girl." Steven joked.

"I am not."

"Um guys, demon at 8:00!" Connie pointed out to the demon coming.

"Run for it!" Frida cried and they ran off again.


	9. Chapter 9

The five of them kept running until they were forced to stop at a large gorge.

"Oh no!" Connie cried.

"We're trapped." Dipper said.

"What do we do?" Steven asked.

"I don't understand normally all you have to do to is take down a trial demon is to shoot him." Frida said. "Maybe I need to shoot him in a particular area."

"Like where?" Manny asked.

"I don't know."

They felt the ground shake as the large demon kept getting closer and closer to them. They had to act fast or it was game over for all of them.

"Looks like I'll have to just keep shooting til I hit the right spot." She reloaded her gun and ran up to the demon.

"Frida wait!" Steven called.

"Everyone stand back! I've got you now!"

She began shooting at it. The demon looked down at her and opened it's large jaw to speak.

"Miserable human! I'll squash you like a bug!" It said.

She made her aim but realized she was out of bullets. Before she could reload the demon struck her and sent her crashing into a stone.

"Frida!" Manny gasped in horror.

"Oh my God!" Connie cried.

She fell down on her back, her body lying completely motionless with her skin starting white and cold as blood began to stream down from her forehead. It looked like the stone had broken her skull and she had died instantly.

"Frida?" He asked shakingly. "Are you...Okay?"

No response. She just lied there, no movement, nothing just like another woman who knew. In his mind he didn't see Frida lying there, he saw Analia. He saw her dying right in front of him again. Manny felt horror and rage boil inside of him, his fists were gripped, and his brown eyes turned flaming green.

"Oh no." Dipper said. "Everybody down."

He quickly ducked under some strong shelter.

"Brace yourselves." Steven said. He grabbed Connie and followed Dipper under the same shelter.

"For what?" Connie.

"AHHHHH!" He roared, green fire that matched his exploded from under him and surrounded his body. He grew larger and his teeth began to change in fangs. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! LOWEST OF THE LOW! YOU DARE TOUCH MY LADY! YOU DARE HURT WHAT'S MINE!"

His voice wasn't human. He was changing into a devil. He lunged for the demon and began to tear him apart. The fire around him grew stronger and stronger, soon the entire area was on fire. Dipper, Steven, and Connie quickly went to higher ground to escape the flames. They watched in fascinated horror as Manny mercilessly attacked the demon while making sounds that couldn't possibly come from any normal creature.

"God almighty!" Connie cried in horror. "What's happening?"

"He pissed him off! That's what's happening!" Dipper said.

"Manny's changing into an all powerful devil! It happens every time he loses his temper!" Steven explained. "Now he's unbelievably dangerous and out of control!"

"We need to get Frida's gun and shoot him!" Dipper said.

"But won't that kill him?"

"We'll have to take that risk! These fires well only spread and they'll anyone who touches them including us!"

"Can't we reason with him?"

"There's no reasoning with a devil's rage! They only know one thing and that's to kill!"

"Like werewolves when they lose control? Solomon told us that you almost killed him a few nights ago but he didn't kill you! Surely we can try to-"

"Connie even if he can be reasoned with how exactly are we supposed to reason with him?" Steven said. "Dipper and I have seen him like this and we've tried reason but he won't listen to us! He once broke both of Dipper's legs while in this state."

"Can't we just-"

The fires continued to grow higher and higher, Steven changed into a bat and flew over to grab Frida's discarded only to find it gone along with her body.

"Where did she go?"

The ground started to shake and more fire was growing and just when the entire area was about to be engulfed in flames when suddenly out of no where Frida ran up and grabbed Manny's waist.

"Come back Manny! I'm alright! I'm alright!" She cried.

Hearing her voice and feeling his touch, he calmed down and changed back. The flames quickly went out leaving behind burnt ashes. Frida grabbed her loaded gun and shot one of the demon's horns off. The demon screeched in agony, Steven changed into a vampire and tore out the demon's throat giving Connie a chance to plunge her sword into his chest ending his life.

"Is it dead?" Connie breathed.

"Yep it's dead." Steven said.

"Just calm down Manny." Frida said comforting him. "Everything's okay now, I'm right here. Just breathe okay? Just take a deep breath and calm down."

They could hear him breathing in and out as his rage began to subside.

"Is he going to be okay?" Connie said.

"Yeah but I'm a little confused." Steven said. "She calmed him down."

"No one has ever been able to do that." Dipper said. "I know I've tried and he broke my legs."

"Can one of you get him some water?" Frida said. "He's burning up real bad."

"I've got a canteen right here." Connie handed it to took a handful of water and placed it on his face, it was so hot that steam came off of him. He had passed out from exhausting himself so hard. Steven and Dipper took him back to their tent while Frida and Connie went to sleep in there's.

"Oye and I thought you were heavy." Dipper said carrying Manny's body. "But this guy is like a stone."

They laid him in his sleeping bag. They decided to place some ice on him and take off his jacket so he could cool off better. When they did something fell out of the pocket of his jacket. It was a miniature picture frame. One of those that opened up, not exactly a locket because it was much bigger, rectangle shaped, and it couldn't be kept on a chain but it opened and closed like one.

"I wonder what this is." Steven picked it up, opened it, and gasped at what was inside.

"What is it?" Dipper said.

"Remember how Manny always kept a picture of his fiance with him?"

"Yeah."

"Well I just found it and you're not gonna believe this."

"What?"

"Look."

He looked at what was inside in the frame.

"No way." He said in shock.

Inside of that frame was a photograph of a young woman in her late teens, wearing a dress that was from a different time period who was the spitting image of Frida. They were identical, same eyes, same nose, same cheeks, same mouth, same face, same body. They could've been twins. There was only one difference and that was the woman in the picture had dark brown hair.

"Okay now that is downright spooky." Dipper said.

"Is it safe to assume that's merely a coincidence that Frida and Manny's deceased fiance look exactly alike?" Steven asked.

"I don't know if it's just a coincidence but the resemblance is remarkable. Do you think they could be related?"

"I don't know. But I think I know what ticked Manny off so bad today. Seeing Frida hurt like that, seeing she was dead, it was like watching his fiance die all over again. I think we should lay off the teasing. I know Manny can be a jerk who likes to beat us up but he's suffering worse than any of us."

"What do you mean?"

"We all lost someone we loved a hundred years ago but Manny's pain is far worse. He lost the love of his life and has to spend everyday watching over a woman who looks just like her but it's not her. Makes you wonder how fate can be so cruel? If I had to constantly look after a man who looked like my father but wasn't him, I don't know what I'd do. I don't if I'd even do it, it would probably be too painful for me. What about you? What if you had to protect a girl who looked like your sister but it wasn't her? Could you spend everyday looking at a person who's a constant reminder of the person you lost?"

"I don't know. I really don't know if I could."

"I don't know if it's easy for Manny to protect Frida or not but you have to give him credit for doing it."

"I guess so."

Steven stuck the picture into the pocket of Manny's jacket and placed it down next to him.

"Let's get some sleep." He said.

They went to their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

...

"Oh God my head hurts like a bitch!" Manny groaned waking up the next morning. His jacket had been removed and he had an ice pack on him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Still asleep."

"What happened last night? Did we get the demon?"

"Yeah but you...You lost your temper and you went full devil on us." Steven said.

"I did? I don't remember. The last thing I remember was running from the demon and Frida...Oh God! Frida! Is she alright?! Did she-"

"Other than a nasty bump on her head she's okay."

"Oh thank God." He sighed in relief. "Steven be honest how much damage did I do?"

"You almost set the entire forest on fire but you calmed down before it could get really bad."

"Good, did I hurt anyone?"

"No except the demon which you basically tore to shreds before we finished him off. I must say it's been a long time since I've seen you that angry."

"I know and I forgot how exhausted I get when that happens. Did you protect the girls?"

"I protected Connie but Frida was knocked out during the whole time. She woke up and I think she's okay but I wouldn't be surprised if that little stunt you pulled spooked her."

"Whatever. Hand me my jacket, I'm gonna go get something to eat."

He put his jacket on and went outside. He was craving bacon this morning so he hunted down and killed a wild pig. He started a fire and began cooking the meat. Frida woke up later and went to sit next to him. She had a bandage wrapped around her head from when she hit it on a stone from last night.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine but what about you? Last night you...What happened to you? You...You weren't even you anymore."

"Frida...Sometimes when I get real angry I turn into a full fledged devil."

"So this has happened before huh?"

"Yes it has."

"Do I even wanna know what you did during those first few times?"

"No. You don't."

"So what made you so mad?"

"I don't...I don't remember."

"You're a bad liar you know but if you don't want to tell me that's okay."

"I smell bacon!" Dipper said. "Bring on the meat!"

Pretty soon they were all awake and eating.

"Well look who survived the night." Solomon said arriving. "Did you kill it?"

"Yes but Manny almost burned down the entire forest!" Steven shouted.

"Well thats his fault for losing his temper." He said. "Anyway I have a new assignment for you all. A vampire has recently gotten loose in town, I need you all to find it and stake it."

"Another one? Your last one almost got us killed."

"And you're surprised by that? You kids understand something you're hunting devils and vampires! There will always be the risk of you getting killed! If you're really going to work for these types of organizations then you need to understand that! This isn't about doing a job where you're safe! This is about protecting man kind from un holy monsters like these no matter what! Even if it costs you your life! Now if none of you are willing to take that risk then leave right now!"

"I...I guess I could." Steven said.

"You can't guess! You have to know! Now tell are you willing to take this job even if it means you may die?!"

"Can I...Think this over?"

"Something tells me you five need some serious evaluation. I'm gonna take you all home and see if you can think this over."

Later that day...

"I did not sign up for this!" Manny complained to Frida. "I may have to protect you but I will not spend everyday of my life doing things that might get me killed!"

"Oh come on you three have a way smaller risk of getting killed than we do." Frida said.

"But we're half human." Dipper said. "Meaning we don't stand much of a chance against full fledged devils and vampires."

"Well this is just sad." Frida said. "Two human women have more guts than three supernatural men."

"Alright we admit we're afraid to die!" Steven confessed.

"Steven everyone is afraid to die." Connie said. "We understand."

"No you don't!" Manny said. "Your fear is way different from ours. You're both human, when you die you go to an eternal paradise do you know what happens when we die? Two words eternal damnation! He's a vampire! He's a werewolf! And I'm a devil! Half of our blood didn't come from God! It came from Satan! So yes we're afraid to die because once we're dead it's over for us!"

Frida and Connie were speechless. Neither one of them could have imagined what that felt like. To constantly fear hell knowing that's exactly where you're going after you die and you can't change it.

"Are you sure that's what will happen when you die?" Connie asked.

"We've been told that ever since we found out we weren't entirely human." Steven said. "Every priest, minister, and exorcist we ever knew told us that hell is the only thing waiting for us after death and that there's no redemption for us."

"That can't be true."

"We've tried to find ways to avoid that fate." Steven said. "But there's nothing we can do. Dipper might have a chance since he was cursed like this but Manny and I were born from two people who were the embodiments of evil."

"But Manny's father didn't go to hell." Frida said. "Father Gardner told me that he had been saved."

"Only because my mother gave him half of her soul." Manny said. "Would you give me half of yours?"

"Yes."

"What?!" The three gasped.

"Um...Did you hear me right?"

"Yes."

"Frida you do realize that if you gave me half of your soul then that means when I die so will you."

"I know but I'm not afraid to die."

"Neither am I." Connie said.

"Why should we be? You said so yourself, when we die we go to heaven so we have nothing to be afraid of."

"So if you want us to give you half of our souls to save you from hell then we don't mind."

"You can't be serious." Steven said.

"But we are."

"Just tell us what we have to do and we'll do it."

"That is not needed." A familiar voice said.

"Father Gardner?" Frida asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Solomon told me that you three were having second thoughts about your lives so I've come to shed some light on the situation." He said. "Your fear is for nothing. Dipper was cursed at birth so he has not lost his human soul and Manny and Steven already carry half of a human soul which you inherited from your human parents. "

"So we're not going to hell?" Steven said.

"You all have the same chance of going to heaven after death as any other human on earth."

"I don't believe it!" Manny said. "No devil can ever be spared from hell!"

"So you're saying I'm a liar? Why would I lie?"

"So will continue working in your crazy organization! You honestly expect me to believe God would let a devil into heaven?!"

"And what about my mother?" Steven asked. "She was a vampire so was she damned when she died?"

Gardner sighed. Part of him always knew it would come to this but he really didn't want them to see this so soon.

"I think it's time that you two see what your parents went through." He stuck his hand inside his jacket pocket and pulled out two letters sealed in black envelopes. One was addressed to Steven and the other was addressed to Manny. "These letters contain the memories of both of your parents, they wrote these in case you had questions about what took place before you were born. If you doubt what I say is true then perhaps you'll believe what your parents saw but I suggest you wait til your alone before you open those letters."

He turned away from them and walked away. He was becoming see through, he wasn't really there, he was some sort of projection.

"Where are you going?" Frida asked.

"I can't stay long, I only came to deliver these letters."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Frida the world is full of wars and right now I'm fighting one which you can't be a part of now. Take care of her while I'm gone Manny."

The projection faded away. Manny and Steven looked down at the envelopes they had been given. They flipped them over and read who had sent the letters. One read: From Rodolfo and Maria. The other read: From Greg and Rose.

"Are you going to read it?" Connie asked.

"I guess." Manny said.

"Who's first?" Steven asked.

"I guess me."

Manny opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside but it was completely blank.

"Hey what is this? There's nothing here."

"Maybe it was written with invisible ink." Dipper suggested.

"What kind of idiot would write a letter with invisible ink? How could you even write anything with invisible ink?"

He touched the blank piece of paper and suddenly it glowed, he fell backwards on to the floor into unconsciousness.

"Manny!" Frida gasped rushing over to him.

"Oh my God are you okay man?!" Steven asked helping him up.

But he didn't respond.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Connie said.

"I'll call a doctor! Steven get Solomon!" Dipper shouted.

"Okay!"

They placed him on a couch and went to get help while Frida tried to wake him up. But right now his mind was somewhere else. At this moment it was being filled with images, memories of both his mother and his father. He was going to see how they met and what events led to him being born into this world.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

1806

Sixteen year old Maria Gonzales was on her knees praying to God as hard as she could. She prayed that she would not suffer the horrible fate that was to come. A week ago she had received word from a group of people who wanted to convert to Christianity and asked her to help them. As the daughter and only child of Cardinal Harrison Gonzales and a devoted follower of God she could not refuse missionary work so she accepted their invite. But it all had been a trap set up by devil worshippers. They captured her, drugged her, and took her back to where they held their evil rituals. There reason for them doing this was because the devil king Dagon had chosen her to be one of his wives.

Now you're probably thinking that Satan was the king of devils. Well actually Satan was the king of Hell and all evil creatures who were against God and there were two races of such creatures: The devils and vampires. Over the centuries Satan decided that ruling all these evil beings on his own was too much and that he had more important things to do so he made two evil beings from his blood, his own children if you will. The first was a male devil called Dagon who he chose to rule over all the devils, his second was a female vampire called Jasper who he chose to rule over the vampires.

Dagon was a heartless, merciless, and twisted being. The title king of all devils suited him well for like his creator he was the embodiment of evil and he was responsible for creating a new race of devil. In the beginning devils were just the souls of evil humans who died on earth but Dagon grew tired of waiting for evil humans to die off so he decided to create natural born devils like him. He would convince foolish devil worshippers to let him infuse his blood with theirs turning them into full fledged devils and since they had bodies of flesh and blood they could produce off spring and those came the creation of natural born devils. They have no immortal soul and they can live on earth and/or hell but their bodies are of flesh and blood and if they are killed they are banished to hell forever.

Poor Maria didn't know what she did to deserve this? Well the answer was her beauty. She was a very beautiful and pure young woman, even devils couldn't resist her beauty and Dagon was no exception. He had become very infatuated with her lovely appearance and set out to seduce her. Unlike most human women he went after that willingly agreed to become his, Maria was horrified and disgusted by this. Dagon had tried to seduce her plenty times but she always resisted him. When he realized her heart could not be swayed he told his followers to abduct her and make her his bride. She was up to her ears in tears as she continued to pray to God that she would escape this fate. When the time had come for the ritual to begin she was to be taken to the alter. She was dressed in a sliver cape with floral embroidery and a gold dress with a matching bodice.

Among one of the devils attending this God forsaken ceremony was a young rogue devil called Rodolfo Rivera. His family, the Rivera devils were one of the very few devils in the world who did not serve Dagon, in fact they did not serve anyone. Not Dagon, not Satan, and not God. They did whatever they wanted, went and left whenever they pleased, and had no loyalty or devotion to anyone except each other. Unlike most natural born devils the Riveras resembled humans but that was just to hide the devil blood flowing through their veins. Rodolfo looked like a young, strong, and handsome human man in his twenties, at first glance he seemed like the most calm and least harmful devils but to the contrary he was one of the most dangerous. One of the greatest things to be feared in life was a devil's rage and no devil had a worse temper than Rodolfo Rivera. It was a Rivera trait to have a bad temper and when enraged they could shed their fake human skin and take the form of a monstrous creature that would frighten anyone. So it was wise never to anger a Rivera.

Rodolfo didn't know why but for some reason he felt the urge to attend the ceremony. Which he found quite odd since he hated those rituals and found them both revolting and a waste of time. But he went to this one and he wore his best black suit, jacket, and dress shirt.

"So his royal pain in the ass is taking another human bride?" He sighed smoking a pipe. "Who's the poor, naive, and idiotic mortal woman he seduced this time?"

"Actually she rejected him."

"She did? She actually resisted him?"

"Yes."

"How amusing, nice to see that at least some of these women have some common sense." He chuckled. "Wait a minute if she rejected him then why is she here?"

"Dagon has decided that if she won't give herself to him than he'll take her."

"I see so he intends to force her into marriage, devil transformation, and then rape her. Isn't that a bit too much? Doesn't he have enough devil whores of his own?"

"What Dagon wants he gets."

"You speak as if he's God or Satan. He's nothing more than a cockroach pretending to be a threat."

"Show some respect!" The devil snapped, he raised his fist to punch him only for Rodolfo to catch his fist and send him flying across area.

"Fool." He chuckled. "A Rivera only respects another Rivera. You lower class demons are no match for us."

All became quiet and dark as the ceremony began. The young woman called Maria was brought before the alter, her entire body trembling. Rodolfo had to admit it, she certainly was the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on, he could understand Dagon's obsession with her. Black fire rose and from the flames stood Dagon.

"My bride has arrived at last." He said lustfully.

Maria's body ceased trembling and she stood bravely.

"I am not yours." She said sternly.

"Don't be so difficult. You should be honored that I have picked you. Now let us begin the-"

"Bastard!" She screamed, slapping him much to the shock of everyone including Rodolfo. "I told you many times before! I will never be yours! Can't you filthy demons understand that?!"

"You..." He hissed. "You dare strike me?! You ungrateful human! How dare you-"

But she just spat in his eye which once again shocked everyone there.

"Go back to hell where you belong!" She cried.

He sized her by her arm and pulled her close. She was scared but she wouldn't let him see her fear.

"Stop resisting! Give up and I'll-"

"Shut up! I'd rather die than marry a vile, wretched, and revolting creature like you!"

"I can easily make that happen you know? Would you rather prefer death than to be my wife?"

"Yes! Because if I am dead you can't have me! Ever!"

"Hmmm...She's spirited." Rodolfo thought. "Quite unusual for most women he pursues. I like it but knowing Dagon he'll try to break that spirit. He deserves to lose something he wants and I am going to see to that."

Dagon forced Maria to faint and prepared to infuse his blood into her body forcing her to become a devil when a huge green flame was flung right at Dagon, then more flames appeared burning anything it touched to ashes. The other devils and their human followers fled for their lives while Rodolfo casually walked over to the alter and picked up the unconscious woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dagon demanded trying to escape the flames.

"Simple I'm taking what you want." He said. "I'd think a thief would know that when he saw it."

He then sprouted bat-like wings and flew away.

"Damn you Rodolfo Rivera! Every other Rivera in your damn bloodline!" Dagon cursed.

He took her back to his manor and waited patiently for her to wake up. He wasn't sure what he intended to do with her. He could have his way with her, it had been so long since he had the pleasure of a woman but with human women there was always the risk of producing half human off spring which he couldn't handle being the parent of.

"How did I get here?" She asked waking up. "Am I dead?"

"No." He said. "Not yet anyway, you maybe should Dagon ever find you."

"Who are you? Another devil?"

"What gave it away? The green fire?"

"Did you...Did you save me?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you peeked my interest and I found it quite amusing to have Dagon loose his bride."

"What do you mean I peeked your interest?"

"Well most women he goes after basically throw themselves at him but you spat on him and slapped him which may have been the funniest thing I've seen in years."

"Well thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it, seriously and don't be too grateful because I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you yet."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Rape me?"

"No. Frankly I'm not sure what I'm going to do, I hardly interact with humans except to play a few tricks."

"So what do I do?"

"I'm not sure but no doubt you're exhausted so I suggest you get some rest. There are a few bedrooms down the hall, take your pick but stay from the first one you see because that's my room."

She nodded and left the room. Once she was gone he continued to smoke his pipe while thinking. His thoughts were interrupted by glass breaking and Dagon lunged for him. They tackled each other, tearing at their flesh and drawing blood. Maria heard the ruckus and went to see what was happening.

"If you value your life get out of here!" Rodolfo shouted.

She gave him a look of worry then fled down stairs to the nearest door leading out of there. Once she was at a safe distance she listened carefully to the fight that was taking place. There was screaming and snarling, some were the voices that she knew were not human. She saw green fire rising and burning. There was a loud roar that sounded like a wild cat and something unknown, inhuman, and frightening. That was the last thing heard before Dagon was sent flying out of the manor looking like some battered old man. After an hour she walked back to manner. The flames had now faded but the floors were stained with ash and blood. She followed the trail of blood leading to Rodolfo. He was beaten, battered, and bloodied.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"No." He said in an unresponsive voice. "He tore off my horns, I can't live without them. In a few minutes I'll be dead and have to go to hell. Well my life was good while it lasted."

She kneeled down next to him.

"I can save you if you want."

"I am a devil with no horns. I can not be saved by anything."

"Yes you can, I can save you by giving you half of my immortal soul."

"Are out of your mind? Are you even aware of what happens to humans who do that?"

"I know, the church I grew up in taught me well. When a human gives half of their immortal soul to a natural born devil they have a chance to redeem themselves but the human and the devil share both one soul and one life meaning when one dies so will the other."

"And yet you'd be willing to share a life with me? Suppose we did this and I was killed tomorrow, you would die within a week at most."

"I know but it gives you a chance."

"A chance?"

"To prove that you're not all evil, to prove that you don't belong in hell."

"I don't believe this. Are you crazy or just stupid?"

"It's called compassion, something I'm assuming is foreign to your kind. I'm willing to give you have of my soul so you can have a chance to save yourself unless of course you don't want it."

"I still say you're crazy but a devil will do anything to avoid hell. I'll take it but I hope you realize what the hell you just agreed to."

"I do."

Using the last of his strength the devil man plunged his hand into her chest and pulled out a wispy ball of light. It was her soul. He pulled a dagger from his pocket and cut it in half. He placed one half in her chest and the other into his. His life and hers were now one. In a flash his wounds healed but he felt something new and strange.

"This woman." He thought. "Her soul is so warm, so soft, and so full of love. I have never felt this."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes but I feel different." He said. "What exactly did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything, I just gave you half of my soul." She said. "Funny."

"What?"

"I feel you. I feel what's inside you, you're so cold and hard. Are you lonely? Are you sad?"

"What I feel is none of your business."

"Alright I won't ask about it." She stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" He called grabbing her arm. "You and I share a life meaning if anything happens to you, it will happen to me too so you'll have to remain with me so I can make sure no harm comes to you."

"As you wish." She agreed.

He was surprised by her reaction. He thought that she would slap him or spit in his eye like she did with Dagon but she didn't. What was even more surprising was that she willingly gave half of her soul to him, a devil without so much as a hint of hesitation. At first he couldn't understand it but as he felt her soul in his, feeling her kindness and selflessness, he began to understand it perfectly. She stayed with him for two years, for two years he watched her everyday wake up with a smile on her face. He watched her go into town or the forest and show kindness to any living thing she meant. He wondered how she managed to stay happy with him for all those two years. How could any God fearing mortal truly be happy with a devil for two years?

Furthermore he found himself changing and having strange and unfamiliar feelings. He felt pity and remorse for humans who were hurt and suffering. He felt regret and guilt for harming others for her. But out of all his feelings the strangest were the ones he had for Maria. Her smile, her laughter, and her touch made him warm and happy. If she was sad or hurt it made him sad and hurt too sometimes ev

"Father I am confused." Rodolfo said to his father Jorge.

"Why is that son?"

"I'm changing Father. I feel remorse, guilt, and regret. I have even begun turning to God."

"What?! When did this happen?"

"It started when I shared a soul with a mortal woman. Her name is Maria."

"Dagon's bride?"

"Yes I stole her from him two years ago, he attacked me and pulled off my horns. She gave me half of her soul to save me from hell."

"This woman has made me ill but also happy . Thought of her being happy makes me stronger and the thought her being sad makes me weak. I don't understand this power she has over me."

"It is merely her pure and innocent soul changing you. You must rid yourself of it."

"How? If I do I shall die."

"Not if I reattach new horns to your body." Jorge said. "Once i do that you must kill her."

"Kill her?"

"To remove her soul from your body."

"Wouldn't it be easier for her to take it back?"

"Yes but since when do devils spare human lives?"

"I...I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't Father! I can't! If I were to ever hurt her I would never be able to live with myself!"

"That human soul has made you softer than I thought. Don't worry I shall kill her."

"What?!"

"It won't be difficult after all she's just a human. Slaughtering her will be like-"

But he didn't get to finish because in a flash his son sent him flying toward the wall and he pinned him there by his throat. His eyes had green flames in them and his teeth were baring fangs.

"YOU ARE NOT TO TOUCH HER!" He roared in his demon voice. "IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jorge looked at him shocked and horrified.

"You'd kill me? Your own father?"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY FATHER! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO HURT MARIA!"

"Oh God above and Satan below!" Jorge gasped looking into his son's eyes. "This can't be! It isn't possible! But your expression says it all!"

"WHAT?"

"My son you've...you've fallen in love with her."

He felt his demonic heart stop along with his blood and his breath. Was it true? Was that why he hadn't tried to stitch his horns back on? Was it because during these two years he had fallen in love with a human? But devils can't love! It was impossible! But he had. He was a devil man in love with a human woman.

...

Eighteen year old Maria hummed to herself as she worked in herbal garden. She found it quite strange these pass two years had been the happiest of her life. She hadn't been this happy since she was a little girl. After she turned twelve her father pretty much locked her away from the world and forced her to learn lesson after lesson. Not that she didn't mind lessons but she wanted to do something else once in awhile, something fun. Staying here allowed her to do more with her life.

Not to mention Rodolfo was not at all what she expected. Over the years he had become kind and understanding. He had become more human like and she found herself enjoying his company very much and looking forward to seeing him.

"Maria?" A voice called. "Maria Gonzales?"

"Father Gardner?" She said when she saw the minister in his early thirties running toward her.

"Thank God I found you." He said hugging her.

"It's good to see you." She said hugging back. "But what are you doing here?"

"When we heard you were abducted to be the bride of the devil king your father had us looking every where for you. We were worried sick."

"I'm alright."

"Come on I'm taking you home."

"I...I can't leave."

"Why not?"

She told him everything that had happened and why she stayed away so long.

"You what? How could you give him half of your soul?"

"He saved my life, I owed him."

"But he's a devil."

"He's not like the others. Devils like him are born the way they are, they were never human, they never had a chance to choose who they wanted to be."

"Maria I know you pity this creature-"

"I don't just pity him. I love him."

"You what?! You can't love him! He's a devil! Devils don't love anyone or anything!"

"You don't know him, you don't know how he suffers."

"Maria please, don't make take you back by force."

"He'll come for me then and he'll hurt you if he has to so please don't because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Maria you can't stay here."

"And why is that old man?" Rodolfo asked. "She is not harmed and she wants to stay so why can't she stay?"

"Devil get back!" He held up a cross, Rodolfo hissed in pain.

"Don't!" Maria said pulling the cross away.

"Maria are you crazy?"

"Father Gardner you are my friend and I don't want to see you hurt so leave."

"But-"

"She said LEAVE!" Rodolfo growled.

Gardner was hesitant to do so but he did as she demanded. Maria took Rodolfo inside to tend to his wounds.

"Why was he here?" He asked her.

"He wanted to take me home." She said.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"There are things I miss at home but I'm happy here."

"If you want to go home I will let you."

"But you said-"

"My father can reattach new horns to me, you can go back to your home. Would you like that?"

"Yes but I would miss you."

"Why?"

"I think it's because I've grown to love you."

"You're confused. Devils are loved by no one."

"But I do love you."

"Why? How in the name of God can you love me?"

"I don't know I guess one day I looked at you and I didn't see a horrible devil, I saw a lonely man wanting to love and be loved. Silly of me huh."

"Foolish is more like it."

"I guess that's true. Anyway I-"

But she didn't finish, he planted his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. It startled her but she accepted it warmly. She wasn't it sure if what they did later that night, if what she had felt from him was real love or pure lust but she hoped and prayed that what he felt for her was love. In the morning Rodolfo declared that he wanted her to leave. He didn't say why but she agreed. After he had his horns reattached and had Father Gardner took her home. But things had changed.

"What's wrong with you?" Father Gardner asked her.

"Nothing." She giggled. "I'm just very happy."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to bring something wonderful into this world."

Father Gardner froze, he took a moment to pray that what he feared was not true. That the terrible thought creeping into his mind was just him being paranoid.

"Don't tell me you're-"

"Yes, I'm pregnant with Rodolfo's child. I found out a week ago and I couldn't be happier."

"God almighty."

When word got out that Maria was pregnant with a devil's child many were horrified and shocked. Cardinal Harrison was enraged by this.

"My daughter give birth to a devil's child?!" He shouted. "Never! Abort the atroscity!"

"But sir that's against the laws of God." Father Gardner objected.

"I don't care! This monster cannot be born!"

"My child is not a monster!" Maria argued. "Mother, Father please understand. It's not what you think."

"I know exactly what it is! It's an abomination!"

"Harrison maybe we should listen to her side of this." Maria's mother Marta said.

"I will not argue this Marta!" He pulled a glass bottle containing a strange liquid and brought it toward her. "Take this drug! It will ensure that you miscarry this mistake of nature!"

"Never!" She said smacking it out of his hand causing it break and spill. "How could you ask me to do such a thing? It's my child! You're grandchild!"

"It was fathered by a devil!"

"Who's more human than you are! Rodolfo would never ask me to do this!"

"You speak as if he actually loves you!"

"I believe he does! More so than you! I don't care what you say! I'm having this baby and I intend to raise it!"

"You're a witch!" He shouted. "You have betrayed us to Satan!"

"I have not! My loyalties are still to God!"

"Liar! Lying witch! I'll have you burned at the stake for this!"

"Harrison!" Marta screamed shocked.

"Sir you can't!" Father Gardner said.

"I refuse to let a devil's child be born into this world and if I have to sacrifice my daughter to prevent this, so be it."

"Father please!" Maria pleaded.

"This isn't right! I won't let you!" Gardner said raising his sword.

"Arrest them both!"

Despite objections from Father Gardner and pleas from his wife, Harrison had Maria tried for witchcraft and sentenced to burn at the stake and had Gardner imprisoned for interfering. With in a few months the dreaded day where she was to die arrived.

"You can't do this!" Gardner said from his prison cell. "She's your daughter! Do you not love her at all?!"

"In my heart she's already dead. One day you'll understand my reason for this and you'll thank me."

"Don't hold your breath!"

He left the prison cell and outside where Maria was tied to a stake that stood over straw, her stomach now swollen to show the new life she was carrying inside of her. Marta was at Maria's feet sobbing and praying for forgiveness.

"Forgive me Maria! Forgive me!" She wept. "Forgive your poor mother for not being able to protect you!"

"Don't cry Mother. I'm not going to die." Maria said. "He'll come for me, he always does."

"Who? The devil?"

"He won't let me die Mother. I can feel it."

Marta was then forcibly pulled away from her child. The executioner approached the stand with a lit torch. He lit the straw and fire began to rise toward her. She coughed and screamed as the smoke and flames rose to take her life.

"DAMN YOU!" A roar was heard. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM HER!"

The crowd gasped at the sight, a being surrounded by green fire came raging through city. He was large, menacing, and monstrous. Green fire began to rise every where, exorcists held up their crosses but they didn't work on him. Not this time.

"Why aren't the crosses not working?!" Harrison asked.

"Dear lord I never thought I'd see the day." Gardner said witnessing everything from his cell. "He follows God. A devil who follows God."

Rodolfo broke the ropes holding her and carried her body over to the cell. He burned the bars to ashes and placed her in Gardner's arms.

"TAKE HER BACK TO MY MANOR! AND DON'T TELL ANYONE WHERE SHE IS NO MATTER WHAT!"

Gardner nodded and left. Rodolfo in his great demonic rage slaughtered every man who tried to kill Maria starting with her father. Once he was calm he went back to his manor. He arrived in three days, on a cold winter's night and he found Maria lying in his bed looking tired but happy. In her arms was a bundle of blankets and wrapped inside of it was a baby boy surrounded by a green flame.

"Rodolfo, you're here." She said softly. "Just in time too. Isn't he adorable?"

"Is...Is he mine?"

"Yes. I decided to call him Manny. He's very little but very strong."

Rodolfo looked down at the baby she cradled in her arms. The baby opened it's eyes, looked up at it's devil father, and smiled. He was in his devil form and this child was smiling at him completely unafraid.

"I was hoping that we could raise him together." She said. "As a family."

"You really want me to raise him?"

"Yes. The three of us can live here and love each other."

He looked back at the human woman he loved and their half human son. In an instant he deiced that he could never part with them and he was going to make sure of that. He went outside and tore off his new horns.

 **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

"Manny! Manny can you hear me?" Frida called to the unconscious boy. "Come on say something."

"Don't go into the light buddy! Stay with us!" Steven said shaking him.

"He's been out for six hours." Connie said. "Solomon won't be here til morning and there's nothing in the first aid kit that can help."

"What about the doctor?" Frida asked.

"He's on hold." Dipper called.

"What kind of a doctor is on hold?"

"Is he breathing?" Connie asked.

"Who knows CPR?" Dipper asked.

"I do!" Steven said. He opened Manny's mouth and leaned down only for Manny to raise a fist and punch him right in his jaw.

"Bring those lips any closer and I'll tear your mouth out with my bare hands."

"Ow! I think you knocked out one of my fangs!" Steven groaned clutching his jaw.

"Are you okay?" Frida said.

"I'm fine I just took a little peak into my parent's memories."

"What did you see?"

"Oh nothing much just how they met and I even learned about some of my family. Turns out my grandfather wanted to burn my mother at stake after she refused to abort me. How's that for family love?"

"Uhhhhh. That's weird." Dipper said.

"So you just touched the letter and you saw how your parents met?" Steven said.

"Yep and a lot of it was disturbing but it confirmed what the old minister said. My father was saved from hell."

"Did you see anything about my mother?" Steven said.

"They were my parent's memories not yours. If you wanna know what happened to them check the letter the old man gave you."

Steven looked down at the letter in his hand. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. Judging by what Manny said it was pretty heavy.

"Anyway you all can clam down cause I'm not hurt." Manny said brushing himself off and sitting up. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Well Solomon is busy at the moment but he gave me more information on our next mission." Connie said.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"There's a vampire in the city, apparently she serves as an advisor to the queen. According to Solomon she's drained the blood of twenty humans and has turned them into ghouls."

"What's a ghoul?" Frida asked.

"Not all humans who get bitten by vampires change into vampires. In fact most of them change into mindless, rotting slaves who serve the vampire that bit them."

"That sounds gross."

"Her latest attack happened uptown by the docks. You guys up for a vampire hunt?"

"When do we leave?" Steven asked.

"Solomon said as soon as possible."

"I guess we're going now." Manny groaned.

They loaded up their weapons and drove up to the docks. They were completely abandoned which wasn't that unusual since it was the middle of the night but docks normally don't wreak of spilled human blood and dead human corpses. It was a scent that Manny, Steven, and Dipper could easily pick up. It was coming from an fishing and ship building plant.

"Door's locked." Manny said. "Steven if you will."

"I'm on it!" Using his strength he broke down the door. "Knock, konck!"

"Room service!" Dipper said.

The entire building was filled with ghouls. Horrible, revolting, disgusting, rotting corpses with bleeding eyes, black teeth, decaying skin, and rotten organs.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Dipper said.

"Are they human?" Frida said.

"Not anymore." Steven said. "They're just dead human skin possessed by a vampire's evil spirit, mindless zombies. Do not hesitate to kill them! Get them in their heads and their necks but whatever you do don't let them bite you!"

Dipper changed into a wolf and lunged for them, tearing out their throats. Frida loaded her gun and began shooting them in their heads. Connie used her light sword to slice their necks and decapitate them. Manny using his demonic strength crushed their skulls and Steven shot wooden stakes from his pistol right into their necks.

"There's so many of them!" Manny cried. "Don't these freaks ever get tired?"

"Of course not they're dead! They only know two things and that's to serve whoever killed them and to eat!" Steven said.

"Eat what exactly?"

"Well their diet consists of human flesh."

"Seriously?! What is it with monsters always craving human flesh?" Frida asked. "Why can't they just eat normal food like churros?"

"What tasty looking flesh!" One ghoul said to her. "Pretty girl I bet you're soft and chewy."

BANG!

"Rot in hell creep!" She said shooting him in the head.

"Your so skinny!" Another said to Connie. "But I bet your blood is sweeter than any wine!"

"Sorry my blood is not for you to drink!" Connie said slicing hid neck.

"Okay I'm getting tired of this. If you boys don't want to get exorcised get behind me." Frida said. The boys got behind her while she took off the cross she was wearing and held it up. "Souls of deceased your time on earth is done! You have no reason to linger here, I urge you to move on! Evil demons who invade their bodies, you are not welcome here! You must return to hell from hence you came! In the name of God and his holy son, I hereby exorcise you!"

The cross glowed, shooting off a bright, white light. The ghouls screeched as evil was purged from them and sent to hell causing the corpses to turn to ash.

"Wow that actually worked." She said surprised. "And here I thought I was a lousy nun."

"Impressive." A sinister voice said. "But nothing I haven't seen."

They looked up to see a tall, skinny, sickly pale woman with long white abd black hair and crimson red talons.

"So these are the reinforcements that Solomon warned me about? Five impudent children? Is that really the best those exorcists and slayers have to offer?" She said.

"Actually lady some of us are a lot older than we look." Steven said. "And you underestimate us."

"Is that right? Say aren't you the little half human bastard Rose brought into this world?"

Steven cringed at the mention of his mother but was careful not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"So this is all that is left of the great Rose? One of the most dangerous and deadly vampires in all of existence, a great big oaf? How the mighty have fallen!"

"Manny, Dipper." Steven said. "This is no odinary vampire. Take the girls and get as far away from here as possible."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Because I may have to get my hands dirty."

"Oh shit." Dipper realized.

"What?" Connie asked.

"Let's go ladies, you don't wanna see this. Believe me it's ugly." Manny said as he and Dipper began leaving with them.

Steven and the she vampire looked up at each other. Neither one of them said anything. Finally the boney she vampire spoke.

"You truly are a disgrace!" She said. "How Rose could sacrifice herself just so a miserable pile of flesh like you could be born is beyond me!"

She jumped down knocked him against a wall and began to mercilessly beat him.

"I looked up to her! She was so strong! But she let herself be seduced by a human and bore you! She was weak and so are you! Do you honestly think a half human vampire like you stands a chance against me?! One of Queen Jasper's greatest soldiers!"

She gave him one final blow sending hin flying toward the ceiling. He hit the ceiling with a smack then crashed down on to the solid concrete floor. He was bleeding badly and looked like a broken mess. The cruel female vampire let out a gloating laugh thinking she had won until the battered young man stood up and faced her with his bloody and broken face and smiled.

"Funny thing." He breathed. "In any other circumstance you might have had a point there but you miscalculated something."

"What?"

"Despite being half human I'm a thousand times more powerful than trash like you because the vampire blood in my views is not the same as yours. Tell me do you know why my mother was such a threat?"

His eyes turned red, his skin started to grow paler, and he was starting to grow larger.

"Because she didn't come from the blood of your damn queen! She came from the blood of the most powerful vampire on earth! The very first vampire that was ever created! She was so powerful because she came from the blood of Dracula!"

"Dracula?"

"Yes! Formerly known as Vlad the Impaler before he renounced God. Sometime after he was slayed a little of his blood remained in his corpse and it was collected and used to create several vampires, one of which was my mother!"

His fangs grew longer until they were like daggers in his mouth. His hair had gotten longer and he had more muscle. His opponent felt herself getting scared.

"So I maybe half human but I share the same blood with a vampire who could reduce you to nothing more than ash in five seconds!"

He sized her by her throat and threw her to a wall. The sound of hissing and screeches filled the night sky frightening anyone who heard it. Blood spilled and flesh was torn. He began choking her. She screeched in bloody terror as he tore through her skin and snapped her neck killing her instantly.

"Well I must say you've gotten bigger a lot bigger." Said a little imp, it was Zim.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just spying for my mistress. You know she's not really happy that you keep slaughtering the help."

"I see and you're working for her?"

"I'm in between jobs if you will. You know this whole thing was a set up."

"Set up?"

"Correct. You see her ladyship Queen Jasper was beginning to doubt that you were actually Rose's son. Because you don't drink humam blood, you can survive sunlight, and you don't really like violence."

"Why does she want to know if I'm her son or not?"

"Quite simple really. You see a hundred and twenty years ago Queen Jasper tried to eliminate humanity from the earth and make it an all vampire planet, her plan would've work had your mother not interfered, having been created from the blood of Dracula she easily over powered her and left her defeated. Now here she is years later and upon learning that Rose is dead she decides that she wants to do it again but then she finds out that Rose had a son."

"Your point?"

"Well she can't have any threats this time and the son of Rose does sound like a huge threat don't you think? However she wasn't sure if you actually were hers because well let's just say there's not much of a family resamblance. You don't really look like Rose or her human lover but after what I saw tonight won't she be surprised. Of course once she realizes you are Rose's son she'll see you as a threat abd try to kill you. Funny how she and Rose were allies at first."

"Allies?"

"Oh yes did I forget to mention your Mommy used to work for our queen before she betrayed her? Well now you know. If you want to know more try looking into that letter the minister gave you, anyway it's goodbye for now."

And just like that he was gone. Steven reverted back to his previous form and went back to where the others had fled.

"So is the bat bitch dead?" Dipper asked him.

"As a door nail." Steven said. "But we have another problem."

"What?"

"A the queen wants me dead."

"What queen?"

"Jasper. The queen of all the vampires and the mother of all of them."

"So she's kind of like a queen bee?" Frida said.

"Exactly! Except she didn't give birth to the vampires, they all sprang from her blood. No vampire can defeat her except the ones who sprang from the blood of the most popular vampire in existence, Dracula himself."

"Um...But he's dead." Manny pointed out.

"Yes but some of his blood was preserved and a very few amount of vampires sprang from it. One of which was my mother."

"So you're related to Dracula?"

"Distantly but yes."

"Okay that's kind of creepy."

"Hey don't judge me you're related to Satan."

"Actually my origins trace back to animals and humans."

"Okay but- Ow! Careful!"

"Sorry." Frida tending to Steven's wounds, she not only learned how to exorcise devils and other evil spirits but she was also trained in first aid. "That crazy chick got you good. Connie could you pass me the alcohol?"

"Sure." She handed her a glass bottle of alcohol. Frida took off her gloves and poured some on her hands then onto a cloth.

"Okay this might sting." She warned.

"I've had worse." He said.

She began cleaning his wounds with the cloth and it did sting but a very odd thing happened. The wounds she touched with her bare hands vanished.

"That's strange." She said. "Wasn't your harm bleeding?"

"I thought so." He said. "Weird. It's gone."

"Do you heal easily?"

"No."

Manny had a nervous look on his face. He remembered Father Gardner telling in his note about Frida being a healer and that's why she needed to be protected. He really hoped this wouldn't lead to trouble.

"Huh...How odd. Connie pass me the bandages." Frida said. She then bandaged up the wounds that remained. "There we go, give it a week or two and you'll be good as new."

"Thanks."

"Hold it you lost a lot of blood back there are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I just need a little blood."

Manny quickly pulled her away from him and held her protectively.

"Don't even think about it!" He snarled.

"Relax Manny, you know I don't drink human blood. The blood of a pig or sheep will do just fine for me." He stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Connie asked.

"To get a quick drink."

"I'll come with you."

"No. I really don't want you to see me feed, it's something that no human should have to witness."

He then left.

"Why won't he let me go with him?" Connie asked.

"Because he doesn't want you to see him when he kills, that's why he made us get you girls away from the dock earlier." Manny said. "Most vampires enjoy killing and have a strong blood lust but Steven hates killing. He tries to avoid best he can but there times like tonight when he had no other choice and he's revolted by it."

"Can't say I blame him." Dipper said. "Seeing him kill and drink blood gives me shivers. But it's foolish of him to think he can avoid killing, because he's half vampire and like or not killing is apart of a vampire's nature."

"Just like it's part of a devil's and a werewolf's nature." Manny said.

"Why do you have to kill?" Connie asked.

"Because that's how we survive, that's how we live. Even humans from time to time have to kill." Manny explained. "They have to kill for food or to defend themselves but there's one difference."

"What's that?"

"You humans don't have to kill in a disgusting, beastly, and revolting manner." Dipper said. "You humans have guns and weapons, you can kill for what you need without getting your hands dirty but we have to kill and hunt with our hands and teeth like wild animals, some are easier to watch than others but when someone like Steven kills it's one of the most gruesome things you can ever imagine."

"Humans have no idea how lucky they are." Manny said. "If you play your cards right you get to live forever in some eternal paradise in the sky, you have the choice of weather to be evil or good, and you're not considered a monster everywhere you go. Why some of you constantly try to become like us I'll never know."

"Gee I never thought of it like that." Frida said.

"Of course you don't. Humans are ignorant and ungrateful creatures who never understand or appreciate how good they have it, sure you have to work hard and follow a some rules but at least you have a choice." Dipper said.

"Though on the other hand humans can be even lower than what we are." Manny said. "Anger, greed,envy, and lust are the most common negative traits of human beings and those traits will sometimes drive you to be just as evil as any demon."

"Indeed, some of you sacrifice your own kind just for money, power, and pleasure and some of you have no remorse for your actions yet the option of forgiveness is always open well at least until you die."

Connie shuddered.

"Well I think it's time we get some sleep." Dipper said. "So my place or yours devil boy?"

"My home is a much larger and more suitable place to stay however I would never allow a filthy dog to stay in my father's great manor. So the young ladies and I shall stay there while you return to your dog house."

"I am not a dog! Why do you always refer to me as that?"

"Simple you're a werewolf and all dogs started out as wolves before the humans tamed and civilized them. And you're a civilized werewolf so in a way you are a dog and I don't really like dogs."

"Why because you're a cat devil?"

"Shut up!"

"Aw did I upset the little kitty?"

"I sad shut up!"

"Wait is he a cat?" Frida asked.

"Sort of." Dipper said. "You know the old myth that black cats were devils in disguise?"

"Yeah."

"Well it wasn't exactly a myth. Some cats were actually devils not all but some and not just black cats any kind. Lions, panthers, jaguars, and of course tigers. From Africa to Europe there have been hundreds of cat demons. It's the animal motif of the Rivera Devils."

"Rivera devils?"

"Manny's family. They descended from a cat demon who brought plagues on to Spain."

"Wait a minute was he responsible for the plague that took place in middle ages?" Connie said.

"Those were the rats like Steven!" Manny said. "Which cats happened to have eliminated and cat demons didn't bring plagues we bring bad luck there's a difference."

"Steven is a rat?" Connie said.

"He's related to them. After all bats are basically just mice with wings."

"So that's why you three fight so much." Frida realized. "You three are a dog, a cat, and a mouse. Dogs hate cats, mice hate cats, and cats hate both mice and dogs."

"Technically I'm a tiger demon."

"But a tiger still is a cat."

"Yes I suppose that's correct and you are right about another thing. I hate dogs and mice."

"Well I hate cats." Dipper growled.

"Why? Because we don't drink out of a toilet like you did?"

"I told you never to speak of that!"

"Ewww!" Frida and Connie groaned.

"It was a full moon! I wasn't thinking ans at least I never licked myself!"

"That was only because you and Steven slipped cat nip into my drink!"

"Okay can you guys please stop talking before I throw up!" Frida said.

"Yeah you two are disgusting!" Connie said. "I swear men are so gross."

"Now you know why I became a nun."


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning very sad chapter.**

When Steven returned from his feeding he looked almost completely normal. He had just slaughtered several hogs at a local pig farm and drained them dry. The whole ordeal had made him sick to his stomach but vampires can't risk losing too much blood so like it or not if he needed blood he had to drink it. Tonight's fill in particular had made him both refreshed and sick. He trudged upstairs to his room and collapsed on to his bed. He pulled the letter that Father Gardner had given him from his jacket pocket and opened it. Just like Steven he passed out shortly after touching it and his mind began to fill with the memories of his parents's past before he was born.

...

1802

Twenty-four year old Greg Universe took a deep breath as he prepared to start preforming in the street. He was desperate for money and the only work he could think to do other than preforming was to farm on a ranch. Farming didn't make him much at the time so he hoped performing would solve all of his money problems well at least some of them. He found a nice spot where there were plenty of people, washed his face, combed his hair, and put on the best suit he had.

He began playing the best song he knew unfortunately his music wasn't exactly beloved by the people hearing him.

"Boo!" They cried.

"Get out of here!"

"Sit down!"

"You suck!"

"You SUUUUCK!"

"Hmmph! Everyone's a critic." Greg huffed.

He got down from his stand and went to see if he could think of a better song to play. Unknown to him his life was about to change this very night because not to far from where he was there was a group of vampires ready to attack. They were servants of the wretched vampire queen Jasper, blood thirsty creatures of the night who sprang from Jasper's own blood. They were all completely loyal to her and obeyed her every command. Well there was one vampire who differed from the others. A female called Rose.

Unlike the other vampires she did not spring from Jasper's blood but from the blood of a vampire a thousand times more powerful and dangerous than Jasper could ever be. The very first vampire ever created on earth. Count Dracula. After he had been defeated and staked by Abraham Van Hellsing and Johnathan Harker some of the dead count's blood remained in his corpse and it was collected. The blood was then mixed with dead human skin and a special gem stone which caused a small selection of vampires to be created.

Rose was a very strong and powerful vampire. She was a master at hand to hand combat and could kill a person so fast that they wouldn't have time to scream. Who better to be the queen's second in command. Yes she and Jasper worked together and were quite close. Together they planned to remove humanity from the earth and populate it with their own fellow vampires. There was only one thing that stood in their way and that was the vampire slayers. For hundreds of years the two had been at constant war with each other much like the devils and the exorcists were.

Tonight Rose would be leading a group to attack the humans gathering together for a celebration. Just the time to attack. But something was waiting for them in that square. Once the eight vampires began their attack they found themselves face to face with ten slayers carrying wooden stakes, cloves of garlic, holy water, and sun lanterns.

"It's a trap!" One of them realized.

"Say good night you blood sucking bastards!" A slayer shouted as he turned on his sun lantern and began firing wooden stakes. Four of them were instantly killed, two turned to ash from the sun lantern and two destroyed by being staked.

"Fall back! Retreat!" Rose shouted.

She and the three remaining vampires attempted to flee but the slayers were determined not to let these monsters escaped. So they released garlic and holy water at them injuring them badly. A whole gallon full was poured on to Rose, she hissed in pain as it began to weaken her body. She fell from the roof top and crashed into a nearby corner. Using whatever strength she had left, she began to crawl away to somewhere that the slayers couldn't see her. She was grateful that they were too distracted helping the humans who had been attacked to notice her. Once she was somewhere she knew she couldn't be seen she began to call for the other vampires using a special shriek that only bats and vampires can hear. She told them that she was too hurt to move and that they needed to come back and help her because the sun was about to rise. But they didn't come, to the contrary they ignored her cry and left her there to die. She couldn't believe this. Her own kind leaving her to be destroyed by sunlight especially after everything she had done for them.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice ask.

She hissed as a human walked toward her.

"Hey take it easy! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He said.

"What do you want?" She said.

"I just want to help you. You look hurt."

"Don't you know what I am? Go away! Leave me alone!" She cried.

"Are you going to die?"

"I will, when the sun comes up." She sighed. "I cannot move and I don't have anything to cover myself with and I am in desperate need of blood. But that doesn't matter to you so leave me alone so that I may die with dignity."

Greg knew how dangerous and evil vampires could be. From what he knew from them they were these horrible blood sucking demons but this one, this one looked so scared and sad. He could tell by the fear in her eyes that she didn't want to die. Greg didn't see a wretched monster who deserved to be put out of their misery, he saw a scared young woman begging for her life. He might have been crazy but he took off his coat and covered her with it then he scooped up her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Saving you. You know you're not as heavy as you look."

"Why are you helping me? I'm a vampire."

"I know but...Something tells me you're not as bad as you seem."

He took her back to his house and laid her down on a mattress in a basement with no windows or any openings that would allow sunlight to peek in.

"I still need blood." She said.

"How much?" He asked.

"One pint should do."

"I'll be right back." He went upstairs and down to the local blood bank where he asked them to draw a pint of his own blood. The whole time he was thinking he had probably gone insane but he didn't care. Two hours later he came back carrying a pint sized bottle of blood. "Here you go."

"Is this yours?"

"Yep."

"You're actually offering me your blood?"

"Pretty much. Listen you just stay here and drink that up. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got somewhere to be, help yourself to anything in the fridge but please don't let the neighbors know you're here or I'll get kicked out."

"Why?"

"Don't ask now can I have my coat back?"

She handed it to him, he put his coat on, and went upstairs.

"Wait! Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Greg! See you later!"

He left. When he was gone she opened the bottle and drank every last drop of blood from it. She soon felt stronger and the pain in her body was fading. She was relieved that Greghad saved her but she was greatly confused. Why would a human save her life? Last she checked humans were savages who would kill a vampire in an instant but Greg didn't kill her. He saved her life, he gave her his blood. It was such a strange, new, experience. She wanted to know more about this human and why he would save her.

When night came and she had healed her body she quickly changed into some new clothes. She wore a green bustle gown and hat along with some boots.

She then went outside to search for Greg. She found him in that same square preforming again and being rudely dismissed by the crowd. She didn't know why they hated his performance. She thought his music and his singing was wonderful. She found it kind of unusual for a human to musically talented. According to Jasper humans were unintelligent and uncultured beings who couldn't possibly have any talent.

"I like your song." She said.

"Really? Then you'd be the first."

"I never thought humans could make music."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you must have been living under a rock forever because humans have been making music since the beginning of time."

"Incredible. I was told humans weren't smart enough to produce music."

"Who told you that bogus?"

"Jasper."

"Who's he?"

"She." Rose corrected. "She's my friend and the queen of all vampires."

"Vampires have a queen? I thought they were ruled by Dracula?"

"He's been dead for years, after he died Jasper took over and she created her own kingdom of vampires who were created from her blood."

"So is she like your mother?"

"No I didn't come from her blood, I came from Dracula's."

"So is he like your father?"

"No it's not like that. Vampires don't have parents, we're not born we're made. We're either humans who were bitten by vampires or we grow from the head vampire's blood."

"So you guys don't get married or have kids?"

"Why would have children? Vampires live forever and when we're created we're fully grown not weak, helpless, young lings. You humans only have children because you don't live forever right?"

"Well that's partially the reason."

"What other reason is there?"

"Most of the time humans have kids because they want to love and take care of one."

"Love?"

"You know what love is right?"

"I have heard of it, it is an emotion you humans feel. Most common is between a male and a female who wish to live together. Jasper says that this emotion is weak and that is one of the reasons humans are such worthless creatures."

"How can she think that? Love is the most powerful thing in the world or at least that's what I've read."

"You can read?" She said surprised.

"Of course I can read."

"But Jasper says all humans are illiterate."

"Boy do you need a lesson."

Though Rose knew she had to return to Jasper and receive her next assignment but Greg was such a fascinating human and everything her told her was so interesting. She wanted to know more. So she stayed with him, during the day she slept in his basement and during the night she walk with him and talk with him about different things. He taught her about the world of humans and how a lot of them had accomplished great things. He taught her about doctors, school masters, actors, musicians, poets, writers, scholars, artists, it was all so new and amazing to her.

"What's that?" She asked when they walked by a house.

Inside the house was a couple who had just been blessed with their first child. A healthy baby girl. The mother picked up the baby and held it close while the father tickled her causing the child to laugh and coo.

"That's a family Rose." Greg said.

"Family?"

"Yeah it's when two people who love each other have a child."

"Love can create new life?"

"Well...Yeah in a way."

"They look so happy."

"That's because they love each other Rose and when you're with the person you love you're always happy."

"I wonder what that feels like." She said. "To love someone and be loved in return."

"I've been wondering the same thing for a long time."

It was at this moment Rose realized everything Jasper had told her and the others was wrong. Humans weren't stupid savages. They were intelligent and cultured, learning about them was such a great experience. But it wasn't just exploring the human world she enjoyed, she found herself feeling so content when he was with Greg. He treated her so differently from her fellow vampires, they always spoke so harshly and cruelly but Greg he always spoke to her so kindly and sweetly. And Greg cared about her, he always made sure to get her inside the dark before sunrise and he always found a way to provide blood if needed. He also wrote her poetry and songs, he took her dancing, and She was so swept up in her joyful times with Greg that she hadn't even realized that she had stayed with him for three years.

"I have to go back." She said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"I've decided that I want to tell Jasper and the others that what they know about you humans is wrong. That there's so much more to you all."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You will I don't when but you will. Thanks for everything Greg."

"Uh wait! I...I wanna give you something."

"What is it?"

"Well close your eyes."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and wondered what he was going to give her. She soon got her answer when she felt a pair of lips touch hers. It was a kiss, Rose had never had a kiss before and it was the most incredible thing she had ever felt.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It's called a kiss. You give it to someone you love."

"You love me?" She asked.

Greg blushed hard.

"Well yeah, you're smart and strong and pretty also I like your hair."

Rose blushed almost harder than he did.

"Hey listen if you end up living longer than me you won't forget me right?" He asked her.

"Of course not. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I promise I'll come back to see you as soon as I can."

"Wait I have another thing for you." He handed her a book. "Something to help you know more about us."

"Thank you."

She then changed into a bat and flew away. The book he had given her was a bible and reading made her realize just how special and wonderful humans can be and how they suffered more than any other living creature. She also realized that God was not at all how Jasper had depicted him. Jasper said the reason why vampires exist is because God abandoned them when they were human but after reading every single verse in the bible (vampires are speed readers) She discovered that it couldn't be true because if God even loved Satan he would never abandon anyone. She had to tell Jasper this.

She flew to the far off, mysterious castle that was home to the vampire queen Jasper. There she sat on her thrown drinking from a goblet full of blood. She was a large, strong, and muscular being, hard to believe she was female. When she caught hold of Rose she dropped her goblet in shock.

"Rose?" She said. "Rose...You're...You're alive?"

"Indeed I am."

"That's...That's wonderful. I was told that you had been destroyed by sunlight."

"Well i wasn't no thanks to you or any of the other vampires." She said angrily. "I called for help but no one came, they all left me to die."

"I'm sorry Rose but you have to understand we can't ruin the mission just to help one injured vampire. Sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"I guess but what about loyalty and friendship? Last I checked we were best friends."

"We are but the good of our people always comes first. Anyway I'm so glad you're here because I need your help with something."

"What?"

"I finally found away to exterminate those humans."

"How?"

"With this." She held up a glass vile of a strange purple liquid.

"What is that?"

"It's a virus that will infect and kill every intelligent creature on earth. Once I break the glass they virus will spread to every where, there will be no cure. The only ones immune will be plants and animals."

"But Jasper that would infect us too."

"Don't worry I've planned for that as well." In her other hand she held a small statue of a bat. "This is the praying vampire, it will ensure that vampires are the only intelligent life who survive this. Once all the humans and every other intelligent being is dead vampires will finally rule this world."

"Jasper I've been thinking and I don't think we should go through with this."

"What?"

"Look for these past three years I've learned something about these humans. They're not as worthless and savage as you think they are."

"How do you know?"

"I've been able to observe them closely."

"How close?"

"Close enough to know that they're not as bad as you say they are."

"Rose may I remind you that these humans are not only brainless neanderthals but they've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them!" She defended. "Jasper I know you think we suffer the most but you're wrong. It's them who have suffered, just read this."

She handed her the bible Greg gave her. Jasper hissed and threw it down.

"What the hell are you doing reading that?!" She screeched.

"Jasper this proves that God didn't abandon us, it proves that he loves us and I think that if we try hard enough he can forgive us for the terrible things we've done."

"We have done no wrong!"

"Yes we have! We've killed thousands of innocents thinking they were nothing more than cattle but they're not. These humans they're intelligent and cultured and sensitive. We can learn so much from them!"

"They'll never accept us! They'll only kill us!"

"Not if we show them that we want to make peace. "

"Peace? With humans? Humans no nothing of peace or compassion or feelings!"

"You're wrong! There are plenty who do!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I come to love one!"

"You what?!"

"After I was left for dead a human saved my life. He sheltered me from the sun and gave me his own blood. He taught me about the human world and he treated me better than anyone here."

"You fool! Love is weakness!"

"No it's strength! I love him! And he loves me! And there's no way I'm gonna let you destroy him or any other human!"

She lunged for the vile in Jasper's hand. Jasper responded by punching her and knocking her to a wall.

"You traitor! How could you turn on your own kind?!"

"That's easy! I just learned that my own kind is much more horrible and revolting than the humans are!"

Rose pulled out a sword and shield, the two she vampires began to battle. Jasper was strong but she was no much for a vampire born from Dracula's blood. Rose easily over powered Jasper and took the vile from her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this old friend." She said. "But I don't want to be apart of this anymore."

"Traitorous wretch! You'll pay for this! I swear it!"

"Good luck finding me and good luck finding this! Because I'm going to hide this somewhere you'll never find it!"

Rose then fled from Jasper's castle never to return again. She flew off somewhere and hid the vile somewhere she knew Jasper wouldn't think to look. After that she returned to Greg. She explained everything that had happened and asked him if she could stay with him. He agreed without a single word or thought of hesitation. Their time together was a happy one and both couldn't help but wonder how they ever could've lived without each other?

"Greg." She said one night as they sat together by a lake gazing up at the night sky.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you said love can create a new life?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want that. I want us to create a new life together. One we can nurture."

Greg froze for a moment.

"You mean...You wanna have a baby?"

"Yes. I see couples with one all the time and they look so happy. They have a kind of joy that I would give anything to have. But if you don't want one-"

"No! No! I do but are you sure you want one now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's have a baby."

"Wonderful now how do we make one?" She asked.

"You don't know where babies come from?"

"No. Do you?"

"Oh boy this is embarrassing." He said blushing. "Well it's like this."

Five minutes later...

"You humans do that?" Rose asked surprised.

"Yep."

"How strange but I can do it."

"You sure you want to?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Um..." Greg was blushing all over. "Yeah..."

"Okay then let's do it."

So within time she became pregnant and for her she couldn't have been happier. The thought of being able to bring new life into the world made her completely overjoyed. But there was one downside. Vampires were not meant to produce offspirng so the females who come from blood don't have birth canals meaning if one was to become pregnant and choose to let it be born the labor would cause terrible body damage and blood loss. Their only chance to avoid this fate was to abort the child or drink human blood to make their body stronger. But Rose didn't want her child to be a full fledged vampire so during her pregnancy she stopped drinking human blood.

As time passed their child grew at an alarming rate but it was strong and healthy. Unfortunately the stronger the child grew the weaker Rose became. Finally on a thundering, rainy, stormy night Rose went into labor. She laid on a mat crying and moaning in pain, her body was so weak and frail and she was suffering terrible blood loss.

"Ah! Ah!" She moaned.

"Hold on Rose." Greg said clutching her hand. "Hold on!"

"The baby! You have to find someone to save the baby! Find a doctor please!"

"I'll be right back, just keep holding on."

Greg left their house and went to find help. It was such a terrible night, the thunder, lighting, wind, and rain made it nearly impossible for him to see. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to find anyone but he was also worried that even if he could find a doctor he wouldn't be able to pay him for helping Rose.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" He heard a voice and he saw a light. It was a lantern being held by a man carrying a bag.

"Who are you? And what are you doing out here?"

"I'm Father Gardner. I'm a minister and I'm out here because I'm looking for a girl who was abducted from my church about a year ago but what our you doing out here in this God forsaken weather?"

"Help! I need help!"

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

"Rose! She...She's bleeding! And the baby...It's...You have to help me find a hospital!"

"Take me to her."

"What?"

"I'm a doctor I can help. Now what's wrong?"

Greg took Father Gardner back to his house and explained everything on the way there.

"You impregnated a vampire? Are you mad?" Gardner asked.

"She's not like all of them! You have to believe me!"

"With all due respect as a minister I must purge the world of evil creatures like vampires!" Father Gardner pulled a cross and a wooden stake from his bag.

"Wait! Just look at her! Please!"

Father Gardner sighed but he put his tools up and went into the other room. He saw Rose lying on the mat clutching her stomach in pain with huge amounts of blood surrounding her body. She looked up at him with weak, tearful eyes.

"Are you the doctor?" she asked. "Please help my child."

"I am a doctor but the only way I can save your child is to perform a c-section but that will cause you to loose more blood and you'll die."

"I don't care, just please save my child."

"Rose no!" Greg said. "There must be another way. Drink my blood so you'll be strong enough."

"No Greg. I don't want Steven to be like me. To be forced to kill innocents to survive." She turned to minister. "Do whatever it takes to save our child."

Gardner couldn't believe this, a vampire determined to bring her child into the world and refusing to let it become a full vampire even if it means she could die. That was as believable as a devil serving God. (He would later learn that was possible too.)

"Alright sir get me some water and something to wrap the child in." Gardner said. He opened his bag, pulled out a first aid kit he brought, and began to perform a c-section on Rose. With in two hours a strong and healthy infant had been produced.

"It's a boy!" He announced.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked weakly.

"He's perfect." Gardner said. "See for yourself."

He held up the crying infant, Rose smiled softly. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life.

"Does he have a name?"

"Steven." Greg said. "We liked Steven."

"Nice name."

Father Gardner took the child into the other room and began cleaning him.

"He's perfect Greg." Rose sighed smiling. "Greg promise me something."

"What?"

"Steven is going to be a strong and powerful boy. Promise me that you'll make sure he uses his strength for good."

"I'm promise but Rose you need to rest now."

"Greg."

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy." She whispered with one last smile.

Her skin was losing color, her eyes closed, and her breath was slowing.

"Rose? Rose? Are you okay?"

No anwser.

"Father! Come quick!" Greg called.

The minister wrapped Steven in some blankets and placed him in a crib then rushed back to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Greg asked.

"She's lost too much blood." Gardner said. "I don't think she'll last much longer."

"No! No! Rose! You can't leave me!" Greg begged. "Please!"

She was fading fast. Father Gardner opened his bible and performed a salvation of the soul ritual to ensure that when Rose died she would go to heaven after death.

"I'm sorry but she's gone." The minister sighed.

"Oh God!" Greg sobbed bitterly. Father Gardner gripped his shoulder comfortingly while little Steven continued to cry as he knew his mother was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

A tear streamed down Steven's cheek as the memory of his mother's death played in his mind. For as long as he could remember, every time his father talked about his mother it made him cry, sometimes a little, sometimes a lot. Now that he had seen what his mother was like he understood why it always made his father so sad to talk about her. When he woke up he was a mess of sadness and didn't really want to do any missions today. Luckily Solomon and Sister Nora had decided to give them the day off.

Steven stayed in his room and listened to some music on the radio, Dipper went to do research, Manny was just being lazy, and the girls had gone shopping into town. They were getting some groceries, medicines, garlic, and other things they might need. During their shopping trip Frida couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around herself every few minutes to see if anyone was spying on her but she didn't see anyone.

"You okay?" Connie asked noticing her uneasiness.

"I'm fine but I have the weirdest feeling somebody's watching me. Do you see anyone staring at me?"

"No."

"Maybe it's my imagination."

But someone was watching them, someone with purple eyes full of envy and hatred. Zoe Aves, the young witch who Manny had spurned a hundred years ago and out of anger and jealousy she killed his fiance and turned him to stone. Being a witch she could live for a very long time and still look young. When she heard that Manny had been freed from his stone prison she tried to seduce him but as you probably already know he rejected her and she believed it was because of the nun he was supposed to protect. Just looking at her made her feel a hot, seething, burning rage that refused to cease as long as Frida was still alive.

"If that homely little nun thinks she can get in my way. She has another thing coming." Zoe snapped her fingers and three toads appeared in her hands. She brought each of the toads close to her lips and whispered a chant to them. "When you touch that girl make her an old and ugly hag."

When Frida walked by, Zoe let out silent cackle and threw the toads on to her. But as soon as they touched her the nasty toads turned into three lovely roses.

"Roses? Where did they come from?" Frida asked looking around.

"I don't know but they sure are pretty." Connie said.

"Do you want them?"

"Sure but don't you want them?"

"Flowers aren't really my thing."

"That's too bad because red roses would look good in that blue hair of yours."

"Thanks but beauty isn't really me."

Zoe snarled and cursed under her breath, enraged that her plan had failed. She then summoned two of her pet crows. She stroked their black feathers and kissed each of them. "Fly my pets, fly. Fly down to that girl, scratch out her eyes, and tear off her hair."

The crows did as their mistress ordered and swooped down onto Frida and Connie but once their talons made contact with Frida's body the mean black crows changed into two gentle white doves. One perched himself on to her shoulder while the other landed on her finger.

"Oh hello." She greeted. "Where did you two come from?"

"They're so cute." Connie said stroking one of them. "Strange though there aren't many doves in Maine."

"These two must've been made a wrong turn during migration."

"You two hungry?" Connie asked. She pulled some bread from her bag and crushed them into crumbs which she fed to the doves.

"My darlings!" Zoe screeched in an angry whisper. "That wretched girl has turned them into stupid doves! Just what kind of power does she have?! Well you know the saying, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

With that said she waited until Connie went into a shop and Frida was alone before she walked over and introduced herself.

"Excuse me." She said. "You're Frida Suarez right?"

"Um yeah who are you?"

"I'm Zoe Aves, has Manny ever mentioned me?"

"Not that I know of, wait how do you know him?"

"I'm an old flame of his. We had something a long time ago anyway I hear you now live with him is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Look I know it's none of my business but isn't that against your religion?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean you know, you being a nun and last I checked nuns were supposed to be virgins."

"Whoa! Whoa now! I may live with the guy but it's not like that!"

"It isn't?"

"No he's just protecting me. He's kind of like my guardian."

"Well if that's the case then worry not I can assign another guardian for you, one who's not some half devil."

"Thanks but I don't want another one. I admit Manny can be hard to live with but he's actually a lot nicer than he lets on and he's pretty much one of the best friends I ever had so there's no need for that."

"I see well then I'm afraid you'll have to die."

"What?"

She grabbed Frida's neck and held it tight with a great strength that Frida couldn't believe belonged to a woman.

"Oh God this hurts! What do I do! Oh crap!" Frida thought.

"Zoe!" A familiar voice shouted angrily.

"Manny right on time." Zoe said. "You're looking very handsome today."

""What do you think you're doing?"

"Well right know I'm deciding on weather to strangle this girl to death or just dig my nails into her skin until she bleeds to death."

"Let her go right now! Can't you see she's scared?"

"You know it pains to see you like this Manny. Reduced to serving a little girl, tell me do you really enjoy this position?"

"It is none of your business!" He hissed. "Now let her go or I'll burn you like the witch you are!"

"Burn me and she dies!"

She began to dig her nails into Frida's neck. She screamed in pain which was torture for Manny to hear.

"Stop! I can't stand it! You're hurting me! Let go!" Frida screamed.

But Zoe ignored her cries. Poor Manny was stuck, if he threw a flame or attacked Frida would get caught in the middle. He couldn't do anything and it scared him.

"Damn you Zoe! Stop it!" He demanded.

"I said let go!" Frida screamed. A bright light flashed and it burned Zoe's hands causing her to release her neck. Zoe quickly tried to grab her neck again but Manny as fast as lighting threw a flame between the two girls.

"Frida!" Manny shouted. He pulled her into his arms and held her protectively. "You're safe now. Thank goodness."

She nuzzled into his neck while he held her tighter and glared at Zoe. She glared back them, her eyes giving off the horrible purple twinge.

"Enjoy this moment together!" She screeched. "Because you don't have many left!"

She disappeared in a mist of black smoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"My neck hurts but I'm okay." She said. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah."

"That was her wasn't it? The witch who cursed you?"

"Yeah that was her."

"But shouldn't she be dead?"

"Ever since I broke out of my stone body I had prayed from the bottom of my heart that she was dead. But she's alive and still as young, powerful, and wicked as she was a hundred years ago."

"Why did she attack me? I don't even know her and she tried to kill me."

"Simple because I refused to love her, she's made it her life goal to destroy everything and everyone I hold dear."

"Manny." She blushing.

"Or at least everyone she thinks I hold dear. Not that I consider you dear to me, I only protect you because i'm forced to and the old man will exorcise me if anything happens to you."

"Oh...Of course." She said upset and slightly angry. "Why would I ever be considered dear to you?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Since I'm not important she'll leave me alone right?"

"No she won't."

"But you just said-"

"I could tell her that til I'm blue in the face and she still wouldn't believe it. She's jealous of any woman in my life."

"Can she just move on?"

"Frida if she was the kind of woman who did that I wouldn't be here. Where's Connie?"

"In the shop down there."

"Alright go get her, we're going home."

She had never seen Manny in such a rush to get home nor had she ever seen him so afraid not that she blamed him. Now that she had meant Zoe and saw what she was capable of she understood why Manny was so scared.

"Wait a minute so you're saying your crazy ex lover who turned us all to stone is still alive?!" Steven gasped when he told them the news. "How is that possible?"

"Well Steven it is a known fact that witches are immortal." Dipper said. "They practice witchcraft which is another form of devil work and devil work earns you immortality however it doesn't last forever. So is she coming by here?"

"Probably. Knowing Zoe she won't give up easily." Manny said. "But you two have nothing to worry about. It's me she's pissed at."

"But she turned all three of us into rocks."

"The curse she cast was meant for me but she was enraged at my rejection that she let the spell bounce off several places and hit you two."

"So she's only after you?" Steven asked.

Manny knew that Frida was also a target for the witch's wrath but he feared if he told them that they would jump to the conclusion that Manny cared for her.

"Yes she's after me alone."

"She also wants to kill Frida." Dusk said.

"Ahhh! Ghosts!" Steven and Dipper shrieked at the sight of the wisps.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them." Manny said. "Dipper, Steven meet Dusk and Dawn their willow wisps."

"And we're not ghosts!" Dusk said. "There's a huge difference between a wisp and a ghost."

"We watch over Sister Frida and report how she's doing to Father Gardner." Dawn said. "And it appears she's in danger."

"She is not." Manny said. "Perhaps if we were lovers as she constantly suspects in her ridiculous paranoia and envy. But we are not and our relationship is strictly platonic."

"You sure?" Steven said.

"Positive."

"But we saw her try to kill Frida today." Dusk said.

"Quiet you!" Manny hissed. "As for you two, rat and dog, be about your business and leave me to mine."

"I'm not a rat/dog!" They shouted.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

He went upstairs to his room and went on top of the roof. When he was a child he would always sit up there when he wanted to think something through. He remembered how his mother would constantly beg him to come down, afraid that he would fall off every time she saw him up there. As a young boy he knew it was dangerous but being up high places helped him relax and think and he definitely needed to think right now.

"Damn." He thought. "What am I gonna do? Ever since I first laid eyes on Frida I was terrified that the she would suffer the same fate as Analia. I don't why I'm so scared of that, I guess it's because they look so much alike. But I know one thing for sure, if anything were to happen to her it would be like watching Analia die all over again and I couldn't bear to watch that again."

"Hello." He looked up to see a bat perched on his shoulder. Manny quickly flicked him off.

"What are you doing here Steven?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why do you care? What bothers me is none of your business."

"You know you're really different from who you used to be." Steven said. "When we first met on the battlefield, during that God forsaken war. You were a different man, you were happy, carefree, and a lot nicer too."

"That's because things were different for me back then. I had something that made me happy."

"It was your fiance right?"

Manny went silent.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about her."

"Her name was Analia Montoya. She was a holy woman, meaning she had purity, holy, and healing powers. Zoe was furious that we were getting married, furious that i chose to love another woman so she killed her...Right in front of me."

"I'm sorry you lost her. I know it must be pretty painful."

"We'll everybody's lost someone they loved once. They move on."

"Yeah but not everybody has to spend everyday looking after a person who looks just like that lost loved one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Frida looks identical Analia."

"What? How-"

"I saw your picture of her."

"You WHAT?! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU CLOWNS ABOUT TOUCHING MY STUFF?!"

"It was an accident! I swear! Dipper and I were just helping you after you lost your temper when it fell out of your jacket! I swear I put it back!"

Manny grunted but then calmed down. He then pulled the locket picture frame from his jacket and opened it to show the photo of the woman he loved and lost.

"She's very beautiful." Steven said.

"She gave this to me before I left for war. She believed that if I kept thinking of her I would come back to her and she was right I came back to her but she was taken from me."

"By any chance would Zoe be trying to kill Frida due to her resemblance to Analia?"

"Fine, yes. She is because she stupidly believes that I might fall in love with her due to that but her fears are for nothing because despite their physical similarities, Frida and Analia are complete opposites."

"Really?"

"Yes Analia was quiet, calm, proper, polite, and composed whereas Frida is loud, brash, clumsy, awkward, and annoying. I never seen two women look so alike and act so different."

"Lord works in the mysterious ways."

"Well that's enough sob stories for now." He sighed. "Could you leave me alone now?"

"Alright. I need a nap anyway."

He then flapped away leaving Manny alone with his thoughts. It wasn't long before he found himself falling asleep. As for Frida, when she and Manny had gotten back he insisted that she stay at the manor and not leave but she was a very restless girl and didn't like being kept in one place for a long time. To amuse herself she started exploring her room. She hadn't had much time to do so since they started hunting monsters and demons.

"Hope you don't mind me going through your stuff Analia." She said to the deceased person who previously owned the bedroom she was in. She checked the closet but it was completely empty, Frida decided to fill it with some of her clothes. She didn't have a lot except for her usual outfit, some underwear, a purple nightgown, and a white robe.

Once she was done there she began checking out the vanity and mirror. That one was more full. It had various vanities that most girls from the 1800's would have. Hair brush, comb, a powder puff, rougue, powder, lavender water, and perfume.

"What my sisters would have killed to have this kind of stuff." She thought to herself.

She spotted a trunk by her bed. She opened it to find a drape covering something. She pulled back the drape to find one of the most beautiful and extravagant wedding gown she had ever seen. It was a white colored long-sleeve, silk organza gown with flowers hand painted onto the gown's skirt. The veil was one of tulle the was held in place by a white lily comb and there were strings of pearls for the bride to wear around her neck.

"Wow." She said gazing at it. "I'm not one for dresses but this is...Incredible."

"It was his mother's." Dawn said coming in. "When Manny's mother agreed to marry his father he vowed to make her the most beautiful wedding gown imaginable. He went as far as to add some clothing style that was ahead of it's time. There never was a more beautiful bride, since he never had any sisters she decided to give her wedding gown to the woman Manny would marry."

"Was Analia going to wear it?"

He surprised her with it just a week after he proposed. She said it was the most beautiful dress in the world and that she couldn't wait to wear it. But she never got the chance, poor Manny can't even bring himself to look at that dress anymore."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know from what Father Gardner tells me. Before now Manny didn't really know him but his parents did and so did Analia."

"How did he know Analia?"

"They worked at the same church, a church that she had hoped to get married in. From what I know about Analia Montoya she was the lost bride apart of a wedding that would never be."

"That's so sad. I can't imagine what Manny must've felt when he lost her. It must've been the most horrible thing ever."

"I think he's had worse." A voice said behind her. She turned to see Zoe standing at the balcony of her room. "My it's been a long time since I've been in this room. About a hundred years to be exact. My how this brings back memories, I remember listening to that dreadful Analia going on and on about how excited she was about her wedding day only to have her dreams be shattered."

"You heartless woman!" Frida cried. "How could you do something so horrible to him?"

"Oh please it's not like I wanted to kill her. Wait scratch that I did and I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Why did you kill her? What did she ever do to you?"

"She stole the man I loved from me that's what she did. You know this wedding dress would've been mine had she not interfered."

"I seriously doubt that and I seriously doubt you love Manny at all."

"Oh but I did love him, still do. I never stopped and I know he still loves me."

"My God you're insane. You'd have to be if you really think he loves you after what you did."

"Well he won't love me, not as long as you're alive."

"Me? I've got nothing do with how he feels about you. If he hates you it's your own fault for being a jealous, demented, psychopath!"

"Shut up!" She raised her hand and sent Frida flying backwards into the other room.

"Frida!" Dawn gasped. "Leave her alone you-"

"Beat it you pest!" She swatted the wisp out the window with just a twitch of her finger. "I've got bigger fish to fry!"

Frida quickly picked herself up off the floor and ran downstairs outside.

"Oh so you're going to try and out run me are you?" Zoe said. "Well that will only make your demise more interesting."

She levitated herself out the mansion and chased after Frida. Manny sensing her fear, woke up from his sleep in a flash.

"Oh no!"

He quickly jumped off the roof landing on his feet and followed the trail left. Frida ran for her life while desperately thinking about how she was going to escape. Suddenly she tripped and got her foot caught in some thorns.

"Well, well, no where to run." Zoe snickered. "Time's up nun girl."

"Look can't we just talk about this?" Frida asked trying to get her foot out. "I mean killing me does seem a bit too harsh right?"

"Bye-bye little nun girl, say hi to God for me."

"Oh no you don't!" Manny pounced on top of Zoe and the two began to tackle each other. They made strange animal like noises, they sounded like a wild cat and a bird of prey fighting. Frida continued to try and get her foot out of the thorns. When all else failed she grabbed a nearby rock, sharpened it, and tried to use it to cut the vines.

"Come on, come on, cut! Cut!" She pleaded.

Zoe had Manny pinned to the ground by his throat.

"Move and I snap the little wench's neck." She hissed in his ear.

"Why do you persist in tormenting me?" Manny asked.

"You brought this on yourself when you rejected me. I don't want to torture you Manny I just want to love you, all this will stop if you just love me."

"What you speak of is not love! It's insanity!"

"I'm going to give you a choice. Love me, love me like you did a hundred years ago and all this will finally end."

"Get this through your head! I will never love you! I never have and I never will!"

"Then this is goodbye!"

She raised her hand and dagger like talons grew from them. She was just about to slice his throat when...

"No!" Frida cried. "Don't hurt him!"

She lifted her hands up and a bright light shot from them and hit her, knocking her off of him. Zoe screeched in sheer agony as the light began burning her skin.

"You bitch!" She screamed. "You'll pay for this!"

She then fled off and changed into a crow that fell away. Frida rushed to Manny's side and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine but you...Frida what was that? What did you do?"

"I...I don't Manny...I just don't know." She said. "All I know is I just kept thinking that I couldn't let her hurt you. That I had to do something and then it just happened."

"It happened earlier today too. What's happening to you?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

...

Zoe returned to her lair, her body half way burnt by the light Frida shot at her. She would have to recover for days before going back.

"How?" She said to herself. "How did that common girl defeat me? How?"

"It is because she is a holy woman."

Standing across from her looking very smug and proud was Father Gardner.

"You!" She snarled. She wiped her talons at him on for her hand to go right through him.

"Oh please there's no need for that. This is just a mere illusion."

"Damn minister! Why are you here?"

"Just come to deliver a message. My ward is no ordinary human girl, she's a holy woman the polar opposite of a witch that is why your toads and crows had no effect on her, her soul was too holy, pure, and loving and that's why she was able to defeat you."

"This cannot be! Analia was a holy woman and she didn't fight me."

"She didn't know you were a threat until it was too late but Frida does and I have ensured that Manny will protect her from anything and anyone no matter what, so if you intend to kill her well...I think you should find another goal because no witch stands a chance against a holy woman as you probably now realize."

"If you think I'm going to let some loud mouth nun get the best of me you've got another thing coming Father!"

"Temper, temper."

"You planned this!"

"excuse me?"

"Pairing up Manny and that nun. You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"You're acting like it's a great big secret, of course I did it on purpose."

"Oh no, do you really think I'm that stupid. You just coincidentally chose Manny to protect a girl who happens to look like the wench I slaughtered a hundred years ago! You expect me to believe that?!"

"Maybe it was a coincidence and then again maybe it wasn't. I've been around for quite some time and I've seen things. Such a pity, you still haven't figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"You want Manny's love and you thought curses and murder would help you get it and yet well he's pursuing you is he? Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"I am not going to sit here and be lectured by the illusion of a self-righteous, wise ass minister! Get out!"

"Very well but a word of advice. Give up on your obsession and repent before it's too late. Ta-ta!"

The illusion faded.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay Frida calm down." Manny said trying to calm the shivering girl.

"Oh God." She said. "Oh God. I'm so sorry I just...I just can't stop shaking."

"It's okay. It's alright."

"Manny I'm scared. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know for sure but I promise you, you're alright."

"That woman...Did she hurt you bad? You're bleeding."

"What happened to me is not important. Right now it's late and you've been through a lot so I'm taking you home."

"But you're bleeding."

"I'll be fine I promise."

He took her back to the manor and tucked her into bed. She was very shaken up but fell asleep easily. He then set up a barrier that would ensure that no one could enter her room or the manor without his permission. He knew what kind of power she had used, he had only seen it once and it frightened him that Frida had that power and didn't know how to use it meaning she'd be an easy target for hundreds of demons.

"Great my job just got a whole lot more difficult." He thought.

A few weeks later they got a call to exterminate a ghost that had invaded the home of a wealthy family.

"So who's our client?" Dipper asked.

"They're called the Northwests. They're supposed to be very rich and very aristocratic." Connie said.

"Northwest? Why does that name ring a bell? I know I've heard it somewhere."

Dipper's memory of that name quickly returned when they arrived at a familiar mansion, where a familiar blonde with icy blue eyes, wearing a long purple dress with a split, brown stockings, and heels was waiting for them.

"Oh no!" Dipper groaned. "Her."

"Well it's about time!" She snapped. "I was expecting you five minutes ago and- Wait a minute these are the professionals my father hired?"

"Hey we may not look the part but we are experts on this." Frida stated proudly.

"Whatever. Listen you're a nun right?"

"Yeah."

"Huh I always wondered why young girls chose to be nuns but I guess if you're too ugly to get a boyfriend why not date God? He loves you no matter how ugly you are right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Follow me and I shall explain everything." The followed her down a hallway that had walls fool of wild animals that had been stuffed and mounted. There were bears, mountain lions, boars, deer, foxes, and wolves. Dipper swallowed hard, seeing all these animals like this made him sick to his stomach.

"Are these animals real?" Dipper asked.

"Yes my father hunted them down and had them stuffed. He's quite the hunter." Pacifica bragged. "The best hunter in Maine."

"I see...Well you guys must have a lot of meat to eat then huh?"

"We don't eat them. We only eat expensive meet made by gourmet chefs."

"So he kills them for sport?"

"Yes pretty much."

"That's cruel and disgusting." Dipper growled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What your father does is terrible and beastly."

"Oh so when my father kills it's terrible and beastly? Well what about when those dirty wolves who kill?"

"A wolf only kills to eat and to protect itself or it's pack. Your father murdered these animals for sport and pride and that makes him a revolting creature."

"Don't talk about my father like that! And for your information these filthy vermin are better off dead. Good riddance I say!"

"So I'm guessing you're not an animal lover?" Steven asked.

"Of course not! I despise the dirty beasts! But let's get down to business. Next week my parents will be holding a huge gala but there's this ghost who keeps terrorizing our house and we can't have that it's bad for publicity. So I want this ghost exorcised tonight."

"Well we can't promise that it will be done tonight." Connie said. "When it comes to removing ghosts it's a very tricky matter. They're already dead so we can't just shoot with a sliver bullet or stake em in the heart. It may take time."

"How long are we talking here?" Pacifica asked.

"Well it depends in some cases it might last for years."

"Years? Oh no! I want the job done tonight!"

"We can't promise that."

"You can and you will you bag of bones! Or none of you will get the money you were promised! Now get to work!"

She then turned to her heels and walked away.

"Bag of bones? Was she saying I'm too skinny?" Connie asked insulted.

"She called me ugly." Frida said.

"Okay who hates her?" Dipper asked.

"Me." Manny said.

"I do." Frida said.

"Ditto." Steven said.

"Double ditto." Connie added.

"Well her folks are paying us big money so let's just keep our mouths shut, do our job, get paid, and get the hell out of here."

They began to set up their equipment which Sister Nora had provided. This was equipment was specially made for exorcising ghosts and spirits. One of the tools used was a small machine designed to pick up and track spectral energy if it was near the area. The other tools included device that could contain spirits and force them to crossover to heaven or hell. The whole reason why ghost exist in our world in the first place is because sometimes when people die they leave behind unfinished business. So instead of moving on their souls linger somewhere between earth and the afterlife, though there is not much they can do. For most of the time ghosts are like air, you can't see them, hear them, or touch them but you can feel them and sometimes you know they're there. Now there are the occasions where the ghosts who have a very strong will can been seen by the living which is known as haunting and then there are the humans born with the ability to see and communicate with the spirits. But one of the rarest cases of all was when a ghost was reincarnated. Most of the time when people die with unfinished business they stay behind as ghosts but in extremely rare cases, the lost soul is reborn in a different body. However cases like that only happen if one dies using touching the stone of new life. A very rare stone about the size of an eye which looks like a glass marble, if anyone dies with unfinished business while touching it then many years after that person's death they will be reincarnated.

"Hey I think I've got something." Dipper said checking the machine used to track spectral energy. "There's definitely a ghost around here."

"Where is it?" Steven asked.

"I don't know it keeps moving around from one area to another. Must be a very active ghost."

"It's an angry one." Frida said. "I can feel it's rage, it's hot and boiling."

"Oh yeah you can talk to ghosts."

"I can't exactly talk to them but I can understand them and this one furious at the Northwests."

"Any reason why?"

"I have no clue."

"Well first we should try to find it. We''ll split up to cover more ground."

Manny and Frida searched the middle level of the mansion, Steven and Connie searched the bottom level, while Dipper searched the top level. Dipper didn't know much about spirits except for what he had read in books. Frida had said that this ghost had a great anger toward the Northwests so maybe helping this ghost come to terms with it's anger would make it easier for them to remove it. Of course he didn't know how he would figure out what the Northwests had done to anger this spirit however he wouldn't had blamed him for his anger. After all these people were rude, stuck up, snobby, pushy, and mean or at least their daughter was.

"Pacifica aren't those damn exorcists finished yet!" Dipper heard a voice shout angrily.

He followed the shout to see Pacifica talking with a man who he assumed was her father.

"It's been three hours! What's taking them so long?!"

"They said it would take awhile." She replied to the man nervously.

"How long?"

"I don't know, they said it might even take years."

"That's not good enough!"

"It's not my fault!"

"I don't care!" He slapped her which made Dipper jump back. "Now they better have this problem fixed or you'll be sorry!"

He walked away, leaving her alone. Once he was gone she wrapped her arms around herself and scrunched up her face as if she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"What are you doing here?!" She cried. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry I just wanted to see if-"

"I said go away!" She cried.

"Okay sheesh!"

He left her and continued searching.

"Does her father treat her like that everyday?" He wondered. "If he does no wonder she's so mean."

Just then he heard her scream, he rushed back to find Pacifica being attacked by ghostlike animals. A bear, a mountain lion, a boar, a deer, a fox, and a wolf. They snarled and growled at her with blood red eyes. They lunged for her with fangs and claws.

"Look out!"

Dipper grabbed Pacifica and pulled her out of the way of the charging animal spirits.

"Run!" He took her by the hand and ran from the spirits while pulling her along.

"What's their problem?" Pacifica asked as she ran.

"I don't know maybe they're pissed off because your father turned their pelts into wall art?! Oh crap! A dead end!"

"Quick in here!" Pacifica pulled a book off of a shelf which opened to a secret stairway. The two of them shut the secret door and ran upstairs to the attic.

"Secret passge." Dipper panted. "Very smart."

"Thanks. So have you gotten close to getting rid of the ghost?"

"We are so far from close."

"Ugh! I can't believe I called you five just because you were cheaper. I should've just called Reverend Gideon, sure he's crazy expensive but at least he could get the job done."

Dipper growled at the mention of the priest's name.

"Don't you ever go to that bastard for help!" He snapped. "That man is a demon masquerading as a holy man!"

"What are you talking about? The man is saint."

"He is NOT! He's a murder and a rapist who deserves to burn in hell!"

"Why on earth do you think that?"

"Because it's his fault my sister is dead!"

"What?"

"He told my sister that I was dead and then he raped her and in hysterical grief she threw herself off a cliff! She killed herself because she thought everyone would see her as a whore and that I wouldn't be there to protect her from him! You call a man who rapes an innocent woman and drives her to suicide a saint?!"

"That...That's not true...He would never."

"He would! And he did!" A loud booming voice said.

The items in the attic began to levitate and fly around the room, a blue flame appeared taking the form of a man in his mid-forties.

"Who are you?" Dipper said.

"I am the ghost of Jediah Hale!" He said. "Fifty years ago the Northwests wronged me in the most horrible imaginable!"

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked.

"Ahh so your parents never told you did they? Can't say I'm surprised. Secrets and lies is a common trait in the Northwest family tree."

"Spirit why are you here?" Dipper asked.

"Revenge. Fifty years ago Reverend Gideon abducted me and my family to use as sacrifices to devils! I watched him murder my wife and son and give their blood to a demon! Authorities arrived before he could kill me and he escaped! When I told them what he did they didn't believe me! It took me months but I managed to find evidence that proved that he was a devil worshipper and that he killed thousands of innocents! But your grandfather had been paid by that monster to steal the evidence and plant it on me! I was framed for the murder of my own family and was left to die in prison but my ghost still lingers in this world!"

"Why are you taking this out on my family? Why not Gideon?"

"Because he made a pact with a demon and that protects him from spirits so I went after the next people to blame! For years your family has been covering up Reverend Gideon's devil work in exchange for wealth! And I intend to make sure each and everyone of you pays for it!"

"Oh my God." She gasped in a whisper.

"Wait Jediah!" Dipper said. "Pacifica is completely oblivious to her family's crimes and deception! She's innocent! You can't destroy her!"

"Why not? My wife and son were innocent! I was innocent! But we suffered!"

"I know! But you're not alone! Reverend Gideon took my sister from me! I would give anything to slaughter him and anyone else who's stupidly ignores his evil ways but there are those who don't see him as the monster he is! People like her! If you were to kill Pacifica you'd be just like him and the Northwests! I'm sure we can come to an agreement!"

"My soul will not be at peace unless either of these two things happen. The Northwest line must end or Gideon must pay for everything he's done!"

"What if I was to expose him for what he really his?! What if I were to finish your work! To show the world once and for all what Gideon really is! Would you spare Miss Northwest?"

"Perhaps that is if she were to help you."

"How could I help?" She asked.

"Your family have been hiding evidence of his crimes in this house for years, surely you can find it!"

"I guess I could but...How?"

"You're a smart girl figure it out and as for you boy let's make a deal. If the two of you can expose him for what he really is before the fiftieth anniversary of my death I'll spare the Northwests and never bother them again if not I'll destroy them all!"

"Okay...Deal." Dipper agreed.

"What?! No way!" Pacifica cried.

"Do you have a better option? It's either try to prove he's guilty or die right now. Take your pick!"

"Oh...Fine. It's a deal."

He held out both of his hands for each of to shake. They both shook his hands.

"I'll be back in six months and two weeks. Be ready."

He then vanished in the blue flame. Pacifica's body was as white as paper and was shaking like a leaf.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Looks like you and I have some investigation to do after this."

"I...I can't believe this! Did that really just happen? Or have I had too much wine?"

"It happened."

"Oh God! Oh God! I think I need to sit down!"

"Okay just let me get a chair and-"

THUMP!

She had passed out right onto the attic floor.

"Or you can just lie there and I'll wait for to wake up if that's okay with you?"

"Yo Dipper where are you?!" Steven called.

"Coming! Alright your majesty. You're coming with me." He lifted her unconscious body over his shoulder and carried her downstairs.

"Whoa! What happened?" Steven asked.

"Long story but I've got good news and I've got bad news. The good news is the ghost is gone the bad news is well...That's where the long story comes in."

Several minutes of explaining the whole situation later...

"Wow...And I thought I was in deep shit." Manny said. "Hey is she gonna be okay?"

"I have no idea." Dipper said.

"She's fine, just in shock." Frida said. "Connie get me some water."

Connie handed her a cup of water which she poured on to Pacifica's face.

"Who?! What?! Where?! Why?!" She said waking up. "What's going on?"

"You passed out." Dipper said.

"Oh God you people are still here which means it wasn't a dream." She cried. "I am so dead six months and two weeks from now."

"Yeah you are. So can we get paid now?" Frida asked.

"Now wait a minute." Dipper said. "I said I'd help you."

"Why on earth would you want to help me?"

"Because I want to expose that son of a bitch as much as Jediah does."

"Exposing him is impossible especially if my family is covering his tracks!"

"Maybe not, with you helping it's an advantage."

"How?"

"You can get information. Ask your parents what makes the so rich, try to get involved and figure out their secrets."

"And what if they don't tell me? Did you ever think of that Sherlock?"

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"You don't know my parents! If Gideon is the whole reason they have money then they will stop at nothing to prevent him from being exposed!"

"Hey we don't have to do this right?" Manny asked. "Because I have enough problems of my own to deal with."

"No. She and I are just working on this."

"Okay then I'm going home, let's go Frida." He said pulling her along.

"Wait we didn't get paid yet!" She argued only to have him continue pulling her along.

"Are you coming?" Steven asked.

"I'll catch up." Dipper answered.

"Okay let's go back Connie. Call us if you need anything Dipper, just so you know we're taking the car."

The four of them got in the automobile and drove off.

"Alright listen if we're going to un cover secrets I need you to tell me if your parents keep a safe or have anything that is used to hide secrets or other stuff?"

"Well I do know one place."

He followed her upstairs back to the attic, there was a small door with a keyhole in the attic wall.

"My parents have told me since I was little that I was never to open this door. If they're hiding anything secretive it'll be in this safe." She said.

"It's locked. Where's the key?"

"That's a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"My father keeps the key in his pocket at all times."

"Well he has to sleep sometime. When does he go to bed?"

"Eleven but he keeps the bedroom door locked every night."

"Oh boy, this is definitely going to be hard."

"I doubt will ever get that sliver key."

"I'm sorry did you just say...Sliver?"

"Yeah the key is made of sliver."

Dipper gulped. Being half werewolf he couldn't touch sliver because it would burn his skin.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um...Well...Let's just say I'm a little allergic to sliver."

"How much?"

"Well if I touch I...I die."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Now we have an even bigger problem my parents happen to collect hundreds of gold and sliver stuff. It's practically everywhere in my house."

"Oh...Crap. This could only happen to me."


	15. Chapter 15

Pacifica gave Dipper some things that Gideon had left behind at their parties during the past few years but they didn't find anything useful just some trash and jackets. But Dipper did find an interesting photograph in one of the jacket pockets. He went off to do a little more digging and he found a lot more interesting things. He then called a meeting with Manny and Steven to explain what he found. They met up at an old abandoned building where he found Manny reading and Steven fiddling with some flowers.

"Um what exactly do you guys do in here?" Pacifica asked.

"None of your business now you go back home and see if you can find anything in the attic." Dipper said. "Later if you want we can discuss what we found over dinner."

"Yeah right nice try skinny boy."

"Call an ambulance Dipper just got burned." Steven laughed.

"Why don't you shut your pie hole!" Dipper snapped. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever see you later." The blonde said leaving.

"Ah young love." Steven said sniffing one of the flowers.

"Shut up! I would never be interested in that brat!"

"Your lips say no but your eyes say yes."

"Don't be creepy." Dipper said. "And besides you're a funny one to talk since it's obvious you have the hots for Connie."

"I don't have the hots for her."

"Oh yeah then what's this?" He said holding up a sheet of paper.

"Where did you get that?" Steven asked.

"You need know anyway I must say it is quite the poem."

"Steven you write poetry?" Manny asked.

"It's...It's a hobby." Steven said blushing.

"Yeah and a lot of his poetry is about Connie. Just listen to this one." Dipper said.

"Give that back!" Steven said trying to take it from him.

"My dearest Connie." Dipper read while trying to avoid Steven. "I have never seen a living thing more lovely than you."

"Stop it!"

"Know that each of these words are real and true. How cute, Steven and Connie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up! I just like to admire the beauty of women!"

"Uh-huh yeah sure."

"I just wanted to be nice. You two could try it."

"We're not girls Steven, if we start being nice to them they might get the idea we like them." Manny said.

"Don't you?"

"No."

"I like them."

"Good for you bat boy. Now did you two have any good reason for calling this meeting?"

"Yes we do." Dipper said. "We've been doing a little digging and by we I mean me."

"You always were the nosiest out of all of us."

"Well you might wanna see what I found out." He pulled out some news paper articles and journals. There were pictures and photographs of exorcists from a different time period and each one of them had Father Gardner in every picture or photograph and he looked no different from how he looked now. The dates went pack to the 1600's up til now. "It seems there's a lot about Father Gardner that we don't know."

"He told me that he was older than he looked." Manny said. "But I didn't think he was that old."

"He's older than all three of us, he's older than our parents but that's not what really got me suspicious. Take a look at this." He showed them a picture of him shaking hands with Gideon as if they were friends.

"Just who is this guy?" Steven said.

"Where did you find this?" Manny asked.

"In one of Sister Nora's files." Dipper said. "There's more take a look at this."

He showed them an illustration of a stone, an eye, and a small statue.

"What is that?" Steven asked.

"I don't know but that minister has taken a particular interest in these items."

"Why are you investigating him anyway?"

"Well while Pacifica and I were digging up stuff on Gideon we stumbled onto a photo of Father Gardner."

"You don't think he'd actually be helping that mad man with his devil work do you?"

"I don't know but this guy has got a lot of secrets."

"Still maybe it's not how it looks." Manny said. "The old man maybe a pain but I don't think he's evil. He saved my mot"her's life and he's basically raised Frida since she was twelve."

"Not to mention he made sure I was born into this world." Steven added.

"Well I don't trust anyone who might be working with that monster. I think we should keep an eye on him."

"We don't even know where the old man is." Manny said. "How could we keep an eye on him?"

"We could ask Frida."

"No. I won't have you harassing her with your theories."

"So you're telling me we shouldn't be suspicious of this guy?"

"No but I don't want you to bother Frida she's got enough stress on her mind as it is."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"You kidnapped her once!"

"Because you threatened to eat me if I went near her."

"And I'm still holding that threat!"

"Come on guys don't fight." Steven said. "Can't we talk this out?"

"Stay out of it fat boy." Dipper said.

"I'm not fat!" Steven said. "I'm big boned!"

"That's what they all say."

"You're always so mean to me."

"Oh be a man!"

"Strange words coming from one who doesn't have any muscle!"

"I have muscles!"

"Where? You're like a twig!"

"You would know since you always pick twigs and stinky flowers!"

"Says the guy who smells like a jock strap!"

"At least I smell like a man pansie picker!"

"Yeah you just don't look like one!"

"Alright you two knock it off! You're giving me a headache." Manny said.

"You wanna go batty?!" Dipper growled his eyes turning yellow.

"Bring it furball!" Steven retorted his eyes turning red.

They started to transform and attack each other.

"Gentlemen you've left me no choice." Manny grabbed both of them by their hair and bashed their heads together.

"Ow!" They groaned.

"Now I told you two to knock it off! Shesh why is it that every time we get together I end up playing baby sitter for you two?"

"He started it!" They said pointing to each other.

"Idiots." Manny sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey!"

"Sorry gentlemen but let's face it you're a neanderthal with low esteem and you're wimp with a napoleon complex now back to important matters. I shall have Dusk and Dawn take a message to Father Gardner asking him if we could have a private conversation."

"You think he'll accept?" Steven asked.

"I don't know much about the old man but I know he'll accept. I'll tell him it's a progress report on Frida."

"That man sure does love her."

"Well according to him she's the daughter he never had. Being a minister he can't really get married and have children of his own, I'm sure he knew that when he took up the job but sometimes people just want to fill that void of being a parent."

"Personally I wanna know how he knows Gideon." Dipper said.

"You'll get your chance. Now can I go home? I'm tired and I want a nap."

...

Back at the Northwest mansion Pacifica was searching the attic for anything that might help. Part of her didn't believe that her family and Gideon had done those evil things. She decided to prove that crazy ghost that her family was not responsible for these evil acts. So far all she could find in the attic was useless junk. Then she stumbled onto a old diary buried under lots of dusty rugs. She grabbed it and opened it, a small bracelet with a yellow topaz attached to it fell out. She picked up the glove and began reading the first page.

September 1st 1896

Dear Diary

My sister is awfully mad at me today.

Today was supposed to be the day she would takeover as the new jewel witch but when our mother gave her the bracelet she couldn't use it.

She said the bracelet must've been broken so she threw it away but later I tried it on and I could use.

That means I'm the new jewel witch but sister is mad about it because she's fourteen and I'm only seven.

She says a child shouldn't be given such great power, she says that if I use the glove she'll never talk to me again.

I don't want her to hate me but I don't want to let Mother and Father down.

What should I do?

Sincerely

Charlotte Hoffman.

"Who's Charlotte Hoffman?" Pacifica wondered. "And what the heck is a jewel witch?"

"Pacifica! Is that you?" Her mother called. "You know you're not supposed to be in the attic."

"Sorry Mom!" She grabbed the diary and bracelet which she hid in her bag. "I'll be right out."

She then went downstairs, out of the attic, and to her room. She sat down and read the next page.

September 10 1896

Dear Diary

Church was wonderful today but we have a new reverend and I'm not sure if he's trustworthy.

He claims that he wants to help us reach God's forgiveness but he's making sinners pay for forgiveness.

That is not the way of God is it?

Sincerely

Charlotte Hoffman.

She turned the next page.

September 25 1896

Dear Diary

My sister just said that she hates her life with us.

She says that she wants to be rich and powerful like the Northwests.

I don't understand why, the Northwests are greedy, selfish, and cruel.

Why would anyone want to be like them?

That aside I've decided to give my glove I try.

Mother says I'm a natural and that I'm probably the most powerful jewel witch ever.

I know she means well but I wish she wouldn't because it would only upset my sister.

Sincerely

Charlotte Hoffman.

Pacifica closed the diary and looked back at the bracelet. She slipped it on her hand, it was a perfect fit. She wondered just what was this thing used for? And who was Charlotte Hoffman and what connection did she have to her family? Also what was a jewel witch? Curious she hid the diary under her bed and had her father's butler drive her to the library. She went through many books but not one of them had anything on jewel witches.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to see that Connie and Frida had entered the library.

"Oh great it's the nun and slayer. What are you two doing here?"

"We got a call saying some monsters were hiding in the local library." Connie said.

"No you tell us why you're here?" Frida asked.

"None of your business." She snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I have much better things to do then talk with two peasants."

"Peasants? Lady you do realize this is the twentieth century not medieval times right? Nobody's been called a peasant since the French Revolution."

"Whatever the point is I-"

But she was interrupted by a large, dark, being. He looked like a man but it was obvious by his height, fangs, claws, and horns that he wasn't human. He looked down at the girls with eyes of fury.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He chuckled wickedly while gazing at Pacifica. "If it isn't the jewel witch Charlotte Hoffman. Never thought I'd see you again, I was sure one you would be dead but I see you're alive and you haven't aged a day."

"Shut up!" Frida pulled out her gun and shot his arm off but his arm grew back. Connie quickly pulled out her gun and took his leg off but like his arm it grew back. This was a regenerating demon and those were one of the hardest to defeat. The demon quickly lunged for Pacifica but Frida grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. "Stay hidden if you want to live."

"Okay."

Frida took another shot at the demon while Connie continued to plunge her sword into him. It wasn't doing much good though.

"Connie take a swipe at his horns!" Frida instructed. "That's a devil's weak spot."

"Gotcha!"

Connie climbed up a shelf and jumped on top of the demon cutting off one of his horns in the process. He hissed in pain while clutching the side of his head where the horn had been cut off. Frida was just about to shoot off his other one when he grabbed Pacifica.

"Pull that trigger and she dies!"

He then jumped out the window and ran off with the screaming Pacifica.

"We better go after him." Connie said.

"Taxi!" Frida shouted to the nearest taxi auto mobile driving by. When it stopped they got inside. "Follow that demon and step on it!"

Pacifica kicked and screamed as she struggled to break free from the demon's grip on her.

"Take your hands off me you filth!" She demanded.

"Be quiet Charlotte!"

"I'm not Charlotte! My name is Pacifica Northwest and I demand you let me go this instant!"

"Oh I will once I eat your flesh and take your power as my own!"

"Put her down!" A voice demanded the demon froze to see Dipper standing across from them.

"Out of my way fool!" The demon said. "This witch's life is mine for the taking!"

"Sorry but I cannot allow that now release her!"

"Not on your life!"

The demon grabbed Dipper and began choking him, he whimpered as he struggled to breathe. Watching this take place a thought entered her mind.

"Let him go." She thought. "Let him go! Let him go! Let him go!"

The topaz on her bracelet glowed and nearby crystals with razor sharp ends rose from the ground and were levitated. They went flying into the demon plunging themselves into the demon's body, one manage to knock off his remaining horn causing his body to burn and transform into ash. All that remained was his skull which spoke these last words to her.

"Charlotte Hoffman still the most powerful jewel witch ever."

"Did you do that?" Dipper asked her.

"I...I don't know. I think I did."

"How?"

"I think this did it." She took off the bracelet and gave it to him. He examined it carefully and sniffed it. "Do you know what it is?"

"No idea but I think I've seen this before. Where did you find it?"

"I found it inside an old diary that was in my attic. It belonged to a woman named Charlotte Hoffman who was supposed to be something called a jewel witch."

"I see, care to do a little digging?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

When Connie and Frida caught up Dipper told them that he had killed the demon. He didn't want them to know about the rest until later. Together he and Pacifica snuck into the police station and began looking into the files of people who had lived in town. It took awhile but they eventually found a file on the Hoffmans.

"They originated from Germany." Dipper said reading an article. "Charlotte Hoffman born on March 20th 1899, was the youngest of four, her parents were Olaf and Susanne Hoffman, she had an older brother named Rudy and two older sisters named Alexandra and Priscilla."

"Funny Priscilla is my mother's name but her maiden name was Anderson."

"In 1899 her parents, older brother, and oldest sister were killed by unknown person. She was only ten years old when that happened, no one knew who killed her family and her second oldest sister disappeared on the same night."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, police had been looking into their murder case for years but they never came up with anything."

"Does it say if she's still alive?"

"No. Nothing."

"Anything about her being a jewel witch or what the heck that is?"

"No. Hey can you bring me that diary you found tomorrow? Maybe that can shed some light on the situation."

"What time?"

"Five o'clock. Don't be late."

Pacifica went back to the library where her driver was waiting. When she returned home she found her mother sitting in the living room going through her huge jewelry collection. her father bought her mother a new piece of jewelry once a week and she treasured each one. She loved those jewels more than anything, more than her father, she wouldn't be surprised if she loved them more than her.

"Mom."

"Yes?" She said not paying attention to her.

"Tell me about my grandparents."

"You already know about them dear."

"No I mean my maternal grandparents, your parents."

Her mother froze and almost dropped her jewelry box.

"They...They abandoned me when I was young. I don't know how I would've survived had I not met your father."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I was an only child."

"You sure?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No I-"

"Then stop asking!"

"Sorry."

"Why the sudden interest in my family?"

"Just curious, I always hear about Dad's family but I never hear about yours."

"That's because my family never loved me! So don't ever mention them or ask about them again!"

"Okay I won't."

"Good! Now get out of here you're ruining my concentration."

Pacifica did as she was told and went back to her room. She was used to her mother snapping at her and scolding her so harshly but she sensed something was not right about her reaction. When her mother said that her family had abandoned her and that they never loved her she couldn't help but feel that, that was untrue. She knew that every family had it's secrets and she was sure that her family was no exception. They were definitely hiding something from her and they were determined to make sure no one found out what exactly those secrets were. However she was determined to find out what these secrets were she just hoped to God that they weren't as horrible as she feared.


	16. Chapter 16

Manny woke up in the middle night to use the bathroom. On his way back he walked by Frida's room and heard her whimpering. Concerned, he quietly opened her door and found her tossing and turning in bed. Her face was sweating and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He went to her bedside and gently began shaking her.

"Frida. Frida wake up. It's just a nightmare! Wake up!"

"I'm not crazy!" She cried as her eyes snapped open. She sat up and tried to run away. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to keep her calm. "Let go! Don't lock me in there! I'm not crazy! Do you hear me I'm not crazy!" She cried hysterically.

"Frida! Calm down!" She fought him, she started hitting his chest and kicking him determined to get away. "Frida stop! Snap out of it!"

"No! No! Please!"

"Frida! It's me! Look! It's me!"

She blinked and realized she was back in her room.

"Manny?"

"Yeah and ow! Man you can punch!" She looked at his bruised chest. "I...I...Oh God...I'm so sorry." She burst into tears and buried her face into his chest.

"Frida what are you-"

"I'm just scared!" She sobbed. "I'm scared! I'm so scared they'll take me back!"

Manny realized she must've been having another nightmare about being in that asylum. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her close.

"It was a nightmare." He said. "It's alright. You're safe now. I'm here, I won't let anyone lock you back in that asylum again I promise."

Her cries began to soften a bit.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "Pretty stupid of me to freak out over this. I've been having these nightmares since I was twelve, you'd think I'd be used to them by now."

"Here I know something that might help, wait here." He left her room and came back with a wax candlestick. "When I was a kid and I had bad dreams my mother would light a candle on my bedside, she told me that the candle's flame kept the nightmares away."

"Did it work?"

"I think so." He made a small flame in his hand and used it to light the candle which he then placed on her nightstand. "There we go. Now just sleep by here and you should..."

But he trailed off when his eyes met hers. Ever since they met, they had never once shared eye contact with each other until now and seeing those two, sad, beautiful blue eyes looking at his made him feel a strong pang in his heart. Her gaze made his heart hurt but at the same time it made him feel warm.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh...Yeah I'm fine." He looked away from her. "Well I...I think I've disturbed you enough. So I'll just go now."

"Manny."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said still not meeting her gaze. He left her room and went back to his. The next day Manny hardly spoke to Frida at all and didn't even look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Listen I'm going out, while I'm gone don't leave the manor til I get back."

"Why?"

"Because with Zoe still out there you're not safe and I have now placed a barrier around the house. No one can enter without my say so."

"Do I have to stay here?"

"It's just for a couple of hours. Please for my sake, just stay put. I won't be long."

"Fine. But quick question."

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kind of flushed."

"I'm fine." He said. "I'll be back."

"Hey."

"What?"

"If there's something wrong don't be scared to tell me because I care about you and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Okay?"

"Don't waist your time worrying over my life. I'm half devil remember?"

"But you're also half human and devil or not, every life is important. I couldn't call myself a nun if I didn't try to save lives and yours happens to mean a lot to me."

She smiled, he felt another pang in his chest then watched her go back upstairs to her room.

"She is persistent, self sacrificing, and beautiful. So much like she was." He looked to see father Gardner or rather a projection of him standing the main hall. "Your Analia I mean. They're very much alike."

"What are you doing here?"

"If I remember correctly you wanted to speak with me about something."

"Yeah...Well Dipper more so then I do. Let me give him a call."

"You looked her in the eyes didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Frida. You looked Frida in the eyes."

"Wha- What are you-"

"I can see it in your face, you're flushed and warm but nervous and scared."

"What are you? A doctor?"

"Sort of. Interesting fact, devils have been warned to never look a maiden of the church in the eyes because her gaze is so beautiful, innocent, and holy that it would soften his heart and maybe even steal it."

"What are you implying?"

"I just thought you might want to know a reason for why you feel this way."

Manny opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and went to grab the phone. He called Dipper and told him to come to the manor then he went out to get some things.

"How do you know Gideon?" Dipper asked him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Dipper pulled out the photograph that showed him shaking hands with Gideon followed by other pictures of him at different time periods.

"How do you know him?"

"What were you doing going through my stuff?"

"I want to know who you are. Are you accomplish of that monster?"

"Of course not. Gideon was a former Reverend of the church I worked at. At first he seemed like any other trust worthy priest until I found out about his sick religion and rituals. Once I exposed him to the council he was removed from our church."

"And you swear that you never once helped him with his worship?"

"Never. Is that all?"

"Well another thing I would like to know is you've been alive for God knows how long. How? How have you been alive for that long?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"Because it's no concern of yours."

"You sure do have a lot of secrets."

"I'm sure you do too now I can only project myself for so long so I must go now. Good bye."

The without another word the projection faded from sight. Two hours later the five teens were called in by Solomon for a discussion.

"All I'm saying is I don't trust the guy." Dipper complained.

"Will you drop it already?" Steven asked. "He's trust worthy to me."

"Then why won't he tell us how he's been alive all this time? Maybe he made a deal with a demon."

"Maybe you need to give it a rest."

"Both of you shut up about it." Manny said. "I don't want you talking about this in front of Frida, this man was basically her second father and I don't want you guys upsetting her with this."

"Ah gentlemen glad you could make it." Solomon said. "Come in the girls are waiting."

"So what's this about?" Steven asked.

"Well Sister Nora and I have been talking and we've noticed you kids have been doing pretty good in the business so we thought that maybe you all deserved a little reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"We're giving you two weeks off."

"Really?"

"Awesome!" Manny cried. "We could use a break."

"And there's a local carnival opening up tonight and I thought maybe you all would be interested in going."

"What's a carnival?" Steven asked.

"You don't know what a carnival is?" Connie said.

"Nope."

"Neither do I." Manny said.

"Never heard if it." Dipper said.

"That's right you boys used to live in the 1800's. Carnivals weren't invented in America yet." Solomon said.

"So you guys have never been to a carnival?" Frida said. "Then you guys haven't lived. We're going tonight."

"Well hang on what is a carnival?" Steven asked.

"Sounds like a rare type of meat to me." Manny said.

"No. It's a place in town where they have games and rides and music and dancing and lots of food." Connie said.

"And you've been to one of these?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah my parents used take to the carnival every year when I was kid."

"Me too. My sisters and I loved the rides." Frida said. "At least we did until Nikita threw up. She had motion sickness real bad."

"I don't know sounds weird." Manny said.

"I agree." Dipper said.

"Come on guys it'll be fun. Give it a chance." Frida said.

"You'll love it." Connie added.

"Okay I guess I could see what it is." Manny said.

"Sounds fun t o me." Steven said.

"Could be interesting." Dipper said.

So around five o'clock they go into the auto mobile and went to the local carnival. Along the way they saw Pacifica in one of the window shops.

"Hey why don't we invite her?" Dipper suggested.

"No she's mean." Frida said.

"Doesn't hurt to ask. Hey Pacifica!" He called gaining her attention. "Hey we're going to the carnival wanna come?"

"No I have to go to my parent's banquet tonight."

"You go to those every Friday and it's just a bunch of old snobs bragging about their money. Come on do something fun for once!"

"But...I don't like carnivals."

"I doubt you've ever even been to one!" Frida said.

"Well they're dirty and loud!"

"Come on you know you want to." Dipper said.

He could tell that she wanted to go. The only thing standing in her way was her rich girl ego and status.

"Fine I'll stay for ten minutes."

She got in the vehicle and they continued on until they arrived at the carnival. The entire place was lit up with colorful lights and fun rides, food stands, games, and other exciting things were set up.

"So what should we do first?" Connie asked.

"I don't know there's so much." Steven said. "What's that over there?"

"That's the hall of mirrors. They're really fun come on let's check it out."

Connie took his hand and led him inside where they began looking into mirrors that made them look funny.

"Well looks like they're busy." Frida giggled. "So where should we go?"

"What's that?" Manny asked.

"What's what?"

"I think I hear people screaming in agony."

"Screaming in agony? Oh that's probably the people riding the roller coasters."

"Roller coaster? What's that?"

Frida led Manny, Dipper, and Pacifica to the large roller coaster ride that had people going up and down tracks at super speed.

"That doesn't look safe." Dipper said.

"Looks like fun to me." Manny said. "Let's give it a try."

They got into the empty cart and it took off at great speed.

"This is awesome!" Manny laughed. "We totally should've had these a hundred years ago!"

"I know right! If you ask me there the best part of the whole carnival!" Frida laughed.

"This is terrible!" Dipper said looking scared out of his wits. "You people call this fun?! It's a nightmare! Get me off this contraption!"

"Oh lighten up wolf boy!" Manny teased. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Oh God I'm gonna be sick." Dipper groaned.

When the ride stopped Dipper rushed to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"Looks like he's going to be there for awhile." Manny said.

"Yeah, I know Pacifica you stay with him while Manny and I go get a snack." Frida suggested.

"No way! I'm not staying here with vomit guy." Pacifica protested but the two had already left. Pacifica sighed and went to stand next to the puking boy and waited for him to finish.

Meanwhile Connie and Steven had gone to the local petting zoo. There were horses, sheep, goats, and pigs.

"Isn't he cute?" Connie said stroking a baby goat.

"Yeah he is. You know this petting zoo kinda reminds me of home."

"It does?"

"Yeah you know I grew up on a farm."

"You never struck me as the farmer type."

"Well I was and I loved farm life. My dad used to own this huge amount of land where we raised pigs, cows, sheep, and goats. I remember when I was a kid my favorite thing in the world was to run out in the barn and feed the animals."

"Were they nice."

"Some of them. Our cow was pretty nice and so was the sheep but the pigs and goats weren't like these cuties, they were mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah the pigs would always try to bite me and the goats would always headbutt me. If we didn't need them for money I would've chased them away."

"Sometimes I wish I could've grown up on a farm. Farm life always seemed so quiet and peaceful."

"It was when I was young but as I got older so did the animals. Soon our cow couldn't give any milk, our sheep's wool was no longer soft and fine, and our pigs and goats had passed away. Before we knew it there were people threatening to take away our land and sell it. I was desperate to keep our land from being sold, so much that I joined the war."

"You were in a war?"

"Yeah. Unknown to most people, Muslim Turks had secretly invaded America and were planning to dictate it just as they did to Constantinople. It was called the Secret War because a certain amount of men were in it."

"And what kind of men?"

"Mostly ones loyal to the church and men living in poverty were also targeted. They offered me my weight in gold if I fought in the war."

"Were you scared?"

"Terrified but I couldn't risk losing our farm, it was our only means of living."

"What was it like?"

"Sometimes it was scary, sometimes it was boring, and in very rare cases it was fun. Joining the war was where I met Manny and Dipper."

"How did you meet those two anyway?"

"Well I met Manny on the battlefield. We were in battle with a group Turks when one of them shot me in my foot with an arrow. He was just about to decapitate me when Manny shot him the back of his head. He then carried me off the field and to the nearest infirmary, he had been shot in the arm and was bleeding immensely but he still saved me. I met Dipper just a few weeks after that, he got caught in one of the Turk's traps. It was a deep pit with slick mud and oil so it was impossible to climb out but I had a rope on me so he was covered. I got him out of there just as they were coming to kill him. We ran like the devil was at our heals and I ended up getting shot in my shoulder but we made it."

"Were you scared?"

"Out of my mind."

"Your father must've been so happy when you came home."

"He was and I finally had the money. It looked like life was finally going our way. But then...Then came that night...That horrible night."

"What happened?"

"We had gone out to celebrate my return and our success with saving our farm when we were jumped by a man who had been meaning to buy our land and his goons. They demanded that my father give him the land, when he refused they held me down and forced me to watch as they beat him to death. I stood there and begged them to stop, I cried and pleaded but they just laughed and laughed and continued beating him. Then...Then...Then.."

"Steven are you okay?"

Steven's mind began to flashback to the terrible night that took place a hundred years ago.

"Father! Father!" His younger self shouted as he watched his father getting beaten without mercy. "Stop! Please! Leave him alone! Stop! Father! No!"

Tears began stream down his cheeks, Connie gently put his hand to the side of his face and brushed away his tears.

"If it's okay Connie I don't...I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I understand. Come on let's go get some ice cream. Whenever I was sad my father would always buy me an ice cream to cheer me up. Would you like one?"

"Sure."

They joined Manny and Frida at the ice cream stand where they ordered four chocoloate and vanilla ice cream cones. They were so sweet and creamy, there was nothing more tasty than an ice cream cone on a warm Summer night. As they enjoyed their treat they noticed a group of people gathering around and dancing.

"Wow they're pretty good." Connie commented.

"I've seen better." Pacifica said.

"Hey what happened to Dipper?" Steven said.

"After he finished puking he went to play some games but he stinks at them and I got bored so I wandered off here."

"Excuse me Miss." A young man said to Pacifica. "Would you like to dance?"

He was a very handsome fellow and he seemed well mannered so Pacifica was happy to oblige.

"I'd love to."

He took her hand and led her to the stand where all the dancers were. As the music played, she danced elegantly and with style.

"Wow she's really good." Connie said.

"I guess she's okay." Frida said.

"Hey why don't you dance Frida?" Connie suggested.

"Me? Oh I don't know if I-"

"Don't waist your time, you probably can't dance an inch." Pacifica teased.

Frida's cheeks turned red with anger.

"Hmmph! I'll show you! Come on Manny!" She grabbed his hand and pulled up on the stand with her.

"Hey wait a minute! Why do I have to get dragged into this?" He asked.

"Just do it!"

She made him face her then took his hands in hers making him a little nervous.

"Okay now move your feet." She said.

"Move them where?"

"No just take a few steps like this. One, two, three." She began to move her feet in motion with the music.

"This is impossible!" Manny complained.

"Lay off will ya? I haven't danced since I was eleven and- ow!" He had stepped on her foot.

"Sorry! Were we waltzing? Because I- ow!" She had stepped on his foot.

"There now were even." She said.

"Even? It was an accident!"

"Well you're my protector so if I get hurt so do you."

"Why you-"

Before they knew it they were both trying to step on each others toes much to the confusion of the other dancers. But then as if by a twist a fate the two of them found each other dancing together in a fast waltz. Their ridiculous argument was quickly forgotten and they found themselves laughing and smiling as they danced. Manny twirled Frida, lifted her up, and spun her around then pulled her into a dip, causing their eyes to meet.

"You're...Not so bad." She said flustered.

"Thanks."

"You guys done?" Steven asked. "Because we're going to play some games."

"Uh you guys go on ahead." Manny said pulling Frida back up to her feet.

"Yeah we'll catch up." Frida said.

"Okay." Steven said as he and Connie went over to where the game tables and stands were set up. They found Dipper at one where you had to knock over bottles with a ball and he was failing miserably.

"Come on fall over already you stupid bottles!" He growled throwing another ball only for it to miss.

"Oh Dipper you always did have a bad aim. Even back in war." Steven joked.

"Shut up! I'll win this!"

"Uh-huh. Hey buddy how long has he been playing?" He asked the guy running the stand.

"An hour and he hasn't knocked over one."

"Okay dude you're not gonna win this so try something else?"

"Like that one over there."

Connie went over to a game where you would hit the weight with a hammer and if you could ring the bell you would win a stuffed animal.

"I don't know if you wanna try this honey." The guy running the game said.

"Hey i'm a lot stronger than I look."

She grabbed the hammer but it was very heavy and she had a hard time lifting it up off the ground.

"Here let me help you before you hurt someone." Steven said.

He slid his arms around hers as both of their hands gripped around the hammer. Connie blushed and felt herself get nervous, same with Steven.

"Okay now give it all you've got." He said.

The lifted the hammer up together and slammed it so hard onto the weight that it sent the bell flying.

"Kid are you part giant?" The man asked Steven in shock.

"Oops. Sorry." Steven said.

"Well here. I guess you win. Take your pick."

Steven chose the stuffed pink lion as his prize and gave it to Connie. She hugged it and then planted a kiss on Steven's cheek to say thank you which gave him a tomato face. When it got late, the carnival started shooting off fireworks. The night sky was soon bursting with bright and beautiful colors and lights. Dipper watched them from the game stand, Pacifica watched them from a bench, Steven and Connie sat together on a blanket and watched them from the ground, and Manny and Frida watched them from on top of a peek.

"Wow." Frida said looking down. "You can see all of Maine from up here."

"Yeah you can, that's why this was m favorite spot to just sit at and watch things."

"So did you have a good time today?"

"Well..."

"Come on I saw you laughing! Admit it! You had fun!"

"Okay, okay. Yeah I have to admit today was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad."

She smiled and turned her gaze back to the fireworks. Manny couldn't help but feel both happy and sad at the moment. He remembered how he would sit up here with his parents and Analia and how they would watch the stars together.

"You know what's funny?" Frida said interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"I feel like that I've been here before."

"here?"

"Yes at this peek but not it's just here. I've felt like this for awhile, at the manor, in town, in my bedroom. It all seems so familiar to me and you...I don't know why but ever since I met you I've had the strangest feeling that I already knew you, that we had met once before."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I know it's crazy because until that day in New York we had never met but I still can't shake the feeling."

"You feel it too huh?"

"You feel the same way?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I...I..Never mind. It's not important."

"Okay."

"Frida."

"Yes?"

"I...Listen I wanted to apologize for being a jerk when we first met even though I was being held hostage but we can discuss that later anyway I wanted to make up for it so I got you...Something."

"You got me a gift?"

"Yeah. I found it the other day in the attic, it's no use to me but I thought maybe you'd like it."

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bundle of rags which he handed to her.

"Oh a rag." She said upset. "How nice."

"It's in the rags stupid! Unwrap it!"

"Hey don't start being mean now."

She unwrapped the rags to find Analia's sliver, heart shaped music box inside.

"Oh my God." She said in awe. "It's beautiful."

The opened the music box and music began to play, she hummed along with the tune.

"Funny I know the song." She said in realization.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! This is the most wonderful gift I've ever been given. Thank you."

She hugged him and he hugged back. When they pulled apart their eyes met again and their faces were inches apart. Without thinking he leaned in closer to her as did she, their lips were just about to touch when...

"Hey Manny! Frida!" Dipper called. "Come on! We're leaving!"

"Oh...Okay! We'll...We'll be right there!" Manny said nervously. "Uh...We should go right?"

"Yes." She said. "Yes of course. Um...Come on."

They left the peek feeling very confused and unsure, also unaware that from shadows Zoe had seen the whole thing and was now seething with jealousy and envy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: The song in the music box is Lavender's Blue**

Manny didn't feel well after the other night. He was nervous, upset, angry, and even a little scared. Frida on the other hand was quite happy in fact some may say she was glowing. She sat up in her bedroom that morning, brushing her hair at her vanity while humming to the song of her music box. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were sparkling, and she couldn't stop smiling. Being with Manny last night had left her heart overwhelmed with joy, a joy she hadn't known in so long and she hoped it would never end.

"You must love me dilly, dilly, for I love you." She sang with the music box.

"Well someone is in a good mood toady." Pacifica noticed.

"How did you get in here?"

"Don't you remember? We slept over last night because the auto moblie had broken down and Dipper had passed out from a sugar overload."

"When did he have that?"

"When he tried cotton candy for the first time."

"Oh yeah."

"You seem different today."

"You've only known me for two days."

"Well I'm guessing you're different today. Am I right?"

"I don't know. I feel different but in a good way."

Pacifica noticed the music box playing on Frida's vanity.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Manny gave it to me last night. Isn't it wonderful?"

She picked it up and examined it.

"This thing was made by Ellis Stokes. But he died a hundred years ago and all of his work was burned."

"How do you know that?"

"One of my ancestors used to buy hundreds of his work until they were removed and burned."

"Why did they burn all of them?"

"There was a rumor that were made by demons. How did Manny get this?"

"He said he found it in the attic. I guess his family manged to hold on to this one."

"And he just gave it to you instead of sell it? Because this thing is worth more than the queen of England."

"It is? He told me it wasn't really worth anything."

"Then he's either stupid or he lied to you because no man would give that to any woman unless he was an idiot or...Is he in love with you?"

"What?" She cried as her cheeks turned red. "No...I mean we're friends but he...Why would he feel that way about me?"

"Beats me you're not exactly a looker."

"Hey!"

"That aside most important question, are you in love with him?"

Her cheeks turned even redder with that remark.

"Uh...No."

"You're not a good liar are you?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why are you looking away from me and clutching your cross while sweating?"

"Um...Um...Maybe I am."

"Okay quick question I may not be well educated on the church but aren't nuns not supposed to fall in love?"

"Hence why I lied."

"Oh..."

"I mean I know nuns aren't supposed to have any romantic relationships with men and at the time when I was kid it didn't bother me. In fact I had no intention of ever falling in love but then I met him and...and..."

"Newsflash nun girl, we women hardly like boys when we're kids because they're gross and ugly at the time. Some still are. Anyone ever teach you about the birds and the bees?"

"Yes I may have grown up in a church but I know what puberty and sex is."

"Okay well here comes the big question do you plan to pursue him?"

"I don't know. Maybe...It's...It's confusing, I've never really felt this way for anyone."

"Ah so it's a first crush. Well while I don't normally help people below my status I'm a hopeless romantic so I'll help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah because believe me sister you're gonna need help."

"Uh I think I can handle this on my own."

"I doubt it considering you spent most of your teen hood as a nun and have never interacted with any boys your own age, not romantically that is. I on the other hand have had plenty of experience."

"So you've had a lot of boyfriends?"

"Yes."

"And they dumped you?"

"No! Okay nobody dumps me alright! We just broke up."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Now then between you and me I guess your friend is kind of cute so I can understand your crush however I don't know what he sees in you."

"For your information I'm a fun person."

"That all?"

"Um...I know scriptures in the bible."

"And?"

"Uh...Uh...I'm still a virgin."

"Okay that will only attract perverts. Fun fact about the male species sister, they are extremely shallow and listen to their hormones before their brains so if you want him to like you in that way you need to change your appearance."

"What's wrong with my appearance?"

"Where to begin. For one thing you wear a gun garder on your leg, what normal woman does that?"

"One who doesn't want to get mugged."

"And if you insist on wearing a skirt and showing off your legs why wear stockings?"

"Because that's the only way they would allow me to wear the skirt."

"Well I have to admit your outfit is more like able then the usual nun attire. You sure you weren't into boys until now?"

"For your information I only changed my outfit because keeping my head, arms, and legs covered all the time got hot, I kept tripping over my dress, and it didn't have pockets or a belt to hold my stuff."

"Either way your clothes need work and your hair."

"What?"

"It's so messy and it's blue. I mean why on earth would you dye your hair blue? Now red would be great but blue."

"This isn't a dye job I was born with this hair."

"Really? No way! How is someone born with blue hair?"

"When my mother was pregnant with me she had a very strong craving for cornflowers. It's was all she ever ate for nine months and the flowers happened to have been grown by gypsy magic so as a result of that she gave birth to a bouncing, blue haired, baby girl."

"Weird. So we can really do anything about the hair because adding dye to blue hair will only turn it white. Ever consider a wig?"

"No. I like my hair."

"Oh boy. This is going to be hard, okay the hair and the clothes are awful not to mention you could stand to loose a few pounds but you do have good bone structure, pretty eyes, and I'd kill for curves like yours so maybe you have something to offer."

"Look I'm not even sure if I'm going to try to be with Manny, if we were to be together I think it would be well...Taboo."

"Why? Cause you're a nun?"

"Well that's one reason."

"What's the other?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Whatever anyway my ride should be here so I gotta go but if you ever want to change your look you know where to find me because as long as you look like that no guy will like you that way."

She then left, Frida sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. She had never thought much about her appearance until now. She looked down at her clothes, she looked at her hair and studied her face. She knew Pacifica wasn't really nice in fact she wasn't nice at all but was she right? Was she really that unattractive? Was she ugly? She tried not to think about it. Today was her first day off and she was determined to enjoy it.

"Alright it's morning now all of you get out of my house!" Manny shouted at Steven and Dipper who were still asleep in the living room. "I said get out!"

He then gave both of them a good hard kick sending them out the door.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Dipper shouted.

"I told you two that you could spend the night, it's morning now beat it!"

"Where's Connie?" Steven asked.

"She and the royal pain have already left and it's time for you two to get going."

"Can't we at least stay for a cup of coffee?"

"Get your own coffee. Now leave! Scram! Amscray! beat it!"

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean? You guys know I don't like certain people in my house."

"Yeah but you've let us stay over before and you at least let us stay for coffee."

"And you don't literally kick us out." Dipper added.

"What happened? Not get much sleep last night?"

"I'm fine." Manny said.

"Didn't you have fun last night? You liked you did with Frida. You know, you guys make a cute couple."

"Shut up!" Manny seethed.

"Dude I was just teasing. No need to get upset."

"Well I don't like being teased and for the record we are not and we will never be a couple."

"Sorry I was just-"

"And understand that I will never allow myself to love a human woman again! Last time I did it only caused me trouble!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh! Come on Dipper let's get a cup of jo at the cafe."

"Right behind ya." Dipper said following after him. "What's him pissed him off?"

"Who knows? He's always been a grouch."

Manny shut the door and went to lie down. He was grateful to have two weeks off, he really needed it. He was just about to fall asleep and take a small nap when he spotted Frida outside.

"Oh great, what is she doing now?"

He reluctantly got up and went outside.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Just walking. Helps me clear my head."

"I thought your head was always clear."

"Very funny. Good thing you're not a comedian because you stink."

"Frida I don't think today is a good day to be out especially with the wind blowing like this."

"I don't know, I kind of like it. Makes me feel like running." She flashed him a playful smile and took off running.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Race you to town!" She called.

"No. Don't run. I hate running." He groaned.

But she just kept running and laughing while the wind blew through her blue hair making it bounce. It was a very windy this morning. The wind was blowing hard like a twister was coming and it was howling so much that it almost sound human. Manny found himself reluctantly following her and wondering why Frida was so annoying. But his irradiation turned to fear when he saw her running toward a familiar area.

"No! Frida! Don't go there!" He called. But she couldn't hear him over the wind and she disappeared behind the trees. Manny dashed after her, his eyes desperately searching for her figure. Seeing her run into that area caused him to flash back to the terrible event that took place there a hundred years ago. He saw Analia running toward that exact same spot, fear and terror written all over her face.

"Stop! No!" He called chasing after the hallucination.

"No! Stay away from me!" Analia screamed. "Monster!"

"Please! Analia! Don't be afraid of me! Stop!"

But she didn't. Then he heard a noise that sounded like a knife being stabbed and watched as she collapsed on to the ground with her chest bleeding.

"No! Not again! No!"

"Manny what's wrong?" Frida called from behind snapping him out of his flashback.

"Frida, is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"What's the matter with you?!"

"Me?"

"Yes! Running around the woods like this with the wind blowing!"

"What's the big deal? I was only playing."

"Yeah then you would trip, hurt yourself, and the old man would exorcise me!"

"Manny calm down I'm alright see? But what's up with you?"

"I'm fine! Come on let's go back inside."

"Now wait a minute, let me see your face for a minute." She said stopping him. "You sure you're alright? You're shaking."

"I'm fine."

She placed her hand on his forehead and her other on his chest. His forehead was sweaty but it felt ice cold and his heart was beating rapidly.

"You feel so cold and your heart feels like it's about to burst."

"I'm alright."

"You don't look it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe you should go back inside and I'll just stay here."

"No! No don't! Don't go anywhere by yourself!"

"What is the matter with you? You're creeping me out."

"I'm...I'm sorry...I just had a little flashback okay? I told you these woods bring back bad memories."

"You know maybe I'm imaging things but you seem to only have flashbacks when I'm around. Is that right? If it is why?"

"It's not! I don't have them only with you!"

"Well I'm still worried about you."

"Well don't be!"

"I can't! Believe it or not I actually like you and I'm worried about you."

"Thanks for the concern but I don't need it."

"Your flashback was about her wasn't it?"

"My thoughts are none of your business!"

"Manny if you're traumatized by what happened to her it's perfectly normal. We can talk about it."

"I do not talk about what happened that night to anyone least of all you!"

"Why? Why least of all me?"

"I'm not getting into this!"

"You know you shouldn't be so mean to me. I'm probably the only real friend you have left in this world."

"Friend? Ha! Yeah we're friends...In slavery terms!"

"What is your problem with me?"

"How about the fact that I'm forced to work for you!"

"No! It's something else! Even before Father Gardner put that belt on you you've always had some type of problem with me! Last night we had such a good time and you gave me that music box and I thought that you were starting to like me but now you're acting like I did something wrong. Did I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. My feelings for you haven't changed in anyway. You're still just an annoying girl I have to keep an eye on?"

"You mean you don't like me? You never liked me?"

"No I don't."

"Well I like you and I thought you were my friend."

"Frida let me make this perfectly clear I do not like people and I don't male friends with anyone. In fact if it weren't for this damn belt I wouldn't even be talking to you right now."

"You know I don't think that's true! I think that you're a lot nicer than you let on but you're afraid to get close to people."

"I am not afraid of anything!"

"Oh you're afraid of something alright. You're afraid of your own feelings. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Why do you care so much? It's not like you have feelings for me!"

"Well what if I do?"

Frida realized her mistake when he froze and he looked like he had just been told he was going to hell.

"You...What?" He said.

"I...I...I" She desperately tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind so she thought she might as well come out and say it. "I...I think I have feelings for you."

"You idiot! Are you out of my mind?!" He shouted. "You're a human nun and I'm a half devil!"

"I know but-"

"You're lying!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not! I know I have feelings for you!"

"Stop it!"

"And I think they might be-"

"Shut up!"

"Love."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" His eyes were green and he spoke in his devil voice, scaring her.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"BECAUSE NO ONE! NO ONE! CAN EVER LOVE ME!"

Frida jumped back in horror, scared and shaking she ran away. It wasn't until she was gone that he realized his mistake but also realized how bad this whole thing was. She couldn't have feelings for him. Why would she? He was the spawn of a demon and she knew that so she couldn't possibly have feelings. She only thought she did because of last night.

He was upset with himself for what he had almost done back on the peek last night. He had almost kissed her, he had almost kissed another woman, one who wasn't Analia. He knew that personality wise Frida and Analia were total opposites but they looked so much alike that sometimes he'd forget that it was Frida he was looking at and he would see Analia in her place. This definitely was a problem. He couldn't let himself love another woman, he couldn't and he wouldn't. He had worked too hard to protect his heart from what he felt a hundred years ago and he wouldn't allow those feelings to come back again.

...

Frida had gone into town to both blow off some steam and to shake off her fear. She didn't understand why Manny had gotten so angry with her and he accused her of lying about her feelings. How did he know how she really felt? He didn't so he had not right to say that were untrue.

"Well look who it is." A familiar voice said startling her.

"Zoe! Oh God! What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to attack you. I would never do that in public, too many witnesses."

"What do you want?" She asked the witch dressed in black.

"I couldn't help but over hear your little spat with Manny."

"Whatever you heard it's none of your business."

"Whatever I just came to tell you that I'm not going to try to kill you because he's going to do it eventually."

"What?! I don't believe that!"

"Why not? He caused Analia's death."

"You killed her!"

"I killed her but it's his fault it happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Manny didn't believe a human woman could ever really love him especially if she was a woman of the church so he decided to turn her into a demon. When she learned of this she begged me to kill her because she'd rather die than become such a terrible creature."

"I don't believe you. You...You tricked her with a-"

"Fake letter? Is that what he told you? Of course he did. He didn't want to believe that Analia chose death over being his demon wife. There are a lot of things he doesn't want to believe, one of them being that anyone could ever love him. That's why he called you a liar, he thinks because you're human and he's half of an evil creature it's impossible for you to have feelings for him and it's only a matter of time before he kills you."

"You're lying! Why would he kill me?"

"Because you remind him of Analia."

"What?"

"You've never seen a picture of her have you?"

"No."

"Well if you did then you'd know that you and Analia look exactly alike, that's why he has those flashbacks. Looking at you sometimes makes him feel like he's looking at her again. You are a terrible reminder of the woman he loved and lost, it hurts him and enrages him. Eventually that rage and hurt will cause him to kill you so it will end his misery."

"No...No it's not true! He may not like me but he wouldn't...He would never!"

"If you don't believe me go back to the house and check the attic, under a tarp there's a portrait of her. Look at it and you'll see that you're a dead ringer for her."

She then changed into a crow and flew away. Frida told herself over and over again that it wasn't true and that Zoe was lying but the doubt was eating her alive. When she got back she went into the attic. Manny had told her not to come up because he didn't want her to break any of the stuff up there but she had to know. There was a lot of stuff and she was beginning to think that Zoe had been lying about the whole thing when she saw a white tarp covering something.

She took a deep breath and for a moment she hesitated for fear that she might've been right. Then without any more hesitation she pulled off the tarp and to her great shock she saw that behind was indeed a portrait of a girl who looked identical to herself minus the brown hair. Scared beyond belief she bolted out of there and back to her room.

"Okay Frida let's not panic!" She told herself. "Okay so I happen to look like Manny's dead girlfriend that doesn't mean he's going to kill me right?"

She tired to convince herself that everything Zoe had told her was a lie and that Manny would never try to hurt her.

"I can't take it anymore!" She heard him shout. He was on the phone. "Look I don't care if the old man is busy I want to talk to him about getting this belt off!"

She quietly left her room and listened to conversation while making sure she wasn't seen.

"Look old man!" She knew that it must've been Father Gardner he was talking to. "I can't take it anymore! You have to get this damn belt off of me!...Why?...Because your nun is nothing but a pain to me! All she does is run her mouth and get me into trouble!...I don't care if she needs me! I sure as hell don't need her! I want her out of my life!"

It was like a knife in Frida's heart. She wasn't sure if he wanted to kill her or not but she now knew for a fact that he did hate her and that he wanted her out of his life. She went back to her room and began packing her things. If he didn't care, if he really hated her, if she was nothing to him but a pain then she wouldn't stay with him any longer.

"Thanks for nothing old man!" Manny shouted hanging up. "Man good for me my butt. How is making me a babysitter good for me? That's the problem with ministers they're obsessed with reforming people."

He went into the kitchen to get a drink and sat down on the couch. After one bottle he fell asleep but a feeling, a feeling that something was wrong woke him up.

"Frida?" He said.

He got up off the couch and went to her room. She wasn't there and her stuff was gone. He checked the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, every room in the house but she wasn't there. She was gone.

"Frida." He called checking rooms. "Frida. Where are you?"

But there wasn't an answer. She wasn't here. He found the music box he gave her with a note attached to it. He read the note.

'I'm sorry I was such a pain and that I was such a terrible reminder. If you really don't care about me or even like me then I'll go. I wish you happiness and a better life.'

She had left him. She was out of his life. But instead of feeling the great relief and joy he had always believed he would feel once she was gone he felt intense fear and worry. She had runaway, she was out there by herself, and Zoe was still out there looking for her.

"Oh no. No, no, no." He said getting worried. "Oh God Frida. Where could you be?"

He ran outside, gathered up all the strength in his lungs, and shouted out.

"FRIDA!"

But just like before there was no answer.


	18. Chapter 18

Manny quickly made a tracer flame in his hand. it was a special fire, if you burn something of somebody's in the fire then the flame will search for that person. He took a strand of Frida's hair from a brush she had used and tossed it into the flame. Once her hair had burned up completely the flame took off to search for her. In the mean time Manny began to search the town for her, he searched the market, the nearest church. the churro stand, every single place she might be.

"Hey Manny what's up?" Steven asked. Only to have Manny run right past him and knock him over. "Hey!"

Manny just ignored and went to a local bar, he didn't know why she would be there but he was on the verge of desperation. As expected she wasn't there. Confused and slightly upset with being knocked over, Steven got up and went after him.

"What the hell was that cat?! Why did you ignore me?"

But Manny once again just ignored him and shoved him aside. He then went to check the ladies room only to find it completely empty.

"Hey pervert this is the girls room!" Steven objected. "You can't just- Oof!"

Manny knocked over a third time and continued frantically searching. Having had enough of being ignored and shoved, Steven using his vampire strength and speed grabbed Manny's shoulder and stopped him.

"Hey slow down will ya?!" He said. "Look I know you're normally hostile but this is a bit much even for you so what's up?"

"None of your business!" Manny snapped. "Now let go of me are you're going to lose that hand!"

Manny's skin began to heat up and it burned Steven's skin.

"Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Burning!" Steven cried clutching his hand. "Dude what is with you? Did something happen to Frida?"

His question was confirmed when Manny simmered down and he saw the fear in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Manny sighed and cooled off his skin.

"She ran away."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. We got into a fight, I hurt her feelings, and then she ran off. "

"Are you sure?"

"All her stuff was gone and she left this note." He handed Steven the note she had left him and he read it.

"Why are you concerned? I thought you'd be happy if she left you alone?"

"I would if there wasn't a crazed witch out there trying kill her!"

"You mean Zoe?"

"No Abigail Williams! Of course Zoe! How many other crazed witches who are obsessed with me do you know?!"

"Sorry, hey why don't you just track her scent?"

"I can't. Before leaving she sprayed holy water all over herself. Devils and half devils can't smell anything if it's covered in holy water. Clever girl, she doesn't want to be found."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be looking for her."

"I don't care if she doesn't want to be with me anymore! All I care about is if Zoe finds her!"

"Be with you?"

"I mean live with me! The point of the matter is Frida won't stand a chance against that mad woman!"

"I don't know, Frida is a tough girl."

"You don't know Zoe. The woman was basically born without a heart. If evil ever took the form of a woman it would be Zoe!"

"I think you're overreacting."

"Steven if she was able to turn you a half vampire and Dipper a half werewolf to stone for a hundred years without even wanting to what do you think she could do to a human nun who she hates?!"

"Good point. Alright I'll call Connie, Solomon, and Nora they're bound to know something and maybe we can get Dipper on the case. Devils and vampires can't track anything with holy water but werewolves can."

"Thanks."

They went to the Van Helsing organization and informed Connie, Solomon, and Nora of the events.

"Are you she didn't say anything to any of you?" Manny asked them.

"No." Connie said.

"She said nothing to me." Nora replied.

"She hardly speaks to me." Solomon answered.

"Oh God!" He said trying to remain calm. "One of you get the dog on the line! I need a tracker!"

"I'll call him." Nora said. "And I'll call Gardner. If she ever told anyone where she went it would be him."

She grabbed the phone and dialed a number. Steven and Connie went to search for her, while Manny went back to the house to get another strand of Frida's hair for Dipper to sniff. But to his shock and disgust Zoe was in Frida's room brushing her long black hair at the vanity.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted.

"I heard your little nun ran away. How sad."

"What did you do to her?"

"Me? I did nothing."

"Yes you did! Where is she?"

"I don't know. I didn't do anything to her. She ran away because you snapped at her."

"How do you know about that?"

"I think everyone in Maine heard you shouting."

"Get out of this room! And get out of my house! And get out of my life!"

"Why so quick to dismiss me? After all now that she's gone you don't have a little slut to keep you company anymore."

"SHUT UP!" He roared frightening her for a moment. "We weren't sleeping together! She's a nun for God's sake! The only slut in my life is you!"

"I'm a slut? Let's not forget you slept with me!"

"I was drunk!"

"Were you drunk when you slept with all those other women?"

"No but they weren't obsessed with me! And they weren't witches!"

"Nevertheless I doubt you kept your hands off Frida!"

"And pray tell why is that?"

"Come on, you don't mean to tell me you never once touched her?"

"I'd die before I did to her what I did to you and those other women!"

Envy flashed in her eyes.

"Why? What makes her so special?"

"I may fool around with other women who willingly throw themselves at me but I don't rape women who have no interest in intercourse and last I checked nuns don't have interest in intercourse! Also she has this belt which prevents me from touching her without her consent!"

"Bull! You wouldn't care so much for her if she didn't look like your precious Analia! If only you saw the look on her face when I told her about the portrait!"

"What?"

"Uh...Nothing." She said realizing her mistake. She stood up and started run only to have Manny grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"What did you say to Frida?! Tell me!"

"I told her a few details you left out about Analia! Like she looks identical her! I told about the portrait and where it was! I guess seeing it scared her off!"

"You told her something else! What was it?"

"What does it matter? She's afraid of you Manny! She thinks your a monster! She ran away from you! Just like Analia did! But I, I will never run from you! I will never be afraid of you! Because I am the only one who will ever love you!"

"Get this through your deranged head! I never loved you! Never! You think you can chase away every woman that comes into my life and I'll just come running back to you? Well that will never happen! Because I will burn in hell before I ever allow myself to lie with you again! Now get out!"

The envy and rage in her eyes grew like lighting. But her face still kept calm.

"Fine." She stood up and made her way to the balcony. "But you better pray to God that you find that nun before I do."

And before Manny could stop her she jumped off the balcony and disappeared in a flock of crows. Manny was now scared and worried beyond belief. He whistled for his tracer flame to come back but just like with Manny's sense of smell it couldn't find anything with holy water on it. But he got a call from Steven saying he and Dipper found something. They had him meet them at the docks.

"What is it? Did you find her?" Manny asked them.

"No but this guy says he might know where she is." Dipper said.

Their possibly informant was an old fisherman. He was smoking a cigarette and stunk of it's smoke while his entire body was covered in tattoos.

"Excuse us sir but we heard you say that you had seen a nun walk by here?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." He said puffing his cigarette and rubbing his fingers together. "How much is this information?"

"This a matter of life and death! She could be killed!"

"So I'm guessing fifty bucks will do it?"

"Oh for the love of- Here!" Dipper said giving him the money. "Now tell us! Did you see a nun?"

"Yeah, pretty young thing with blue hair. Looked like she had just got her heartbroken. She stopped by to buy some fish and to get directions."

"Directions to where? Where man?!"

"Well now that calls for a finder's fee."

"Dude this is-"

But the conversation was cut short by Manny sizing the man by his throat and choking him.

"Now you listen to me you piece of crap! There is a psychotic woman out there who will kill this girl if we don't find her and if she dies because we wasted our time on a bum like you I will personally rip out all your organs and leave your body for the fishes! Now where is she?!"

As he choked him his eyes turned flaming green and stared deep into the fisherman's soul. A devil's gaze was truly something to be feared, if you look at it you see all the suffering and evil of hell. It's enough to make you paralyzed on the spot.

"Dear God!" He choked. "Who are you?"

"Stop it you're gonna kill him!" Steven said pulling him off of him.

The fisherman fell down coughing and gasping for breath. His face had no color, he had looked like he had never been more scared in all his life.

"She...She..." He said panting. "She said that she was looking for the train station."

At those words they went to the nearest train station and called Connie, Solomon, Nora, and Pacifica, asking them to search every train station in Maine. Meanwhile Frida was waiting in line for a ticket to the New York train. She was going to go home and move back into the church with Father Gardner and she didn't care how much he would protest she was going to stay. He was the only person in this whole world who ever cared for her after her family died. It was obvious Manny didn't like her but what really spooked her was that he would hurt her because she may or may not remind him of his old girlfriend.

Her mind told her that she should leave as soon as possible but her heart told her that this was a bad idea. That she should go back. Why should she go back to some crazy half devil man who didn't like her? He always insulted her, treated her like she was a nuisance, and said that he would be better off without her. But then again he always tried so hard to protect her, he comforted her when she was afraid, and that night at the carnival they had so much fun together. He also gave her that beautiful music box. She was so confused, so she decided to discuss it with God.

"Why do you think I should do?" She asked looking up. "He's said repeatedly that he doesn't care about me but his actions say otherwise. One minute he can be so mean and the next he can be so kind. Is it because he's half devil or is it because he's a man? Also is it wrong for me to have feelings for him because he's half devil and I'm a nun? I'm just so confused here. What am I gonna do?"

But like with most people who prayed to him for guidance, the good lord couldn't answer her verbally. So she sat there and wondered what would happen to her now.

"Letter for a Sister Frida Suarez!" A man called.

"That's me." She said.

"I was supposed to give this to you."

He handed her an envelope. She opened it and began reading the letter.

Dear Frida

Where are you? I'm worried sick about you.

I've been searching for you ever since I found out you had left.

I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday and I'd like to make amends.

So please come back so we can talk this out.

Sincerely Manny.

She dropped the letter in confused shock. Manny actually wanted to apologize and make up. Very unlike him, in fact she wasn't sure if this was from him but then again this was his hand writing and he had been acting so nice lately so maybe he did write this. Assuming the best, he grabbed her suitcase and made her way back home unaware that as soon as she left Connie arrived.

"Excuse me." She said to the man at the ticket counter. "I'm looking for a nun, she's young and has blue hair. Has she been here?"

"Funny you should ask, she left just about an hour ago." He said.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No but maybe that letter she dropped might provide some information."

"What letter?"

"The one over there."

She found the the letter on the ground. She went to find the boys and gave them the letter.

"Is Frida back home now?" Connie asked them.

"No why?" Manny asked.

"Well you wrote her a letter saying you wanted to make up."

"I didn't write her a letter."

"Well then explain this." She handed him the letter and read it.

"This is my handwriting but I didn't write this."

"Then whoever did must be really good at forgery. But but who and why would someone forge a fake letter from you to Frida?"

On instinct Manny knew right away who did this and at that moment he had never been so frightened in his life.

"Oh God no." He whispered in horror. "No...Oh God no...No...No...Not again...Not again!"

"What's wrong?" Steven asked him.

But he just dropped the letter and took off running as fast as he could. It was happening again. Just like a hundred years ago, he prayed from the bottom of his heart and soul that he'd make it in time. That this wouldn't happen again. If God would have mercy on him then he wouldn't let this happen again. Manny knew that if this happened twice he'd never recover from it. No he'd never be able to live with it.

...

It was night time. Frida was almost at the mansion. The wind was blowing very hard that night, in fact it sounded like screaming. Terrible screaming and howling, it reminded her of the stories of the screaming banshees her father used to tell her when she was a little girl so she wondered away at night. She'd be lying if she wasn't a little scared but she had never let fear get to her too bad before so she just ignored her fear and kept walking. Then she heard something like a knife being sharpened, she turned around but didn't see anyone or anything. Yet she got the feeling that someone was about to stab her. Giving into her fear she started to run but she felt it was coming closer. She heard a screech and turned around two see two purple eyes in the mist of darkness, there was another screech, she closed her eyes and heard the sound of a blade being stabbed into something. However to her surprise she didn't feel any pain or blood or even a knife but she did feel two arms around her, holding her tight.

She opened her eyes to see Manny holding her as if he was shielding her from something. Intense fear and concern in his eyes, his back was punctured and bleeding greatly as if he had just been stabbed fatally but she saw no knife in his back but that didn't stop her from screaming in horror.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned ignoring the fact that he had fatally injured.

"Me?!" She screamed. "What about you?! You're bleeding! Oh God you're bleeding!'

He opened his mouth to say something he just collapsed to the ground.

"Manny? Manny? Manny! Manny! Oh God! Don't worry I'll get help!"

"Hey what's going on?" Steven said as the others arrived. "We heard screaming and- Oh holy crap!"

"What happened?" Connie asked.

"I don't know." Frida cried. "He just started bleeding!"

"You disappoint me Manny." A chill voice asked. A crow landed taking the form of Zoe. "Look how far you've fallen. Risking your life for some woman of God when you know eventually she'll exorcise you."

Manny forced himself to crawl over to her, blood continued to drip from his back.

"I could heal you." She said. "But you'd have to promise to be mine."

"Go to hell." He groaned.

"I never wanted to hurt you Manny. All I ever wanted was for us to be together and to share our love."

"I think we have two very different definitions of what love is."

"For once I think you're right." She said grabbing his chin.

"Leave him alone!" Steven demanded.

"Stop it!" Connie called.

She snapped her fingers and tree branches restrained them then she turned back to Manny.

"You trick women into thinking you care for them only to throw them away once you get bored with them. You used me and you treated me like I was lower than I am. You deserved everything I gave you."

"Don't touch him you witch!" Frida demanded.

"And then there's you!" She hissed. She had the trees release Frida and grabbed her by her neck. "The deceptive little holy woman who stole him from me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Leave her alone!" Manny called. "She never did anything to you!"

"On contraire. She's the whole reason I suffer."

"What do you mean?"

"I hardly know you lady!" Frida cried.

"Oh this is just precious." She laughed cruelly. "You two have spent all this time together and you never figured it out? Same appearance, same powers, same mark."

She ripped off Frida's glove exposing her crucifix birthmark.

"What are you getting at?" Frida asked.

"The night Analia died I didn't it know it then but she was carrying a special stone in her dress. It was the stone of new life, anyone who dies with unfinished business touching that stone their souls were used to create a new life on earth. I didn't realize it til I found the stone on her dead body, Analia was reincarnated into a certain little nun with blue hair."

Manny looked up weakly at Frida.

"You mean..." He trailed off in shock.

"Yes mi amore, Frida Suarez is the reincarnation of Analia Montoya."

Everyone except Zoe looked shocked, confused, and scared.

"Of course once someone is reincarnated they never remember their past life and yet somehow, despite having no memory of you she managed to find you." She glared, tightening her grip on Frida's neck.

"Zoe! Stop! You can't!" Manny shouted trying to stop her only to have the witch send him flying into a tree.

"Manny!" Frida shrieked in horror. "How could you do this to him?! How can you possibly hurt him like this if you love him?!"

"None of this would've happened if it weren't for you!"

She continued to strangle Frida, tears fell down her cheeks but they weren't because she couldn't breathe or because she could die. It was because Manny was hurting, he was hurting and nobody could help him. It was too much for her. Manny laid there bleeding, losing blood by the minute, he could hardly move and he was losing consciousness yet something hurt him way worse than all that. It was Frida's tears, her sadness, her heartbreak.

"She's crying." He thought back to the day Analia's father burned her. She was crying so hard just like that. It hurt him worse than any pain he ever felt. "I swore to you that I would never let anyone hurt you again. Ever again."

He forced himself to ignore his injured body and stand up. He saw Frida go limp and drop to the ground when Zoe released her. The fires of hell seethed through his body, he transformed into a full devil and lunged for Zoe. She jumped out of the way and changed into crow, harpy like creature.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight but it will be on my terms!"

They both flew up into the air and began to battle each other.

"Dipper, Steven, try to cut us loose." Connie said.

The two transformed into their vampire and werewolf forms and cut the tree branches freeing them.

"You two go help Manny, I'll try to revive Frida."

"Right!"

The boys followed after Manny and Zoe while Connie went to tend to Frida. Luckily she had only fainted from shock so she was still alive. Up in the air Manny and Zoe were clawing at each other, screeches of a bird of prey and the roars of a wild cat could be heard. Green fire and purple lighting were shot off everywhere and destroying anything it hit.

"Look out!" Steven warned as a purple lighting bolt barely hit them.

"What the hell are they doing up there?" Dipper asked.

"I can't see them."

"You can fly can't you? Go up and try to help."

Steven turned into a bat and flew up to see the two fighting. Dear God Manny looked awful, he then watched as Zoe threw him the mother of all lighting bolts. It shocked so much that he fell right out of the sky. Steven quickly caught him and lowered him down. Zoe landed in one swift pounce.

"You're gonna have to get through me first lady!" Steven said.

"No problem."

She made bushes of garlic grow around him weakening him. He dropped to the ground and screamed as if he was getting burned alive. Zoe grinned at him and then approached the half devil who was barely alive.

"I should kill you but I can't bring myself to do it so instead I shall turn you to stone again only this time you won't be free until you come to your senses and love me and as for your nun well I'm going to kill her. And I checked she has no stone of new life so she won't be reincarnated. It's over."

"Not...This...Time!" A voice screamed.

Standing across from them was Frida surrounded by a blue, heavenly light. Her hair was flowing and she was being levitated a few feet off the ground. Zoe threw her a lighting bolt only to have her deflect it and throw a light that burned the witch.

"Zoe Aves you killed me and made Manny suffer for a hundred years." She said. "But I won't let you do it again."

"Analia?"

"Yes, one of the perks of being reincarnated is that I can move within Frida's body. Now I demand that you stop and leave us in peace."

"You think that I'm scared of you?"

"You should be. Frida and I are both holy women and you know what holy women do to witches. Now once again I ask you, stop this. Leave Manny be, you've tortured him enough."

"Not as long as some part of you lives."

"So be it then."

She shot another bolt of light, Zoe screeched as each light flowed from her hands and in final blast Zoe's entire body was turned to stone.

"Manny is safe." She sighed. "My work is done."

The heavenly glow faded from Frida's body leaving her confused and a little disoriented.

"Wha...What happened?" She saw Manny, he looked like he was dying. "Manny!"

She rushed to his side. He was losing so much blood and he felt hot like he had a fever. When the others caught up with them they carried him to the auto moblie and drove down to the organization. Frida sat with him in the back and tended to his wounds.

"Oh God what am I going to do." She wept.

"Kiss him." A voice in her mind said.

At first she thought she had gone crazy and was imagining things but then she heard again. She wasn't sure what was happening but not sure what else to do and overcome by emotion she leaned over and placed her lips over his. She gave him a kiss, it was her first kiss, and she didn't know why she gave it to him now while he was in this state but she felt as if a kiss would reduce his fever and his pain. Little did she know that just by him that one simple kiss she had healed all of his physical injuries.

Tears of relief streamed down her face when he opened his eyes and looked at her. He gave her a weak smile, she smiled back. He pressed his hand to her cheek to wipe away her falling tears and brush back her hair which had been blown around a lot by the wind..

"I saved you." He sighed weakly. "I saved you Frida. I saved you this time. I couldn't save her Frida but I could save you."

He fell back into darkness. To her relief his heart was still beating and he was still breathing but there were parts of him that were still damaged and only she could fix them.


	19. Chapter 19

In the clinic the four teenagers were waiting nervously for results. Poor Frida had spent the whole night crying and bawling and praying.

"It'll be alright Frida." Connie said comforting her.

"They say they can't help him!" She wept. "That means he'll die!"

"We can't think like that." Steven said.

"Frida?"

"Father Gardner."

Frida ran into her foster father's arms, he hugged her comfortingly.

"It's alright. I'm here. Now one of you doctors let me see him."

"You sure you know what you're doing?" One doctor asked skeptically.

"I've preformed surgery on three demons, delivered a half devil child, and performed a c-section on a pregnant vampire. I know what I'm doing." He said entering the room. Hours passed and anyone who wasn't helping him was waiting nervously. Finally he called Frida in. She found her friend strapped down to a cross with burn marks all over him.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He's still alive." Gardner assured her.

"Why is he strapped to a cross?"

"Because it's the only thing keeping his soul from demons."

"What?"

"Manny is in a comma, a half devil in a comma is a demon's playground he could easily get possessed by one. Now Frida I need to know something, before Manny got here did you touch him?"

"When I carried him into the auto mobile."

"Did you touch him affectionately in anyway?"

"I..." She blushed as she remembered kissing him. "I...I kissed him."

"You kissed him?"

"Yes I don't know why but a voice told me to."

"What voice?"

"Well to be honest it kind of sounding like mine. Why do you ask?"

"Because his physical injuries are gone and that could only happen if a holy man or woman performed a healing incantation or touched him affectionately."

"So if he's healed why is he in a coma?"

"His physical injuries may be gone but his mental and emotional injuries are still there. A devil's life and body is tied to his emotions, extreme anger, sadness, guilt, could all cause his death or the death of another. My theory is this coma was caused by his guilt over Analia's death."

At the mention of her name, Frida remembered the shocking discovery Zoe revealed last night.

"What's wrong?"

"Father Gardner, Zoe said something last night. Something kind of scared me."

"What? What did she say?"

"She said that I was the reincarnation of Analia Montoya. That she had some weird stone and because of that when she died she turned into me or whatever is that true?"

She expected him to laugh it off as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world but he didn't. He just stood there in silence, after five minutes he spoke.

"I knew this day would come."

"Oh my God! It is?!"

"Yes."

"Oh God! Oh God this is so weird! So does that mean I'm her? That we're the same person?"

"Well yes and no. You share the same soul, the same thoughts, and same feelings, but your lives, bodies, and personalities couldn't be more different."

"But I don't remember ever being her."

"Reincarnations never remember their past lives yet they can communicate with the ghost of their past selves. The ghost you always spoke to as a child, that was Analia's ghost. That birthmark you have on your wrist, it came from a scar that was carved into her wrist."

"How long have you known this?"

"When I saw how much you resembled her as a child, your birthmark, and when I found the stone of new life at her grave."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For your own protection. Being Analia's reincarnation meant you had her powers and her soul so hundreds of demons, monsters, and God knows what else would try to devour your soul. So I had to keep it a secret, no one knew except me. Then they found you."

"Found me?"

"People who wanted your soul, they found you that's why I sent you away and I had Manny protect you, if he could fall in love with a holy woman surely he would protect her reincarnation."

"Did he know?"

"He knew you were a holy woman but he didn't know you were her reincarnation."

"What's gonna happen to him?"

"I don't. He won't wake from his coma until his guilt is eased. He needs to stop blaming himself for her death."

"When will that be?"

"Who knows?"

"There must be something we can do. Is there anything we can try?"

"There is one thing but it's one hell of a risk."

"What?"

"Someone can go into his subconscious and try to talk some sense into him but if they're not careful that person could end becoming brain dead."

"We have to try."

"Frida who on earth would be crazy enough to-.

"I would!"

"Frida you would be taking a huge risk."

"I don't care!"

"Frida you could go brain dead in just one second!"

"He saved me, he's protected me, I can't just do nothing! It's time that I return the favor. Please, you have to let me try."

He sighed, he loved Frida like she was his own daughter and he couldn't bear it if she were to die but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't at least try to save Manny. So he made some calls and got the machine for it. It would transfer her spirit into Manny's mind and hopefully it would bring her back in one piece. They placed on helmet on her head and the other on Manny's.

"Okay when I pull this switch." Gardner said. "You'll be in his mind, you'll have to go through his memories to reach him. Once you get to the memories that are holding him to his guilt, find him and try to wake him up."

"Okay wait will me being there effect anything?"

"No these are memories, they cannot be changed by anything, good luck Frida and please be careful."

"I will."

He pulled the switch and everything went black. When she woke up she was outside and it was daytime.

"Did it work?" She wondered.

She got her answer when she saw several people dressed in clothes from the 1800's and riding around in carriages.

"Okay so I'm in his memories but which memory?"

"Grandpapi for the love of God can you help me with this?" She turned to see Manny dressed like in an 1800's style suit.

"Manny! Manny!" She called but he didn't respond. That's when she became aware that no one could see or hear her. "Oh great how can I talk some sense into him if he can't even see or hear me?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." An old man said.

"That's his devil grandpa? I thought he'd be more demonic looking." She said.

She watched as they moved a bed into the mansion and upstairs into a bedroom. She recognized it as her room and her bed.

"Manny are you sure marrying this woman is a good idea?" His grandfather asked. "I mean you're only eighteen."

"I don't care. All I know is I love this woman and marrying her will make me the happiest man on earth."

"Okay but remember we Rivera men have always had bad luck with women."

"Oh Grandpapi you worry too much. Everything will be alright."

She was surprised by how different Manny was back then. He was so laid back, so carefree, so happy. It made her sad to think of what this happy young man would become in the future. The atmosphere around her then changed to the mansion at night. There was polite knock at the door and she watched his grandfather answer it. A person wearing a cloak walked in.

"Hello Mr. Rivera." The figure said a voice which sounded a lot like hers. "Sorry for being late but the doctor needed me to heal a child with measels."

She then watched as the person removed her hood to reveal a beautiful, brown haired, young woman who looked identical to her.

"Oh my God. She's me." Frida gasped. "She's me."

"I can see why my grandson is so desperate to marry you." The old man said. "You're quite the beauty."

"Thank you but my looks are just my face." She said. "Where's Manny?"

"He's fixing up your room."

"Are you sure you don't mind me living here?"

"Why not? You're marrying my grandson so you'll be living here anyway."

"Analia!" Manny cried cheerfully hugging her.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It doesn't matter you're here, come on I wanna show you your room."

She followed them upstairs into her bedroom.

"Oh Manny it's beautiful." Analia said.

"There's something in the trunk for you."

She went over to the trunk and opened it. Manny looked away.

"What are you doing?"

"I kind of can't see it yet."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

She lifted up the drape, she gasped in awe at what Frida recognized as what would've been her wedding gown.

"Manny this is magnificent."

"It was my mother's, she wanted to be able to pass the dress down but since I never had any sisters she asked me to give it to the woman I was going to marry. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to-"

"No. I want to."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's the most beautiful gown I've ever seen and I don't have any dress from my own mother so I would love to wear something that belonged to yours."

She put the gown back into the trunk, covered it with a drape, and closed the trunk.

"How long til we're married?"

"When I can find away to pay for the money my grandfather gambled."

"I don't need money. I love you not your wealth."

"Thanks but I can't marry a woman without the money to provide for her. So tomorrow I'm going into town to get a job."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No just leave everything to me."

Once again the atmosphere changed to morning in the town. Manny was looking for work but nothing seemed to have an opening.

"Hey kid." A man called to Manny. "Listen you need money?"

"Yeah."

"Well what if I were to tell you that I'd give you a fortune?"

"That depends, what do I have to do to get this money?"

"Follow me."

They followed him into the room of a secluded building.

"Ever heard of Muslim Turks?" He asked Manny.

"Yeah they live in the Middle East, worship Allah, and ransacked Constantinople."

"Well they've been secretly sneaking into this country with the purpose of destroying all the churches and taking over it just as they did in Constantinople. We need soldiers ones loyal to God and America, now I've been told you grew up in a Catholic house hold, you're an excellent fighter, and that you need money. I am prepared to give you a small fortune if you were to join this war."

"I don't know. I mean it's not that I don't care but I have a fiance and suppose I were to die, then I can't provide for her."

"Live or die the money is yours and you may give it to anyone. If you were to die we'd give the money to your fiance and any other living relative you may have."

"Still I...I don't know."

"Think about it."

"Okay."

After that she found herself in Manny's room watching him pack his bags. Analia ran to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"You can't go!" She wept.

"Analia I must."

"For what? Money? I told you I don't care!"

"Analia it's more than just money. I did some research on what they did in Constantinople and I don't want them to do that here, I don't want them to do those horrible things to you or anyone else."

"But Manny-"

"Analia, they murdered hundreds of innocent men, women, and children. I can't let them do that here, you know that this is the right thing, it hurts but you know it's right."

"You're right." She sighed. "I'm just afraid for you."

"I'm scared too but I promise everything will work out in the end. I just hope Grandpapi will be able to keep the house clean while I'm gone."

"Well you don't need to worry about that he hired Zoe to be the new maid."

"What?" He said looking shocked.

"That's not a problem is it? I mean I know what happened between you two was-"

"No it's fine. I've made my peace with her, excuse me I need to get my father's gun."

Frida followed him into another room where a gun case was. She watched him stick the key in the lock, opened it, and pulled out a musket gun. Then fear gripped her heart when Zoe walked in dressed like a servant.

"Hello Manny." She said.

"Zoe what is it? You want to clean the gun case?" He asked.

"Don't give me that!"

"Give you what?"

"Acting like what happened between us at that pub never happened."

"Oh god not this again. Zoe I told you what happened that night was a mistake."

"Liar! You loved me that night!"

"No I did not. I was drunk."

"It was no mistake. That night you touched me, you were inside me, and you made me feel loved. Next morning you're gone and I find out a month later that you're marrying another woman."

"Zoe I am so sorry for what had happened. I didn't know that you felt that way but I don't love you. I love Analia."

"Another lie! How can you love her? She'll never give you what you really want. She'll give herself to you, she's too afraid."

"Enough! Now again I am sorry for what happened I really am but not so much that I'll pretend to have feelings for you. Now understand this when I return from war Analia and I will be married and that's the end of it. Now if you'll excuse me."

He left the room, while Zoe glared at him. Frida knew all too well that was not then end of it. She was in a different memory now, this time Manny was in what appeared to be a war camp, dressed in the uniform of a soldier. There were different men standing around him wearing the same uniforms.

"Right face!" A man who looked like a Sargent shouted. All the men straightened up, looked at the Sargent respectfully, and saluted him. He walked around and looked at them. "At ease men!"

The soldiers dropped their salutes, the Sargent walked over to Manny.

"Rivera!" He shouted. "What's your soul purpose in this army?!"

"To do whatever you tell me Drill Sargent sir." Manny replied.

"Damn it soldier!" He said surprised. "That was the most outstanding answer I have ever heard! Have you ever been in the army before Rivera?!"

"No Drill Sargent Sir!"

"Have you ever been in a war?!"

"No Drill Sargent Sir!"

"But you wanna fight in this war?!"

"Yes Drill Sargent Sir!"

"Have you ever used a gun?!"

"Yes Drill Sargent Sir!"

"Rivera do you serve God and Christ?!"

"Yes Drill Sargent Sir!"

"Do you understand that you may be shot! Decapitated! Poisoned! And Tortured!"

"Yes Drill Sargent Sir!"

"Are you afraid Rivera?!"

"Yes Drill Sargent Sir!"

"But you're gonna fight anyway?!"

"Yes Drill Sargent Sir!"

"Then why fight in this war?!"

"To protect my country, protect my my church, and protect and provide for the woman I love Drill Sargent Sir!"

"Damn it and God bless ya Rivera! You are gonna be one of the bravest soldiers this army ever knew!"

"Thank you Drill Sargent Sir!"

"Wow Manny fit into the army pretty well." Frida said.

Before she knew it she was in Manny's memory of fighting in a battle betwwen the Turks. Gun shots were going off, arrows were being shot, horses carry Turkish leaders were riding by and they began decapitating the American soldiers.

"Oh God I can't watch this!" Frida said covering her eyes.

"Die! Die and burn in hell you demons!" She heard Manny shout. She looked to see him shooting the Turks riding horses and decapitating people.

She then covered her eyes again and refused to look until she was in a different memory. She she found herself watching Manny enter the mansion full of pride and relief to be home.

"Analia! Grandpapi! I'm home!" He called.

"Oh my grandson welcome home." Jorge said running to hug him. "You're sight for sore eyes."

"Glad to see you too Grandpapi. Where's Analia?"

"Well she's probably in the woods by now."

"The woods? Why?"

"Because you asked her to go there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you give her this letter asking you to meet her in the woods?"

He handed her the letter, he read it.

"This is my hand writing but I didn't write this."

"Then who did?"

"The only person I can think of who's that good at forgery is...Grandpapi where's Zoe?"

"Zoe? I fired her last month."

"Why?"

"Well I did a little digging and wouldn't you know it, she was a daughter of a voodoo priestess. She's a witch, of course I didn't have any proof so a trial was out of the question. The worst i could do was fire her."

"She's a witch?!"

"Yep!"

"Oh God! I have to go!"

"Manny what's wrong?"

"I have to go!"

He was out the door running straight toward the woods. Frida knew what this memory was. This was the memory of the day she died. On cue she saw Analia standing in the woods waiting for Manny, suddenly she saw Analia clutching her head, screaming in fear.

"No! No! Stop! Leave me alone!" She cried running.

"Analia!" She heard Manny shout as he ran after her.

"No! Get back!"

"Analia what's wrong?"

"No! Stay away from me!" She screamed running away from him. "Monster!"

"Monster? Analia wait! Stop!" He was chasing after her but she only got farther away from him.

Frida heard the familiar noise of the knife being sharpened and saw the purple eyes in the darkness. There was the sound of a knife being stabbed. Analia screamed and put her hand over her chest, warm blood fell from her chest and she collapsed to the ground.

"Analia!" Manny shouted. He rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms. Her skin was pale and she was bleeding, her chest had a punctured wound but he didn't see any weapon. "Analia hold on! I'll get help!"

"Manny...I." She said weakly. "I...I feel so weak...I can't...Breathe...I think...I'm-"

"Don't say that! Don't you dare finish that sentence! You are not going to die! I promise!"

"Manny...I...I...I will always love..." But she couldn't finish, her body and face lost all color, she went limp, and her eyes closed as she breathed her last breath. She was dead, Analia Montoya the holy woman was dead.

"Analia? Analia?" She didn't respond, Manny put his ear to her chest. No pulse, no breath, nothing. Zoe's cruel laughter filled the air and tears streamed down his face. Frida had never seen him cry before.

"No...No...NO! ANALIA!"

He cried out in a voice that didn't sound human, it sounded like a monster, a demon. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his head. He clutched his head and fell to the ground crying out in agony. Green fire surrounded him and his shirt began to tear off as he changed into a devil and released a green flames that destroyed everything and everyone it touched. Frida could only watch in horror as the heartbroken half devil unintentionally caused so much destruction. When the fire finally ceased he stood there clutching the dead body of the woman he loved while sobbing.

"Manny?" Jorge said slowly approaching him. "Manny what have you done?"

"She's dead! She's dead! She's dead and I killed her!"

"Get a grip my boy! We need to get out of here before the exorcists get here!"

She watched his grandfather forcibly drag him away from her body and back to the mansion where she watched another memory.

"What happened to me?" Manny asked. "Did I cause that fire?"

"Yes." Jorge said.

"How? Why?"

"Manny there's a secret about our family we never told you."

"We?"

"Your parents. They made me swear not to tell you but I think it's best you know."

"Know what?"

"You know what a devil is right?"

"They're the souls of evil humans after they die."

"That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?"

"In the beginning that's what devils were until humans were foolishly tricked into becoming devils. Soon a new type of devil was created, ones who were born and not made. I'm one of them and so was your father."

"My father?"

"When he was young he fell in love with a human woman, your mother and that led to him getting her pregnant with a half human devil child. You."

"Wha...What?"

"You're the son of a devil man and human woman, you're half devil. Your parents had hoped that your devil side would remain dormant but it seems the tragedy of losing Analia has triggered it."

The last memory she entered showed him inside of crypt and sobbing over a tomb that contained Analia's dead body. Over the tomb was a plack that read: ANALIA MONTOYA, HOLY WOMAN. A KIND AND LOVING SOUL WHO SHALL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN.

"It was all my fault." He sobbed, "All my fault. Oh God! She died because of me!"

"No she didn't Manny!" She cried.

"Analia?" He said.

"You heard me?"

"Analia?!"

"No! It's me Frida!"

"Frida?" He turned around and saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out of here. Come on give me your hand."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't go back."

"Why?"

"Because I almost got you killed."

"I'm alright Manny."

"But what if it happens again?"

"It won't!"

"Frida I will not let you die like she did!"

"Manny you need to stop blaming yourself for her death! I know what happened hurt you but you need to move on! Think about it do you honestly think she would've wanted you to do this? To spend your whole life living in guilt?"

"I...No."

"She would want you to live for her, to find happiness again."

"But what if...What if you die because of me?"

"Manny I'm gonna die one day but I doubt you'll cause it."

"I will not risk your life!"

"Manny I'm not leaving here unless you're with me. So you can stay here for the rest of your life but if that's the case then I'm staying too."

"You can't be serious."

"Try me. You know I'm pretty much crazy enough to do anything."

"Why do you stay with me? Don't you know I'm half devil? I'm not worth spit!"

"If that was the case I would've left you a month ago! I can't leave you!"

"Get out!"

"Manny you have friends out there who are worried for you! I have to bring you back!

"You're out of your mind! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Please don't do this! I need you...I love you." She held out her hand. "Please come back to us...Please come back to me."

He looked hesitate but then he put his hand in hers and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He said.

She smiled, then there was a flashing light and green fire was everywhere.

"What's happening?" Frida asked.

"I don't know."

The flames kept getting closer and closer until it engulfed the two of them.

...

"It's been eight hours. I'm getting worried." Father Gardner.

"Should we bring her out?" A doctor said.

"I don't know, they're both still alive so I guess not now."

Suddenly the machine started beeping.

"What's happening?" A doctor asked.

"I think they're waking up." Father Gardner said. "Get them out of there."

They're bodies were shaking and the beeping was getting louder. They turned off the machine and removed the helmets. Frida sat up first taking a deep breath and coughing like she had just nearly drowned.

"Where am I?!" She screamed.

"You're back in the organization Frida." Gardner said. "We got you out. You're back."

"Fire! There was fire everywhere!"

"It's okay, it's over."

"Manny? Where's Manny?"

"I think he's waking up."

She got out of her chair and ran over to the boy struggling to break free from his straps. His eyes flashed open and he broke free while panting heavily.

"Where the hell am I?" Manny asked.

"You're in the Helsing clinic. You're fine." Gardner said.

"Frida? You alright?" Manny asked her.

"You came back." She said hugging her. "I'm so glad."

"And you're alive. I'm glad too."

They held each other but exhausted and relieved that they were both okay. They weren't hurt, they were alive, and they were together. It was over, it was all over...At least for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Screams of fear and terror were all he could hear. Cross bows were being shot at him and people were trying to stake him in the heart with wooden stakes. The crimson eyed bat like creature bared it's fangs and screeched at the humans. They all feared him, despised him, hated him. In there eyes he was a monster, a demon, murder and creature with no goodness and only evil.

Of course he couldn't blame them. After what he did, how could they not? He had done terrible, horrible, revolting things to these people. Things that only a monster would do and he thought he would never do these things or become this creature but he did and he would forever hate himself for it.

"You are the offspring of a human man and a vampire woman." An old man said. He was from Romania, he had gray hair and a gray beard. He was a vampire hunter who held a bible in one hand and a cross in another. "You will forever be caught between the world of day and night. You are a blood sucking demon of the night and it is my mission to God to remove you from this world."

"Monster I won't let you take her!" A young man said aiming a crossbow at him. He wasn't a vampire hunter like the other one but he was determined fighter and a protective husband who was clutching his wife, a young Middle Eastern woman with long black hair and scared green eyes close to him.

"Please Steven. I don't want to be what you are!" The wife pleaded. "Please stop this! I don't want them to kill you!"

He then saw his father lying on the ground bleeding to death from being beaten to death. He weakly looked up at his son and with his last few moments of life he said.

"You're good Steven. No matter what anyone says you're good."

Steven sat up in his bed covered in sweat and breathing like he had just been choked a few hours ago. Another nightmare about when he first became a vampire. Much like Manny, when Steven first discovered he was half vampire he had caused some damage, some of it was unintentional and some of it wasn't. But it didn't matter which was which because it still left him looking like a monster to anyone who looked at him.

Things that had happened back then had been haunting him for years. His father's death, the people he killed, the hunters who persecuted him, the woman's blood he almost drank. The memories of the events still haunted him. How he wished he could change them but the past can't be changed by anyone or anything.

But what he didn't understand is why now? Why was he suddenly having the same nightmare everyday this week? Did it mean anything?

Ring-ring!

"Hello?" He said answering the phone. "Oh hey Solomon what's up?...So it's back to business huh?...Okay I'll be there...No no I'm alright...Yeah see you there. Bye."

He hung up and got ready.

...

A meeting was being held between the Helsing Organization and the Holy Order. According to Solomon there had been more vampire attacks in Maine recently and it was more than the Van Helsing Organization could handle. So they were debating on weather or not they should work the Holy Order.

"Good morning Solomon." Sister Nora said sipping her tea.

"Good morning Sister, you're looking ravishing as usual." Solomon said smoking his cigar.

"You said you wished to speak with me about an alliance."

"Yes I did and I trust you brought your girls and your demon?"

"As requested and I trust your men and your bat are all present and accounted for?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good then we can get down to debating."

"Where's that pain in the ass minister of yours?"

"He's busy at the moment. You know how difficult doing God's work can be."

"Well let's get down to business, now normally I would oppose working with you because most of your exorcists are nuns but these vampires are proving to be more than my men can handle."

"You'd be surprised Solomon, we may be nuns but we are highly trained in combat against demons."

"Yes you're Sister Suarez has proven that well."

"But it's just the fact that I have exorcists that you want me help is it? It's because I have a devil working for me right?"

"Well...Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Does that mean you won't help?"

"Personally I detest violence but in this matter it's unavoidable and needed so yes I will."

"Good now let's tell them the news."

Solomon gathered up all the slayers and exorcists together in one room.

"Alright ladies listen up! " Solomon said to his men. "Due to the huge increase in vampire attacks I've decided that we need new allies so allow me to introduce the Holy Order."

"Good day gentlemen." Sister Nora said.

"Is this a joke?" Lars asked. "We're overrun with vampires and you're last attempt of fighting them is to work with nuns?"

"I can assure you we are no ordinary nuns. Isn't that right Sister Frida?"

"Correct ma'am." The blue haired nun said. "We are excellent fighters and very good with weaponry."

The slayers only laughed at her.

"Oh please if this little girl can fight a vampire then I must be able to take on Satan." Lars laughed.

"I bet I could take you." Frida said.

"Yeah right listen, I'm not big on hitting girls but go ahead take your best shot."

"Alright." With that she jumped up and kicked Lars in the chin sending him flying much to the shock of the other slayers. "That impressive enough for you."

"Why you little-" He swung a fist toward her only to have it be caught and squeezed intensely by Manny.

"Do not lay a finger on her." He growled tightening his grip.

"Ahh! Oh God! His breaking my hand! Alright! Alright! I'll leave her alone just let me go!"

"Manny release." Frida said simply and he did as she said.

"Oh God." Lars cried clutching his hand in pain. "What the hell are you?"

"A devil and veteran of a war with Turks who will gladly rip you to shreds if you ever touch my lady." Manny said.

"Your lady? Wait is she your lover? Dirty nun alert!"

PUNCH!

"Ow!" He clutched his jaw from where Frida punched him.

"When he says I'm his lady, he means it as in he protects and serves me you dirty minded creep." Frida said.

"Alright that's enough." Solomon said. "Now I don't care what you all think you are going to work with these people and you will show nothing but respect to them including their monster or I'll have you thrown out of this organization so fast you won't even have time to blink! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now then with in six nights vampires have been attacking left and right. At least ten humans are injured, at least fifty are being treated for vampirism, and at least a hundred are dead.

"How many of them are there?" Connie asked.

"Not sure and we have no idea who's been leading this these attacks."

"You sure there's a leader?"

"In attacks like these there's always a leader and we don't know who it is but some photos were taken and one of our slayers managed to find this at the scene of an attack."

In one hand held a photograph of the bloody massacre and in his other hand was a crystal gem that Steven recognized on the spot.

"These are Jasper's vampires." Steven said.

"You postive?"

"I'd know that bitch's handy work anywhere. She hates humans so much that it disgusts her to have turn them into vampires so she'd rather kill them."

"Then where does she get her minions?" Frida asked.

"From her blood. She's an eternal bitch from hell who leads an army of pure blood vampires."

"What are those?" Connie asked.

"Vampires who were never human." Solomon said. "They sprang from the blood of their leader. They're ten times as hard to kill as a vampire who was once human. The only creatures capable of killing them are vampires who came from Dracula's blood or a devil. We've got both on our side but you boys are half human so I don't know if we stand much of a chance."

"Me either but if we don't try we might as well let those demons of the night destroy everything we hold dear." Sister Nora said.

"With all due respect Sister." Solomon said. "It's a fifty percent chance we can defeat them."

"Well we people of the Holy Order tend to cling to hope."

"You wouldn't say that if you've ever fought a vampire."

"No but I've fought devils and they're worse."

"Excuse me, Mr. Van Helsing, Sister Nora." Sister Sadie said. "I just received a call from some of the other slayers. They think there might be another attack in the square."

"Thank you Sadie." Nora said.

"Alright half of you take the North square and the other half of you take the South square. You five go out in the middle."

"Yes sir." The teenagers answered.

"Good luck and don't stop til they're dead."

"Yes sir!"

They went to gather their weapons and prepared for a fight.

"Manny can you pass me my gun?" Frida asked.

"Sure." He handed it to her, they both shared a gaze. They hadn't made eye contact with each other since she woke him up from his comma. They were still a little shocked and unsure about the recent news of Analia being reincarnated into Frida.

"Um listen Manny." She said. "About what happened the other night two weeks ago I-"

"Frida." He stopped her. "In another life you might've been the woman loved. But...That was years ago and for now our relationship must be platonic."

"I understand." She said. "I figured as much."

"But know this, no matter what relationship we have I will protect you with my life."

"Thanks."

They drove down to the square. It was one of the darkest nights ever to fall on to Maine. The perfect night for a vampire to attack innocent people. Shrieks, crys, and hisses filled the night sky but before the humans could be harmed by the vampires the five teens began to fight back.

"Who the hell are you all supposed to be?" One of the vampires asked.

"You're worst nightmare." Steven hissed.

His eyes turned crimson and his body morphed into his vampire form and lunged for him. Followed by a wolf bouncing to attack, a light sword being stabbed, and wooden stakes being fired. Blood spilled and stained the ground, blood of the vampires they slayed.

While Steven was shooting off his pistols and tearing the vampires apart while Connie was plunging her blade of sunlight into the vampires causing them to turn to ash. One vampire in particular was a lot larger and stronger than the others. He pulled out a blade of his own and it clashed with hers.

"Impressive." He said. "But you're nothing compared to the others."

"What are you talking about?" She said as they dueled together.

"I mean the other fighters. They all were born with a special power. Your partner has the blood of Dracula coursing through his veins, the devil boy has his demonic fire, the wolf has his fangs and claws, and the nun girl has the power of heaven at her fingertips. But you, what do you have to offer? You're just a useless human."

"Be quiet!" She said taking a swipe.

"Why? Deep down you know it's the truth and you're taking quite a risk being partners with a descendant of Dracula."

"What are you talking about?"

"He may seem gentle but he's actually one of the most dangerous vampire you'll ever encounter."

"I believe he's dangerous but only to you bastards!"

"Oh just wait til he gets bored with you. Then he'll dispose of you and bite you like he did to that other woman who peeked his interest."

"Other woman?"

"A delightful creature she was. She kind of reminds me of you, no doubt you'll suffer her fate."

"That's enough out of you, you filth!" Steven hissed. He tried to make a bite for his throat but he dodged him.

"Sorry Steven but dawn is soon approaching so I'm afraid I have to call a retreat but don't worry I'll be back."

He and the remaining vampires fled leaving the teens exhausted. They went back to the organization and the order ready for sleep but Connie was somewhat confused by that vampire's words. She told herself that he was only saying that to mess with her head. She knew that vampires were good at playing mind games and while she knew most of his words had to be a lie she couldn't shake the feeling that some of his words were true.

"Hey you alright?" Steven asked noticing her discomfort.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey don't let what that freak said get to you, you are not useless."

"I know that. It's just, Steven I don't really know that much about you do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what were you like a hundred years ago?"

"Just the same except I didn't know I was half vampire."

"Did you ever bite anyone?"

"No. I told you I don't drink human blood."

"You're postive you never drank it once? And that you never bit anyone? No man? Or...Woman?"

"No. Why do you ask? If it's about what that creep said it's all lies. He's only trying to mess with your head."

"Okay. Hey I'm going to bed."

"Alright, see you later."

She then retired to her bedroom.

"You can't run from it forever." Father Gardner said. "What you did a hundred years ago, the mistakes you made, sooner or later you'll have to come to terms with that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Most of your life you've been a kind and gentle soul but there was a period in your life where you were cruel and dark."

"That part of me is something that must be kept a secret."

"Of course you'd want it to stay that way but all secrets must come into light one day and the sooner you tell them the better."

"You wouldn't dare tell them!"

"Me? Oh I may be a lot of things but a snitch is definitely not one of them."

"How do you know so much about that period of my life?"

"Because I made it my mission to know everything about the past lives of you three. After all I don't want just any bi-deities around my ward."

"What are you?"

"That my friend must remain a secret but seriously if you know what's good for you you'll tell them before they find out. Now I'm must be going."

He left, Steven went back to his room to get some sleep only to become tormented with the same nightmare again. He would then wake up and continue to wonder what it meant.

"Steven are you okay?" Connie asked knocking on his door. He got up and opened it. "Sorry for bothering you but I heard you grunting. Were you having a bad dream?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"What was it about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well that's okay. You know when I had bad dreams my father would talk to me to calm me down. Do you want me to talk to you?"

"Sure. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I went shopping with Frida last week, she's still a little freaked out that she was another woman a hundred years ago, she's even more freaked out that she almost married Manny a hundred years ago."

"Well you can't really blame her. If I found out a hundred years ago I was about to marry Manny I'd be freaked out too."

Connie laughed at his joke.

"But seriously you gotta admit it's kind of romantic. It's like when two people love each other nothing can keep them apart forever. That love conquers all."

"Yeah except neither one of them plan on having romantic relationship any time soon."

"Well I still say there's some magic there." She said. "Steven did you have some special?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well were you ever in love?"

"I was once but the it was unrequited."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I should've known better. After all she was a married woman, I couldn't expect her to leave her husband for me."

"Did you two have an affair?"

"Oh no! No! No! She remained true."

"Who was she?"

"I really don't want to talk about her because she's dead now."

"Oh! Sorry."

"Again it's okay."

"Well hey you'll find love again."

"I doubt it, not many women want their mates be half vampire."

"You're right about that but just because you're half vampire doesn't mean you're a bad person. You're most kindest and most gentle people I know. You'd never hurt anybody."

He bristled at her words, if only she knew. He wanted to tell her but he was afraid of the horror the might spark in her eyes if she knew the truth.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about old memories."

"You know it's really sad hearing about all the hard things you've had gone through life. I mean losing your mother, war, losing your father, getting your heartbroken, and being turned to stone. I'm really sorry that you've been through all that."

"We've all had bad things happen to us. You can't even imagine what Dipper went through."

"Would you mind telling me?"

"I wouldn't but he'd kill me if I told you."

"Really?"

"Yeah made a blood pact not to reveal any of our secrets, we tried to get Manny to do it but he didn't trust us with his secrets and he can't be trusted to keep secrets either."

"Well he is half devil."

"I know and sometimes that scares me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well devils are generally more evil than vampires not that I think Manny would ever do anything evil except maybe turn me inside out for peeping through his stuff."

"I understand but hey I don't know that much about you in the past maybe you did some bad stuff." She laughed as if it was joke but he didn't take it that way.

"Yeah right." He said nervously. "I totally didn't do anything bad. Ha! Ha!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Hey listen thanks for talking with me but I think I'm ready to go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

She left his room. He closed the door and waited for when she was gone before going back to bed. The guilt of his mistakes were eating him alive. He didn't like keeping secrets and lying to people, especially to Connie. A voice in his head told him that he should confess and talk to his friends about it but he couldn't bear it if they were afraid of him. If Connie was afraid of him.

"She can't know." He told himself. "None of them can know."

He then fell asleep and for once the nightmares didn't bother him. Meanwhile the vampires had retreated to the secret lair of their queen. The merciless and ruthless Jasper. Se had ordered them that night to find Steven and kill him so you can imagine she wasn't to pleased when her minions came back to tell her that Steven was still alive.

"Well." She snarled. "Did you kill him?"

"There was a bit of a complication." One of her minions said.

"How dare you return without his head!" She screeched.

"It wasn't our fault!"

"I'm not interested in your excuses! I want him dead! As long as that mistake of nature lives my plan to exterminate humans from this world can never be! How hard is it to kill a half human vampire?!"

"Pretty hard if half of his blood came from Dracula."

"Silence! I don't care what blood he has! I want him exterminated!"

"With all due respect." The larger vampire said. "He had some unlikely allies who posed as a threat."

"What? You mean those brainless slayers?"

"We're not dealing with just them anymore. You see I heard through the grape vine that the Helsing Organization have allied themselves with the Holy Order and they have a devil working for them.

The crowd of vampires gasped in shock.

"A devil?"

"Yes and he happens to be the son of Rodolfo Rivera, the demon who took out that swine Dago."

"A devil working with the church to exterminate vampires and other devils? My God what is the world coming to?!"

"There's more, his allies also include a werewolf and a holy woman."

"You must be joking."

"Wish I was. Needless to say the few you sent to take him out couldn't defeat a vampire who descended from Dracula, a devil, a holy woman, and a werewolf. It would seem my queen that we need to enhance our reinforcements."

"Well this is just great! Just when I think things can't get more difficult they do. Damn! I get why a nun would want to help him and maybe a werewolf by why the hell would a devil be an exorcist?"

"If I may Madame, perhaps we're going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious if we want to kill him we have to break him first but maybe we're not supposed to break him physically but mentally."

"Explain."

"Let's not forget this pathetic gentle giant was for a moment just like us and it's been tearing him apart on the inside ever since. So let's push that, push it to breaking his breaking point.

"And when he can't take it anymore we kill him." Jasper said. "I love it. But if we're going to break him we need to know more about him. I want one of you to spy on him, watch his every move, learn everything you can about him. His strengths and weaknesses and once our spy has all the information I want he is to report back here and he is to tell me everything."

"I know just the vampire to send. His very observant and stealthy. If there was any vampire more perfect to be a spy it's him."

"Can he be trusted? Because the last thing we need is a traitor."

"Trust me my queen he wouldn't be alive if he couldn't be trusted."

"Then give him a call, tell him his mission, and don't fail me or you'll find yourself without a head!"


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later Solomon received a call from another vampire organization. He had heard about the other attacks and decided to send over one of his best hunters. According to the other organization he was supposed to be the best hunter there was. Steven and Connie were sent to pick him up at the train station.

"So have you ever met this guy?" Steven asked Connie.

"No but I hear he's the best in the business so having him around should make things a little easier."

"Connie lesson number one about life nothing ever gets easier." Steven said.

When they arrived they were greeted by a tall, tan man with black hair who appeared to be in his twenties.

"Excuse me are you Steven Universe?" He asked him.

"I am."

"My name's Kevin I'm the new recruit they sent over."

"Oh hi nice to meet you." Steven held out his hand to shake.

"Likewise." Kevin said refusing to touch his hand and looking somewhat disgusted with him. He then turned to Connie and smiled. "Who may I ask is this vision?"

"Who? Me?" Connie asked.

Yes, you must forgive me I didn't expect to be met by such a lovely woman."

Connie blushed, Steven fought the urge to hiss.

"Might I know your name?"

"Uh...Connie...Connie Maheswaran."

"I am honored Madame Connie."

"Just...Just Connie will do."

"Very well then."

"Hey! Let's not forget we have to go back remember?" Steven asked in irritation.

"Yes of course, sorry. If you would be so kind Mr. Universe I would appreciate it if you and your ravishing partner could escort me to the Helsing Organization."

They went to the automobile and drove down to the organization. During the whole trip Kevin and Connie talked back and forth, hardly noticing Steven much to his annoyance.

"So how long have you been hunting vampires?" Kevin asked her.

"Since I was ten years old."

"That's quite impressive. I hear that your the only female slayer in the entire organization."

"Yeah I know. Pretty stupid."

"On the contrary, I find it refreshing. Men nowadays have no idea how strong and powerful women can be. The way the way they always treat them like their these delicate, frail, creatures is really annoying."

"You know that's always the case." Steven interrupted. "Maybe some men just want to protect women because it's kind and gentlemanly."

"Quite right my friend, there are men like that but if they're not careful they could spoil the great talent the woman has." He looked back at Connie. "And I am most eager to see what kind of talent you have."

She blushed again, Steven felt his eyes turn crimson with envy but he quickly changed them back to amber. When they arrived Solomon introduced him to everyone else.

"Everyone this is Kevin, Kevin...What's your last name?"

"Don't have one just call me Kevin."

"Okay then this is just Kevin, Kevin you've already met my top vampire hunters Steven and Connie. Meet the holy brood, Sister Nora and Sister Frida Suarez."

"Ah so these are the famous nuns of the Holy Order I've heard so much about." He said. "I must say it is an honor to meet you both. Sister Nora I am very impressed with how your church has managed to kill off so many demons."

"Thank you young man."

"And Sister Frida I've heard much about you too though I must confess I never imagined a nun could be so young and beautiful."

"Thanks I...Hey are you hitting on me?"

"No of course not. You're a nun after all, if I were to not respect your wishes to remain pure I would be a most revolting creature."

"Oh."

"I hear that you work with a devil. Forgive me for asking but isn't that a bit risky?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well of course you know how dangerous and evil a devil can be."

"Yes but Manny's harmless. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You must understand Sister I don't trust paranormal beings."

"And why is that?" Someone growled behind him. He turned to see Manny giving him the evil eye.

"Now Manny calm down." Solomon said. "Kevin Manny is not like other devils. Believe me he can be trusted."

"I doubt it but you are wise Solomon so I shall take your word for it however I must also confess I do not trust vampires either and I hear this organization harbors one."

"Not exactly harbors one. Steven is kind of our secret weapon."

"Steven? You mean the fellow who came to pick me up? He's a vampire?"

"Half vampire." Steven corrected.

"Huh I knew there was something about you I didn't like."

"Yeah well I don't like you one bit."

"Alright that's enough." Solomon said. "You all don't have to like each other you just have to work together. You all can do that right?"

"Yes sir." They said.

"Good now then everyone get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow's mission."

"Yes sir."

They all separated to retire somewhere for sleep.

"I hate him." Steven complained.

"You just met the guy." Dipper said.

"Don't care I hate him."

"I hate him too." Manny said.

"Manny you hate everyone." Dipper said.

"Yeah what's your point?"

"I got a bad feeling about that guy." Steven said.

"What kind of feeling?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know something just doesn't seem right about him. Dipper can you do me a favor and smell him?"

"Smell him?"

"You know try to figure out who he is by his scent."

"You mean sniff his behind? Like a common dog? You really think I'm that uncivilized?"

"Why not? You drank out of a toilet once." Manny said.

"It was a full moon! I had no control! Anyway even if I wanted to I can't my nose is stomped up. I couldn't smell a rotten egg if it was in this very room."

"Look the guy may be a jerk but like Solomon says we don't have to like him we just have to work with him." Manny said. "Which should be easy for me since I already gotta work with you two."

"Hey at least we don't accuse you of being evil and dangerous." Steven said.

"If you ask me he seems like a really polite guy." Dipper said.

"Yeah except when he's around us. Apparently he doesn't trust the paranormal."

"We'll talk about this later. I'm tired and I gotta get up early in the morning so good night you two." Manny said. "Oh and one more thing...Get out of my house!"

"Oh come on can't you just let us live here? You've got plenty of bedrooms to spare?" Steven said. "You let Connie stay over here."

"That's different she doesn't snore and tear up my furniture in her sleep."

"Sorry." They both said.

"But come on I have to sleep in the old cells at the organization."

"I have to sleep in the woods." Dipper said. "And believe me that's not comfortable, all the male wolves wanna challenge me because all the female wolves wanna mate with me."

"TMI dude. TMI." Manny said. "Fine I suppose you can sleep here but don't touch my stuff and so help me Dipper if you have so much as one accident , you better be careful where you sleep because I'll shave you!"

"Gotcha!"

For the next few weeks Kevin was always there, on missions, during training, he was always with them. One minute he was a very polite man who could kill vampires pretty well but then he would be this rude jerk who would insult people. Steven was his favorite person to insult but what really ticked him off was the fact that he would flirt with Connie whenever she was around.

"I don't get what she sees in that jerk, the guy is a total fake." Steven said.

"Who cares?" Dipper said studying a book.

"I mean she could do way better than him and he doesn't care about her. Anyone can see that."

"Can you not talk to me about this?"

"Every time he touches her I wish I could bite his head off."

"I don't care."

"I may just do that if he pushes me too far."

"Again I don't care!"

"I wonder if I could actually do that and get away with it?"

"Will shut up?! God if it's bothering you that bad go talk to her and leave me alone!"

"I can't tell her that!"

"Why?"

"Because she might think I like her."

"You do like her you idiot." Dipper said.

"No I don't."

"Uh-huh and what about the poems you wrote her?"

"What?! How did-"

"Manny told me."

"Damn devil! I'm gonna bite him for that!"

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure."

"Great and the next time you wanna do this, talk to a wall."

That night everyone was sound asleep but around midnight Connie began to become restless. She laid in bed, tossing and turning, hearing voices in her mind as she slept. The wind blew hard that night, so hard that it almost sounded like people howling. One current in particular was strong enough to blow open the window of the blacony to Frida's room.

"Whoa!" She cried waking up. "Nasty weather we're having tonight."

She went to close the windows. The wind current made it especially hard to close it but she managed to close the windows and lock them. She was about to go back to bed when she something outside, it was Connie walking into the woods, wearing nothing but her red under dress. She quickly slipped on her white dressing gown and shoes then went to the door.

"Connie? Connie! Connie! What are you doing out here?" She called.

But she didn't respond she just kept walking toward the woods. Her face was entirely blank and emtionless, like she was in a trance. Frida quickly followed after her, calling her name. The night wind blew against them making both their hair and dresses fly. Frida tried to catch up with her but what she found odd was that even though Connie was walking and Frida was running she seemed to be getting farther and farther away from her. Then before she knew it Connie had vanished into the woods.

"Connie! Connie! Where are you?" Frida continued to call as she searched for her.

All she saw was trees and darkness, she hoped that she wouldn't get lost in there and she also hoped that Connie was alright. She wondered why on earht would she be wandering around in the woods in the middle of the night. Then she found her lying on the ground, asleep.

"Connie!" She cried rushing to help her up. "Connie, Connie wake up. Wake up Connie."

Connie moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What? Who...Who's there?"

"It's me Frida come on now wake up."

"What's...What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in the woods."

"The woods? How did I get here?"

"You walked, don't you remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember is going to sleep and then I had this...This dream."

"What dream?"

"A voice calling my name and telling me to come. "

"You must've been sleep walking, come on I'll take you back inside."

She helped her up and walked her back to the house. She noticed that she looked very disoriented, dizzy, and she was trembling. She fell down a few times on the way back.

"Are you okay?" Frida asked.

"I think so."

"I think you should see a doctor tomorrow morning."

"No I'm fine, just a little sleepy."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm fine okay hey listen just to make sure this doesn't happen again maybe you should lock the door in the bedroom."

"Okay I will. Frida?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get me a drink."

"Sure thing wait right here."

She sat her down and brought her a glass of water from the kitchen. Once Connie drank it she went back to her bedroom but she stumbled the whole time she walked on the stairs.

"You sure you don't need a doctor?"

"I'm fine. Look I'll be better in the morning I promise."

"Alright but if you're not I'm making a call."

They both went back to sleep that night. In the morning Connie seemed perfectly normal so Frida forgot her worries. They spent the day doing their usual training and in the night they went on their mission. They needed to investigate a blood bank that was ransacked by vampires. Solomon insisted that they bring Kevin much to Steven's annoyance but he couldn't argue. Upon arrival they found the doors and windows busted open, broken glass and blood was splattered every where on the floor along with the late night employees who had been bitten or killed.

"I need an Helsing ambulance now." Steven said over the phone to Solomon.

"Alright. I'll send them over."

"God look at all this." Manny said staring at the spilled blood and dead bodies.

"There was enough blood in the bank why'd they have to drink the humans?" Frida asked as she made a catholic sign.

"Jasper's vampires don't kill for blood." Steven said. "They kill for pride and to prove their superiority. They consider humans inferior so they kill them off like flies. They're the lowest of the low."

"If you ask me every vampire on earth should be staked and burned in the sun." Kevin said looking at Steven. "But that's just me."

"I'll have you know I've never drank one drop of human blood in my life."

"Right like I believe that."

"Hey guys you might wanna take a look at this." Dipper called from over an area in the back.

They followed his voice over to the backroom where on the floor was a symbol painted in pure blood. It looked like a small bat like creature.

"What is that thing?" Connie asked.

"I don't know but I think it's supposed to mean something." Dipper said.

"Frida take a picture of it will you? So I can study it."

"Sure." She pulled out her camera and took a few pictures of the symbol.

"You know that kind of looks familiar." Steven said. "I think I've seen that somewhere before."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I can't remember."

"I say we collect some of the blood and have the scientist study it." Kevin offered. "Maybe there's a clue in there."

"Good idea." Dipper said.

Kevin leaned down and began to wipe the blood up with a rag that he squeezed into a bottle.

"Frida be a good nun and put this in the car." Kevin said handing her the bottle. "And don't drop it, I hear you're very clumsy."

"Sure thing." She said sarcastically and then mumbled. "Jerk."

She went outside to put the bottle along with the pictures in the car. When she came back she found the Connie had wondered off and was staring intensely at the blood on the floor.

"Connie you okay?"

"Yes I'm just looking for some clues like maybe a fang or a finger print that might've been left in the blood."

"Okay well we better- Hey is something wrong with your skin? You look pale."

"Frida we're in the dark, how can you see my skin."

"Pale skin sticks out fairly well and you...You're looking a little white. Are you dehydrated or something?"

"Well I guess since I've been working so hard I haven't been drinking much."

"I think when the ambulance gets here you need to go with them."

"Back off Frida! I told you I'm fine! God you're worse than my mother!" She snapped.

"Okay I'm just trying to help, geez. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm just sick of everyone treating me like I'm helpless!"

"Who's been treating you like you're helpless? I'm just worried."

"Well don't be!"

"Ladies is everything okay." Kevin asked.

"Everything's fine." Connie said.

"Uh guys." Steven said. "We've got company."

Just then the dead bodies began to rise from the ground. These people were ghouls, the six teens started shooting the ghouls with wooden stakes, stabbing them with sunlight blades, and cutting of their heads. They all hissed in pain and turned to ash. Connie however did not use her blade or a gun, she just snapped their necks with just one hand.

"Whoa when did she get so strong?" Dipper asked watching her.

"Well I heard that shes' been going to the gym." Steven said.

"Uh guys can we get back to killing them?" Manny called while cutting off their heads with his claws.

Luckily they managed to kill them all and the ambulance arrived.

"I must say Connie that was pretty cool." Dipper said. "I never knew you were that strong."

"Me neither." She said. "I guess all this training is toughing me up."

"Connie." Steven said. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Look you saw me kill those ghouls without even using a weapon."

"Yeah and that kind of scares me."

"Huh?"

"Don't take it the wrong way Connie but it's kind of odd."

"Oh I see! It's odd for me to be strong right?!"

"No! No! Not at all! It's just that I-"

"I think she's incredible." Kevin said. "A woman able to take down ghouls with only her bare hands deserves a special reward. Connie would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"She can't!" Steven said.

"And why not?" Connie said.

"Because we have training tomorrow evening."

"Oh yeah, well I can just skip it."

"Skip it?! Connie you've never once skipped training not even when you had a cold!"

"Well I'm starting to think that maybe I don't need it as much and maybe I should loosen up more."

"Does that mean you'll join me?" Kevin asked.

"I'd love to."

"Connie can I have a word with you for a minute?" Steven asked pulling her aside.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him.

"I don't think you should go out with him."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust him."

"Steven."

"I'm serious Connie. A voice in my head is telling me that he's not right."

"Who the hell do you think you are my father?!"

Steven was taken a back by this. Connie had never once spoken to him so harshly before.

"I'm going okay? So back off."

She left, Steven couldn't speak he just stood there confused and somewhat hurt. Frida was also confused, Connie looked fine and acted strong and healthy but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and Manny could sense her concern.

"Okay I know that face, what's wrong?" Manny asked.

"I'm worried about Connie."

"Why? Because she killed a couple of ghouls with just her hands? I saw Sadie do that once."

"No it's not that it's- Wait Sadie? Never mind, I'm talking about something that happened last night."

"What?"

"What happened last night?" Steven asked.

"Last night I saw her walking into the woods alone. It looked like she was sleep walking but when I found her she looked so sick and did you notice how pale she is."

"Yeah I noticed it too." Steven said.

"She swears up and down she's alright but I don't know."

"Something's wrong, I know it, I can feel it. Did you see anything last night, anything at all that might have caused this?"

"No."

"I think we need to talk to Solomon about having her examined."

"Good idea, Manny you and Steven brush up some information on that symbol. Steven and I will go talk to Solomon about examining Connie."

"Okay."

...

The next evening Kevin and Connie went to dine at a fancy restaraunt where they were served absinthe to drink. He poured her a glass and offered it to her. Connie had never drank alcohol before not too mention she was under age so she wasn't sure.

"I don't know, I mean I'm only fifteen."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone and it's just one glass."

Her better nature told her not too but another voice, a new one urged her to take it. She brought the glass to her lips and sipped it.

"Tell me Kevin where are you from?" Connie asked.

"Romania." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking what's it like over there?"

"It is a beautiful place, filled with vast, rich forests and a grand palace. The men are strong but the women I must admit are not that attractive."

"Really?"

"Yes, the women I knew are not nearly as lovely as you are." She blushed again.

"Tell me Connie what is your relationship with Steven?"

"Well he's my partner and my best friend."

"Are you two more than that?"

"Oh no. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy and I care deeply for him but it's not like that."

"You should be careful, vampires came be quite the charming creatures and if you let yourself be seduced by them they may turn you into one of them."

"I don't think I need to worry about that."

"And why is that?"

"I know you think I'm pretty but I...I'm actually quite useless."

"I think you have proven that you are most certainly not. You are strong, independent. and determined not be broken. Much like a woman I heard about."

"Who?"

"Her name was Narine Lennox. She was a woman who reminds me so much of you."

He showed her a picture of a middle eastern woman with ginger hair, rich skin like gold, and deep green eyes.

"We don't look anything alike." Connie said.

"Your personality, the way you act. Or at least from what I've been told through legends."

"What do they say?"

"She was a slave of Muslim Turks but was rescued by a solider who became her husband. They were very much in love but a vampire who desired her stole her from him and tried to make her his vampire bride. He bit her in hopes of making her his but after she was bitten refused to drink his blood so she died."

"How awful."

"The vampire who killed her escaped and no one knew what became of him. No one knew what he looked like and those who did have been long dead for years but they said he had these eyes, these amber eyes that would turn red when he attacked you."

"Amber eyes that turn red." She trailed off. Only Steven had eyes like that but she knew he couldn't possibly have done that. Could he? She hardly knew anything about his past. How did she know for sure that he wasn't a monster? A killer? Wait! What was she thinking? She knew that none of that was true! Steven would never harm anyone and she shouldn't be thinking such things.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I just...I think I need to go back."

"Okay I'll drive you back."

He took her back to Manny's house and dropped her off. It looked like everyone was asleep.

"Thanks for the night out." She said.

"No problem. So see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah good night."

"Connie wait, you have something on your lip."

"Where?"

"There?"

He then pulled her into a kiss. At first she was horrified and wanted to break away but something came over her. Something strong, feral, and desirable, something that made her kiss him back fiercely.

"Alright! That's enough!" Steven shouted enraged, shocking the two in parting.

"Steven? What are you doing up this late?" Connie asked.

But her friend just ignored and stomped right up to Kevin.

"Okay that's it! Listen you I've been able to put up with your crap since you got here but this time you've gone too far!"

"Relax buddy it was just a kiss." Kevin said.

"Don't call me buddy! And don't you ever touch her again! Okay?! Get out of here!"

"Okay look Steven-"

"NOW!" Steven hissed with his fangs bared and red eyes. Scaring Connie but surprising Kevin.

"Fine I'll go, watch your back Connie." Kevin said. "Looks like this does bite."

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Steven stop it!" Connie cried.

Kevin only smiled, went back to the car, and drove away.

"What is the matter with you?" Connie asked.

"What's the matter with me? What about you?"

"What? He kissed me!"

"Connie you hardly know the guy and you just kissed him like he was your lover!"

"It's none of your business!"

"What could you possibly see in that jerk!"

"For your information he sees something in me. He thinks that I'm strong."

"Oh don't tell me you're actually buying that crap? Can't you see it's an act? He's a total phony!"

"You know what I think you're jealous."

"Jealous? Oh that phony piece of crap?! Connie I just don't want you to get hurt. Can't you see he's only saying that stuff to get in your pants?!"

"How dare you! I can't believe that you- That you...That you..." She trailed off as she started to feel dizzy.

"Connie you okay?" Steven asked.

"I...I feel...I feel..." She then collapsed to the ground.

"Connie!" He gasped. He lifted her up and carried her into the house. Her body felt as cold as death and in the light of the house he saw that her body had become almost as white as paper. "Oh my God! Manny! Dipper! Frida!"

"What? What is it?" Manny called waking up.

They ran downstairs and rushed to help him.

"What happened?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know." Steven said concerned. "Connie! Connie! Come on Connie wake up!"

She looked at them with glassy eyes.

"I don't...I don't feel well."

"I'll get her a blanket." Dipper said.

"I'll call the doctor." Manny said. "Steven you put her to bed and Frida try to heal her."

"Alright."

Steven laid Connie on the closest bed.

"Steven...I'm thirsty." She whispered.

"I'll get you some water. Frida if you can heal her try to, please try."

"I will." She said. "But I can't promise anything."

"Just try."

He left the room and went to get her a drink. Frida pulled the blankets over Connie and placed her hands over her body, hoping to heal her. The whole time she was thinking, heal please heal, but nothing.

"Maybe I need to go to the source. Connie are you hurting anywhere?"

"My neck." She sighed weakly.

"Okay, here let's get you out of this tight thing and into something where you can easily breathe."

She began to unbutton her shirt collar until she saw something on her neck. Something that scared her greatly, so much that she jumped back and screamed in horror.

"Manny! Ahh! Manny come quick!" She screamed with tears starting to form.

Hearing her screams he and the other men ran upstairs.

"Frida what is it?" He asked her.

"Manny! She!...She!...She! Oh God Manny!" She said burying her face into his chest.

"Now calm down! What is it?"

"Her neck! Her neck!"

Steven went over to Connie's bedside and he too became horrified.

"Dear God no." He whispered in terror.

On her neck were two bite marks.


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as they discovered the bite marks on Connie's neck they took her down to the Helsing Organization and placed her in the clinic where scientists treated patients with vampirism.

"How did this happen?" Solomon asked Steven.

"We don't know." He said. "All we know is some time this week she was bitten."

"Do any of you have any idea when this took place."

"No."

"Uh-uh." Dipper said.

"I don't know anything." Manny said.

"I...I think I might know." Frida said. "I think it happened last Tuesday night ."

"Frida tell me exactly what you saw."

"It was in the middle of the night, the wind was blowing, I couldn't see much but what I did see was Connie walking in the woods and when I found her she was on the ground. I assumed that she had been sleep walking."

"Did you see anyone else there that night? Anyone at all?"

"No."

"Did she say if she had been with anyone?"

"No. When I woke her up she said that she didn't remember anything...No...Wait she did tell me about a dream she had."

"What kind of dream?"

"She said somebody was calling, telling her to come."

"A vampire must've put her in a trance and lured her to him that night."

"Will she be okay?" Steven asked.

"I don't know. When humans get bitten by a vampire they have two options. They can either not drink blood, die and become ghouls or they can drink blood and become vampires themselves."

"But you can cure her right?"

"Yes I can but the problem is I used the last of it on the patients you brought me from blood bank the other night. I need more ingredients to brew up a cure."

"What do you need?"

"Sliver shavings, white oak, holy water, and shards from a jade jewel. The first few ingredients aren't that difficult to find but jade jewel is very hard to locate."

"Can't we just buy one?"

"No you have to dig it up from the earth while it's still fresh. To find one you'd have to be a miner or a jewel witch."

"Did you say jewel witch?" Dipper said.

"Yes. They can track gems and jewels and control them. If we knew one she could easily find a jewel and force it out from under the earth."

"Well lucky for us I happen to know a jewel witch, at least I think I do."

"Who?"

"Pacifica."

"You're kidding right?" Manny said.

"Look I think she's a jewel witch, I've seen her do it, though I'm not sure she's the best."

"Well she's all we have." Solomon said. "Dipper, Steven, Manny, find this girl and gather the ingredients. Frida you stay here and help me keep Connie alive."

"Keep her alive? You mean she's dying?" Steven asked concerned.

"Not yet but if she doesn't drink blood she will and then she'll be a ghoul."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but make it quick."

He went into the room she was kept in. She looked so pale, weak, and sick. She clutched her stomach and her neck while moaning in agony. It was horrible for him to see her like this.

"Steven?" She said weakly.

"I'm here Connie. Don't worry I'm here."

"Steven...I'm afraid. I feel so weak that I can hardly move and my body hurts so bad."

"Just hold on Connie, we're going to cure you."

"Steven I don't want to be like those ghouls."

"No! I won't let that happen I promise."

He took her weak hand in his.

"Steven."

"Yes?"

"You told me that a long time ago you fell in love with a woman who was already married and she didn't return your feelings, was her name Narine?"

She saw Steven turn more pale than usual.

"How...How did...How do you know her name?"

"Kevin told me at dinner."

"How does he know about her?"

"He said it was a legend and that she had been killed by a vampire with amber eyes that turned red. Was that you?"

"No. No that's not what happened."

"Then what happened?"

"Connie now is not the time. You need to rest and I need to get the ingredients for the cure."

"Steven, please be careful."

"I will but don't worry about me just focus on staying alive until I get back and don't drink any blood unless it's given to you by Solomon."

"Why?"

"The blood he gives you is animal blood, it won't hurt you all it will do is keep you alive longer but whatever you do don't drink human or vampire blood or you'll be a full fledged vampire."

"Okay I won't."

"Get well okay?"

"Alright."

He left her room and went back to the clinic, on his way he bumped right into Kevin.

"Where are you going?" He asked Kevin.

"To see Connie."

"You're not going anywhere near her!"

"Oh I see but you the half vampire can see her?"

"I don't trust you okay so I don't want you near her."

"Well I could say the same for you. You know I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who bit her."

"I would never do that to her!"

"Why not? You did it to Narine."

"How do you know about her?"

"I hear things Steven, I know everything you did a hundred years ago. How you slaughtered all those men and how you tried to turn Narine into a vampire. What do you think everyone will say when they find out what you really are?"

"I'm not what you think I am and everyone hear knows it."

"Then why won't you tell them the truth? Because you're afraid of how they'll look out you when they find out. Because deep down you know you're a monster."

"Shut up!" Steven's eyes flared red and punched Kevin right across his face then grabbed him by his neck and prepared to bite him when he stopped. When he realized what he was doing Steven quickly got a hold himself and dropped Kevin while fleeing into the nearest bathroom. "Oh God did I?...Did I really just do that?"

"You certainly did." A voice said behind him chuckled. He turned to see a very large woman with orange skin and long white hair. "So this is Rose's offspring, I must say you're not at all what I expected."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm an old friend of your mother's, call me Jasper."

"You!" He hissed.

"Don't bother trying to attack me, there's only one way you can destroy me and none of you hunters know it."

"Did you bite Connie? If you did I swear to God I'll-"

"Relax kid like I would ever want one of those revolting humans to become great vampires like me."

"You are the farthest thing from great."

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to give you an offer."

"What's that?"

"To become a full fledged vampire."

"No way!"

"Foolish boy, you defend these humans even though they'd rather see you dead."

"That's not true."

"I heard what that human said and I saw what you did, admit you want to drink human blood. You've been wanting to ever since you your vampiric half was unlocked a hundred years ago. Why fight it?"

"Because it's murder."

"I consider it hunting for food."

"Humans aren't just cattle you can hunt and eat."

"Well that's you're opinion and frankly I don't agree with it. Anyway I think you might want to hear my offer, you see Steven I haven't known you long but I do know one thing about you."

"And what's that?"

"You're afraid of death."

"Isn't everyone?"

"No I mean really afraid. You are petrified of it, when you see dead people it scares you so much you can hardly breathe. You fear death for yourself and everyone else you care for. You know I'd think that someone with such a fear would want to be a full vampire so they could become immortal."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I do, you inherited a lot of things from your mother but one thing you didn't get from her was her bravery. She didn't fear anything not even death, if she did she wouldn't have had you."

"Stop it."

"She was destined for greatness but she gave all that up so you could be born and in the ned her sacrifice was for not because instead using the great strength she gave you, you waste it."

"Shut up."

"You're a disgrace! A coward! Don't you understand? She died because of you! And you grew up to be a mistake! Her sacrifice was for nothing!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

He pulled out his pistols and began shooting her but she was gone and the only thing the wooden stakes hit were the bathroom mirrors and walls. He stood there panting hard and dropped to the floor. What if she was right? What if he was a mistake? It was true that if he had never been born his mother would probably still be here. Was she wrong to let him be born? Should she have just aborted him?

"Hey bat boy you alright in there?" He heard Manny ask.

"Yeah." Steven lied. "I'm okay."

"Well hurry up we gotta go."

They drove down to the Northwest mansion, Dipper go out of the car, and knocked politely on the door. It was answered by the butler.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked politely.

"Yeah is Pacifica here?"

"She is doing her lessons, I shall send for her. Miss Northwest." He called.

"Yes?" She called back.

"A young man is here for you, I believe he's a gentleman caller who's come to court."

"What?! No I'm not!" Dipper cried embarrassed. "I just need her help with something."

"Oh then I beg your pardon, I thought you were another one of Madame's suitors."

The blonde girl came downstairs into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help with something."

"Is it about the whole proving the possible theory that my family has been covering up devil worship."

"What do you mean the possible theory? I'm pretty sure the ghost we encountered a month ago confirmed it as a fact."

"Whatever, anyway is that why you're here?"

"No."

"Then I'm not interested now go away."

"Now wait a minute this is very important."

"I doubt it."

"Just hear me out. Connie's been bitten by a vampire if we want to save her we need a jade jewel that's buried underground. You're a jewel witch at least I think you are so you can probably find one and raise it out of the ground."

"Uh-huh and why would I do that?"

"Because it's a matter of life and death."

"And?"

"And I'm sure Connie would do the same for you."

"Well duh!"

"And...And if you don't Frida's gonna tell everyone about your confession in church about not being a virgin anymore."

"What?!" She screamed. "Why you little rat! You...No one will believe that!"

"I don't know, I mean she is a nun and if I'm not mistaken you have had a lot of boyfriends right?"

"You...Man you play dirty."

So she put on her bracelet and reluctantly went with down to the jewel mines. They were known to be filled garnets, diamonds, crystals, blood stones, and jades. But the mines had been closed for years due to an explosion causing it to collapse. There was only one way in and out and that was through I very small opening.

"Can you sense any jewels?" Dipper asked her.

"No I can't."

"Looks like we'll have to go down."

"No way!" Pacifica said. "I'm not going down in there! It's dark and dirty and-"

"Confession in church." Dipper reminded her.

"Where are the helmets?" She said.

They went to do the entrance but once Manny was inside he felt a strong burning from all around him.

"Ahh!" He hissed running out of the mine.

"What happened?" Dipper asked.

"I can't go in there." Manny said.

"Why?"

"There are blood stones in these mines, if I go near blood stones they'll burn me like hot acid."

"You sure?"

"Why do you think the holy order has bullets made from them?"

"Okay then you stay here and make sure the mine doesn't collapse on us." Steven said. "The rest of us will go down there and see if Pacifica can locate any jades."The three of them put on helmets, turned on flashlights, and went down into the dark and damp mines. There was plenty of coal, rock, and moisture dripping in but not a single sign of any jewel or gem.

"Ugh! This place is filthy!" Pacifica complained. "I hope there aren't any cockroaches down here."

"Forget about cockroaches. It's the sewer rats you gotta worry about. Big as beavers." Steven said.

"Yeah some of them can grow four, five kilo." Dipper added.

"Hey knock it off." Pacifica said. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Listen to them, you hear them behind the walls." Steven said. "Scratching. There must be thousands of them!"

"Shut up about the rats!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay." Steven chuckled. "So uh listen can you sense anything."

"I'm getting...Getting...Nothing." She said. "I'm not even sure I can do this."

"Just try, please."

She took a deep breath and tried to see if she could sense something. At first nothing but after trying it for ten minutes she sensed something.

"What is that?" She thought. "It feels weird, I wish whatever it was would show itself."

Then on cue three jades came out of the ground and landed in her hand.

"Nice work." Dipper said. "Now let's get out of here."

Suddenly the mine started shaking.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Steven asked.

"The mine! It's collapsing again!" Dipper realized. "We better get out of here or we'll be crushed."

"No! I'm too pretty to die!" Pacifica said clutching Dipper's waist in fear making him somewhat blush a little.

"O...Okay no one panic. We just need to get out of here. Manny! The mine is starting to go down! Can you keep it up?!"

"I'm on it!" He called.

"Okay now if we're gonna get out of here we need to be fast so Steven change into a bat and Pacifica get on my back."

"Excuse me?"

"Get on my back."

"Why on earth would I-"

"Do you want to be buried alive?! Shut up and get on!"

"Okay!"

She hopped onto his back then he changed into a wolf and began running while Steven changed into a bat and flew after them. Stone, rock, dirt, and coal began to fall rapidly. Outside Manny was using all of his strength to hold up the mine entrance. Rocks and coal fell on him which didn't bother him but the ones that fell on to him that contained blood stones felt like hot coal and lava burning his skin.

"Hurry up guys! I can't hold it up forever!" He called. "Oh God this hurts!"

Just when he felt like he couldn't hold it up any longer a bat and a wolf carrying a blonde girl came out. He then dropped the entrance causing the whole mine to collapse again.

"You okay?" Steven asked.

"Please tell me you got those damn jewels."

"We did."

"Good now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pass out." He then collapsed to the ground.

...

Back at the organization poor Connie was getting weaker and more thirsty by the minute. She could feel herself desperately wanting to drink blood.

"I'm so thirsty." She moaned.

"I know Connie." Solomon said. "Just hang on a little longer."

"I can't breathe." She cried. "Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah."

"Connie try to get some sleep okay." He said. "They'll be back soon and I'll have the cure ready as quick as I can."

He pulled a blanket over her and he and Frida left her room but not before locking the door.

"Frida you come help me gather some the white oak for the cure, Lars guard Connie's door and let no one in her room no matter what. It won't be long until her fangs grow in and she'll be desperate for whatever blood she can get."

"Okay." He said.

After they left Lars stood by Connie's door and guarded it. But five minutes later he fell asleep on the job and did not notice the mist slipping through the door cracks and into Connie's bedroom, taking the form of Kevin. He approached her bed and hovered over her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked dazed.

"I came to grab a bite." He grinned and showed her his fangs.

"You...You were the vampire who bit me."

"Correct."

"But why?"

"Because my queen needs your help."

He leaned over and bit her on the neck in the same spot where he bit her the first time. She tried to resist, to fight back, but her body was so weak from the first bite that she could hardly move.

"Now my dear I shall feed you." He then drew blood on his arm with his sharp nails. Her eyes were filled with great thirst when she saw the blood coming from it. "Drink."

"No." She said. "I...I can't."

"If you want to become stronger you must drink blood."

"No...I...I don't want to be like you."

"Why? Because you think we're monsters? We are strong, powerful, and immortal beings of the night who deserve to rule over all creatures including humans. I know that you yearn to become stronger, well here's your chance to gain the strength you've always wanted. Why not take it?"

If her thirst for blood wasn't a temptation then her desire to become stronger was. She wanted to become strong and powerful like her friends. She didn't want to be the weak little human girl anymore. Her thirst and desire over came her senses and she found her lips pressing against his wound and drinking the blood coming out.

"Yes." He encouraged her. "Drink. Drink."

She did as she was told and continued drinking.

"Lars! What are you doing?!" Frida shouted from the other side of the door when she found him sleeping on the job.

"I didn't do it!" He cried waking up.

"Ugh! You are hopeless." She knocked on the door. "Connie are you okay in there?"

There was no response.

"Connie?"

Still no answer. She tried to lock the door with the key Solomon gave her but it didn't work for some reason. She quickly pulled her gun from under skirt and kicked down the door. She found Kevin hovering over Connie.

"Hold it!" She commanded aiming her gun. "Get off her right now!"

He looked up at her and grinned again showing his fangs.

"Oh my God you're a vampire!" She gasped. "Back off blood sucker!"

He licked the blood from his fangs and held out his hand. Three bats flew from his sleeve taking the forms of vampires.

"It's feeding time boys."

The vampires hungrily lunged for Frida and Lars. Lars ran away screaming with two of them chasing after while the third grabbed Frida but then he was burned by two lights. One came from the cross around her neck and the other came from under her glove.

"Ahh!" He hissed.

She took it off her glove to show her birthmark of a cross glowing. That's right, vampires were weakened by the cross. She bravely held up her hand causing the vampire to cower back in fear, then she held up her gun and shot a wooden stake right into his heart.

"Damn holy woman!" Kevin cursed.

More bats came from his sleeves and they changed into vampires. Frida found herself trying to shoot one after another. She quickly hit the alarm summoning all of the hunters together who began shooting wooden stakes at the vampires, decapitating their heads, and stabbing them with solar blades reducing them to ashes. Before long Steven, Manny, Dipper, and Pacifica arrived back and they found vampires swarming around the organization.

"Oh crap." Manny said.

The boys went inside while Pacifica was left inside the car. They pulled out their weapons and began fighting them.

"Sorry we're late." Manny told her as he decapitated one.

"Took you long enough." She said shooting another.

"What did we miss?" Steven said stabbing one with a solar blade.

"Oh not much but guess what, Kevin's a vampire and he brought friends."

"I knew that guy wasn't right. Where's Connie?"

"I don't know. I lost her when these guys showed up."

"You left her alone?!"

"Don't blame me! Blame Lars he was supposed to watch her."

"We don't have time for the blame game." Dipper said. "You go find Connie, we'll take care of these suckers."

With those words said Steven made his way upstairs and toward the room Connie was in. Dipper transformed into a wolf and attacked the vampires. Manny continued to use his claws to decapitate them while Frida kept shooting them. One manged to knock her gun away and tried to make a grab for her neck only to meet Manny's claws instead.

"Hey devil boy!" One vampire called. "Try this one on for size!"

He then flung a large blood stone at Manny.

"AHHH!" He howled as the crimson colored stone burned his skin. That along with the other burns he received from the blood stones in the mine became too much for him and fell down.

"Manny!" Frida gasped. She went to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Oh God my body feels like it's on fire."

"Not so tough now are you?" The vampire who had thrown the stone cackled. He swooped down toward them with his fangs bared. "It's dinner time."

Manny shielded Frida protectively and waited for the impact only to see Solomon shoot him with a wooden stake.

"Ah! You'll pay for that!" The vampire hissed just before collapsing.

"Tsk, tsk." Solomon said looking at Manny and Frida. "How clumsy, is this really the best heaven has to offer?"

"Hey you try being burned all over your body by stones and see how you feel!" Manny groaned. "Ow!"

"Take it easy." Frida said. "When this is over I'll heal you."

"Where the hell is Steven?"

"He went to get Connie." Frida said. She held up both her hand and her cross to keep the vampires from attacking her and her injured hand.

"Damn! Don't these bastards get tired?" Dipper said changing back to take a breather.

Just then all the vampires froze as if they were listening to something. Then they all changed back into bats and flew away.

"What was that all about?" Frida asked.

"I guess they do get tired." Dipper said.

"Guys I can't find Connie!" Steven said running back. "She's not in her room."

"That's because she's right here!" They looked up to see Kevin standing above them, holding a dazed and confused Connie in his arms. On and around her mouth was smeared blood while her neck was bleeding.

"What have you done to her?!" Steven shouted enraged. "Put her down right now!"

"Not on your afterlife you reject. I got a little message to you all from my queen." Kevin said. "If you ever want to see your precious Connie again then bring the praying bat to her castle."

"Praying bat? What is that?"

"A little something your mother stole from the queen. Her castle resides hidden in the black forest, bring the praying bat there before the next full moon or she'll become one of us."

"No! You can't! I won't let you!"

Steven tried to fly off to stop him but another vampire got in the way. Kevin laughed wickedly as he transformed into a horrible, bat like monster and flew away with Connie. By the time Steven managed to kill the vampire sent to stop him they were both gone.

"CONNIE!" He called out in horror. "They're gone! No! They can't be gone! They can't be! They just can't be!"

"Steven calm down." Manny said.

"How can I? He got away Manny! He took her! And he's gonna turn her into a vampire!"

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"How do you know?! I don't even know what this praying bat is. How am I supposed to find it and bring it to them?! They're gonna kill her Manny!"

"Steven it's gonna be okay."

"No! Worse! They're gonna turn her into a monster and she'll be killed! And it's all my fault!"

"Steven."

"I'm gonna lose her Manny! She's going to die because of me! Just like my mother! And-"

SLAP!

"Snap out of it man!" Manny said slapping some sense into him."Calm down! This is not your fault! We will get Connie back but you panicking and blaming yourself won't do crap for her! Now if you wanna save her you need to pull yourself together okay?"

Steven nodded and looked at him with a gaze that said he understood but he still started crying. Manny sighed and hugged him comfortingly.

"We're gonna get her back." He said calmly. "I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

That attack had left the organization greatly damaged. Solomon was treating victims who had been bitten by the vampires, Frida was healing Manny's wounds along with the wounds of the injured, as for Steven he just wanted to be alone. He sat alone in his room, blaming himself for what had happened.

It turns out there never was any recruit. Kevin was a vampire spy of Jasper who had hypnotized the Romanian organization to call Solomon and tell him that a recruit was coming. He then killed a human and inhabited it's dead body so he could walk around during the day without being destroyed. His mission was to use that body to find the praying bat and spy on Steven but when he found that he couldn't find it so he decided to try a different approach. Kidnap one of their allies and threaten their lives. But that also served as a problem because no one not even Steven knew what the praying bat was let alone where it could be.

Dipper being very smart and good with books decided to go to the library and get as much information about the praying bat as possible. He was their hours finding one dead end after another.

"Hey." Pacifica said, she placed a mug and a box on his desk. "I brought coffee and doughnuts."

"Thanks." He grabbed the mug and opened the box. He was just about to help himself when he stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "Okay what's going on."

"What?"

"That was pretty nice of you to give me this. Did you put something in this coffee and doughnuts?"

"No."

"Alright what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something? Can't I be nice?"

"You once kicked a kitten."

"Alright I kind of wanted to make sure that you wouldn't squeal on me about my confession."

"Hmm." He said sipping his coffee. "I don't know."

"Look I know you think it's no big deal but if my father or anyone else finds out I'm not a virgin anymore I am dead. Do you hear me? Dead and buried."

"Oh come on lots of girls nowadays lose their virginity before marriage. They're called prostitutes."

"Yeah and they're poor people who live on the streets so people expect that by I'm a Northwest. A woman of class, if people found out I wasn't virgin it would ruin my father's image and if his image is ruined then he'll ruin me."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw him that night when he slapped me didn't you? He did that just because I told him you guys might take awhile with getting your job done. Imagine what he would do to me if he or God forbid the public knew I was...Well...Unclean."

"I'm guessing pretty bad? But I'm sure he won't kill you, I mean he's your father right?"

"I wanna show you something, come with me."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest closet. She locked the door, turned on the lights, and began to undo her dress.

"Now wait a minute I may be an animal but I'm not that wild."

"Shut up you idiot! I'm not trying to seduce you! I just want you to see something."

She turned around and continued to undo her dress. It fell to the floor leaving her in just a corset pantaloons. Dipper blushed at first but his embarrassment soon became horror when he saw scars, bruises, and cuts all the way down her back and legs. He had never seen anything so horrible in all his life.

"Did...Did your father do this to you?"

She kept still and quiet for a long time before she started speaking again.

"All parents have their own way of discipling their kids. My father's was his cane and his belt. Three weeks ago the mayor's son asked me to dinner, I told him no and my father beat me with his cane, when I was twelve I told a man that my parents had lied about going to a charity event and he turned out to be a reporter so my father beat me with his belt, and then when I was five I spilled tea on an expensive carpet he bought."

She turned forward and showed him a large, blood red, scorching, burn mark on her chest.

"So he burned my chest with hot coals and then had me buried alive in the yard. Said he would have me dug out when I would stop my stupid crying. As for my mother she just stood there and watched while she was drinking her damn wine."

Dipper was speechless. He knew the Northwests could be cruel but he never imagined they would do something like this to their own daughter. That wasn't cruel, that was evil. He watched her turn around and start to put her dress on. He slowly raised his hand up and used it to gently touch her back. She tensed and turned around.

"Sorry." He said. "I just-"

"I don't need your pity, it's my own fault for causing so much trouble. All parents punish their kids when they make mistakes."

"Not like that. Mine didn't."

"Well yours must've been very permissive. Look I wasn't trying to get any sympathy okay I only wanted to make it clear to you that no one can know about my confession in church okay? So don't tell."

"Alright I won't."

"Good now let's get out of here before someone gets the wrong idea."

They left the closet and went back to the library. Dipper couldn't help but think about those scars and marks, he couldn't imagine someone doing stuff like that to their own child. No wonder this girl was so mean and stuck up, her family had basically beaten whatever goodness she had out of her.

"Any luck on the whole bat thing?" She asked.

"No and I've spent nearly the whole night trying to figure out what on earth this praying bat their talking about is and so far I've got nothing. I've read nearly every book about bats in this library and not one of them have provided any information about what we're looking for."

"Well maybe it's not a bat. Maybe it's something else."

"It's called the praying bat, what else could be?"

"Well it has the praying in it's name right? So maybe it's an idol or something."

"An idol?"

"Yeah some people worshiped idols, little statues of animal made from rock. I learned about it from my tutor."

"Idol..Hmmm...I think you might be on to something. Quick help me gather up all the books on false gods, myths, and idols."

They began pulling out those exact books and began reading through them. And by they reading them I mean Dipper. I took him awhile but soon he found one book with a page about the praying bat. Once they had the information they needed they checked out the book and went back to the Van Helsing Organization to tell them what they found out.

"According to this book the praying bat is a stone idol used to protect all vampires from spells and curses but only during the night of a full moon." He explained.

"So that's why they want it before the full moon." Solomon said.

"But what do they want it for?" Frida asked.

"It doesn't matter." Steven said. "What does matter is we need to know where it is. Dipper does that book tell us where we can find it?"

"No but Kevin seems to think you have it."

"But I don't."

"Well your mother took it so she must've hidden it somewhere."

"Well I don't know where she put it. She died when I was born and my father never mentioned that to me."

"There maybe one way we can find out where it is." Solomon said. "Imps."

"Imps?" Manny said.

"Pesky little creatures who are notorious gossips, con artists, and tricksters. Some times they'll pretend to be gods or demons just mess with ignorant humans, if there's anyone who knows where we can find an idol or information on one it's them. Here's a picture."

He opened a book and showed them a little green creature with red eyes.

"Hey boys is it my imagination or does that little creep seem familiar?" Manny said.

"Yeah it's Zim!" Steven pointed. "Hey Zim told me earlier that he's been working with Jasper maybe he knows something."

"Where do we find these imps?" Dipper asked.

"Try the imp's market, the closest one is hidden underneath a bridge near here, some imps will disguise themselves as humans so you'll need these." Solomon pulled out some goggles. "These goggles are made with a special lens that allows you to see things as they really are."

"Fascinating." Dipper said observing them. "Hey there's only three?"

"Sorry they're difficult to build especially when getting the right lens.."

The five teens drove down to the nearest bridge As if luck was on their side, with in five minutes an old lady carrying a cat and a dog in two different cages came under the bridge. Well it looked like an old lady but with the goggles Manny, Steven, and Dipper saw it was hideous, drooling, snotty, imp.

"Uh sick!"Manny said.

"Ugh revolting!" Dipper said.

"Eww!" Steven said.

"What is it? Let me see." Frida said.

"Oh trust me sweetie you don't wanna see this." Steven said.

"Dipper, what the hell are we looking at?" Manny asked.

"I believe it's an imp, by my calculations it weights 200 pounds, female, and judging by the dry skin and dripping bags of flesh she's elderly." Dipper explained.

"That's a she?" Steven said in surprise. "I've seen men prettier."

They watched her open one of the cages, grab the cat, and lick her lips.

"Oh crap she's gonna eat the cat!" Manny gasped.

"Keep quiet, if you scare her off we'll never get inside." Dipper whispered.

"But she's gonna eat the cat."

"So? "

"It's a cat! You're not supposed to eat cats!"

"The Chinese do."

"Then they're sick! I can't! I can't let this happen!"

"Manny it's just a cat!"

"A quarter of my family are related to cats!"

"You'll blow our cover!"

"But-"

"You can't! We need to follow her and find out if we-"

"Oh screw this! Hey!" Manny called out causing the old woman to freeze. "Lucy! I'm home!"

She dropped the cat and turned around to give Manny her best smile.

"Hello young man can I help you?" She said sweetly.

"Give it up nasty we can see ya."

"You see me?"

"We know you're a dirty imp."

"How?! How do you see me?!"

"None of your business, listen can you do us a favor and take us to the imp market?"

"Come any closer and I'll rip your heart out!"

"Now madame let's not get violent." Dipper said. "I'm sure that we can come to an agreement about-"

WACK!

She hit him on the head with a cane.

"Ow!"

"Beat it! The both of you! Or I'll tear out your throats!"

"Okay I tried to be nice, now it's the hard way."

"Boys time for plan b." Manny said.

They took off their goggles and gazed at her with their dark and frightening eyes, and bared their fangs. She saw the fires of hell, demons. screeching bats, blood, wolves, bones, and many other frighting things. The she imp froze in terror.

"Now let's try this again." Dipper asked. "Madame would you kindly take us to the market?"

"Ri...Right this way." She pointed a terrified finger over to the bridge wall and handed Steven some chalk. "Draw a door and knock."

Steven did just that and the wall opened to reveal an underground market filled with strange looking creatures. All kinds of imps.

"Creepy." Frida said.

"There's our guy." Manny pointing over to the familiar and annoying imp they had met. "Looks like he's trying to con people again by selling them useless junk for expensive prices."

"Sounds like my uncle." Dipper said.

"Let's go pay him a visit."

"Gir you idiot!" He shouted at his assistant. "I told you to get gold paint not yellow paint! Now how am I gonna trick customers into thinking this toilet plunger is made of gold?"

"What's matter Zim couldn't get a decent job?" Dipper asked.

"Oh great it's you. What do you want?"

"A friend of ours has been taken by one Jasper's spies, last time we heard from you, you worked for her."

"Yeah I did until I gave her the information she wanted then she threw me out! Well it's her loss!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever point is you used to work for her so you might know something."

"I don't know anything about your friend."

"Well do you know anything about the praying bat?" Steven asked.

"It's an idol that Jasper's been after for years. But your mommy stole it and hid it."

"Do you know where?"

"If I did do you honestly think I'd be here? If I knew where it was I'd be using it to get some cash out of Jasper."

"Do you know why she wants it so badly?"

"Yeah I do but I'm not telling you anything and there's no way you're gonna make me."

One second later...

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Manny had changed Zim into a fish and was holding him over the hungry jaws of the cat they saw earlier. When the imp caved in he turned him.

"Okay now talk you worm!"

"Okay it's like this. Years ago she came up with this potion that could eliminate all intelligent life on earth if released from it's sacred jar but if she poured it on the praying bat on the night of a full moon then only vampires would be spared from the spell."

"So that's why she wants it." Manny realized. "With that potion and that idol she could destroy every human on earth."

"We need to find that idol and destroy it." Dipper said.

"What about Connie?" Steven said. "If we don't bring it to her she'll kill her."

"And if we do she'll kill all humanity. We can't let her have it."

"Dipper without that idol Connie is doomed to die and then come back as a monster who will kill to survive! We have to give it to her!"

"So she can destroy every human being on earth? Us included?"

"Manny help me out here, you know we have to take it to her."

Manny looked at him sorrowfully same with the girls.

"I'm sorry, look we'll get her back somehow but not by giving her that idol. If we find it we have to destroy it."

"I don't believe this. Connie's our friend! How can you sacrifice her like this!"

"It's not that simple." Frida said. "It's not that we don't care about her it's just that...We need to think this through."

"Well you all think it through but I'm going to save Connie." Steven declared. "And I don't care if you guys don't want to help me."

And before the could stop him, he changed into a bat and flew away.

"Should we go after him?" Pacifica said.

"No just give him time to think." Dipper said. "Come on let's go back and see if we can find that thing."

...

Steven continued flying in rage. Some friends they were, they were just going to let them kill Connie.

"Steven." He heard a voice call.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Steven." He knew that voice. He flew down and changed back into his original form. "Steven...Steven...Steven."

Where had heard the voice before? He then turned to see a woman with long pink hair. He knew her, he recognized her from a memory he had seen. It was his mother, Rose.

"Mother?"

"Hello Steven."

He couldn't believe it, how was she here? She died. He saw her die and yet she was standing right in front of him. Tears filled his eyes and he ran toward her, she welcomed him with an embrace.

"Shh...It's alright I'm here."

"How? You're dead."

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm gone."

"Why are you here?"

"To help you. You're looking for the praying bat, I figured the day would come when you would have to find it though I always hoped it was because you would destroy it."

"Mother I need to find the praying bat, it's the only way to save Connie."

"Connie means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Yes she does. I don't think I could live with myself if I caused the death of another person I cared for."

"Steven it's not your fault I died. It's mine, I chose to have a baby, I knew the risks and I didn't care. I just wanted to be able to bring something wonderful in to this world and you my son are truly wonderful." She said. "You're father and I are so proud of the man you've become."

"Father? Is he here?"

"He's always with you as am I but I'm afraid you can't see us always but we're always there. Steven in order to save Connie you must come to terms with your past and the mistakes you've made."

"But I-"

"I know it's hard but if we ever want to move on we must learn from our mistakes. When I kiss you, you shall have my memory of where I hid the praying bat. Use it wisely." She kissed his forehead. "I know that whatever choice you make will be the right one good luck my son."

She then faded from his sight.

"Mother wait!"

But she was gone. Tears began to fall, he finally met his mother but it was only for a short time and it hurt. Then suddenly an image appeared in his mind, it showed his mother burying the praying idol underneath the Van Helsing Organization. Of course no vampire would think that she would hide it there. He changed into a bat and flew back to the organization then he looked for the spot and began digging until he found it.

He knew he couldn't tell the others about it. They would only destroy it and then he would lose Connie for good. But then again if he gave it to Jasper everyone in the world would be killed. So many lives would be lost. What would he do? May mankind forgive him he couldn't risk her life. He hid the idol in his shirt, wrote a note explaining everything, and then went to the castle in the black forest. It would take him several days to get there because it was very far out into the woods on top of a mountain.

In the morning Dipper found the note.

Dear friends

I know you mean well but I can't risk losing Connie.

I'm going to give them the idol but I won't let them use it.

I'll make sure that she never opens that jar.

I have everything under control so don't worry.

Sincerely Steven.

"That idiot!" Dipper shouted.

"What?" Manny said.

"Steven found the praying bat and he's taking it to Jasper."

"He wouldn't."

"I think we both know he would. Damn it! What are we going to do?"

"Well I have two options. Option one is we hunt him down, hog tie him, and beat him senseless until he gives us the idol or we find him and try to talk to him."

"Second option?"

"Yeah."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we use the first option."

"Agreed."


	24. Chapter 24

Warning there will be gore.

If Manny, Frida, Dipper, and Pacifica were going to the castle then they needed to be extra prepare because Jasper's castle was basically the hive of all vampires and like bees they would be swarming and ready to sting. They packed as many wooden stakes, holy water, crosses, guns, garlic, and solar blades as they could carry.

"Now listen." Solomon warned. "I fear that Connie has drank blood and if that's the case then giving her the cure won't change her back. To make her human again you must kill the vampire who turned her."

"And you may need this." Nora said handing Frida a tin box. She opened it, inside was thinly sliced bread with crucifixes marked on them.

"What are these?" Frida asked.

"Wafers of Sacrament. Abraham Van Helsing used these on Mina Harker when Dracula bit her. When you find Connie places this on her head, it won't change her back but it will weaken her."

"The full moon rises in just a few hours so you better hurry."

"We'd come with you." Solomon said. "But there are still plenty of hunters and exorcists who I need to cure."

"Not a problem." Manny said. "We can handle these rats with wings."

"Don't cocky Manny because you're going into the belly of the beast and remember they might have blood stones so be prepared." Nora warned.

"Your mission, go to the castle, find Steven and Connie, get the idol, and destroy it or it's game over for all of us." Solomon said.

They gathered their weapons and supplies and headed for the car. Their regular car wasn't built to drive on mountain land so they had to go in their in a car that Pacifica's father owned. It was specially designed to drive on anything, mud, snow, mountain, you name it, it could do it.

"You sure you're father is okay with this?" Dipper asked her.

"Probably not but he never uses this thing so he won't notice if it's gone." She said going to the wheel. "Buckle up."

They buckle up their seat belts except Dipper. He was going to change into a wolf and track Steven while they followed him in the car.

"Alright wolfie." Manny said holding one of Steven's ties to Dipper's nose. "Fetch."

He sniffed it, stepped out of the car, changed into a wolf, sniffed around the area, and once he had the scent he took off with the car driving after him. Dipper being a werewolf with great speed and the others taking the car, should be able to arrive in six hours. Not too far ahead from them was Steven. It had taken him a day and a half to get to the castle because he went by foot. He approached a stone castle, it was sun down so maybe he had a chance to save Connie without having to hand over the idol. The door to the castle was already open.

"I'm here." He said entering. "And I have the praying bat so where's Connie?"

There was no answer. There was nothing but silence and he didn't see anyone. No he saw someone, slouching against the floor was Connie wearing some short, provocative, cult like dress.

"Connie! Thank God!" He rushed over to her and hugged her. "I was so worried."

"Oh Steven." She sighed. "I just knew you'd come. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

"Come on let's get you out of here."

He tried to stand up but her arms clung to his neck, pulled him down, and then pinned to the floor on his back.

"Uh Connie...What are you doing?" He asked her nervously.

"You're so strong Steven, muscular, and handsome." She climbed on top of him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

"Wanted me?" He squeaked nervously.

She began to run her fingers up and down his shirt making him probably the most nervous he had ever been. He now became aware of her skin pale like paper, her red eyes, and her fangs.

"Do you want me?" She asked seductively.

"Is this a trick question?" He asked blushing.

She then leaned down and began to kiss him. Now while Steven enjoyed this a lot he knew it was very wrong.

"Mmph- Connie! Connie I really think you need to stop."

"Take me now!" She cried with passion before kissing him again.

"No! Mmm! Connie I'm flattered really." He said breaking away from her. "But I really don't think we should be doing this. Not that I've never thought about doing it because you're a very attractive woman I find you- Oh man where am I going with this? Look point is you're not thinking straight okay. So look I'm gonna get you back to the organization and we're going to cure you."

"But I have been cured." She chuckled. "You see I never realized how weak I was as a human but now...Now I'm strong just like you."

"Don't you realize what you're life will be like if you stay like this? You'll have to kill hundreds of innocent people to live."

"Humans aren't that important are they?"

"Connie you don't know what you're saying! I need to get you out of here right now!"

"Leaving so soon?" A voice said behind him. He turned to see Jasper, Kevin, and other vampires facing him. Jasper snapped her fingers and out of no where shackles were thrown on to his wrists and ankles and they pulled him to the stone wall.

"Glad you could make it." Jasper said. "And don't bother trying to get loose those chains can only be broken by pure blood vampires."

Nevertheless he continued to struggle. Connie then walked over to him, took the praying bat from him, and gave it to Jasper.

"At last." She said. "After so many years my greatest dream will finally be realized."

"You're crazy Jasper." Steven said. "You can't destroy all humanity."

"I can with this and this." She said holding up the idol and a vile of liquid. "With these vampires will rule the world, every other intelligent life on earth will be destroyed."

"You're insane! That will never happen! I won't let it!"

"Silence!" She snapped punching him. "You forget who you're dealing with and I think you need a little reminder. Children, teach him a lesson."

The vampires all grinned deviously and began to beat him. They punched, kicked, scratched, and clawed at him. Bruises were formed on his body and he started to bleed, the vampires beating him could not drinking his blood that spilled out on to the floor. Steven struggled to break free but it was no use, his human side prevented him from freedom. So he could only stay there and let them beat him without mercy.

"Is that enough my queen?" One asked.

"Yes but let's further his pain." Jasper approached him. "Let's take a look into the big brain of his and see what there is to hide."

She clutched Steven's head and began to look into his most painful memories. As she did this he flashedback to the day he lost his father.

A hundred years ago...

"Father I'm back." His younger and more carefree self cried happily running into his father's house.

"Oh praise God!" His father and him joined into an embrace.

"And look what I brought back." He pulled a small bag from his pocket and opened it. Inside it was countless gold coins. "With this we'll be able to keep the farm."

"I'm just happy that my son came back alright" Greg said. "But I'm also proud of what you did and your mother would be proud too."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Say why don't we go celebrate your bravery huh?"

"Sure."

First they went to pay for the debt on the farm then they used the money they had left to pay for a fancy dinner at a very expensive resturant. After dinner they went to the picture show and spent the whole night walking home laughing and talking about the good times. Unaware that they were being followed.

"Hey!" A voice angrily called.

They turned to see Marty and five larger men behind him. Steven felt himself bristle but his father softly gripped his hand, warning him not to cause trouble.

"What do you want?" He asked Marty.

"What do you think? Your land!"

"It's not for sale. We paid the debt so the law says it's ours. Now leave us alone."

"Do you think I care about the law?"

Before they knew it Marty kicked over Greg's cane and knocked him out. He had two of his men hold Steven back while the other three began to beat his father.

"No! Stop! Stop it!" Steven begged.

"Hey Dad." One of the men holding Steven said. He was younger and skinnier than the others and he looked scared. "I think that's enough. I mean you said you were just gonna rough him up right?"

"Shut up and be a man!" Marty snapped.

Marty picked up Greg's cane and began to beat him repeatedly with it. Steven struggled in vain to get loose, the whole time he was screaming and begging for them to stop only to have his cries drowned out by their cruel laughter. The only person not laughing was Marty's son.

"Dad please! You're gonna kill him!" His son said.

"I said shut up! Or you're next kid!"

Steven couldn't bear any longer.

"Stop it! Stop it ! STOP IT DAMN YOU!"

They were startled by the change in the young man's voice. His amber eyes turned red, fangs grew from his teeth, and he gained incredible strength which he used to throw the the two men off of him. He grabbed Marty and the three men who had beaten his father and sent them flying.

"Father are you okay?" He said going to the beaten old man. Greg looked at his son with weak eyes and they were filled with horror when he saw his son's red eyes.

"Oh no." He said in a raspy whisper. "No...Oh God...I was afraid of this."

"Father don't talk. I'll get you to a doctor."

"No son I'm..." He coughed. "I'm too old...I won't last much longer."

"Don't say that Father!"

With the last of his strength Greg stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key which handed it to his son.

"There's a secret that I've been keeping from you since you were born. Go...Go...Go unlock my private safe...You'll find my journal and you'll learn the truth about who you are."

"Father what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I was just...Cough!...Afraid of what would happen."

"Father! Don't leave me! Please! You're all I have!"

"Remember this Steven...You are good. No matter what anyone says you are good."

He took one gasp of breath then Steven saw the light in his father's eyes go out and his breath still. The man's chest had no pulse, he was dead. Dead as a door nail. Greg universe, Steven's father, the only person who he had left in this world was dead and these men had killed him. Anger boiled inside him and he felt his body change, in a red mist he changed into a vampire, bat creature. He let out a blood curdling shriek and turned his angry gaze at the men responsible for his father's death.

"Bloody hell what is that thing?!" One man said.

"I...I don't know." Another said.

"Every man for himself!" Marty shouted as he and the other men ran for their lives.

Steven lunged for the men. He tore out the throats of the men who beat his father with his fingers, snapped the neck of one of the men who held him back, and finally he got to Marty.

"No! Don't!" He begged pitifully. "Just let me go man!

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Steven snarled. "SAY HI TO SATAN FOR ME!"

He then began to strangle Marty's throat with his great strength then plunged his hand into his chest and ripped out his insides. Blood stained the ground along with flesh, bones, and organs. When he finished he saw that there was one still alive. Marty's son, he looked paralyzed with fear. Steven grabbed he by his throat.

"No! Please don't kill me!" He begged. "I didn't know he was going to kill him! I swear! He told me that he was just gonna beat him up! Please don't kill me! Please!"

Steven heard two voices in his head. One told him to slaughter this man just has he had done to the others, that he deserved it, but another voice one that sounded like his father's told him to let him go, that murdering him would solve nothing. Steven released the son.

"Get out of my sight!" He growled.

"I'm sorry!" The son said runnign away. "I'm so sorry!"

Steven then turned to his father's dead body and collapsed by it, weeping and crying over it. Then she pulled up more painful memories. Him finding out he was a vampire, him living in the shadow, be friending Narine Lennox, falling in love with her, and getting his heartbroken.

"Arabia is a beautiful place." She told him as they were walking together through the market place. They were talking about her travels, she used to be a traveler before she became a slave to Turks. "But there were so many poor people, sick and starving."

"I know what's that like." He sighed. "If I could I would like to cure people of all their suffering in life."

"As do I but unfortunately we can't save everyone."

"Narine you are so kind."

"Thank you."

"If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd be able to recover from my fahter's death."

"I'm glad I could help and I know how you feel. When the Turks killed my family I thought I would surely die but then I met Charles. He made me happy again, I never thought I could ever love again before I met him."

Then he saw the memory of him trying to turn her into a vampire. He was holding her hostage one night, her husband Charles Lennox and a vampire hunter had come to rescue her but they could not risk her being bitten at the moment.

"Monster form hell!" Charles shouted. "Get away from my wife!"

"Release Mrs. Lennox Steven!" The vampire hunter said. "She wants to stay with her husband! She wants to stay human!"

"Please Steven!" She begged. "I care about you dearly. You are my best friend but I...I love my husband and I...I don't want to be like you."

"You'll live forever." He had told her.

"But I'll have to kill people to stay alive! And I can't live a life that preys on innocent people! Steven you once told me you wanted to end suffering well if you turn me into a vampire then you'll cause me suffering! Please let me go! I don't want them to kill you!"

Seeing the tears she had in her eyes and the love she held for her husband he realized his mistake and that she would never seen him as anything more then a friend. He then released her and watched as she ran into her husband's arms.

"No! Stop! No more!" Steven shouted as he saw his memories. "Please!"

"So you weren't always a good boy were you?" Jasper mocked. "Face it boy, you're no different than the rest of us. Well there is one difference, you will continue to be a pathetic weakling waiting to put out of his misery and now I'm going to end it."

She pulled a sword out. He recognized it as his mother's sword.

"How fitting that you shall die by your mother's most prized weapon. " She raised the sword over his head. "Now die!"

"You first bitch!"Out of no where Jasper was tackled by a wolf while wooden stakes and garlic were being shot followed by light from solar blades. He looked up and watch in relief as his friends showed up ready to save him.

"Sorry we're late." Manny said. "Hope you don't mind if we crash the party."

"Stupid mutt!" Jasper snarled throwing Dipper off of her. She quickly grabbed the idol and fled upstairs but not before giving them another order. "Kill them!"

At their queen's orders the vampires flew to attack the five teenagers but they found themselves quickly getting killed in a matter of seconds. While Manny, Dipper, and Frida fought them off Pacifica went to pick the lock of the shackles holding Steven.

Many vampires were killed and those who weren't cowardly fled. One vampire in particular wasn't intending on giving up. She hissed and lunged for Dipper, strangling his throat.

"Connie! What are you doing?!" He choked.

She didn't respond she only continued choking him. Steven and Manny quickly pried her off of Dipper but she fought like a lioness. Snarling, screeching, clawing, and biting. It was like she was some kind of animal. Frida quickly pulled out a wafer of sacrament and placed it on Connie's forehead. She hissed as it burned her skin and left a mark, it weakened her and made her easier for the boys to hold her down. Frida then blessed the shackles that were holding Steven and had the boys chain her up.

"That should hold her until she changes back." Frida said.

"Give her the cure." Steven said.

"It's no good now that she's drank blood." Dipper said. "To change her back we have to kill the vampire who bit her."

"Pacifica and I will hunt down Kevin." Frida said loading her gun. "You three take care of Jasper."

"You sure you can handle him?"

"Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"I don't." Pacifica said.

"Good luck boys."

"You too ladies."

The three of them went up the stairway, the very, very long stair way. At first they were running then they were walking and then they were crawling while panting.

"How...How much longer til we...Get there?" Dipper panted.

"Five...More...Levels." Steven answered out of breath.

"I can't feel my legs." Manny said.

"Come on...Don't give up." Steven said. "Must keep going, must reach the top."

"Must work out more when this is over." Dipper said.

"Must remember to kill Steven when this is over." Manny said.

"Hey quick question." Dipper said. "If you two can fly why don't you just carry me up there?"

Steven and Manny face palmed themselves, transformed, and flew up to the top carrying Dipper. Back down below Frida and Pacifica were finishing off whatever vampires remained. Soon the only one who remained was Kevin.

"Don't think I can be taken down by two human women." He gloated. "I'll drain you two dry!"

"I doubt that! Now Pacifica!"

Pacifica made one large crystal rise out from under Kevin and send him flying right into a stake Frida had. He choked in shock then fell down dead.

"Did it work?" Frida asked.

They looked over at Connie, the scar on her forehead vanished along with her fangs, color came to her skin, and her eyes changed back to hazel. Her vicious demeanor was gone and she now looked exhausted and confused.

"Connie are you alright?" Frida asked her.

"Uh...Huh...Oh...Oh where am I?" She asked. "What happened to me?"

"Long story, let's get you out of here."

On the roof tops of the castle Jasper waited for the full moon to rise. Once it was in the right position she would poor the potion on to the praying bat and the world would be hers.

"Hey bat bitch!" Dipper called pointing his gun. "Step away from the idol and the potion or it's curtains for you!"

"Fools! You honestly think I can be stopped." She cackled. "With in a matter of seconds humans and any other intelligent life that's not needed will be lost and all that will remain will be the vampires."

"Is that right?"

"Of course, as long as I have the praying bat, vampires shall reign supreme."

"You mean this thing?" Steven said holding up the idol. "You really should pay more attention to where you leave things."

And before she could stop him Steven crushed the praying bat to pieces with just one hand.

"Now spread your evil if you dare but know that you'll destroy yourself and every other vampire too."

"No!" She screeched. "Nooooo! My work! My dream! Ruined! I'll destroy you all for this!"

She let out the loudest and by far the most ear bleeding scream they had ever heard as she transformed into a giant, hideous, terrifying, I'm talking over the top nightmare fuel looking, bat monster.

"Bloody hell." Steven said in horror.

"And I thought she was ugly before." Dipper said.

"Alright guys this chick is toast!" Manny said.

They loaded up their guns with all the wooden stakes, holy water, and garlic they had and began shooting her but they seemed to not even scratch the monster.

"Nothing's working." Dipper said.

"I've got an idea. Dipper during a full moon you're at your strongest right?" Steven suggested.

"Yeah."

"When the moon comes up attack her and Manny keep shooting."

"Gotcha!" They said.

When the full moon came up Dipper transformed into a very strong wolf and attacked Jasper. Manny continued shooting garlic, holy water, and wooden stakes at her. While she was distracted Steven transformed into his strong vampire form and flew up behind her. He then pulled his mother's sword from his pants, held it over her head, and rose it up. But before he could bring it down she sensed him and the two began to tackle each other, wrestling the other for the sword. Bat screeches were heard as they fought. They rolled off of the castle and landed on to the ground, with Steven pinned to the ground and Jasper on top of him, choking him. He couldn't breathe and with the blood loss he felt himself start to pass out but he wouldn't allow himself to. While she was busy choking him, he willed himself to lift the sword up over her head again.

"Off with your head!" He choked.

He brought the sword down and cut off her head sending it falling toward the ground.

"Steven are you still alive?" Dipper called.

"Yes! Victory is ours guys!" He declared.

He then went back inside the castle to meet the others. Inside all the vampires had either left or had been killed and the girls were helping Connie, who was now back to normal out the shackles.

"Connie!" Steven cried happily.

Once she was freed they ran to each other and hugged.

"Oh Connie is it you? Really you?" He asked her.

"Yes it's me." She said. "Steven I don't know what happened but I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You had no control over yourself."

"But I drank the blood, I willingly did it. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be a vampire I just wanted...I just wanted to be strong like you."

"Connie you are strong, you're the strongest person I know."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

She blushed, he blushed too, they smiled and continued holding each other.

"Uh hey we're still here you know?" Manny said making their blush grow until both of their faces were completely red. "So what do we do with this?"

"I'll take that." Dipper said taking the potion from Manny. "I think I know how to turn this deadly potion into garden fertilizer."

"Really?"

"Hey I wasn't known as the smartest guy in my hometown for nothing. Of course no one called me that, actually they called me the weakest guy in my hometown."

"So now that she's dead does that mean vampires don't exist anymore?" Pacifica asked.

"No but we've just taken care of the worst one in existence so there will be less attacks." Steven declared. "Now that this is over, who's hungry? Because I could really use a good hot dog right now."


	25. Chapter 25

Five months later...

"And so good people of Maine." The new mayor said to the crowd of people watching him speak. "Thanks to your votes and to the committee kind enough to clean up the damage caused five months earlier our city is once again safe and well built. And as your new mayor I promise you I shall ensure that it stays that way."

The crowd clapped and cheered at his words. Unaware that underground a strange and mysterious reddish-black slime was bubbling up. Then out of no where the porthole from the sewers burst open and the slime came rising up and crashing down, flooding the area. The people screamed and fled for their lives. The slime began to flood the area and other parts of the city. At first the mayor sent several clean up committees to fix it but this slime seemed to be alive. But that only marked the beginning of trouble, random fires were started, domestic animals were acting wild, and some of the people were randomly attacking and killing others. Rational doctors suggested insanity but this was becoming a regular basis and lots of people were blaming the mayor.

"Good lord." He said looking at the chaos outside. "What have I gotten myself in to?"

"If you ask me a great big problem, a great big supernatural problem." He turned to see an old man walking in from the shadows.

"Ah! How the hell did you get in here?"

"I broke down the door."

"Security!"

"Don't bother I knocked out your body guards."

"What do you want? Why are you here? You're not apart of the angry mob who wants to tear me apart are you?"

"No I'm the person who may have the answers to your problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mayor Talbot do you believe in the supernatural or the paranormal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Devils, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, witches, ghouls, monsters, ect."

"Of course not! That's ridiculous! Those things don't exist."

"Believe me Mayor Talbot they're as real as God."

He tossed him a book. It had a brown, leather cover that was slightly torn.

"What is that?"

"If you doubt my words read that journal, my brother wrote it. Before he died in war he began studying paranormal creatures and wrote them down in his journal. There are photos and information that prove everything I just said was true. If you read this and you still don't believe in it then good luck with the angry mob but if you do start to believe then call this number."

He tossed him a slip of paper with a number written on it.

"Ask for Father Gardner, he'll know what to do, see you around."

"Wait a minute, who are you?"

The old man stopped at the door and looked at him.

"Pines." He said before leaving. "Stan Pines."

...

After the incident with Jasper being destroyed and humanity being saved from extinction you'd think the people of Maine would've been more grateful to the exorcists and vampire slayers but they weren't. You see during their jobs of exterminating monsters they had unintentionally caused some physical damage to the city. The former mayor was enraged along with everyone else in the town and they insisted that they pay for what they had done. So the former mayor sued both the Van Helsing Organization and the Holy Order and they threatened to have each member of both groups arrested if they ever tried to hunt monsters again. So the Van Helsing Organization was shut down, the Holy Order became a regular church, the vampire slayers had to be fired and look for the new work and the exorcists had to only do clergy work.

Manny and Steven had to go into hiding because they had exposed themselves as a devil and a vampire which caused the people to fear them. They were kept underground in the Van Helsing Organization and weren't allowed to leave unless it was an emergency. If they were ever caught then they would be arrested or taken away by the government for experimentation. For Steven he didn't mind because he was very easy going and understanding but Manny was restless and stubborn, he didn't like being locked up and treated like a freak. Not many had figured out that Dipper was a werewolf so he walked around free but he wasn't allowed to transform. He left with Pacifica to continue in their search for evidence against Gideon. Of course Connie got a job working as a dancer for a club, not a stripper club just a regular one where people could just enjoy dinner and a show. Aside from being good with a sword, Connie was a great dancer so she got paid well and she roomed with Sister Sadie at the Holy Order. Frida had decided to try and make it on her own, so despite objections from Manny she relieved him from his guardian job by removing his belt and left town to do missionary work.

Father Gardner tried to convince her to stay with him again at least but she insisted that she was tired of people always looking after her and that she wanted to take care of herself. She was sixteen and technically not Gardner's daughter so he couldn't stop her from leaving. But he still sent Dusk and Dawn to follow her, spy on her, and report to him if anything is wrong but not to let her know they were there. Solomon was becoming stir crazy, once his organization was shut down he had to start working as a plumber which he found boring and unsatisfying in life. Sister Nora just continued to run the church like she did before all this happened but from time to time she would pay Solomon or Gardner a visit to find out how things were going. Father Gardner went back to the days of a regular minister but he would still continue keeping an eye out for any paranormal dangers, law or no law he knew they had to be stopped if they attacked. You can imagine his surprise and joy when Mayor Talbot called.

"I appreciate you coming here Mayor Talbot." Father Gardner said to the man following him into the building.

"I must admit Father I'm still a little skeptical about all this but with my city on the verge of destruction I guess desperate measures need to be taken."

"Yes I've seen what's been happening to the city and I've been wanting to put a stop to it but unfortunately that order the former mayor made the judge sign has prevented me from doing anything."

"Well if you can help fix this city then I'll tear up that order."

"Worry not Mayor Talbot, I can definitely fix this problem. You see what you have is a paranormal problem therefore you need a paranormal solution to fix it. One can always count on well I can't say logical but an answer at least."

"What do you mean paranormal solution?"

"What I mean is there are things that go bump in the night Mr. Mayor and we are what bumps back. There is a team of highly trained professionals who have taken out more demons, vampires, and other monsters than anyone else I know of."

"So just to be clear you do believe in it?"

"Of course don't you?"

"Uh...I'm not sure."

"Figured you'd say that. Not many politicians are open to the illogical. Let me give you the 411 on our team and a little warning for ya they may not be what you expect at first."

He followed him into his office and sat down. Gardner opened a filing cabinet and pulled out five files that contained articles and profile pictures on each team member.

"Your leading team are six teenagers?"

"Don't let their age fool you, especially the boys they're actually way older than they look."

"Who are they?"

He handed him the profile pictures and began reading the articles.

"Manny Rivera the devil, hot tempered and dangerous, yet he's a big softy underneath but don't tell him I said. He can change from human to devil, grow wings, has heightened senses, shape changing, and prokinesis. He is flame retardant due to being half devil and is immune to holy defenses such as holy water due to being half human. Word of warning don't make him angry."

"Wait he's a devil?"

"Don't interrupt." Solomon said. "The rock hard giant with fangs and a pacifist complex is Steven Universe the vampire. He can fly, is by far the strongest being God has placed on earth since Samson, and can see in the dark. He is immune to sunlight and does not need human blood to survive however he's deathly allergic to garlic so we can't have Italian food anymore."

"Hold up a vampire?!"

"Please let me finish. Then we have Dipper Pines our werewolf. Highly intelligent, chooses brains over brawn every time. Can transform into a wolf, has the strong senses of a canie, is incredibly fast, and can communicate with wolves. Very smart but tends to give in to his animal urges."

"Like what?"

"Howling at the moon and peeing on the floor. Apparently he's not housebroken."

"Uh...Okay."

"Frida Suarez the nun. Looks like an angel and has a voice to match but her personality is nun too holy, pardon the joke. Gifted with healing powers, medical remedies, mediumship, and excellent aim. She's a top exorcist and every unholy creature's worst nightmare. I should know I trained her myself from the time she was twelve."

"Trained her to do what?"

"Why shooting demons of course."

"Shooting? A shooting nun?"

"I did say she was nun too holy again pardon the joke. The spitfire with a timid heart is Connie Maheswaran the vampire hunter. Agile, quick-witted, reflexive, and determined. She is one of the best swords women this city ever knew and has become a master at hand to hand combat."

"Never thought a woman could do that."

"There lots of things in this world most people don't consider. Last one would be Pacifica Northwest the jewel witch."

"Northwest? As in Preston Northwest's daughter?"

"Yes and you are forbidden of breathing a word of this to him or the media if you do we'll find you and erase your memory of it. Anyway while she is an aristocratic heiress with the demeanor of an ice queen, she has the ability to track, summon, and control jewels and precious metals which she can use as weapons and defenses. She's not easy to work with but she's proven to be very helpful."

"With all due respect a lot of this makes little to no sense to me."

"Hmmm..Maybe you should meet some of them. Follow me."

He followed him down a stairway into a basement.

"So far only two of them are here, the rest of them are away doing their own business."

They walked down a corridor of different doors then stopped at one. Father Gardner knocked politely on to the door.

"It's open." Said a voice on the other side said.

He opened the door and they entered an apartment with the usual furniture, supplies, and other things. The lights were dim, it had different radios playing different types of music, while several bats were hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah he really likes music and he likes bats so sometimes he'll let them in." Father Gardner said. "Careful one of them might crap on your head. Steven!"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Up here." Just then Steven swung down from the ceiling, upside down by his feet. "Hello."

"Ah! I hate it when you do that." Father Gardner said startled.

"Sorry I just find it easier to think when I'm upside down."

"Come down here and meet the mayor."

"Okay."

He then dropped from the ceiling landing on his feet.

"Mayor Talbot this is Steven Universe, Steven Mayor Talbot."

"Hi nice to meet you." He said cheerfully shaking his hand and unknowingly applying a huge amount of his strength to his grip.

"You're crushing my hand." The mayor gasped.

"Sorry." Steven said releasing his hand.

"Whoa! That's a killer grip you've got there." The mayor said.

"Thanks I get it from my mom."

"Steven the mayor and I have something we want to discuss with you so can you please meet us in the staff room in an hour."

"Sure see you there."

"Great." They left his room and continued down the hall.

"Well he's not what I expected in a vampire."

"Well he is half human Mr. Mayor."

"I suppose but still don't you think it's a little risky leaving his door unlocked? After all he is half vampire."

"Yes but he doesn't drink human blood and he maybe strong but he wouldn't hurt a fly and he understands that he can't be seen in public so locking him up is completely uncalled for."

They arrived at another door. This was at the very end of the hall, was made entirely out of steel, and was locked by a code you had to put in.

"Now this one we have to keep locked up."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Gardner punched in the code and the door opened to reveal another apartment. Likke Steven's it had the right furniture and stuff but this one had some broken and burned stuff.

"Manny is a lot more restless than Steven and more hot tempered. He's snuck out of here once or twice so we have to keep him locked in his room."

"Um why is some of his stuff broken or burned?"

"Sometimes when he gets real angry he'll mash some stuff or set them on fire luckily this room is flame retardant so we don't have to worry about him burning the place to the ground."

"Is he safe to be around?"

"As long as you don't make him angry."

"Don't you people knock?" An annoyed voice asked. Manny walked in from his bathroom. "Who's the guy in the suit?"

"Manny this is Mayor Talbot."

"Is this the guy who wrote that order saying I had to stay locked up?"

"No this is the new mayor and technically that order said you had to stay out of sight we chose to lock you up because you snuck out."

"I wanted to see her and maybe get some air or a good drink."

"You know that's not allowed."

"Ask me if I care? Anyway why is this guy here?"

"Well the city is having a problem and he is considering asking us to fix it."

"What's the matter? Cops can't help?"

"It's a paranormal issue."

"Not interested."

"Manny."

"Every time we help these people all they did was complain and now Steven and I have to live underground for the rest of our lives."

"Manny if we do this he might consider removing that order."

"And if he doesn't I will have wasted my time for nothing."

"Look just come to the meeting and maybe we can work out a deal."

"Fine but only because I have nothing better to do right now."

He then made a call to Solomon who was over in a heartbeat and an hour later they met together to speak with the mayor. They worked out a deal, if they could get rid of the slime and other occurrences happening then the order would be removed. Steven happily agreed, Manny needed a little more convincing but in the end he agreed too. However they had to be incognito to avoid panic through out the city. After that deal was made they went to investigate where the occurrences took place while Gardner and Solomon tried to contact the others.

"Well what do we got?" Manny asked Steven as they examined an area where an attack had taken place.

"Slime, slime, and more slime. Man I wish Dipper was still here." Steven said.

"I wish that we didn't have to do this crap to be able to go outside. I mean I could be out there."

"You mean out there with her right?"

"Shut up! It's not like that! I just...I just wanna know why she left."

"She told you Manny, she left us because she wanted to try her hand at living on her own and from what I hear she's doing pretty good."

"What do you mean? What have you heard?"

"Well she's done plenty of missionary work, has traveled to different places, and I heard she recently got a job singing at the theater."

"Theater? Would that be the Monarch Theater by any chance? The one just a few blocks from here?"

"Yeah and I hear she's supposed to be performing tonight. Hey Manny do you think this stuff might be demonic tar?"

No answer.

"Manny? Manny you there?"

But he soon discovered that he was now alone.

"And of course you're gone, sigh...Me and my big mouth. Of course he'd go to see her."

A few blocks down the street at the Monarch Theater Frida had indeed become one of their most popular singers. At first the men who hired her were skeptical due to her age and lack of experience but one of the advantages of being a holy woman is possessing a flawless and angelic singing voice that could touch even the hardest of hearts. Tonight was a full house so she had to do her best.

"And now ladies and gentlemen allow me to present the Monarch Theater's next act, the Angel of Maine, Frida Suarez."

The audience clapped as the curtains went up and a spot light shinned down on the young girl wearing the teal victorian style dress and the satin ribbon in her hair. In the back was a choir that would sing along as back up. She took a deep breath and when the piano music played she began to sing.

 _"Star of Bethlehem, Star on high_

 _Miracle love of midnight sign._

 _Let your luminous light from,_

 _Heaven enter hearts._

 _Star of happiness, star of wonder,_

 _You see everything from afar._

 _Fill with love, the age of man._

 _Oh light, oh holy light,_

 _Oh light divine."_

The crowd roared with applause and cheers. They had never imagined any woman having such a beautiful and enchanting voice. The name Angel of Maine suited her well.

"Thank you, thank you." She thanked the audience. When the curtains fell she went to her dressing room to get her coat and then out to the front to get paid. She thanked her boss for the money he gave her and he asked her if she considered becoming a singer permanently but she refused claiming she had only taken the job because she had temporarily run out of money.

"Mommy look a man with wings just flew by." Frida heard a little girl from the audience say as she was leaving.

"Now honey what have I told you about making up stories?" She heard the girl's mother say.

"But I'm not making it up Mommy. I saw him, he had wings like a bat on his back and he was hiding on top of the roof watching the whole show."

"Now Beth you know very well that men don't have wings."

But Frida was not sure if that was completely true. If what this kid was saying was true then she had a pretty good idea of who it was she had seen. She went back to the theater and climbed up the stairs to the rooftops where low and behold she saw Manny sitting across from her.

"Hey." He said.

"Manny what are you doing?" She asked. "You know you're not supposed to be seen in public."

"I know but I...I wanted to see you."

"Oh Manny."

"I brought churros."

How could she say no? So they sat down together and talked.

"So did you stay for the show?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"So what did you think? Was I good?" She braced herself for insults and criticism.

"You...You...You were beautiful." He said making then both blush. He froze and felt his heart beat hard for a second.

"Why did I say that?" He thought.

"Really? I was?"

"You're singing I mean. Very nice."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Wanting to visit me and compliments? Who are you and what have you done with Manny?"

"Hey I can be nice."

"Yeah it's just normally I have to force you to be nice. So how are things with you?"

"Terrible. I spend nearly everyday in a basement and the only person I ever talk to is Steven and the old man."

"How are they? "

"They're alright I guess, old man misses ya."

I know I miss him too...So I'm guessing you miss me too?"

"Maybe just a little...Why did you leave Frida?"

"Because I was tired of you and Father Gardner constantly looking after me, worrying about me, I wanted to worry about myself, protect myself you know. Stand on my own two feet."

"I guess I get that. Anyway guess what?"

"What?"

"So strange disturbances have been happening in town and the mayor needs our help."

"Our?"

"Well technically anyone who can make it go away and since the police have failed he's turned to Steven and I so I guess we're getting the team back together. You interested?"

"I don't know. I mean I just got back a week ago so...I need to think it over."

"What you're not into being a nun anymore?"

"No I'm still a nun."

"But not an exorcist?"

"No I'm still that too."

"Then what?"

"It's...It's complicated. Look just give me a few weeks and then I'll stop by the old place to tell you what I've decided on."

"Okay."

"See you around."

"Yeah."

She then went back down stairs while he flew away. She made her way back to the motel where she was staying at, hopefully the landlord wouldn't be too angry at her for running late with the rent money. During the walk back she had the strangest feeling she was being followed. Nervous, she started to pick up the pace and walk a little faster then she heard a sound that scared her into running. Suddenly a huge wave of the slime came from the ground and took the form of some kind of creature with red eyes. She quickly pulled her gun from under her dress and began shooting at it. The creature hissed at the bullets hitting it but then to her amazement it absorbed it.

"I am not one to trifle with child!" It snarled and lunged for her.

She dodged it and began running with it chasing her. Before she knew it, the slime creature had her cornered in an alleyway. She tried to look for a way out but it had her blocked, she tried shooting it and though the bullets hurt the creature it just absorbed it. It kept getting closer and closer to her, she felt her heart beat, sweat drip down her face, and fear rise in her body.

"Leave me alone!" She cried. "Back off! Get away from me! Get away! Get away!

Just then her birth mark began to glow while another glowing cross appeared on her other wrist, two more like it appeared on the fronts of her feet, and one appeared on the top of her forehead. The markings glowed giving off a bright, blue light from her body that made the slime creature screech and shrink back a little. When Frida realized what was happening, she got confused and the glow stopped.

"Whoa! What did I just do?" She wondered.

"Damn holy woman! I'll devour your soul!"

Before she could stop it, the slime engulfed her and was dragging her deeper into it. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, everything was going black, it was like she was drowning. Then something plunged itself into the slime, grabbed Frida by her waist, and pulled her out of it. It was Manny, he had sensed she was in danger and quickly went to help her, you can imagine how shocked he was to see a glowing light coming from her body and then horrified and angry when he saw that she was nearly devoured by a slime like demon.

"No! You stinking wretch!" He growled at the slime holding her limp and unconscious body. "Come out! I'll tear you to pieces!"

But the slime was quickly retreating down a port hole into the sewers.

"Damn!" He cursed. "Where did it go?"

He would've followed it but he was worried about Frida so he chose to take her back to the organization first.


	26. Chapter 26

A long time ago, demons and their human followers conspired together to bring the dark evils of hell to earth by creating a gateway. Their plan was successful but it didn't last long for the gateway was locked and sealed up by guardian angels and the only key to it the doors was hidden however while the doorway was open one demon managed to get out of hell and invade earth. A twisted, evil, and insane demon who brought chaos and misery every where he met. One of heaven's finest guardian angels was assigned the mission to hunt down this demon and slay him.

But this demon could not be killed in the way of any normal demon. He could only be defeated by the seven elements of virtue. The angel himself was the element called The Sky of Hope but he alone could not defeat the demon, he needed the other six. The Fire of Forgiveness, The Air of Humility, The Water of Wisdom, The Light of Charity, The Earth of Justice, and The Ice of Prudence. With these elements combined the demon would lose all power and would be forever banished back to hell.

So the angel's mission was this, he had to keep the demon at bay while searching for the six people who represented the remaining elements.

...

Manny rushed Frida back to the organization to get help. She was alright just stunned and covered in slime, so they took her to the church where Sister Nora and some of the other nuns bathed her and washed away the slime. Manny's body had slime on it too so he had to be bathed as well but he could do that on his own. Frida was placed in the infirmary after that. She was still unconscious which was worrying Manny.

"She's been out for hours." He said looking at her as she was lying in bed.

"Don't worry Manny." Gardner assured her. "It's only because she's human, the demonic slime had a stronger negative effect on her than you. She'll wake eventually."

"Hey before that gunk tried to swallow her she did something pretty weird."

"What?"

"These marks started showing up on her body."

"Marks? What kind of marks?"

"I don't know I didn't get a good look but I think they were crosses."

"Crosses? Are you sure?"

"Well I don't know but it looked like it to me and then she started glowing in this bright light that almost blinded me and made the slime pretty pissed."

"Oh no."

"Do you know what she did?"

"What you had just witnessed was heaven's light. A defense method that angels use against demons when it's needed."

"Why would an angel need to defend itself? They live in heaven, the ultimate paradise where everyone is so good and sweet and evil doesn't even exist. Oye! Sounds boring."

"Ever heard of guardian angels?"

"Once or twice."

"Well they're angels who are assigned to watch over certain humans and to do that they must go back to earth where they are in danger of being attacked or killed by demons. When an angel is in grave danger and there is no escape their soul will give off a powerful light that will destroy anything un holy. It's called heaven's light and usually only angels have it but holy people like Frida and Analia can use it as well."

"I never saw Analia use that."

"Well some humans like that rarely or never use it, in fact I'm surprised Frida was able to use it. But because she's human the force will cause a great strain on her body and it's difficult for her to control it. To be honest I'd rather her not use it because the light could leave her body greatly damaged."

"Can she control it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a human and unlike angels who are truly good and have no evil in their soul humans do. Every human born on earth has the prospect of being good or evil, becoming an angel or a devil after death, to be holy or un holy, so because of that the light is compromised. It can't kill the human because part of it might be good and do great things for the world but it can't leave it unscathed because part of it might be evil and could abuse the power. So the light chooses not to destroy the human body but rather just to exhausted it."

"Will it hurt her?"

"No it will only cause her to get really tired and maybe pass out for long periods of time. Which is why when she wakes up we need to find a way for her to contain it just in case it happens again. That aside did you find out anything about the slime?"

"Not much only that it tried to eat Frida and then it retreated down a port hole."

"Hmm...We better get Dipper."

Unfortunately for them Dipper was busy at that moment. He and Pacifica were following Gideon. According to what he told his followers in church he always went to the grave yard to conduct prayer and ceremonies of redemption but Dipper didn't buy that for a long shot. So after his session, he and Pacifica followed him to the grave yard.

They watched him kneel before a tomb and whisper words.

"See? He's just praying." Pacifica whispered. "I told you he wasn't a secret devil worshiper."

"Don't believe everything you see." Dipper whispered. "What he's saying aren't prayers, it's Ancient Latin."

"Well maybe it's prayers in Latin."

"I took Latin for three years and if I'm correct he's speaking words to summon something. Look."

When Gideon finished speaking the tomb opened to reveal a stairway leading underground. He walked down the stairway, Dipper and Pacifica followed after him as quickly and quietly as possible. Reaching the end of the stairway they found a bunch of underground catacombs.

"Creepy." Pacifica shuddered. "Do we have to do this?"

"No not unless you want that angry ghost to kill you in the next four months."

"Ugh! It's so dark and cold in here."

"Hang on I think I have a match."

He struck a match against the wall, sparking a little light which revealed that they were in a room filled with bones, skulls, and skeletons scattered across the floor. Pacifica almost screamed in terror but Dipper quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh! If he catches us we could be next." He whispered.

She nodded and they continued walking further down. The whole time they were down there Pacifica was walking very close to Dipper, clutching his arm which made him slightly neverous and blush once or twice.

"Um...You sure are standing very close to me right now."

"Hey if you got a problem deal with it! I'm scared okay?"

"I must confess this is the most a woman has touched me in a hundred years."

"Don't be creepy."

They soon discovered an alter that stood before a mosaic of a giant flaming eye with several idols standing below it. There were also shackles and chains connected to the walls and different types swords and daggers. They saw Gideon place a human heart on the alter began chanting words in Latin. A flame rose up and from it came a triangle shaped demon with one eye.

"Oh my God." Dipper gasped in a whisper.

"We need to leave now." Pacifica whispered.

"Not now."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please! I'm scared!"

Dipper hesitated, he didn't want to leave not when he could kill the bastard or at least get proof that he was a monster. But Pacifica looked scared to death so for her sake he decided to leave. Shortly after they left he finally received the message from Dipper and Steven.

"This better be important." Dipper complained. "I was hot on a trail that would lead me to some great evidence."

"Nice to see you too mate." Steven said.

"Sorry, it's good to see you guys." He said as he Steven gave each other a brief manly hug. "So what's the emergency?"

"Have you heard about the weird slime oozing around?" Manny asked.

"Yeah I thought it was spilled tar."

"Guess again because it's been attacking people, causing accidents, making people act weird, and it tried to eat Frida."

"Oh well that's definitely not what tar does, okay show me where this happened?"

They gathered their tools and went to port hole where Manny saw the slime go down. Using a power drill and some of the other tools the brought they began to drill and dig a deeper hole. Dipper then lowered a reading meter down there to figure out how much of whatever it was, was down there.

"Whoa! These readings are off the chart." Dipper said looking at the meter. "According to my calculations it would seem that the slime is hiding in the sewers."

"Figures." Manny said. "Anything slimy always goes to the sewers."

"I'd like to get a sample of that slime."

"How you gonna get it?"

"Someone needs to go down there and get me a little of the slime."

"Well who's going down to get it?"

Then they looked over at Steven and smiled.

"Oh no! Not me!" He said backing away. But they lassoed a rope around his waist and hooked the other end to a machine that would lower him down. "Why do I have to go down and get it?"

"Because you're bigger and stronger therefore you have a better chance of surviving any danger down there than we do." Dipper said as he began lowering him down.

"You see anything down there?" Manny called.

"No! Just darkness...No wait a minute! I see something!"

"What?"

"Holy mother of God! I think I just found the honey pot!"

"Can you get a sample?" Dipper asked.

"I'll try." He said. "Okay I got some. Bleh! Oh man this stuff is gross. Alright guys now pull me up...Hey what the? What is this? Hey get away from me! Ahhhh!"

"Steven are you alright?" Dipper called.

"It's trying to eat me alive!"

"Oh crap! Pull him up!" Manny shouted as he and Dipper started to pull the rope up. Suddenly they felt something on the other end try to pull the rope back. "Whoa! Looks like this stuff really wants to eat him!"

"Hold on Steven!"

SNAP!

"Uh-oh!" They said. They quickly began pulling the rope back up only to find the person on the other end was gone.

"Steven!" Dipper called. "Are you still alive?!"

No answer.

"Oh well Steven's dead. He will be missed." Dipper said walking away.

"Hold it wolf boy." Manny said stopping him grabbing him by his shirt. "Something tells me he's not dead just yet."

"I'm sure he is."

"Only one way to find out. We're gonna have to go after him."

"You mean go down there? Into the sewer? You can't be serious."

"Dipper hold your nose and be prepared to take a long shower tomorrow because we're going in."

"Oh man."

They climbed down the port hole and Dipper began tracking Steven's scent. Soon the came upon a huge wave of slime that had Steven floating around inside of it. He looked like he was still alive.

"Okay now how are we gonna get him out?" Manny said.

"Well we could go back and get that rope and then have one person tied to the rope go into the slime and pull Steven out while the other holds the rope."

"Okay but for the record you're going in."

"Why me?"

"Because I've already gone swimming in that crap to save someone. It's your turn dog."

"I am not a dog!"

"Whatever let's just do this."

Manny tied one end of the rope to Dipper and held on to the other end while the werewolf boy dove into the slime and began swimming around, searching around for Steven. When he found him he grabbed him and tugged on the rope. But when Manny tried to pull them out of the slime tried to pull back and swallow both of them. Manny wanted to set the slime on fire and end it already but he couldn't risk burning Steven and Dipper to a crisp.

"Foolish boy!" The slime gloated. "Give up! Those two are as good as eaten!"

"Sorry but I'm not one for giving up."

He tightened up his grip once again and using all of his demon strength he pulled as hard as he could until at last he pulled them out. Then he sent a fireball right into the slime burning it to ash.

"You two okay?"

"We're good." Steven said holding a thumbs up.

"Well that's one slime problem taken care of."

"But something tells me there's more from where that came from." Dipper said. "Whatever we're dealing with it's big and we're gonna need more than three of us. Steven you think you can try to get Connie back?"

"I don't know I haven't heard from her in months. I mean I hear she's working at some club though I don't know if I can talk to her. But I'll stop by and see if she'll help us out."

So while Manny and Dipper began looking into the slime's D.N.A Steven went downtown to look for Connie. At one of the clubs, Connie was wearing a flowing, silk,green skirt and a matching tanktop. She was bare foot with bells on her ankles and her was down. She waited patiently for her boss to announce her as the next act.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He said. "Put your hands together for the most charming dancer in Maine. Connie Maheswaran."

The lights dimmed and exotic music began to play. She stepped on to the stage and began to dance in a mesmerizing and graceful way. She moved her hips to the rhythm and her feet moved so delicately across the stage that when she danced it almost looked like she was flying. The audience ooed and awed at her performance. She definitely wasn't called Maine's most charming dancer for nothing.

"Boring!" One rude customer who had too much to drink called out. "Shake it up a bit! Drop the dress will ya?!"

Connie scoffed and ignored him.

"Hey don't ignore me ya dumb broad! I'm talking to you!"

"Sir I think you should leave." The bar tender told the drunk man.

"Out of my way pipsqueak!" He said shoving the bar tender into the back causing a loud crash and some bottles of beer and booze to break. Some of the other customers got up and went to help him unknowingly making it easier for the drunk man to get close to the stage.

"Can I help you sir?" Connie asked annoyed.

"What makes you think you can ignore me? You think you're better than me?"

"I think that you've had way too much to drink and that you should leave before you get yourself into serious trouble."

"Dirty slut!" He got up on stage and smacked Connie, knocking her to the floor. Before she could run away he pulled her back up and began to drag her outside. Other people tried to stop him but he pulled out a knife. "Come near me I'll cut your throats!"

Everyone froze in fear of getting stabbed and did nothing as he dragged her outside into an alleyway. He pinned her to a wall, she struggled to break free but he was too strong. He had just started using his knife to cut the threads holding her corset when something grabbed him and started slamming his face against the wall repeatedly.

"You should know better than to treat a lady that way." She heard a familiar voice say.

She looked to see her dear old friend Steven standing across from her teaching that drunkard a good lesson.

"Steven?"

"Hey Connie. Miss me?"

"Thanks a lot!" She said sarcastically. "Just what I need another guy thinking I'm weak and pathetic."

"Um am I missing something here? Usually people are more grateful when they get rescued."

"Well I didn't want to get rescued! I wanted to save myself! But thanks to you there goes my chance of proving that I'm not weak."

"Connie what's wrong with you? You've never been this upset about me helping you before."

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you I just...Forget it. It's nice to see you, I'm really glad you're hear."

They hugged.

"What are you doing here? I thought the city forced you into hiding?"

"They did but something bad and paranormal has happened so the new mayor wants us to fix it. As for me I wanted to see what you were doing. Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure but what about him?" She asked pointing to the guy passed out, drunk, and bleeding.

"Eh...He'll be fine. So what have you been up to?"

"Well in case it wasn't obvious I've recently become a dancer for this club. It's not so bad because they pay me well and I like dancing but there is the occasional raving drunkard who wants to get in my skirt."

"Good thing I was here to stop this one huh?"

"Don't get too over confident. I could've handled him."

"I don't doubt that but there's nothing wrong with a little help? Speaking of help you interested in helping solve a case of supernatural slime."

"Does garlic kill a vampire? I'll get my things, I really miss the old business."

They went back to her apartment where she changed out of her costume and into her regular clothes. She then packed up her things and weapons went with him back to the organization where Dipper had spent three hours studying the sample of slime Steven had manged to grab.

"Well what have you got?" Manny asked him.

"This isn't slime." Dipper said. "According to my calculations it's blood."

"Blood? You sure?"

"Positive. The slime is full of blood cells and iron but what I found very interesting is that it also contained dead skin, bones, and soil from graves. This blood definitely didn't come from a human being or an animal at least not a normal one."

"Where did it come from?"

"My best guess would be a demon but what kind of demon would let himself loose so much blood?"

"Maybe he's dead." Steven suggested.

"No. Demon's blood isn't like regular blood. When separated from it's body demon's blood can develop a consciousness of it's own at least as long as the body it came from is still alive. If the demon who's blood this came from was dead then it wouldn't have been able to move and think on it's own, it would've just been regular, in animate, blood."

"So this stuff is alive?"

"Yes and like the devils they came from they can influence people to do bad things."

"So that explains why people are randomly turning evil." Manny said.

"Though what I'm confused about is normally demons wouldn't let this much blood bleed out unless they plan to use it some way."

"How could a devil use it's own blood to help it by having it bleed out?"

"I don't know, it might help if we knew what kind of devil it came from."

"And how do we figure that out?"

"Well we should probably look more into it's sources. Which means we are going back to the sewers and to look around in other areas where the slime or actually demon's blood has attacked."

They went back to searching the sewers for further clues but all they found was slime residue. After that they began investigating other places where attacks had happened in town. Most recent were the super market, the school, the bank, and the museum. They split up and began to ask the clerks, teachers, bakers, students, customers, and any other witnesses to the attacks if they saw or knew anything. Most of them didn't have anything to offer but the usual. They saw the slime and ran away.

"Excuse me sir!" Manny called to the man who ran the local museum. "A moment of your time please."

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry to bother you but I have some questions about the recent incident."

"Incident?"

"Yes I was told that your museum was attacked by the strange slime that has appeared in town."

"Well I don't know where you got that information but it is entirely false."

"Are you sure sir? Because several people have pointed out-"

"We'll they're either mistaken or they're liars!"

"I don't think so because the slime-"

"This slime does not exist! If anything it's just spilled oil or tar that people are over exaggerating about."

"But sir it's all over the newspapers and it's been a topic on the radio for a week."

"Rubbish! Nothing but silly superstition and- Wait a minute do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh no."

"I know! I've seen you in the newspaper! You're supposed to be that kid who's half demon."

"Oh? What gave it away?"

"Can you do me a favor and stay away from my museum with your absurd act."

"Excuse me?"

"Look my museum is a building of fact, reason, and truth so I don't need fake charlatans like you and that fat oaf coming around here, confusing my employees and my customers with your ridiculous ideas about vampires, demons, monsters, and other nonsense."

"I don't think you understand what we do. You see there are supernatural things in this world and some of them are very bad so it's up to people like me to get rid of them, understand? This slime is a super natural bad thing which I've been told has been here now could you do me a favor and tell me what you know."

"I know nothing about what you're talking about nor do I believe any of it! Now if you're done wasting my time I'd like you to leave before I call the authorities!"

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You're trespassing on private property!"

"Private property? It's a public museum! Nothing is private if it's public!"

"Not after hours, we're closing now get out of here!"

"Fine!"

Manny walked away but not before sending a small spark of fire to singe a part of the man's hair off. Then ran off snickering deviously.

"Ahh!"

"He,he."

"You're not supposed to do that!" Gardner scolded.

"Do what?"

"You know what! I saw what you did. Manny if you want to be accepted into society you can't just set fire to anyone who makes you angry."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not what decent people do."

"In case you haven't noticed old man I'm not a decent person. I'm not even a whole person."

"Nevertheless you need to control your temper if you don't then we'll have no choice but to lock you up again and we both know you don't want that."

"Don't you threaten me old man."

"Then behave and I won't have to. You can't keep doing this Manny, this behavior is one of the reasons you and Steven were forced into hiding. You need to control yourself."

"I'm in perfect control."

"When you want to be but when someone makes you angry you let your rage control you which is a problem. There is nothing more dangerous than a devil's temper especially when it's uncontrollable. You're a good kid Manny but I expect you to behave better and to control your temper."

"And what makes you think I can do that?"

"If your father a full fledged devil could control his temper and show tolerance to humanity then I'm sure you, his half human son can too."

"Well I'm not my father!"

"I know that but you know both your father and your mother expect better from you. I hope you don't disappoint them."

"You shut up about my parents!"

"I don't mean to offend you I only want to help."

"Well you've helped plenty."

"I see that you're going to have to learn this lesson on your own. Anyway I have to be at a meeting tomorrow I hope you and the others have better luck."

He then went to a car that had pulled up for him. Manny couldn't help but growl a little. He hated hearing people talk about his parents and he would never admit it but Father Gardner was right. If his parents were still here they would've scolded him for spitting fire at that man. Still that didn't give him the right to mention them like that. He quickly calmed himself down and went to join the others.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh my head. Where am I?" Frida wondered as she woke up. She found herself in the clinic wearing only a nightgown. She smelled herself, her body smelled like soap, like she had taken a bath. She looked over to see that a tray with a meal had been left for her along with her usual red nun clothing which had been washed, ironed, and laid out. "Where am I?"

The door to her room was opened and Sister Nora, Dusk, and Dawn entered.

"Oh God be praised." She said relieved. "You're awake."

"Sister Nora? Dusk? Dawn?"

"Oh Frida we were so worried!" Dusk said.

"We're so thankful that you are okay." Dawn said.

"What are you all doing here?"

"I came to wash that slime off of your body." Sister Nora said. "Dusk and Dawn have been watching over you this whole time."

"Whole time? How long exactly?"

"Ever since you left us to do missionary work." Dusk said. "Father Gardner feared for your safety so he asked us to watch over you."

"He what?! Why would he- Wait Sister Nora you bathed me?!"

"Don't be embarrassed dear we're both women after all." Nora said. "And I had to, you were covered that slime after that attack, if Manny hadn't of come and saved you-"

"Manny? Where is he?"

"He and the other boys are down at the library gathering research on something. If you'd like I could give you a ride there?"

"No that's okay I can walk."

"Alright well here's a little something in case your hungry and your clothes are already for you. If you need anything else just call."

"Okay thanks."

"Oh and Frida some time today Father Gardener and I wish to discuss something with you."

"Where is Father Gardener?"

"He's in a meeting you'll see him tonight."

"Alright."

"We'll see you later dear."

"Uh Sister Nora."

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

She ate her meal, dressed into her clothes, fixed her hair, and went down to the library. On her way there she sensed that something was following her and watching her every move. She clutched her gun and nervously scanned the area for anyone suspicious. When she didn't see anyone she continued on toward the library as quick as possible.

"This library is useless." Manny complained. "Only one book has been able to provide any useful information and it's not even enough."

"Uh hi can I help?" Frida asked.

"Oh Frida glad to see you're awake."

"Frida good to see you little blue." Steven said picking her up into a big bear hug.

"Good to see you too Steven. Hi Dipper."

"Sup."

"What's going on?"

"We're investigating demon's blood." Dipper said.

"Gross but cool."

"Yeah but this library is giving us nothing."

"Then maybe you should try the museum, I read in the paper the other day that they've had more attacks from that slime then anywhere else in town."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Apparently it's taken a special interest in one of the exhibits."

"Funny that tight ass manager insisted that there never was an attack." Manny said.

"Looks like he's a liar or in denial." Steven said.

"Either way we're going over there." Dipper said.

So they got in the car and drove over to the museum but this time they brought more advanced equipment. The customers couldn't help but stare at the three young men carrying the strange looking equipment.

"Suck in the gutts guys we're supposed to be professionals." Manny told Dipper and Steven. Then they all took deep breaths and sucked in.

"Oh no! Not you again!" The museum manager angrily. "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"Who's this wiggler?" Steven asked Manny.

"He's yours Steven sic him."

"If you don't get out of here right now I'll-"

"Hi I'm Steven Universe nice to meet you." Steven said pushing the manager away. "Say why don't we go over here and talk."

"Get your hands off me! Security!"

While Steven kept the manager busy, Dipper and Manny began looking around the exhibit for any clues but like with the sewers the only thing they found was slime residue however the slime was found only in one exhibit. The exhibit that had information on mythology, it had things like statues of false gods, paintings of myths and mythical creatures, and ancient texts. A lot of the slime was around a glass display that contained a stone tablet with different symbols and writing on it.

"It would seem that the slime has taken a special interest in this tablet." Dipper observed.

"Any idea what this stuff on the tablet says?" Manny asked him.

"If I'm correct it's ancient Latin."

"Can you understand it?"

"Yeah but the slime is in the way, I'd have to see the tablet up close to be able to read it properly. We'll have to take it out of the display case."

"No! No! No! You will not touch that!" The manager said. "I want you all out of here right now!"

"Come on man we're customers." Dipper said.

"Well customers are not allowed to touch anything in the exhibit."

"Then I guess you won't mind if we take a few a pictures?" Manny asked as he and Dipper pulled out their cameras

"No! No pictures please! Now leave before I call security and- Ahh!"

"Yes thank you Steven." Manny said as Steven grabbed the manager and pulled him away from the display case. They wiped away the slime and carefully removed the glass case. They began taking photographs of the tablet then put the case back on. Then they went back to examine the photos.

Meanwhile Frida had gone to grab a bite some where before going to a meet with Sister Nora and Father Gardener to discuss her strange power. She had just started to head back when she felt it again, that feeling that someone was following her. She was completely alone however something inside of her said that she wasn't and that she needed to get back as soon as possible. She felt a cold wind blow against her and shivering running up and down her body.

"Analia." She heard a whisper call out.

"Is someone there?" Frida asked nervously.

"Analia."

"I'm warning you I don't like being stalked." She pulled her gun out from under her skirt, cocked it, and scanned around the area for anything or anyone but she could see nothing and no one. No she saw someone, a figure walking out of the shadows and toward her. "Hold it! Don't move!"

She pointed her gun but the figure didn't stop it just kept walking. He looked like a man wearing a long trench coat and a hat to cover his face.

"I said don't move!" She called again. "I'm warning you! Take one more step and I'll shoot!"

He stopped and was quiet for a long time then he began to chuckle to himself. He began to walk toward her again and he leaned over to grab her gun when out of nowhere Manny landed between the two of them glaring at the man.

"Hands off!" He growled at him.

"How interesting, you're still alive and still young even after all these years."

Manny froze when he heard the strange man speak.

"No!" He whispered in shock,. "It can't be."

"I'm afraid it is. Hello Manny."

"Django?"

"In the flesh well not exactly." He lifted his hat up and opened up his tench coat to reveal a skeleton like man covered in strange markings and blood red aura. His eyes were a mixture a fire and red hot lava, it was like all the burning, seething, fire and heat of hell were in those eyes. He had no skin, no flesh, no organs, no blood, nothing.

"Good lord!" Manny gasped. "Django what have you done to yourself?"

"Oh no! Don't you blame me! You did this to me! When you stabbed me with that damn crucifix! You destroyed my body and I had to create a new one from the rotten corpses of the dead! But look at you, still as young and good looking as you were a hundred years ago! But then again I guess between the two of us you always were the best looking!"

"Manny who is this?" Frida asked him.

"Of course my dear where are my manners?" He said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm an old friend of Manny's."

"Old friend my ass!" Manny snapped. "Last I checked friends don't try to kill each other!"

"You act as if it was my fault. Manny I didn't want to kill you, I only wanted you to help me with my plan."

"Your plan was insane! And it would've killed hundreds of people and it wouldn't have worked either!"

"It wouldn't have worked then but it will now. Now that I have found the two missing pieces needed for my plan."

"What pieces?"

"Well one of them is you."

"Me?"

"I come to you tonight bearing a peace offering. Let us forget the petty squabble we had a hundred years ago and go back to being the carefree friends we were before all that happened. All you have to do is help me with my dream."

"Not happening bonehead."

"I see you're still stubborn about the whole idea. This upsets me but I know with time you'll come around."

"Don't bet on it."

"What? What's going on? Manny what is this guy talking about?" Frida asked.

"Ah so this is Frida Suarez, the nun I've been hearing so much about lately." Django said gazing at her. "Such a beautiful and innocent looking maiden, so much like our dear Analia was. I do wonder if her skin feels just as soft."

"Don't you touch her! Don't you even look at her!" Manny lunged for Django only for him grabbed him by his throat and begin choking him. He struggled to break away but Django's intense grip was much too strong. He choked, coughed, and gasped for air while his mouth began to bleed.

"Still as protective as ever I see! You never did like it when I flirted with your women. "

"Leave him alone!"

Frida shot a bullet that took Django's arm which was choking Manny. The hand on the severed arm released Manny who laid there, coughing up blood and trying to breath. Frida wanted to go to his aid but Django blocked her way and grinned at her lustfully.

"Get out of my way right now or I'll blow your brains out!" She demanded.

"Blow my brains out? My, my, holy woman you have changed over time, I must admit I never expected you to be a gunslinger."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see you don't remember me."

"Remember you? I don't even know you!"

"Actually dear Frida Suarez you and I knew each other quite well that is we did in your first life as the enchanting Analia Montoya."

"Look I don't know who the hell you are or why you're here but you've got five seconds to get out of here before I shoot!"

"Yes about that."

In a flash he moved at a speed so quick that she didn't even have time to blink, he knocked the gun out of her hand and had her pinned against the wall. She struggled, kicked, and screamed but she couldn't get loose.

"Get off me!" She demanded.

"You know I found women especially very lovely when they were frightened and helpless."

"Well hate to disappoint but I'm not the helpless type."

"Oh but you are. You've been helpless all you're life."

"You're wrong! You don't know me! I've always been able to do anything!"

"Were you able to save your parents? And your sisters?"

"Don't talk about my family!"

"Why? Because it hurts to remember them? To remember how they died? Tell me what was it like to stand there and watch your mother and your father and your sisters lie in bed sick."

"Stop it!"

"Suffering that pain and agony of a slow death! While you stood there, helpless to save them! All you could do was watch as they died!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" She cried.

"And then you went to that asylum where they locked you up and subjected you to endless torture! You cried out for help! For mercy! For them to stop! But they didn't listen did they? You were helpless. A helpless little girl all alone in the world. Helpless to save her family and helpless to escape the torture."

He saw the fear in her eyes and it pleased him greatly. He then gripped her face and forced her into a kiss. Tears of horror streamed down her cheeks and she found herself unable to move. She just stood there wanting nothing more than to run away but this demon had her completely still. She felt like she was going to die.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Django broke away from Frida and turned toward Manny who stood up with a bleeding mouth and flaming green eyes. He raised a hand and sent a fireball right at Django causing him to release his hold on the young woman who collapsed in shock. Green fire began to rise every where in the area, burning and destroying anything in it's way.

"Yes Manny!" Django chuckled. "That's it destroy this wretched world that your cruel god has created!"

"DJANGO!" He roared.

"I know you're angry at me but you should really be angry at God. After all it's his fault your parents and your true love are all dead. He claims he loves everyone yet he let's so many people suffer. If he truly loved anyone he wouldn't let them suffer. But my plan will ensure no one suffers again. You know your little nun is so very lovely, she would make a charming addition to my group of followers don't you think?"

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

"Manny stop!" He heard a voice call. It was Steven, he and Connie had been getting more equipment when they saw the green fire starting and followed it. "Manny you have to calm down! Now! Before you destroy the city!"

"Please Manny you could kill everyone even Frida!" Conie added.

Manny wanted to lose control, he wanted to murder Django and destroy any part of him that could possibly come back but he knew he couldn't risk possibly killing the people around him including Frida. So he calmed down and let the flames die down then raced to Frida's side. She was trembling and crying, then she passed out from shock. He caught her falling upper body and held it up. Then he felt Django pull him close and whisper something in his ear.

"I'm curious what is this woman to you?" He asked. "She's a nun who fights devils and yet you protect her with your life. Surely it's not because of that cursed belt I heard about because you're no longer wearing it so why the great concern? Tell are you in love with this woman?"

Manny felt his heart stop for a moment then he growled and broke away from Django, holding Frida protectively.

"I guess this is to be continued then?" Django said grinning. "Until we meet again half devil and holy woman."

He then disappeared in a great fire.

"Damn him!" Manny hissed. He then looked over at Frida and began to brush her blue hair out of her face. She was so pale but her cheeks were red hot and tear stained while her hair was in disarray. Yet even like this he couldn't help but think she looked so beautiful. He then shook his head and blinked when he realized what he had just thought.

"Manny are you okay?" Steven asked him concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." He said not taking his eyes off of her. "Let's head back, I'm losing blood by the hour."

They drove back to the organization where Manny's wounds were treated and Frida was tended to by the Nora and Gardner. For a while they calmed her down and helped her fear subside then after she was calm they began to discuss with her about the heaven's light.

"Manny just who on earth was that man who attacked you?" Connie asked him.

"His name is Django. Django of the Dead, he was a guy I knew back in the 1800's and he used to be my best friend. We met as kids when he picket pocketed my grandfather, I chased him down and made him give it back. He was impressed that I was able to catch him, he nicknamed me Hero boy and we became friends. We were close, we spent our days pulling harmless pranks on adults but that was when we were twelve, as we got older things changed."

"What do you mean?"

"As we reached late teen hood our pranks began to change while mine remained practical and harmless just for my own amusement his were more dangerous and deadly which he used as revenge on the people he believed had wronged him. His dark nature caused us to drift apart but what destroyed our friendship entirely was when we fell for the same woman."

"Analia?"

"Yeah, I wasn't the only man who's heart she had stolen. Though I don't think he really loved her more like he lusted for her. Analia cared for us both but it was me she loved and that's what drove Django to his breaking point. He began attacking people of the church and started burning down churches and holy grave yards, it was the only thing that brought him joy. He hated them with such a passion but out of all the people he hated, it was God he hated the most. When I learned of his attacks I tried to talk to him but he just laughed like a mad man and he revealed a horrifying secret to me. He was a devil, a full fledged devil, he told me of his plan to create a better world where he would reign supreme and Analia would rule by his side. She and I were both horrified and disgusted by his offer and we both refused to have any part of it, in rage he tried to kill us both but I stabbed him with a crucifix which we thought had destroyed him but I guess things aren't always what they seem in his world."

"Is this him?" Dipper asked pointing to an article in one of his books about demons and devils through out history. "Django of the dead, demon from hell, conceived after the demon Zhar raped a woman who was part of a cult of devil worshipers, when his mother found out she was pregnant she committed suicide by swallowing arsenic,but his grandmother, Zhar's mother Sartana had him be reborn as a demon and raised him. He spent his life to causing misery and suffering to anyone who showed any devotion to God, according to this he saw God as a cruel tyrant and swore to take his place as the all powerful ruler of the universe."

"Lunatic alert." Steven said.

"He said he found a way to accomplice his goal but the book doesn't say what it was."

"He can't really pull it off can he?" Connie asked concerned.

"Of course not do you have any idea how many times some maniac has tried to become a God? It's impossible for anyone."

"But that doesn't mean he can't cause harm while trying to do his crazy stunt." Manny said. "Believe me, Django may not be able to become a God but that doesn't mean he won't try."

"How bad is this guy anyway?" Dipper said.

"You know that corrupted priest you want to send to jail? Django is ten times as evil as he is. This priest is just a mad man who hides his treachery behind the bible but Django is no man, he's a demon who knows no morals, no empathy, no fear, and no reason and it's beings like him. Beings like Satan, who are the most frighting things in all the world."

"Manny this is the most serious you've ever been." Steven said. "Are you afraid of him?"

"It's not Django that I fear, it's what he can do to certain people that I'm afraid of."

"What can he do?"

"Things, things that you only see in your nightmares, things that people want to do only if they truly have no good in their hearts, things that Satan himself has driven men to do and but what I'm really afraid of is the last thing he said to me before he was destroyed."

"What was that?"

"He swore to me that one day he'd come back and that when he did he would use me to full fill his psychotic dream."

"You're not considering helping him are you?"

"Of course not! You'd have to be out of your damn mind to try and over throw God! No doubt he'll probably try to force to help me but I can take anything he throws at me...At least I hope so."

"Can he be killed?" Connie said.

"To be honest I have no idea." Manny said. "But right now I think we have bigger fish to fry. Any luck on the tablet Dipper?"

"So far no. I can understand Latin but this is very difficult to read from a photograph." Dipper said. "I'll have to read it up close."

"And how do we do that exactly?"

"Well I found a flier saying that they will be unveiling the tablet along with many artifacts at some gala tomorrow night. If we could get in there I could get close enough to read the tablet better."

"Wait a minute I've heard of those." Connie said. "Don't you need an invitation to get in?"

"Yeah only high society people get invited to those." Steven said. "And last I checked we're not high society."

"No but we know someone who is." Dipper said.

"You mean Pacifica? What makes you think she'll get us in?"

"You'd be surprised Steven, I have a way with the ladies."

"Yeah right." Manny chuckled as he put on his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"Out!"

He went to visit Frida. She laying in bed listening to the music box he had given her.

"You still have that?" He said coming into her room. "I thought you got rid of it."

"Yeah I thought about leaving it behind but I don't know I just couldn't. You okay?"

"My throat's gonna be sore for a few days but I'll live. What about you?"

"What do you mean? He didn't hurt me?"

"Not with his fists but he did hurt you with something."

"If you're referring to what he said about my family it's no big deal."

"You were crying and you passed out."

"Okay maybe it hurt me a little to think about them but it's no big deal. Really."

"Hey, you never have to afraid to cry in front of me you know."

"I know but right now I don't wanna cry. So what's new?"

"We found out the slime is after some tablet but for whatever reason, I have no idea. It's got some words but they're in Latin. Dipper can understand Latin but he needs to get a closer to it to read it better."

"So where is it?"

"At the museum under lock and key but it'll be free for close ups tomorrow night at some party or whatever."

"So we're going to a party tomorrow? Great I could use some fun."

"I don't think we're going because it's just a place where snobs can meet and talk about unimportant stuff."

"Maybe or maybe we could find a way to make it more fun."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you in the morning right now just wanna sleep."

"I hear ya, I'll leave but quick question do you still have that belt?"

"Yeah."

"Can you put it on me?"

"You want it back on?" She asked surprised. "You sure?"

"Yes now hurry before I change my mind."

She went to her suitcase, opened it, and pulled out the belt which she put on him. Then he left her room and decided that he needed some sleep.

"What is this woman to you?"

Django's words were stuck in his mind. Ever since he had said those words Manny found himself very confused. Then he realized something, he was always thinking about Frida. Ever since they all split up five months ago she had constantly been in his thoughts. He just couldn't stop thinking about her but he didn't know why? At first he thought it was because of that damn belt but then he remembered that before leaving she had taken it off and even after that he still thought about her. The whole thing both confused and scared him because he hadn't thought about anyone like this in a long time. Thinking it over that night he had come up with one conclusion. He had lost his mind.


	28. Chapter 28

"No! No! No!"

"Come on Pacifica." Dipper said.

"No! There is no way I can get you all invitations into the gala." She said.

"Why not? Your invitation says you can bring friends."

"Only if they're socially acceptable and in the eyes of the wealthy and high class who will be at this event. You all are not socially acceptable."

"It's a costume party. We'll all be in disguise, who's gonna know it's us?"

"It's a huge risk, none of you know how to behave like people of high society."

"How hard can it be? You just have to act like a jack ass." He joked.

"I'm serious, if everyone there finds out that I brought guests who were unfit my parents would ruin me."

"Relax we won't even be there that long. We just need to be there long enough for me to read the tablet."

"Fine but you're costumes need to be good, so good that no one will recognize you or at least think you're rich or something."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Actually it is because the party is tomorrow night. Where are you all going to come up with five suitable costumes?"

"Well it shouldn't be too difficult if you provide some money to help us buy them."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because my parents will get suspicious. I guess I could give you some money but only enough to where my parents won't notice it's missing when they check the safe."

She gave them five hundred dollars which was enough to buy three costume suits for the boys and one for Connie.

For Manny's costume consisted of a white dress shirt, a brown button up vest, an ornamented navy blue overcoat, white pants, and black boots. Steven wore an all black suit which consisted up a button jacket with a collar, matching pants, and boots while sliver threads lined the suit up. Dipper wore a white dress shirt, dark-green jacket, pantaloons, black stockings, and short brown boots.

They didn't have enough money to buy Frida a costume at least not one in her size. But she assured them that she would be able to find one. As for Pacifica she already had her costume bought and ready however she knew all too well that clothes wasn't enough, Hair, make-up, mannerism, and other stuff. So on the night of the big event she went over to help them get ready. For the gentlemen hair and make up was not needed but for the ladies definitely.

"I'll just go dressed as a guy." Frida told them.

"No you have to wear a dress, a woman of high society would never dressed like a man even at a costume party."

"Well hate to break it to you but there aren't any suitable costume dresses lying around at lest none in my size that are affordable."

"I think I know something that might work." Dawn said. "Wait right here."

An hour later she came back with a box that contained a suitable gown for the occasion.

"I can't wear this." Frida said when she saw it.

"Why not? It's beautiful and I'd bet my life that it fits you perfectly."

"Hmm..." Pacifica said studying it. "Old fashioned but elegant, it'll do."

"But don't you think it's too important for me to wear. I mean...Won't he get mad?"

"No." Dawn said. "To the contrary I think he would like it if you wore it."

"Alright if you say so."

"Now let's see what I have to work with here." Pacifica said scanning both Connie and Frida's faces. "Oh boy this will not be easy but if anyone can make you two look pretty it's me."

"Was that an insult?" Connie asked Frida.

"I think so."

"Hmmph! How rude."

First Pacifica had Dusk, Dawn, and Sister Nora fetch some make up, hair supplies, and jewelry boxes from both Pacifica's room and from the bedroom Frida had slept in at the Rivera Manor. They had brushes, combs, pins, powders, blushes, rouges, perfumes, and eye coloring. Lucky for them Pacifica was an expert in beauty so she was able to do their hair and make up. It took her four hours to get all three of them ready with a little help from Dawn and Sister Nora.

"So blondie am I ready?" Frida asked.

"Almost, your hair isn't done and you need a new necklace." Pacifica said. "Take that one off and put on the one that came with the gown you're wearing."

"You mean my cross? I don't know. I've worn this since I was elven except for that time when the chain got caught in my hair."

"Whoa do you need a change."

"You don't understand this was my mother's. She gave it to me just before she died, I promised her that I would keep it with me always."

"Don't worry dear I'll hold on to it." Sister Nora assured her.

"Okay." She reluctantly took off her sliver cross necklace and gave it to Sister Nora. "Please don't lose it. It's pretty much the only thing I have left of my parents and my sisters."

"I'll guard it with my life."

"You must really miss your parents huh?" Connie said.

"Yeah I do. What about you? Do you miss yours?"

"Sometimes. I've thought about going back to see them but I'm afraid that if I go back they'll lock me up or something."

"I don't know maybe they won't do that. Maybe if you told them the stuff you've been doing all this time they might see that they don't need to be so protective."

"You're probably right but still I just...I'll visit them when I'm eighteen that way they can't control my life."

"Hey not to rush you but hurry up ladies, it's almost time to go." Pacifica said.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Connie complained.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"How long does it take to get dressed and do your hair?" Dipper asked impatiently.

"For a man about maybe twenty minutes." Solomon said. "For a woman, God knows."

"Women." Steven huffed.

"I know right? It's just a party right? It's not like they're going to church or something." Manny said.

"Now remember boys." Dusk said. "Frida and Connie have to pass as beautiful and elegant women of high society like Pacifica so it may take awhile."

"Gentlemen." They heard Sister Nora say as she walked downstairs into the room. "Your ladies are ready."

The three boys felt their jaws drop, eyes pop, and bodies go numb when the three girls came downstairs looking stunning in their gowns, make up, and with their hair styled properly.

Pacifica was dressed in a blue, long sleeved, floor length gown of satin and white lace with a petticoat under the skirt and a satin, blue shawl that was over the skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun while a small crown of diamonds sat on top of her head and diamond necklace was around her neck. Her face had peach blush dusted on her cheeks, a bright red rouge was painted on her lips, and a little powder was added to brightened it.

Connie wore a Coral dupioni ballgown with a boned bodice and a trained skirt featuring trim of dimensional braid, gold embroidery, and stones. Her part of her black hair was pulled up by a gold pin while the rest hung down in shiny black locks. She wore a gold chain around her neck and for her make up it was a brownish-purple rouge for her lips, light gold coloring for her hazel eyes, and lining from an eye pencil.

Frida wore the wedding dress that had been worn by his late mother and would've been worn by Analia given the chance. Her blue hair was pulled back and styled into lush waves held by the comb lilies and tulle veil that came with it. Around her neck were the string of pearls while matching earrings were in her ears. Pink blush had been lightly added to her cheeks, sliver was added to her eyes to bring out their blue color, and a dark red rogue had been applied to her lips.

"How do I look?" Steven asked Connie.

"Uh...Uh...I...I...I..I...I..I..." He said stuttering like a love struck idiot.

"Are you okay?"

"Ha...Ha...Pretty lady."

"Uh thanks." She said blushing.

"Close your mouth Steven you're drooling." Dipper said.

"Sorry! sorry! Ha! Ha! I'm...I'm gonna go wait in the car! Bye!" He said leaving.

"What's his problem?" Connie asked confused.

"Lady are you blind or what?" Frida joked.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. What?"

"Nevermind." Frida giggled. "You all go on over to the car and try to cool him off, while I get some extra money in case of an emergency."

"Okay."

She went to get her purse, not noticing Manny's unchanging gaze on her until she looked up from counting her money.

"Oh! you scared me!" She said.

"You're wearing my mother's dress."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't want to wear it not that I don't think it's a good dress but I thought it would upset you but both Dawn and Pacifica said I should wear it and...And...I'll take it off if you want."

"No. It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm not ever getting married anyway so it doesn't really matter to me who wears it."

"Oh right. Of course." She sighed. "So how does it look? I probably look ridiculous huh."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said without thinking then blushed when he realized what he had said. "Did I day that out loud?"

"Yes."

"I...Uh...I...I..."

"Thank you." She said blushing. "And you look very handsome. Never thought I'd see you in a suit."

"Heh...Heh...Well come on we should be going." He said nervously.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He thought. "Why am I talking like that?"

They went downstairs to greet the others in the car and they drove down to the party. It was held in a large plaza filled with lights, elegant music by a famous orchestra, exquisite food laid out on the tables, and pretty much every rich person in Maine dressed up in expensive costumes.

"Wow talk about a big shindig." Steven said.

"So what do we do now?" Connie asked.

"Just don't talk to anyone and be prepared to waltz when it's time." Pacifica said.

"Waltz?" Dipper said.

"Yes. Oh god! Tell me you all know how to waltz."

"I do." Manny said. "My mother made me learn."

"So did mine." Frida said.

"Mine did too." Connie said.

"I taught myself how to win a contest once." Steven said.

"I don't." Dipper confessed. "I can't dance period."

"You're kidding right?" The blonde asked him.

"No."

"Oh why me? Alright wolf boy come with me."

"Wait! I have to check on the-"

But she had already pulled him away to a private area where she began teaching him how to waltz properly.

"So I guess aside from wolf boy we can all dance." Connie said.

"Pretty much." Steven said. When music started playing, he bowed at Connie's feet and offered her his hand. "May I have the pleasure?"

She giggled and put her hand in his.

"I'd love to."

The two then walked over to join the other dancers as they began to share a romantic waltz. Manny and Frida looked at each other nervously.

"So..." Manny said offering her his hand just as Steven had done with Connie. "Shall we?"

"Oh I...I don't know. Remember what happened the last time we tried dancing?"

"Yes you repeatedly kept stepping on my feet in blind rage but as painful as your foot was I wouldn't mind to try dancing with you again."

"Really?"

"Yeah that is if you want to."

"Sure."

She put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder while he put his free hand around her waist. Then the two began to waltz in perfect sync with the music. Their eyes met and Manny felt that familiar pang in his heart and it only got stronger when she laid her head on his chest as they danced. He felt sweat drip down the side of his face and fought the urge to start shaking.

"What is this feeling?" He asked himself.

"You seem different." She whispered.

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Ho-how?"

"Well for one thing you asked me to put that belt back on you when last I checked you hated that thing."

"I still do but it seems that it's needed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my old friend is after you so you need me to protect you."

"And since when do you care about what happens to me?"

"Okay you've kind of grown on me."

"Grown on you? Seriously?"

"What?"

"That can mean different things you know."

"Okay how about this, I guess I like you. I mean you're an okay girl."

"Thanks. I think."

"So listen do you remember what you told me when you were inside my head?"

"That depends. What are you referring to?"

"You...You said you loved me." She blushed when he said that. "Was that true?"

"Ah...I...I...Ye-yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Not lying?"

"No. Why do you not believe me?"

"Because I never thought nuns could fall in love. Especially with a devil."

"You're not all devil you know and even if you were it's not like you're so evil monster or something anyway you don't have to freak out I know you don't feel the same way not to mention a relationship between a nun and a devil would be considered really bad to some people so I'll learn to get over my feelings."

"Oh that's...Good...Very good because after Analia died I swore I'd never love again."

"Never?"

"Never. It was just too painful."

"Oh...I see...Well it doesn't really matter anyway because when I was a child I promised myself that I would never get married."

"Time out you promised that you would never get married?"

"Yeah you kind of have to do that when you're a nun."

"Well yeah but was that before or after you became a nun?"

"Before."

"Why?"

"Because...Um..." She leaned over to his ear and whispered something to him. "I'm afraid of sex."

"What?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry but seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I...I don't know...I guess it just seemed so scary to me."

"Well that's common for girls especially virgins."

"Uh can we get off this subject now?"

"Yeah You know it's too bad you're not ever gonna get married because you look very good in a wedding dress."

"Thanks. But I bet your mother looked better in it."

"She did. She and my father got married when I was a baby but they had portrait painted of each other on their wedding day."

"So you were illegitimate?" Frida teased.

"Hey my parents were married."

"Yeah but not when you were conceived."

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny, hey you better not be saying my mother was a slut because she was a saint. A pure saint I tells you!"

"Relax I'm not judgemental. In opinion you're only a sult if you do it out of lust but you're parents were in love. They were in love right?"

"Yes. As crazy as it was a devil and a cardinal's daughter were in love with each other."

"How sweet, crazy but sweet."

"So just out of curiosity, why do you love me?"

"Well...I don't know. When we first met I thought you were just some cocky, rude, and hot tempered jerk."

"Wow thanks, I can feel the love." He said sarcastically.

"But as I got to know you I realized that there was a lot more to you and that deep down you were actually very gentle and kind. You only act so harsh with people because you've been hurt so much and I kind of know what that's like. To lose everything and then be subjected to the cruelty of others."

"Come on you don't know what that's like."

"Manny remember my parents and my sisters died when I was a kid and then I was sent to an asylum where I was tortured. Trust me I know your pain."

"Oh...Right I forgot about that. What...What were your parents like?"

"My father used to be a knight for the catholic church, he defended it from devils and demons kind of like exorcists did but he retired when he married my mother who used to be a nurse for the church. People always said that I looked like my mother and that I had her spirit and her compassion but I had my father's stubborness and his temper."

"What about your sisters?"

"I had two older sisters named Anita and Nikita, they were twins. They were very pretty and they had almost every boy at their beck and call not to mention they teased me regularly but I loved them."

"Did your family love you?"

"Of course they loved me."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just happy that you were born into a family that loved you."

"Okay, what did your parents not love you?"

"No they loved me but Analia's didn't. Her mother abandoned her when she was a toddler and her father abused her all her life. She would tell me how much she wished that she could be a normal girl and have a loving family. A family where her mother would be there for her, her father wouldn't beat her, and strangely enough she also wanted older sisters.

"Oh that's sad."

"Yeah it is."

"You know I'm not her right?"

"Yeah I know but before the whole asylum craziness you had the life and the family she always wanted which makes me wonder if it was a coincidence that her soul was reborn in you. That maybe the reason she picked you to be her reincarnation was because in a way you were the woman she always wanted to be."

"Maybe. You know she talks to me."

"Huh?"

"Her ghost. It still lingers here and she's been talking to me ever since I was kid."

"What does she say?"

"At first all she ever did was play with me because I was lonely after losing my family, she comforted me in the asylum, and she helped me escape by leading Father Gardner to me. After Father Gardner took me in I didn't see her again for four years then on the night I met you she came to me and told me that you were coming."

"Is that all she said?"

"She asked me to heal your broken heart and help you love again because that was the only way she could ever move on."

"Move on?"

"She's worried about you, that's why she lingers here on earth. She never told me that but I can feel her intense worry for you."

"What does she want exactly?"

"I think she wants you to love again and that's why she stays behind."

"I don't know if I could ever do that. The thought of loving another woman and losing her like I lost Analia it's just...Too painful."

"I know." Frida sighed and put her head on his chest again making his heart beat again.

Manny didn't know what was happening him. He now had these strange feelings for Frida, feelings that he hadn't of felt in the longest time. Feelings that he had only felt for one other woman.

Meanwhile outside on a balcony Pacifica was trying to teach Dipper to waltz.

"Okay now put your arm around my waist." She instructed.

"Uh...You mean like this." He slid his arm around her waist.

"Yes good." She gripped his shoulder firmly with one hand and held his with her other. "Now just move your feet."

"Where?"

"Let's start with just going back and fourth."

Dipper was a nervous wreck. While he was very smart he was never one for dancing. It's not that he didn't like it, he just never learned how.

"You don't have to be nervous it's just us you know." Pacifica said.

"I know but I always kind of find it embarrassing that I couldn't dance."

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be smart and know everything."

"Dipper no one can know everything."

"Well I know that but...Look I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm not talented, intelligence is all I have."

"That's not true. You're kind and sweet and honest and polite and I guess you're kind of cute." She said blushing.

"Really?" He said also blushing.

"Yeah I guess."

"You're the first woman to actually think I'm cute. Most women are repulsed by me unless of course they're drunk."

"Uh...Okay. Let's focus on the lesson now."

"Right!"

It took a few minutes but Dipper eventually understood the process of the waltz and learned how to do it. Soon the lesson turned to fun as they began waltzing. As they danced Pacifica glanced up at Dipper's face and noticed that it looked very dashing in the moonlight. Had he always been this handsome? She wondered and why did she feel so safe in his arms? Come to think of it whenever he touched her he was always so gentle with her. She had never been touched in such a gentle way so it was quite strange for her to feel this.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. "You're looking at me very strangely."

"Oh I'm fine it's just that I'm not used to men being so gentle with me. Usually there awfully rough with me."

"Then they're terrible men. I was raised that no man should ever harm a woman."

"No doubt you were raised differently than I was."

"Obviously."

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thanks I get that a lot. Listen um...Why are you so nice to me? I mean I was pretty mean to you when we first met."

"Well I'm not gonna lie being nice to you hasn't always been easy and frankly at first I thought about treating you the same way you treated me but when I saw what you're home life was like I figured hey if I'm not gonna be nice to this girl who is?"

"Oh so you pity me?"

"Well yeah."

"Lovely, just what I need." Pacifica said sarcastically. "Someone's pity."

"Sorry that came out wrong."

"It's okay. Better your pity than beatings I guess."

"You know being mean to other people won't make the pain go away."

"I know but I don't know what else to do. The abuse gets worse everyday and I just...I just can't take it anymore. Sometimes I wish I was dead, I've thought about killing myself a couple of times and-"

"No!" He said gripping her hand. "Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Listen no matter how hard your life gets it's not worth throwing away! You must not ever take your own life!"

"Why are you-"

"Because my sister killed herself for the reason!" He cut her off. "When Gideon raped her and lied about my death she thought she couldn't live with her pain! To this day it still haunts me! So much that I refuse to let anyone kill themselves no matter what because it won't end your suffering it will only make it worse! Pacifica you must promise me that you will live. That you won't resort to suicide! Promise me!"

"I...I promise."

"I mean it! You have a lot to offer to this world. Yeah you're mean and snobby but you're smart and brave and underneath all that jewelry and fancy clothes I know you have a heart of gold."

"How can you say that?"

"You hardly know me?"

"Werewolves have sixth sense and I can sense that you don't want to be this. You want to be something more. Something kind and sweet and caring but the pain you've suffered makes it hard for you to show the world the real you. If you ask me your parents don't deserve a daughter like you and they're too cruel and stupid to realize that you're the most precious jewel they have.

Pacifica felt like crying, crying with joy. No one, no one in all her life had ever said such wonderful words and meant it. People gave her compliments all the time but they never meant it and they would always gossip about her behind her back but this man. This man meant every word he said. He really thought she was special and not because she was rich or pretty but because of who she was. The real Pacifica Northwest, the one inside, the one she wanted to be, the one her parents wanted to hide from the world.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked fighting her tears.

"Madame I've never been one to lie especially to a woman. I swear to God I meant every word."

They made eye contact and found themselves unable to break away.

"Um...Weren't you supposed to do something tonight?"

"Uh...Yeah but I can't remember. What was it?"

"I think it was a...A...A...Tablet."

"Tablet? Huh...A tablet...Oh the tablet! Right! I need to go read it! Excuse me."

He quickly went back inside and began scanning the room for the tablet. He saw several artifacts being left on display but luckily he was able to spot the tablet. He got up real close to it and began reading the texts carved into it. Once he realized what the purpose of the tablet was he became very concerned. If he read these texts correctly and this tablet was what he thought it was then it was very bad that this demonic slime was going after it.

"This...not good." Dipper said. "Bad, very bad. I gotta tell the guys."

But before he could get them the message the whole party was interrupted by a large boom and large waves of demon's blood began to flood the room. The guests quickly stopped dancing and began running away while screaming. Some made it out of the building but all the doors started to slam shut trapping the remaining guests inside.

"Oh crap!" Manny shouted in shock. He quickly changed into his devil form, scooped Frida into his arms, and flew up to a higher part of the building followed by Steven who was carrying Connie.

"Both of you stay here." Steven said putting Connie down. "Don't come down no matter what or you'll drown."

"But the people down there-" Connie said.

"We'll help them. But you two stay on higher ground."

Steven and Manny then began picking up the guests and placing them on higher ground with the girls.

"Is that everyone?" Manny asked.

"Yeah I think so." Steven said.

"Hey where's the dog and the rich girl?"

"I don't know."

They looked down at the demon's blood flooding in.

"Can Dipper swim?" Manny asked Steven.

"I have no idea man."

"Well he's a werewolf so maybe he can dog paddle."

"Let's focus on getting rid this sludge before we all drown."

Manny quickly made a huge flame in his hands and threw it into the blood burning it. More kept coming in so he had to keep throwing one flame after another into at last the blood finally decided to ooze away. All it left behind was slimy residue, broken and destroyed furniture, and an unconscious Pacfica who was shivering next to the body of a wolf that was keeping her warm and protected. When the blood first started flooding in Pacifica got swallowed up so Dipper changed into a wolf and went to keep her warm and help her breathe. Luckily they were still alive and the blood hadn't of drowned them. But the were both very bed dragged and dehydrated. They needed warmth, rest, and plenty of fluids.


	29. Chapter 29

1826

It was midnight in Maine, twelve year old Manny Rivera was fast asleep in bed when he felt the gentle yet firm hand of his father Rodolfo Rivera shake him awake.

"Manny. Manny wake up son." Rodolfo said softly.

"Papa?" The boy said sleepily. He sat up in bed and looked at him still not fully awake. "Papa what's wrong? Do I have to get ready for school?"

"No my son, listen Manny I don't have much time so I need you to listen very carefully to me."

"What?" He yawned.

"Manny I have to go something and I might not be able to come back so I need you to do something for me." He pulled something out of his pocket, it was very dark at the moment and Manny's eye sight hadn't adjusted yet so he couldn't see exactly what it was his father held in his hand but it looked like a small ball. "I need you to swallow this."

"What is it?"

"Never mind that just swallow it, don't chew just swallow."

"It looks too big."

"I'll help you but I need you to swallow it now."

The boy was too dazed and sleepy to question what was happening or why his father was doing so he opened his mouth and his father put the little ball into his mouth then gave him a cup of water to help him swallow it down in one gulp.

"Papa what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain just know this my son I love you and your mother more than anything in this world, if it weren't for the two of you I probably would've spent my whole life in misery and I wouldn't have been able to become the man I am now."

"Papa you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared son, you'll be alright. Listen to me there's a terrible secret about my family I've been keeping from you and I hope to God you never have to find out what it is."

"Why?"

"Because it's a horrible, shameful secret and I fear that if you find out what is you'll see yourself as something terrible. But just in case you do learn our secret I want you to remember this you chose who you are, not your family, not where you come from, you do. Let no one tell you otherwise. Promise me that no matter what the world says or does to you, you will choose who you are, that you will choose the life you live. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." Rodolfo pulled his son close and hugged him for as long as he could. "I love you Manny."

"I love you too Papa."

Rodolfo reluctantly released his son and left the bedroom. Manny then laid back down and quickly fell back asleep unaware that this would be the last time he would ever see his father again. The next morning Manny got ready completely unaware that his life was about to change. What had happened last night between him and his father was foggy in his mind so he assumed that his father had to go away on a business trip but he would soon learn that it wasn't.

He came downstairs to eat breakfast when he saw his mother Maria on her knees with her face buried in her hands, weeping. She looked utterly devastated and heartbroken. Concerned he quickly went to see what was wrong.

"Mother what's wrong?"

At first she didn't answer she only continued crying. Then she became silent for a moment, finally she looked up at him.

"Manny...Your father...Your father..." Her lip was quivering and she was finding it very hard to speak. He knew whatever she was going to tell him couldn't be good. "Your father is...Is dead."

"What?"

"Last night your father had to go face an old enemy of his. They got into a fight which resulted in both of them being killed."

"How?...What?...Why?"

He felt tears stream down his cheeks and he started crying. His mother held him and stroked him while he cried in her arms. A week later his mother collapsed and she died. His grandfather told him that the shock of losing Rodolfo had caused Maria to suffer a heart attack that killed her but he wasn't sure if that was the truth. The funeral for his parents was held some time later, he could not hold back a single tear. After that his grandfather moved in with him and the boy could not help but wonder why his parents died? He knew there was more to their deaths than what he had been told but what was it? He also wondered what was it his father made him swallow? And what did he mean about all that stuff about him choosing his own life? He wouldn't know all the facts for one-hundred and six years.

1926

"How you feeling wolf boy?" Manny asked Dipper after he recovered from the slime incident.

"Oh what happened to me?" He said waking up. "The last thing I remember was reading the tablet then everything got all slimy."

"Last night at the party the monster blood attacked again, it flooded the entire museum. Steven and I managed to save everyone but we almost lost you and the rich chick."

"Pacifica!" He said remembering that she had been swallowed by the blood. "Is she alright?!"

"Relax Rover she's fine, the slime coughed you both up before I burned it away but you got lucky, you both nearly drowned in it."

"Oh thank heaven. Ugh...That stuff was so gross not to mention sticky."

"Listen we're all gonna get some lunch today." Steven said. "Wanna come?"

"I guess I could eat. Is Pacifica coming?"

"She's still knocked out apparently she was under there longer than you were so she wasn't breathing longer. She can breathe now but it'll take awhile before she comes to."

"So she's alright?"

"Yes."

"What a relief. I was so worried when that hunk of slime got her, for a moment I thought she would be gone for good."

"Hmmm...You seem awfully concerned for her." Manny said suspiciously.

"Well I'm concerned for the health and well being of all living creatures."

"Uh-huh."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing just curious though, would it have anything to do with the fact that she's an attractive young woman who you've gotten rather close with."

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh...I get it." Steven said.

"What?"

"You like her don't you?"

"I've grown fond her if that's what you're implying but I grow fond of all people and creatures I spend a good amount of time with."

"No I mean you like, like her."

"Uh...Yes I think I've established that I'm fond of her."

"No you idiot he means you have a crush on her." Manny said.

"I beg your pardon gentlemen but spoiled, stuck up, bratty and rude are not exactly my type thank you very much."

"Then what was all that mush I heard you tell her last night on the balcony?" Steven said.

"You heard all that?"

"Fun fact a vampire's hearing is ten times better than a werewolf's."

"How much did you hear?"

"Only the good stuff."

"What did he say?" Manny asked Steven.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Dipper growled at Steven.

"Sorry Dipper but you went through my poetry about Connie, now it's my turn to return the favor. Now let me think what was it you said? Now I remember something about her being smart, brave, having a heart of gold, and being the most precious jewel?"

"It...It...It's not what it sounds like. That's taken out of context!" Dipper said blushing.

"But you have a soft spot for her don't you?"

"Is wolf boy crushing on the rich girl?" Manny teased.

"Shut up!" Dipper said.

"Hey what's a crush called again in cases of a werewolf?" Steven teased. "Puppy love?"

He and Manny burst out laughing.

"Knock it off! It's not true!"

"Sure it isn't." Manny snickered. "Say when you kiss her are you gonna use your lips or your tongue?"

"Stop it! It's not funny! And it's not true!"

"Hey maybe I should tell Pacifica how worried you were when she wakes up?"

"No! Don't! Or I'll..."

"You'll do what? Bite me?"

"No I'll...I will tell everyone that you're in love with Frida!"

"What?! That is so not true! Are you out of your mind?! Me?! Love that woman?!"

"It's totally obvious."

"It is not! And it's not true! It is a lie! A lie I tells you!"

"Okay let's not start." Steven said. "Let's just skip the fighting and go eat please? I'm starving and besides the girls are waiting."

So they decided to for once stop the argument was about to start and went to a special restaurant reserved only for government agents where they provided any food you ordered. What Frida and Connie ordered was pretty normal but the boys well...Let's just say their diet wasn't exactly what most people would eat.

"Okay for you Miss Connie fresh salad and grilled fish." The waiter said setting down the plates. "And for the nun a sub sand which and churros. Gentlemen again I ask you sure you want the meals you requested?"

"Yep!" The three of them said.

"Okay twelve pounds of beef burnt to a crisp and seasoned with charcoal." He said placing the first plate in front of Manny who began devouring his meal.

"That is repulsive." Dipper scoffed but his comment would be proven rather hypocritical in a moment.

"Sir your ten whole chickens raw." The waiter said putting the second place in front of Dipper.

"Oh boy!" He began to tear them apart with his teeth as he ate them.

"And finally fourteen liters of pork blood made into broth."The waiter added placing the bowl in front of Steven.

"Thank you." Steven said as he started to drain the bowl.

The waiter thought he would puke as he watched them ate same with the girls.

"What?" The three boys said with their mouths full when they saw the disturbed looks of the girls.

"Uh...No offense but you...You." Connie said. "How did I put this?"

"You eat like pigs." Frida said.

"Sorry we can't help how we eat it in our nature." Manny said.

"And we can't help our diets." Dipper added. "It is a known fact that devils prefer hot, burnt, and/or spicy foods sometimes even eating charcoal, while werewolves like myself prefer raw meat and/or meat that's still on the bones, and vampires like blood especially cooked into a thick broth."

"It's still kind of gross to watch you guys eat that."

"That aside." Connie said handing each of them a napkin. "Dipper did you find out what that tablet said?"

Dipper froze with his mouth full of raw chicken as he remembered the frightening thing he had discovered about the tablet. In about five minutes he slowly swallowed the meat in his mouth.

"Yes I did and it's not good."

"Well what is it?"

"If I read correctly those words engraved in that tablet were a chant."

"A chant for what?"

"Thousands of years ago demons and their human worshipers found a way to create their own gateway to hell on earth. Guardian angels sealed the door to the gateway up and hidden it somewhere beneath the earth. That tablet is the only thing that can summon the gateway back from underground."

"What would happen if the gate was summoned?" Frida said.

"If the gateway was summoned and opened the all hell would be released on earth. Every devil, monster, and un holy creature trapped in hell would be free to roam the earth and cause never ending destruction."

"My God."

"You said it was sealed." Manny said. "Can it be opened?"

"It can only be opened by one thing."

"What's that?"

"The left eye Dagon, the former ruler of all the demons. Years ago one rogue devil got into a fight with Dagon and during he ripped out his left eye no one knows what became of it soon after but whoever holds the left eye of Dagon is the only person who can open the gateway to hell."

"But no one knows where it is?"

"No but I have reason to believe that a demon is controlling it's blood to steal the tablet and find the eye."

"Wait a minute where is the tablet anyway?" Steven asked. "Did the blood steal last night?"

"No I stole it."

"You what?! That's illegal!"

"I know but this is an emergency! If the demon who's after this tablet gets their hands on it and finds the eye then we will all be beyond screwed."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now we try to find the eye."

"And how do we do that?"

"We just need to find out what devil took it."

"How?"

"When we get back I'll consult all my books about Dagon and the devils he's encountered."

But as luck would have it not a single book Dipper had provided any information about who stole the eye and what happened to it. After that he checked the library but it didn't provide any books regarding the subject either. He even sneaked into city hall to see if the mayor's files provided anything but they had nothing to offer. However he did find a very familiar looking book on the mayor's desk. It was a thick book with a brown, slightly torn leather cover. He knew he had seen that book before but where?

"Hey is someone there?!" He heard the mayor call from outside the door.

Dipper quickly grabbed the book and left. Once out of the way of trouble he began to read the book. He was amazed to find that it was filled with seemingly endless information about every paranormal creature in existence. A lot of the pages contained information that he had never seen in all the books he had read. Who wrote this book? Where did it come from? Was it the mayor's? No. The mayor hardly knew anything about the paranormal, whoever wrote this must've studied and observed the paranormal then wrote it down.

Before long he found a page about Dagon's left eye. According to the journal Dagon's left eye had been stolen by the devil Rodolfo Rivera during a fight they had one hundred and twenty years ago. With this new information he quickly went to tell the others.

"My father stole the eye?" Manny asked when he heard the news.

"Yes so he's the only one who knows where it is."

"But my father's dead. He's been dead for a hundred and six years."

"But you're not so you might know where it is."

"My old man never mentioned anything to me about an eye, he never told me anything about his life as a devil or me being half devil for that matter so why would I know where he kept an eye he stole from a demon?"

"Well we don't exactly have anyone to ask. Maybe your father never told you about the eye but maybe you saw it once."

"I'd think I would remember seeing an eye with no body."

"Come on think, do you remember seeing the eye once in your life or anything like it?"

Manny thought back to his life before his parents died and searched his memories to see if ever once saw Dagon's eye or anything like it. The only thing that came to mind was the last time he saw his father and something small, round, and glowing in his father's hand.

"I...I think I might've seen it once."

"When and where?"

"I don't know, it was a long time ago and I think I was a half asleep when I saw it."

"Then I guess there's only thing we can do. We need to go through your subconscious."

"How?"

"We need to enter the Core of Time."

"What's that?" Steven said.

"According to this book I found there's a hidden area in the world where you can into back in time into one's memories."

"How do we get there?"

"Through a ritual but we have to be careful, we might end up changing the present or find ourselves reliving our past lives all over again."

"Sounds cool I wanna come." Frida said.

"No." Manny said.

"Why?"

"Because you'll only cause trouble."

"I will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Enough! We're all going!" Dipper decided.

"Yes!" Frida cheered.

"Oh God have mercy on us." Manny groaned.

Dipper made a circle of salt, placed a pocket watch in the middle of the circle, opened the book, flipped to the page about the Core of Time, then began saying the chant that would open the portal. A misty hole opened in the ground and one by one, Manny, Steven, Dipper, Frida, and Connie jumped in. When they landed the boys and girls were separated and in a corridor with different doors.

"Where are we?" Steven asked.

"The Core of Time." Dipper said. "We made it. Now all we have to do is find the door labeled Manny Rivera and it will take us into his memories."

"Wait a minute where are the girls?" Manny asked.

"Connie! Frida!" Steven called. "Where did they go?"

"Uh-oh." Dipper said.

"What? Why uh-oh?"

"I think the girls might've accidentally got sent into their memories."

"What?! Where are they?" Manny asked.

"Probably behind one of these doors, reliving their memories. We better find them and bring them back or they'll be stuck in that time period or worse."

"I'll go get Connie you two look for Frida." Steven said.

"Okay but we can't change their past. We just need to find them and get them out of there."

Steven went left, Dipper and Manny went right. It took five hours but they finally found a door labeled Frida Suarez. They opened the door and went inside.

"Hey what gives? All I see is darkness?" Manny said.

"She must be unconscious right now. This is good if we can find her before she wakes up and starts to remember something then we're in no danger of changing the past."

Dipper spoke too soon because on cue there was light and they could see. They were standing in the middle of some large, wide green land.

"Where are we?" Manny asked.

"My best guess would be the country side." Dipper said.

"That's right before Frida went to live in the Holy Order she lived in the country."

"So what memory are we in?"

"I've got no idea. Hey wait! Look up there!" There was a figure running toward them, from a distance it looked a like a girl with blue hair. "I think that's Frida. I better call her over before she does something."

But he quickly went quiet when he realized this was not the Frida he last saw. This one was a little girl, about eleven years old happily running down a hill wearing a white Sunday dress with red ribbon. In one hand she was clutching a bible and in the other she held a satchel. Smiling and giggling, looking as happy as a lark.

"Frida?" He said as hse got closer but she didn't respond instead she just ran right by him like she didn't know him. "Was that-"

"Manny that was Frida!" Dipper said in shock.

"Why is she a child?!"

"When she woke up she must've started remembering her childhood and thus she went back five years."

"Oh crap." Manny groaned.

"All night, all day,

Angles watching over me, my Lord.

All night, all day,

Angles watching over me." The little blue haired girl sang gleefully.

"Frida wait! Stop!" Dipper called.

She stopped and turned around at the voice that called her name.

"There you are." He said. "Alright Frida let's get you out of here and back to normal before you cause major changes to the present."

"Kidnapper!" She screamed and she kicked him right in his manhood before running off.

"Mother of God!" Dipper said falling to ground and clutching his privates.

"Yep that's her alright." Manny said fighting the urge to laugh.

"The pain..." Dipper whimpered. "Oh the pain!"

"So even at this age she still packs a punch or in your case Dipper a kick."

"Little brat. Didn't her parents ever teach her not to kick people? Especially where the sun doesn't shine?"

"To be fair you were a stranger trying to take her somewhere."

"Stranger? She knows me."

"Not at this age and time, geez even I know that and you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Shut up! And help me! I'm numb from here down!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. You wolves can be so whiny." Manny groaned.

After Dipper's pain subsided, the two of them followed Frida's scent but they were careful to keep themselves hidden from her. They watched her go into a market place where one man who looked a baker gave her a box of strawberry jelly filled cookies with vanilla frosting which she ate one by one to her heart's content.

"You know she's kind of cute at this age." Manny said as they watched her.

"Easy for you to say, the little savage didn't attack you. Good God she got me in the forbidden zone." Dipper groaned.

"I know wasn't it adorable?" He grinned.

"Oh ha, ha, like she wouldn't have done it to you."

"Maybe, maybe not but if we're going to get her out of here we're going to have to take a different approach. She doesn't know us and she's a child so we can't just walk up to her."

"Frida there you are." They heard a voice said.

They saw a beautiful woman with short brown hair and blue eyes walk toward the child. She looked like an older version of Frida and she wore the exact same sliver cross necklace Frida always wore.

"Hello Mother." Frida said.

"You told me and your father you were going to come home right after school."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to look around."

"Oh? Would it have anything to do with the fact that Mr. Barrie likes to give you free cookies and you didn't want to share them with your sisters?" Her mother asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Frida said trying to look innocent.

"You are a very selfish little girl Frida and do you know what happens to selfish little girls." She then scooped up Frida and began tickling her. The little girl burst out laughing and giggling.

"Mother stop! Please!" She laughed.

"Alright." The woman said. "Now let's go home before your father get's worried."

"Okay."

"Interesting." Manny said watching them.

"What?" Dipper said.

"Frida's smile, it's different now so is her laugh."

"So?"

"She looks so very happy yet slightly troublesome. I wonder what changed her."

"Who cares? Let's just get her and go."

"Wait. I wanna see her home life."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed that cat you know."

"But satisfaction brought it back."


	30. Chapter 30

Manny and Dipper secretly followed Frida and her mother to a simple house on top of a hill. The boys hid and watched them in their house through the window.

"Mother why do I always have to wear this stupid dress?" Frida asked.

"Because you go to a school that is taught at a church and when little girls go to church they have to look their best which means you have to wear a dress." Her mother said.

"But I look stupid."

"No you look adorable." A deep voice said. A large, muscular man with black hair, blue eyes, and a mustache entered the house.

"Papa!" Frida cried excitedly running into the man's arms. He scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"How was school?" He asked her.

"It was boring like it always was but after school a weird man came up to me."

"What weird man?"

"He was really skinny and ugly too."

"Hey!" Dipper called insulted.

"Shh!" Manny hushed covering Dipper's mouth.

"He wanted me to go with him somewhere so I kicked him."

"Ha! That's my girl." The man said patting her head.

"Now Frida you know how I feel about you being violent." Her mother said. "You should've just run straight home or called for help."

"Oh Carmela sometimes that doesn't always work." Her husband replied. "Sometimes you have to defend yourself."

"That maybe true Emiliano but I don't want our daughter starting any fights unless it's necessary. After all remember what she did Sophia last week?"

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want another repeat of that."

"What? I only punched her because of what she said to me." Frida said.

"Now dear you can't just hurt someone because of the words they say."

"But she said that I was a witch that when I grow up everyone in town was going to burn me at the stake."

"Now why on earth would she say I thing like that?" Carmela asked.

"She said it was because my hair was blue."

"Well that was only because your mother ate so many cornflowers when she was carrying you. I told you eating those were a bad idea." Emiliano said.

"Oh and like eating pickles like you suggested would've made a better option?"

"She also said it because of this." Frida held up her wrist where her cross shaped birthmark was.

"Oh Frida." Carmela said sitting her in her lap. "That doesn't mean your a witch. You know Jesus died on the cross don't you?"

"Yes."

"So if you were born with a birthmark in the shape of one then that means God favored you and that he has a special plan for you."

"What's his plan?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself one day."

"When will that be?"

"No one knows except for the almighty himself. You know I bet that's why Sophia said those things. She was jealous because he gave you a clue to what your purpose might be."

"Now she did it because Billy Jensen said she was cute."

Two girls about fourteen or fifteen of age walked into the house. They looked identical in every way except their hair was in different styles. One had her hair into a low pony tail while the other had her hair in a high pony tail. They were very pretty. Manny figured they were Frida's sisters.

"Who's Billy Jensen?" Emiliano asked.

"An older boy from school who Sophia has a crush on." One of the girls said. "Looks like Frida has a boyfriend."

"No I don't Anita." Frida said. "Besides I don't like him."

"Good because you're not supposed to like boys." Emiliano said. "Boys will only take advantage of you so you can't trust them. Be careful when you decide to get married."

"Don't worry Papa boys are just silly and dirty minded so I'm not ever gonna get married."

"That's my girl."

For hours they watched Frida with her family. Manny couldn't help but pay extra attention to how much Frida's parents seem to love her. When her father looked at her he held nothing but pride and love in his eyes, same with her mother. He watched them all laugh, smile, play, and do everything that most happy families did. When it became dark he watched as Frida's parents tucked her into bed.

"Day is dying in the west

angels watching over me My Lord.

Time for me to take my rest

angels watching over me."

Her mother was singing her a lullaby.

"All day, all night

angles watching over me my Lord.

All day, all night

Angles watching over me.

Keep me through the hours of the night

angels watching over me my Lord.

Safe until the morning light

angels watching over me."

Frida began to sing with her mother.

"All day, all night

angels watching over me my Lord.

All night, all day

angels watching over meee."

Her parents kissed her good night and went to get the lights. They softly closed the door and little Frida drifted off to sleep.

"I see." Manny said. "Frida gets her looks, her spirit, her faith, and her singing from her mother but she gets her headstrong attitude, determination, and temper from her father. She's a perfect combo of them both."

"Well lots of kids are like that." Dipper said. "Now can we get her and go? She's asleep so she won't fight us."

"Alright."

But before they could do anything the scene around them changed. They began watching memory after memory. They saw her go to school, go to church, pull pranks on other kids and adults, get into fights with her sisters, get into fist fights with other kids, sing in church choir, play outside, she seemed to have a normal childhood and she was very different at this age. Sure she was still stubborn and spirited but she was much more free will and somewhat self-centered but then again weren't all children like that?

Then they entered a memory that was quite different from the others. The previous memories were all bright and sunny but this one was really gray and dreary. They were still outside but it was on a very gloomy day and their were three graves in the yard of her house. The tombstones of the graves had the names: EMILIANO SUAREZ, ANITA SUAREZ, and NIKITA SUAREZ engraved on to them. They looked into the window and saw Carmela lying in bed coughing while Frida was at her side crying.

"Please get well Mother." She begged. "You're all I have now."

"Listen to me." She said weakly. "I'm so very sorry but soon I have to join your father and your sisters so I need you to be a good girl okay? I need you to be kind and brave and honest but most of all I need you have hope. It will be hard, especially since the world can be so cruel so you must have faith. Hope and faith are two things that are very frail but hard to kill so you must hold on to both because it's the only way you'll get through the hardships of life. Hold on to them and never let them go no matter what."

"I'll try."

"I know you will and I know you'll succeed because you are very special."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't worry you'll see me again and your father and your sisters, I promise you someday we'll all be together again." She weakly undid the chain of her cross necklace. "Take this and I'll always be with you."

She placed the cross in Frida's hand, she clutched it, and found more tears sliding down her cheeks.

"So she lost one parent and lost another shortly after, leaving her all alone." Manny sighed. "I know what that's like."

"Look I know this is sad but we need to get her out of here." Dipper said.

"Okay."

"But not now, we need to wait til she's alone or we might end changing an event in her past."

It was getting darker now, they were going into another memory but this one's atmosphere was darker than the other one. In fact this might have been the darkest one ever. They were no longer outside but this time inside the hallway of what appeared to be a hospital or something like that.

"Where are we now?" Manny said.

"I have no idea." Dipper said.

"Let me go you ass holes!" They heard someone scream. They followed it to a steel door with a small glass window. Looking through a window they saw a dark windowless room aside from the one on the door, three men wearing white coats, a machine used for shock therapy, and Frida who was kicking and screaming as the men were trying to strap her down. "I already told you! I'm not crazy!"

"My God this is when she was in the asylum." Manny realized.

"Hold her down!" One of the men said.

"Get a straight jacket!" Another thing.

"Get off of me!" Frida screamed fighting. "I don't want you to hook me up to the machine! It hurts!"

"I gotta do something." Manny said.

"No! She's not alone! If you go in there you could change something." Dipper objected.

"So we're just supposed to stand here and watch them torture her?"

"We can't change the past Manny, no matter how horrible it is."

"But this is- I mean-"

She screamed and cried, begging and pleading for them to stop. Manny couldn't take it any longer.

"Screw this!"

"Manny no!"

But he broke down the door gaining the men's attention.

"Who the hell are you?" One asked.

"How did you get in here? You don't have authorization!"

But he just grabbed each of them by their throats and squeezed each them til they fell down dead or unconsciousness. He didn't care if he had killed them or not because he was infuriated that would subject his friend or any other person to this. Once they were all down he looked for Frida.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She didn't answer she just backed away from him until she reached a corner. She looked scared out of her mind. He saw the marks and bruises on her arms left by those so called doctors. He walked a little closer to her but not too close then kneeld down.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you alright?" He said softly. "I know you're scared and you probably don't trust many people now but I promise I won't hurt you."

She still didn't move, he figured as much. Then without warning she ran out of the room.

"Well smooth move Manny." Dipper scolded. "Now you've probably prevented Frida from ever being found by Father Gardner."

"Shut up! I'll fix it, come on let's go get her."

They followed her as she ran down the hallway. No one was around to see or stop them so they didn't have to worry about being incognito. Frida kept running until she tripped over her feet and fell over.

"Frida stop." Dipper said. "Look I know you don't know me but I'm here to help you."

"I know you!" She said. "You're that creepy stranger!"

"No! I-"

But she just got up and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Why you little-"

She tried to run off again but this time she was stopped by bumping into Manny. She froze and started shaking.

"Take it easy." He said gently. "Tell you what, would you like me to take you out of here?"

It took awhile but she nodded.

"Okay." He stood up and went to get to touch her, she tensed at his touch. "It's okay I'm just gonna take you out of here, I swear."

She eased up a bit and let him pick her up.

"What about him?" Frida asked pointing to Dipper.

"Don't worry the stranger won't follow us." Manny reassured her.

"Hey!" Dipper scoffed.

Manny carried her out of the asylum, the whole time he carried her she clutched him nervously. He could feel that she was debating on weather to trust him or not.

"You're not taking me back to the orphanage are you?" She asked him. "Everyone there thinks I'm crazy."

"No I'm not taking you back there." He assured her.

"Then where are we going?"

"Don't worry the people at this place won't think your crazy...At least not until your sixteen."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No...Well...I don't know it depends. What kind of crazy are you talking about?"

"I talk to people who no one else can see."

"Oh then you're not crazy you're just gifted."

"You believe me? You actually think they're there?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that because I'm a kid are you?"

"No."

"Good because I hate it when adults do that. So do I know you? I'm pretty sure I don't but you seem to know me."

"Well no you don't know me, not yet that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm someone you're gonna meet in the future."

"Oh no! Are you my future boyfriend or something?"

"No! Nononono." Manny denied while blushing.

"That's good because I don't want a boyfriend and I don't want to get married."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you get married you have to have sex and sex hurts so I'm not getting married ever."

"Whoa who taught you about the birds and the bees?"

"My father."

"Oh well that explains a lot."

"Also men are selfish, dirty, and dishonest and they'll only take advantage of me."

"Well not all men are like that."

"My father said they are."

"Well then he's calling himself all those things because he's a man too."

"Yeah but it's different."

"I think he only told you that so you wouldn't be so quick to trust the first man who shows an interest in you and while not all men are trustworthy some are. Take me for example okay I may have a dirty mind and can be selfish from time to time but I would never take advantage or hurt you for anything in the world."

"Really? You wouldn't hurt me or take advantage of me ever?"

"I would rather die."

"No you wouldn't."

"I swear to you I would and I would protect you, take care of you, and make sure that you're always happy. In retrospect I think I would make a good husband."

"Are you saying that you wanna marry me? Because if you are I think that's illegal because I'm a kid and you're an adult."

"No! Not now! I'm not a creep you know. But maybe when you're older."

"So when I grow up and meet you in the future you'll marry me? What if I don't love you? And what if you don't love me?"

"Tell you what in the future when you're older, if you love me then I'll ask you to marry me?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

She smiled, he smiled back and continued carrying her. By the time they reached Holy Order she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down at the doors of the church, knocked on them, and hid. The doors were opened by a nun.

"Oh my goodness! Father Gardner! Come quick!" She called.

Just as Manny had hoped Father Gardner took her in almost immediately meaning everything was back on track the only difference was she had come sooner than expected, he brought her there, and he promised to marry her in the future if she loved him by then. That's when reality hit him hard. He had promised to marry Frida when she grew up and if she loved him. She did love him as an adult which meant...

"Oh God what in the world am I going to do?" Manny asked himself nervously. "How could I promise her that? What will she say when I get her back to her present state? No doubt she will press the issue?"

"There you are!" Dipper said angrily. "Thanks for waiting up for me! I hope you didn't cause too much damage to the present."

"No...No everything is back to the way it was. I left her at the church and she was adopted by the old man."

"Good and look, she's sleeping alone. Let's grab her."

They carefully and quietly opened the window to her bedroom. Manny then picked her up out of her bed and carried her as they walked back to the exit of her memories and moments in time. Once they were out the sleeping child in Manny's arms changed back into a teenager. He dreaded the moment when she would wake up and press him about his interference.

"Uh...What...Hey where am I?" She yawned as she started waking up. "Manny what's going on?"

"You kind of went back in time for awhile."

"Really?"

"Yes and listen there are somethings you may have misunderstood during that state and-"

"Actually I don't remember anything."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh really? You mean you don't remember kicking me?! Twice?!" Dipper snarled.

"I kicked you?"

"Twice! Second time in the shin and first time in the forbidden zone."

"Forbidden zone?"

"His manhood." Manny said.

"Huh, I don't remember any of that. Right now everything's all foggy."

"But you're okay?" Manny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine so can you put me down?"

"Oh yeah right, sorry."

He put her down and they began searching for Steven and Connie. Frida noticed that Manny was being very quiet not to mention he looked nervous. Like he had a secret and he was desperately hoping to God that no one would find out where it was. She wondered why he was like that? She searched her mind and tried to figure out what exactly had happened after she blacked out but all her memories were the same. The same that they had always been for sixteen years, no. No something was different, there was a new memory but it was very foggy and she had a hard time seeing what it was. It happened right around the month she spent at the asylum. Wait a minute she had stayed there for a year didn't she? But then why did she remember only staying for a month?

"You okay Frida?" Manny asked her.

"I'm fine except..."

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"Nothing that's important to you. So where are we going?"

"To find Steven and Connie." Dipper said. "Connie fell back into time too and Steven went to go get her."

...

When Steven found the door labeled Connie Maheswaran he went inside to search for her. He found himself outside in a school yard. He saw several children going into the building. They were all wearing some type of school uniform, one of which was a girl about ten years old wearing glasses. Steven recognized her as Connie but she was now a child so if she was to revert back he needed to get her out these memories but Dipper had warned him only to grab her when she was alone other wise he could mess up her past so he waited until there were no other witnesses around her. He turned himself into a bat and with great stealth followed her around the school all day.

As he watched her he noticed that she kept to herself a lot and that she never played with any of the other children. She was always doing school work , kept quiet, and if the other children asked her to play with them she would just politely refuse. It made him wonder if she was lonely as a child? Did she have no friends? Did she even want friends?

When school ended Connie was greeted by a man in his forties. She smiled and ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around while she laughed.

"Uncle Eaton!" She giggled.

"Hi there squirt, ready to go on our camping trip?"

"Uh-huh. You're gonna teach me how to fish this time right?"

"You bet. Now let's get going."

The memory than changed to a new one. This one took place in the forest at night. Connie and her uncle were sitting by a tent and a campfire by a nearby stream. They were cooking fish over the fire.

"I love going camping with you Uncle Eaton, I wish Mother and Father would let me do it more often."

"Me too but your parents are scared you might get hurt."

"Yeah I know." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I love Mother and Father very much but they won't let me have any fun. All they do is keep me at home and school, they tell me not to make friends because I need to focus on my school work."

"Well you do need to focus on school but I don't see any harm in you having friends. I mean all kids need friends and all kids need to have fun at least once and awhile."

"I'm glad you understand me Uncle Eaton. Sometimes I wish I was your daughter."

"Now don't you say that. I know your parents may not make the best choices but they love you more than anything in the world and they sacrificed a lot for you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're young so you don't understand. Most children don't understand how much they mean to their parents until they become adults."

"Uncle Eaton what were your parents like?"

"Well Connie it's a rough subject. You see your mother and I didn't have the best relationship with our parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Connie your mother was a very smart woman. Some say she was gifted, she got good grades, was the top of her class. She was one smart kid."

"Wow Grandmother and Grandfather must've been very proud of her."

"They were but maybe a little too proud. They were always pressuring her to get perfect grades, be the perfect student, go to the perfect college. Basically they wanted her to be perfect as for me well I wasn't as she was so they didn't really pay as much attention to me as they did to her."

"Why? You're just as special as she is."

"But I wasn't special in the way they wanted me to be. When I was younger I used to be really jealous of all the attention your mother got until I found out how much pressure she felt how she made it I'll never know. You know you have your mother's intelligence. You'll probably do great things, you might even become a doctor like her."

"What if I don't want to be a doctor?"

"In my opinion you should be what makes you happy okay?"

"Okay."

The memory was changing again. This time he was in the yard of a house, a vehicle pulled up, Eaton and Connie got out. Her entire body had red rashes on them.

"It itches." She complained.

"I know, I know but don't scratch okay? It'll only work. Let's see if your mother has any ointment."

As they approached the door a man and a woman came out. The man looked a lot like Connie in the face and the eyes but the woman had Connie's body type. When the woman saw Connie instant horror crossed her face.

"What happened?!" She cried.

"Now don't panic big sis, she just got into some poison ivy. She's alright."

"Alright?! Look at her! She's covered in rashes!"

"Piriyanka please, remember your blood pressure." Her husband said.

"I'm fine Mother really." Connie said.

"Doug take her inside and get the ointment, I'll be up later to start her bath right now I need a word with my little brother."

The man called Doug picked up Connie and took her inside.

"I let my daughter go off into the wild with you and what happens?"

"You're overreacting just like you always do." Eaton said. "It was poison ivy, a few rashes, nothing some ointment and a bath can't fix."

"But what if it hadn't of been poison ivy? What if it had been a poisonous insect, spider, or snake? Would ointment and a bath fix those?"

"Piriyanka you really need to cool it. My God you've been protecting this kid way too much. You know she told me that she doesn't have any friends. That you tell her she doesn't need them."

"She doesn't."

"Every kid needs friends Piriyanka. You wanted friends more than anything in the world when you were her age."

"Mother and Father forbade me from having them."

"And they were right to do that?"

"If it weren't for them I wouldn't be where I am today."

"I highly doubt that considering they forbade to marry Doug since he was a delivery man. Were they right to do that too?"

"Don't bring that up please."

"I'm sorry but you're doing to her what Mother and Father did to you. Please don't."

"Eaton she is my daughter not yours so I will raise her in the best way I see fit and I don't think you should see her anymore at least for awhile."

"But she's my niece, I love her."

"I know but you're irresponsible and you could put her in danger so I don't want you around her for some time."

"Your her mother so I can't argue with you but just so you know Piriyanka you better be careful with how you shelter because if you're not then you're gonna lose her."

"Leave."

"Fine."

"No!" Connie ran out of the house.

"Connie come back here!" Doug said.

"Uncle Eaton don't go!" She begged hugging him.

"I'm sorry sweetie but your mother's right and besides I need to get some work done. But don't worry I'll write you and call you whenever I can okay?"

"No. No don't go."

"I love you sweetie."

"No! Don't go please!"

She wanted to run after him but her mother held her back. She didn't stop crying til he was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Steven watched Connie throughout her childhood. It seemed to be filled with nothing but school work and pressure from her parents. She looked utterly miserable. Now her parents weren't abusive, they loved her very much and treated her well but they never let her have friends or do anything fun and they didn't seem to notice how unhappy their daughter was. Then he saw the memory that peeked his interest the most. It was after he witnessed the memory of her helping Solomon slay a vampire and he offered her a chance to join his organization. She had just told her parents what had happened and they looked mortified.

"You want to do WHAT?!" Her mother cried horrified.

"He said I had real potential and with proper training I might become one of the best slayers ever." Connie said excitedly.

"Connie are you crazy? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!"

"They're going to train me."

"I don't care! I don't want you to become that! You could be killed!"

"Your mother's right." Her father agreed. "You're much too young and besides vampires don't even exist."

"Yes they do! I fought one tonight! Here look!" She opened her bag and showed them a bloody wooden stake.

"Oh my God!" Her parents cried out in terror.

"Where did you get that?" Her father asked.

"Solomon gave it to me and I killed a vampire with it."

"You killed someone?!"

"He was a vampire."

"This is insanity!" Her mother said. "I don't know where this madness is coming from but I'm calling the police and having that man arrested for murder."

"Mother you can't! He was protecting a family! That's what he does! He protects people! Someday I'm gonna be just like him!"

"You will not!"

"Yes I will!"

"I forbid it!"

"Mother you can't keep controlling my life like this! It's my life not yours!"

"You are my daughter and as long as you live under my roof I will decide what is best for you!"

"Then maybe I shouldn't be your daughter anymore"

"Connie!"

"Maybe I shouldn't live here anymore! All you do is make me do school work and you never let me have friends or do anything I want to do!"

"I do that so that you can have a chance in this world!"

"No you do it because you want me to be like you! You want me to do everything you did and live my life like you live yours! You just want me to be you! Well guess want I'm not you Mother! And I will never be you!"

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your mother and you are a child! You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Well you have no right to keep me locked up and away from everyone!"

"I don't know where this disrespectful attitude is coming from! But your father and I won't stand for it! If you don't start be having we may have to send you to a boarding school!"

"You're sending me away?!"

"If this school you've been going to is where you've picked up this behavior then I believe a stricter one is in order!"

"Piriyanka I don't think that's needed." Connie's father spoke up.

"Doug I'm only thinking of what's in the best interest of our daughter."

"And that's sending me away?!" Connie cried more angry than before. "Treating me like I'm a copy of you instead of your own daughter! I'm acting like this because I'm sick of how my life is! I'm sick of you ruining my life!"

"Connie we are not ruining your life." Doug said.

"Yes you are! I mean you told Uncle Eaton to stay away from me because of poison ivy! How stupid is that?!"

"Stop Connie!"

"That's it first thing tomorrow I'm looking for a boarding school to send you to." Piriyanka cried.

"I hate you!" Connie screamed before running upstairs to her bedroom.

She slammed the door and locked it. Steven in his bat form flew up and peered through the window of her bedroom, he watched as she began packing a suitcase full of clothes, shoes, books, some glasses cleaner, and a little bag filled with all the money she had saved. She then began making a rope out of her bed sheets and tied one end to her bed post tightly. Once that was done she opened the window to her bedroom causing Steven to fly up higher and watch her from the roof. She threw down her suitcase followed by the rope she made and she climbed down.

He followed her into town and watched her call Solomon on the pay phone. She told him that she would like to come train with him and that her parents were okay with it. He then pulled up in a vehicle and he took her to the organization. Steven was about to follow her when he noticed that he had dropped one of his gloves by her house when he transformed. When he flew back to retrieve it he saw Connie's parents talking.

"We were too hard on her weren't we?" Piriyanka said.

"Yes." Doug sighed.

"I didn't mean to get so upset with her Doug it's just she has this great potential and I don't want her to squander it or endanger herself by doing something stupid and dangerous."

"I don't want her to do that either but I think we went about it the wrong way."

"You're right we should go talk to her."

"Agreed."

"But we need to be calm."

"Yes definitely."

They went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Connie?" Piriyanka said gently knocking on the door. "Connie are you awake?"

No answer.

"Connie please let us in we really need to talk."

Still nothing.

"Connie we're not going to send you to a boarding school. I only said that because I was mad. The truth is your father and I are just so worried about you. We don't do these things to be mean we do them because you have something special and we don't want you to waste it."

"We love you sweet heart and we really do want you to be happy." Doug said. "We just want you do succeed in this world."

When she still didn't answer they went into her bedroom and they found her bed empty, her clothes and books missing, and the sheet rope leading out an open window.

"Connie!" They cried in horror as they looked out the window.

Steven watched as Piriyanka started screaming and crying while Doug in a fit of worry and fear called the police. They begged and pleaded for them to find their daughter and not to rest until she was found. Steven had never seen a couple so upset and worried for their child. Did Connie no how heartbroken they were when she left? If she didn't then he needed to tell her. He needed to convince her to go back to her parents and make up with them. She needed to realize how much her parents loved and missed her.

Before he realized it the memory changed to Connie settling into her new room in the organization. Once she was asleep Steven carefully picked her up and carried her back to the exit. On his way there he ran into Manny, Dipper, and Frida.

"There you are." Dipper said. "I see you got Connie, is she okay?"

"She's fine." Steven said.

"You didn't change any events in her past did you?"

"No."

"Good now let's get out of here."

Once they were out of Connie's memories she reverted back to her original age and she started to come to.

"Huh what happened?" She asked once she was awake.

"Long story short you went into your memories for awhile." Dipper explained.

"Really? I feel like I've been asleep all this time."

"I felt the same way. It's weird how this place does that to you." Frida said. "So where to now?"

"My memories." Manny said.

They continued walking until they reached a door with his name on it.

"Somebody should go with you so you don't get stuck in a memory." Dipper told him.

"I'll do it." Frida said.

"Okay the two of you need to hold hands and not let go no matter what."

"What?" Manny said.

"Okay." Frida said quickly grasping his hand making him blush.

"Uh...Are you sure we have to do this? I mean someone coming with me I get but...Do we really need to hold hands?"

"Yes, Frida is not a part of your past memories at least not the ones where your parents are still living so if you hold on to her then there's no way you can get caught in the memory."

"O...Okay."

He opened the door and the two entered the dark room. Once inside Manny began to remember the last time he saw his father. As he thought back the darkness began to let up the two found themselves standing a few feet from a school house.

"Where are we?" Frida asked.

"I think you mean when are we and I think we're at my old school."

"Hey devil child!"

The two hid and watched as Manny at age twelve stood face to face with a group of children.

"Why don't you go back to hell!" A boy said throwing a rock at Manny's face which gave him a black eye.

"I'm not a devil child Sergio!" Manny's younger self said.

"Yeah you are! My father says that you're the spawn of hell and that your mother is a demon's whore!"

"You shut up about my mother!" Manny said throwing a rock at the boy called Sergio. It hit him right in the face and gave him a nose bleed.

"You're dead devil boy!" Sergio lunged for him, Manny dodged his punches and punched him in the face before running off. "Get him!"

The other children began chasing after him throwing rocks and stones at him.

"Oh no! No! Not this again!" The older Manny said.

"What? What is it?" Frida said.

"I forgot this happened on the same day my father left."

"What happened?"

"You'll see."

They followed the children without being seen and watched as the cornered Manny's younger self and continued throwing rocks and stones while laughing cruelly.

"Stop! Please stop!" The boy cried fearfully.

Sergio threw one stone at him and it was a blood stone. When it Manny's arm he let out a scream in agony as it burned his skin. Some of the other children stopped and began to back away from him when they heard him scream. But Sergio still kept throwing them.

"Stop! Leave me alone! Get away! Get away! GET AWAY!" His eyes flashed green and green fire came from his hands and around his body. The flames were shot and it hit the side of Sergio's face burning it. The other children ran away screaming in terror desperate to get away from the fire. It wasn't until he saw Sergio's burning face that Manny calmed down and realized what was happening.

"Did...Did I do that?"

Just then a man who to Frida he looked an awful like her old school master Chakal, probably an ancestor of his ran out of the school house carrying a bucket of water which he tossed on Sergio's face and the fire. When the flames were gone the man looked at Manny like he was a monster.

The atmosphere around them then changed to Manny running home as fast as his legs could carry him. Behind him the schoolmaster was chasing him with a belt. The scared boy didn't stop running until he bumped into his father.

"What's going on here?" He asked his son sternly.

"Nothing." He squeaked innocently.

"Mr. Rivera!" The man shouted angrily. "You're son's behavior is out of control!"

"Alright what did he do now?"

"Mr. Rivera you're son has always been an out of control student. He never pays attention in class, he's always interrupting my lessons, he starts fights, and he's always pulling these ridiculous pranks on me! But today he did something so horrible that I can no longer keep him in my school." The school master said.

"I didn't do it!"

"Manny hush." Rodolfo said. "What did he do?"

"He started a fire in the school yard today and burned one of my best students Sergio across the face."

"No I didn't! Papa I swear I didn't!"

"Please excuse us for a moment Mr. Chakal."

His father took Manny inside the manner and pulled him aside to talk to him. The older Manny and Frida sneaked over to the window and listened to the conversation.

"Manny what happened today?" Rodolfo asked.

"I didn't do it! I didn't start the fire!"

"Just tell me what happened."

They called me a devil child and they started throwing rocks and stuff at me. One rock burned me real bad so I told them to stop but Sergio wouldn't so I...I...I just got real made and then...Fire! Fire everywhere! But I didn't do it!"

"Was this fire green?"

"Yes."

"Oh God." Rodolfo backed away in horror.

"I told him it wasn't me but he didn't believe me! So he beat me!"

"He what?"

Manny lifted up his shirt and showed him the burning red marks on his back which had been left by a belt.

"I didn't do it Papa! I didn't!"

"I know you didn't son. Listen I need you to go upstairs in your room now."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He went upstairs while Rodolfo went outside to face the school master.

"There you are, now I'm sure that you gave that little devil a suitable punishment and-"

But he was silenced by Rodolfo punching him across the face, knocking him to the ground. He then sized him by his shirt collar, now his eyes were green but no flames were forming.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU POMPOUS SON OF A BITCH!" He said in his devil voice which scared Manny and Frida into jumping back. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT A REAL DEVIL IS CAPABLE OF! BECAUSE BELIEVE ME WHAT MY SON DID IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT A REAL DEVIL COULD DO TO YOU OR RATHER WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU!"

"What are you?" The school master said shaking.

"SOMEONE WHO COULD SUBJECT YOU TO THE PAIN AND AGONY OF HELL! YOU TOUCH MY BOY AGAIN AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL DEVIL CAN DO TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

He then released him and calmed down. The school master ran off cowardly while Rodolfo returned to the house. He went upstairs and found his wife putting ice and ointment on their son's wounds.

"Maria when you're done with him I need to have a word with you."

"Of course dear." She said.

He then left them alone.

"I really didn't do it Mother." Manny whimpered.

"I know precious." She said gently. "You'd never hurt anyone."

"They said I was a devil child, that I came from hell. Why do they say that Mother?"

"I don't know." But present Manny and Frida knew that she was lying but they also know it was with good reason.

"They treat me like I'm a monster."

"Well you're not. Don't you listen to them, you are not a monster. You are one of the sweetest, kindest, and most gentle boys in the world and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't."

"Good."

She then began to hold him and tend to him like any real mother would do to their child. She cradled him in her lap and rocked back and forth while humming softly to him.

"Your mother was very beautiful." Frida whispered to Manny's present self.

"Yeah she was."

"And your father seemed kind of scary."

"Only when you got him real mad, most of the time he was very kind."

Everything around them went dark after that. It was still dark in the memory they entered this one showed Rodolfo going to the bed of Manny who was asleep.

"Manny. Manny wake up son." He said softly.

"Papa?" The boy said sleepily. He sat up in bed and looked at him still not fully awake. "Papa what's wrong? Do I have to get ready for school?"

"No my son, listen Manny I don't have much time so I need you to listen very carefully to me."

"What?" He yawned.

"Manny I have to go something and I might not be able to come back so I need you to do something for me." He pulled something out of his pocket, it was an eye. An eye ball surrounded by a flame. "I need you to swallow this."

"What is it?"

"Never mind that just swallow it, don't chew just swallow."

"It looks too big."

"I'll help you but I need you to swallow it now."

Present Manny and Frida watched as he put the eye into his son's mouth and helped him swallow it.

"Papa what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain just know this my son I love you and your mother more than anything in this world, if it weren't for the two of you I probably would've spent my whole life in misery and I wouldn't have been able to become the man I am now."

"Papa you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared son, you'll be alright. Listen to me there's a terrible secret about my family I've been keeping from you and I hope to God you never have to find out what it is."

"Why?"

"Because it's a horrible, shameful secret and I fear that if you find out what is you'll see yourself as something terrible. But just in case you do learn our secret I want you to remember this you chose who you are, not your family, not where you come from, you do. Let no one tell you otherwise. Promise me that no matter what the world says or does to you, you will choose who you are, that you will choose the life you live. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." Rodolfo pulled his son close and hugged him for as long as he could. "I love you Manny."

"I love you too Papa."

Manny felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he watched his father and younger self disappear from his sight, leaving him and Frida alone in the darkness. They didn't say anything for awhile finally Frida spoke.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't respond for a long time. It felt weird saying his parents again, he wished he could've stayed with them longer. Then his moment of sadness and missing his family was interrupted when he realized that he had swallowed the eye of Dagon.

"The eye is in my stomach?!" Manny gasped. "I ate it! Oh gross! Oh man! Why?! Why would my hold man make me eat an eye?!"

"Well it is a hiding place no one would ever think to look."

"But that's...Weird! And Wrong! And...Oh crap what if it's been digested?!"

"Only one way to find out. Let's go back."

They started to head back. As Manny was beginning to feel flushed from holding her hand. It's not that he didn't like holding her hand it was just with every thing that had happened between them so far it made him a little nervous when the two of them were touching. Little did she know that she was also feeling flustered and nervous but for a different reason.

In this world you could change a moment in your past or at least that's what Dipper said. If that was true then maybe Manny could remember the day Analia died and save her from her death. Had he thought about doing that? Would he do it? He really loved her and he really missed her. Maybe she should tell him about what he could do before they left? But then again if he stopped Analia from being killed what would happen to her? If she really was the reincarnation of Analia then that mean the only reason she existed was because Analia died that night holding the stone of new and her soul chose to be reborn in Frida's body.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked her. "Your hand is sweating."

"Yeah I'm fine." She sighed. "Manny can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Youk now you can change the events in your life right?"

"Yeah I know."

"So have you...Have you thought about maybe going back to that night Analia died and stopping Zoe from killing her?"

She felt him tense up.

"No...No I didn't."

"Would...Would you?"

"No."

"Why not? You and her would be finally be together like you should've been a hundred years ago."

"I know but there would be one downfall to that."

"What's that?"

"If she had never died that night you would have never been born and we would have never met."

He couldn't see it but she was blushing and smiling softly to herself.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm perfect. Come on let's head back."

...

"Ugh! Where are those two?" Dipper complained.

"I hope they didn't get stuck." Connie said. "Poor Manny would have to relive those horrible memories."

"Speaking of memories what kind were in Connie's head?" Dipper asked Steven.

"None of your business." She said.

"I didn't see anything embarrassing." Steven assured her. "But I did see your memory of when you ran away from home."

"Oh...That."

"Listen Connie I think you need to contact your parents and try to make up with them."

"No way!"

"But they miss you."

"No they don't! Steven if you saw me run away then you saw what they were like and why I did it!"

"I did but I saw something else. After you left your parents went to your bedroom, they were going to apologize and try to talk to you."

"They were going to send me away."

"No they weren't. They were just angry, they didn't mean what they said. You should've seen them when they found out you were gone. They were heartbroken."

"I don't believe that!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know but I know my parents! They always mean what they say! They were going to send me away and if they were upset about me leaving it was only because their gifted child wasn't around to make them look good!"

"That's not true!"

"Why do you even care?! What happened between me and my parents is none of your business!"

"Hey what's going on?" Manny asked as he and Frida returned.

"I know you're lucky enough to have loving parents who are still alive!" Steven shouted. "All of ours are dead! And some of us didn't even remember our parents! I never knew my mother and Dipper's father died in war when he was three! I may not understand exactly what you and your parents felt for each other but at least you still have your parents!"

"Hey take it easy Steven." Dipper said trying to calm him down.

"I would give anything to see my mother and father again and so would everyone one else here! If you don't make up with your parents then you're gonna regret it!"

"You don't know what I feel! Or what they feel!"

"I know they loved you! Did you love them? Do you hate them now? Is that why you won't talk to them! You're so selfish! They've been worrying about you for so long and you won't even let them know if you're alright! You're a selfish, hateful, angry girl!"

She punched him right across his face and tackled him while beating on his face with her fists. Frida, Manny, and Dipper quickly went to break it up.

"Guys stop it!" Dipper said as he and Manny tried to help Steven up

"That's enough!" Manny said.

"Connie get off him!" Frida said trying to pull Connie off.

"Take that back!" Connie screamed as she continued to hit him. "You take that back! You bastard!"

"I take it back! I take it back!" Steven cried. Using his strength he sat up, over powered her, and pinned her to the ground. "I didn't mean okay?! I didn't mean it! I was just mad!"

"Seeing only a few of my memories doesn't mean you know everything about my parents." She said.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Their faces were inches apart from each other. Steven could see tears starting to form in her eyes, a few of them began to drip down her face. Taking his finger he carefully began wiping them away. Once he was done he got off of her and helped her up.

"I think we need to go back now." Dipper suggested quietly. "We've peeked into enough of other people's memories for a long time I think."

Everyone silently agreed. Dipper then performed the chant needed to take them back home. Upon arriving back no one said anything to each other, part of it was because going through a person's past can take a lot out of you so everyone was tired but another reason was because some of the things they did had made things very awkward and strained with the group. With Manny promising to marry Frida in the future which was unknown to anyone except him and Steven and Connie having that fight about her parents. Things were going to be a little different between them all. That aside Manny was not sure what to do about the eye being in his stomach, if it was even still there. He wondered what would happen now and if anyone else knew where it was.


	32. Chapter 32

In recent events that had happened the team was now greatly strained. Steven and Connie weren't speaking to each other, Manny was avoiding Frida, and Dipper was just trying to figure out what was happening. On that side note it wasn't long before Manny revealed that the eye was in his stomach so Dipper decided to perform a little experiment.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Manny was strapped down to a board with belts that had blood stones stitched into them while Dipper was preparing to a machine that would cut open his stomach and remove the eye.

"Relax I'll give you morphine." Dipper assured him.

"I don't care! I don't want you cutting my stomach open! You're not a doctor!"

"Don't worry I know almost exactly what I'm doing."

"You're crazy man! We don't even know if the thing is still in my stomach!"

"It's still in there. I can smell it."

"That's so creepy!"

"Will you calm down?"

"No way! You're insane! Stay away from me you manic!"

Dipper turned on the machine while Manny desperately tried to break free before he could be subjected to possibly illegal surgery. Luckily the process was interrupted by Steven coming.

"What is going on here?" Steven asked.

"Help! This lunatic is trying to kill me!" Manny shouted.

"The eye of Dagon is in his stomach so if we want it I'll have to perform a perfectly safe procedure and remove it." Dipper explained. "Now hold still Manny!"

"No! Murderer!"

"Um wouldn't it be more easy and less life threatening to have Manny drink some medicine that'll make him throw up and have him cough up the eye?" Steven suggested.

Dipper stopped the machine and let common sense sink in.

"Well yeah there's also that."

"You stupid dog! Get me out of this before I incinerate you all!" Manny demanded.

At his angery words, Dipper quickly un strapped him then they went to the clinic and had him take medicine that was supposed to make you throw up. For two hours he vomited up every single thing he had eaten today but the eye didn't come out.

"Is that everything?" Steven asked looking at the food Manny had puked up into a bucket.

"Sniff! Ick! Yep that's everything he ate. Ten pounds of bacon, a dozen eggs, fifty slices of toast, a six foot sub, and four baskets of fries."

"Man does he a lot."

"Look who's talking! Bleh!" Manny gagged. "You two idiots once ate an entire meat locker and cleaned out a butcher's entire stock! Blehhhhh!"

"Can you smell the eye in that gunk?" Steven asked Dipper.

"No it's still in his stomach, looks like coughing it up won't help so I guess it's back to plan A. Someone get the morphine."

"No! There will be no morphine! And there will no crazy wolf cutting my stomach open!" Manny objected. "It's bad enough you made me puke my guts out!"

"Well we have to get that eye out some how."

"Why don't we just leave it where it is huh? At least no one else knows where it is."

"I guess you have a point there but it can't stay in there forever."

"No but before we do something that might land us in jail." Steven said. "Let's go talk to Solomon or Father Gardner. At least Gardner is an actual doctor."

"Alright."

"Okay you two do that while I go get some ginger ale." Manny said making his toward the door but it was opened by Frida who walked inside.

"Hi Manny." She said.

"Frida!" He said surprised. "Wha...What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming and went to see what was happening. Sniff! Ewww what smells so bad?"

"Oh! I have to go!" He said running off.

"Manny wait!"

But he was already gone. She wondered why he was acting so strange lately. He had been avoiding her every chance he got and whenever he couldn't he looked extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Had she done something wrong? Maybe he saw one of her disturbing memories and got freaked out so much that he didn't want to be around her.

"Hey Frida what's wrong?" Steven asked her.

"Have you noticed that Manny has been avoiding me lately?"

"No."

"Really? Haven't seen how he acts around me?"

Flashback to the past last week.

Sunday

"Hi Manny want to go pull some pranks on Solomon and Sister Nora?" She asked him.

"What?! No!" He said jumping.

"But you love to pull pranks on them."

"I know it's just that...I'm busy! Yeah very busy at that moment! So I'll...I'll see you later! bye!"

Wednesday

"Hey Manny."

"Frida! Hi! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"We have another case today. The school is being haunted by the ghost of some dead teachers. Get your stuff we have to go."

"Actually. I think we should take a break from being partners. Try working with other people like I think I'm gonna try working with Steven for awhile."

"Oh...Okay." She said confused and a little worried.

Friday

"Hi Manny."

"Ahh! What! What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if maybe." She said blushing. "If you wanted to go out tonight and do something fun."

"Oh gee! I'd love to but I...I...I...I have a hair appointment!"

"You don't even brush your hair."

"Which is why I need hair appointments! Heh, heh, bye!"

Saturday

"Hey Manny."

"Ahh! I'm not here!" He then jumped out a window and ran away.

"I just wanted to know if I could borrow five bucks!" She called.

End of flash back.

"Wow." Steven said. "That's weird even for him."

"Dipper you were with Manny when he was in my memories did he see anything in there that might have made him, I don't know uncomfortable."

"Well I don't know. We saw you with your family, we saw you when they died, and we saw you when you were in the asylum."

"Oh no! He must've saw how crazy that was and that freaked him out."

"Well not exactly. He was more angry than freaked out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see he-"

"Noooo!" Without warning Manny tackled Dipper and covered his mouth.

"What the heck?!" Frida gasped confused.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" He said dragging Dipper off into another area.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?!" Dipper snapped angrily.

"You can't tell her about that!"

"Tell her about what?"

"About how I changed her past!"

"Why? What's the harm?"

"Because she might remember it."

"So?"

"So...I kind of did something back then, something that I really, really, don't want her to remember."

"What? What did you do?"

"Well I didn't exactly do anything more like I said something."

"What did you say?"

"Well I might've, sort of, without thinking..."

"Spit it out devil boy."

"Asked her to marry me."

"You what?!"

"Shhh! They'll hear you!"

"Have you lost your mind?! First of all you are a hundred and eighteen and she was twelve so that was all kinds of wrong man!"

"No! It wasn't like that! I'm not pedophile! I promised her that if she loved when we met again in the future then I would marry her."

"Okay that makes it less creepy and illegal but what were you thinking?"

"I don't know! I was swept up in the moment! She was talking about how she would never get married because she didn't trust men and I...Well I...I don't know."

"Well okay look you said you would marry her if she loved you now right?"

"Right."

"Well then there's no problem. She doesn't love you, she's a nun. Nuns don't fall in love or get married so we're freaking out for nothing right?"

Manny blushed and made a look that said different.

"Right?"

"Uhhhh...Heh...Heh...Funny thing."

"What?"

"She's in love with me."

"What?!"

"I know! Now you know why I'm freaking out here!"

"How can she be in love with you? You're a devil! She's a nun!"

"Technically I'm only half devil."

"Either way if you two got married it would be all sorts of wrong!"

"I know that! You think I don't know that! But there's another reason why I'm freaking out."

"What?"

"If she remembers that promise it'll give her false hope and it'll just break her heart when I tell her I didn't mean it."

"Well hang on now she may be in love with you but that doesn't mean she'll pursue you. She's a nun after all."

"Dipper in case you haven't noticed Frida isn't exactly holier than thou."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude the woman lies, steals, cheats, curses, and is extremely violent! The only thing about her that's nun like is her virginity! When we first met she pick pocketed a man on a train!"

"Good point. So I'm guessing this promise of marriage is the reason you've been avoiding her?"

"Yes."

"Look I'm not expert on relationships considering most women find me unattractive and wimpy unless they're really drunk but you can't just avoid her forever. You like her don't you?"

"Well no, not at first. At first I couldn't stand her with her constant yapping and that demanding nature of hers, it drove me insane."

"Yeah she is pretty bossy."

"Not to mention stubborn, pushy, hard headed, and tempestuous."

"Like you?"

"What?"

"No offense but you're kind of like that too."

"I am not!"

"Okay." He giggled not believing him.

"The one thing I didn't like about her was that when we first met she was a constant reminder of Analia, every time I looked at her for a brief moment I felt like Analia had come back to me then Frida's personality would show and I'd realize that I was looking at a different woman. But overtime she didn't seem like that anymore and I guess I started to really like her."

"What do you like about her?"

"I like that she's not afraid to say what she really thinks, that she doesn't care what other people think of her, I like that she can be really caring and that I can talk to her about anything, she's not scared of me when I lose control and she's always there to pull me back to my senses."

"She's pretty much the only person who can do that."

"When she looks at me she doesn't see me as a monster. She knows what I am and she's seen the mistakes I've made but she's not afraid of me. I like the way she blushes when she's nervous because she's really cute when that happens and when she sings it just darn near breaks your heart. But what I like most of all is when our hands touch and she looks at me with those blue eyes of hers and it makes me feel something that I haven't felt in a hundred years."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Oh man you've got it bad."

"Got what bad?"

"You've fallen in love with her."

"No I haven't. Why do you keep saying that?"

"Will first I only said it to tease you but now I'm sure of it. No man talks about a woman like that unless he loves her."

"You're crazy! I am not in love with her! I care about her but it's not like that!"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well I still think you should talk to her about this because she's really worried about you."

"I will I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Hey is everything okay in here?" Frida asked. "You guys have been in there for quite awhile."

"Uhhh...Look a thing!" He pointed to something behind her.

"Where?!" When her back was turned he jumped out the window. "Manny wait! You forgot to-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" THUD! "Ouch!"

"Grow wings." She finished as she watched him limp away. "Quick question what was that about?"

"No idea." Dipper said. "He's weird."

"Well I guess I don't need to ask him if he wants to do anything tonight so I'll stay home."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my night off and I wanted to go out but Gardner is busy, Steven and Connie are still going through their little spat, and as you can see Manny is shall we say in disposed of at the moment. So I'm by myself for tonight."

"Hey I've got no plans. You wanna go out?"

"Hold up this is not a date you know."

"Oh no! No! No! I know that it's just I hardly ever get invited to do anything."

"Okay but don't try anything remember I've been trained on how to defend myself against devils, monsters, and teenage boys."

"Oh believe me it will be strictly platonic."

"Great see you at six."

...

"Manny? Manny? Hey Gardner is looking for you man! Where are ya?" Steven called.

No answer but he did notice the trash can shaking. He opened the lid and found Manny hiding inside.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked.

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Frida."

"Okay man this is getting way out of hand. Get out of there, Gardner's been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?"

"He wants to talk to you about that eye in your stomach."

"Alright give me a minute."

He pulled himself out of the trash can and went with him back to the organization to talk with Gardner.

"After doing further research." Gardner said. "I truly believe that the eye is safer in your stomach."

"It's not gonna do anything to me is it?" Manny asked.

"All it will do is give you the ability to open the forbidden gates that lead to hell."

"Oh..."

"It is very important that this remains a secret, no one else is to know of this and that tablet should be taken into protective custody. So would you boys mind getting it from Dipper?"

"Yeah sure."

They went down to the library where Dipper was doing last minute studying on the tablet. He gave to them then went to put his books away. As Manny and Steven were leaving they bumped into Frida.

"Oh sorry." She said.

"Uh...That's alright." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Ooookay. Hey Dipper you ready to go?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." He called.

"Where are you going?" Manny asked.

"Out." She said.

"Out?"

"Yeah."

"Out, out?"

"Yes."

"With Dipper?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Because I'm bored and you were busy and Steven and Connie are still in their lover's quarrel."

"Hey! We are not lovers!" Steven objected.

"Whatever! Dipper you coming or what?"

"I'm ready. Let's go." He said, he turned to Manny and Steven. "See you guys later okay?"

"Don't bet on it." Manny growled.

"O...Kay." Dipper said feeling slightly nervous. "Here do me a favor and put this book up. Bye."

He handed the book to Manny then left with Frida. As he watched them leave Manny's eyes flashed firery green and he began to crush the book to pieces in his hand then set the remains on fire.

"Manny are you okay?" Steven asked.

"I'm fine. Just peachy." He threw the flame into the nearest trash can and stomped off. Worried, Steven followed him and noticed that he was leaving burning foot prints in the ground.

"Uh Manny?" He leaned over to give him a tap on the shoulder but ended up burning his fingers when he touched his friend's seething skin. "Ouch! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"You're burning holes into the road and you just burned my hand."

"Sorry I'm just a little upset."

"About what?"

"None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go somewhere."

"But what about the tablet?"

"You know where Gardner is take it back to him."

"But-"

Many was gone long before Steven could finish. He could already tell that whatever Manny had left to do it wouldn't end well. Manny in seething, jealous rage was going to spy on Dipper and Frida. The nerve of that werewolf, asking her out after telling him about the dilemma he's been having with her and here he thought all dogs were supposed to be loyal. He watched from on top of a building. They were at a cafe that sold coffee and baked goods.

"One regular and what do you want?" Dipper asked her as he was talking to the cashier. "Coffee? Latte? Cappuccino?"

"She doesn't drink coffee moron." Manny mumbled. "She prefers hot tea with orange."

"No thank you." Frida said. "I don't drink coffee, just some tea."

"With lemon?"

"No orange."

"Really?"

"Yeah I know it's weird but it's what I like."

"Told ya." Manny said smugly.

"Alright do you wanna anything with that?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah I'll take a blueberry muffin." She answered.

The bought their drinks and snacks then started walking around town unaware that Manny was following them while trying everything he could to be discreet.

"So just wondering this isn't a date right?" Dipper asked.

"No we're just two friends hanging out."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Remember I'm a nun I'm not supposed to date."

"Oh right! Duh! I knew that but that doesn't stop you from falling in love does it?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it does. Nuns aren't allowed to get married so we can't risk falling in love that's why we don't date."

"That's not what Manny says." Dipper mumbled sipping his coffee.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said correcting himself.

"What about Manny? Has he said something about me?"

"No! Well nothing unusual."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing except that you...You might...Have said that you loved him."

"He told you that?!" She gasped.

"Idiot! Why would you tell her that?!" Manny angrily whispered.

"I'm gonna kill him." Frida sighed.

"And I'm gonna kill Dipper." Manny groaned.

"Look you can't tell anyone about that if you do I'll be kicked out of the order."

"For having romantic feelings?" Dipper said.

"I have a history of doing whatever I feel like doing regardless of the rules so if Sister Nora knew I loved a man she would suspect that I might've acted on them already so yeah don't tell."

"Gotcha."

"Since I've been away I've been learning to get over them because number one my feelings are forbidden and he doesn't feel the same way."

"Well that's good so if you don't mind me asking what do you see in him?"

"Well what do you mean by that?"

"Don't get me wrong Manny's a great guy but he's reckless, arrogant, impulsive, violent, and that temper. Wow is it scary."

"At least I don't have fleas you dirty mutt." Manny muttered getting more angry.

"I'll give it to you he does seem like the last person a girl like me would go for." Frida agreed. "But he's always been there for me and he doesn't say it much but he does care about me a lot."

"Doesn't he scare you?"

"No I'm not afraid of him. Not even when we first met."

"You fainted when you first met all of us."

"That was because I couldn't believe what I was seeing and for a moment it broke my brain. Anyway I know he's dangerous but despite what he is, his temper, his appearance, and everything else most people would be scared of, I never once felt afraid when I was around him. I don't know why but I always had this feeling that he would never hurt me and I don't know if it's because I was a woman he almost married in another life but it's been like that."

"Then you're braver than I am sister because between you and me he scares the crap of me. You know he broke both of my legs once."

"And I may do it again if you don't stop trying to make her scared of me." Manny threatened.

"Hey Dipper do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched because I'm getting that vibe all over right now." Frida started looking around as did Dipper, Manny quickly hid from their sight. When they were no longer looking he carefully lowered himself down to hear better.

"Must be birds or something." Dipper suggested.

"Probably. So have you ever been in love?"

"No. Women and I don't really mix well. To be honest the only wedding I ever saw myself attending was my sister's. She had such plans, our Dad died in a war when we were three so I was gonna be the one to give her away."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah but now that'll never happen and it's all my fault."

"How was it your fault?"

"I left for the secret war when I should've stayed behind to protect her. Those horrible things only happened to her because I wasn't there to protect her. She wasn't supposed to die that night she was supposed fall in love and get married and be a mother. Oh God! Why did I have to go to that damn war!"

He started to break down. The lost memory of his sister and what could've been just became too much for him. Frida leaned over and gently pat him on the back.

"It's okay." She said. "You could've of known what would've happened."

"I still blame myself."

"I know, it sucks when you can't predict when bad things are gonna happen. All you can do is be ready for when they do or try to prevent them."

"I don't think I'm ever gonna stop blaming myself for what happened to her."

"Well I'm not gonna tell you if you should or not but the hurting stops."

"How do you know?"

"Because it happens all the time. People get hurt real bad but over time the hurting stops and we can move on and be happy again."

"Thanks I need that."

She hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Paws off my girl you backstabbing dog!" Without warning Manny gave Dipper a nasty kick to the head knocking away from her. Instantly regretting what he did he darted back and ran away at great speed before being seen.

"Oh my God are you okay?!" Frida gasped.

"Ow! Oh God! That hurt! Hey who did that?!" He growled angrily looking around for the culprit. "Must've been some late night hoodlums. Ow."

"Did they break your skull or something?"

"No but it hurts."

"Here let me heal it."

She put her hands on the back of his head and in a brief light the growing bump vanished.

"I'm gonna get them for that. They can't hide from me, I'll sniff them out."

Dipper sniffed the air hoping to catch the unfamiliar scent of one man or more running away. He caught the scent of one man running but it wasn't unfamiliar. It was Manny's. When did he get here? Wait was he the one who kicked him?

"Why that barbaric savage!" Dipper snarled.

"What?"

"It was Manny! He kicked me!"

"Why?"

"My best guess is he's mad we went out."

"Why? First he doesn't wanna hang out with me but when I hang with you he gets angry. What is going on with him? Did I make him mad or something?"

"No, trust me. It's not that at all."

"Then what is it? Do you know?"

"Uhhhh...No." He said realizing the mistake he was about to make.

"You sure? You did talk to him privately."

"Doesn't mean I know anything! Nope! I know nothing! Not a thing! Nada!" He lied.

"Dipper?" She said raising her eye brow suspiciously. "What do you know?"

"Nothing!"

"You're lying like a dog. Tell me what's going on."

"Nuh-uh! I'm not talking and nothing will change my mind."

She stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out something small and sliver. It was a whistle, a dog whistle. It drove dogs made when they heard it and she was positive it would do no different to wolves and/or werewolves.

"How about this?" She said holding up the whistle.

"You wouldn't." Dipper said.

But the look on her face told him she would without second thought.

"Whatever. A whistle won't make me sing."

"Fair enough."

She put the whistle to her lips and blew. She heard nothing but Dipper heard a piercing noise that hurt his ears.

"Ahh! Oh sounds like the screams of banshees!" He shouted covering his ears in agony.

"Ready to talk?"

"Never!"

"As you wish." She blew again.

"Oh bleeding hearts of the world unite! Make it stop!" Dipper whimpered. "Alright, alright, alright I'll talk just silence that godforsaken shriek!"

She smiled feeling very pleased with herself.

"I'm all ears." She siad.

"Okay but you din't hear it from me okay?"

"Okay."

"Good and may God protect me if he ever finds out I told you this." He prayed.


	33. Chapter 33

"He what..." Frida said in quiet shock when Dipper told her everything that had happened when they were in her memories.

"Yep he did and you can't tell him I told you."

"But that...That can't be true. He would...I know he likes me but he would never-" But she began to remember everything from their interference with her past. She remembered running into Dipper and kicking him twice which made her laugh a little and she remembered when Manny saved her from the asylum and made her that promise. "He did do that. But why would he...That's why he's been avoiding me he must be embarrassed about it...But he doesn't need to be embarrassed about it in front of me it's not like he actually...Oh...Oh Manny."

"Hey you alright?"

"I'm..." She felt blush rise to her cheeks and a smile rise to her face. "I'm wonderful. I have to go talk to him. Thank you Dipper."

And before running off she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. He blushed and a silly grin formed on his face.

"He, he, you're welcome." He giggled. "But hey you didn't hear this from me okay? You didn't hear this from me! Manny will break my legs again if you tell him I told ya!"

Back at the organization Gardner was preparing to lock the the tablet in the private safe. As he made his way down to the corridor leading to the safe he had the strangest feeling that someone was following him. He stopped and looked around the area for someone three times but saw nothing. When he reached the safe he punched in the code and prepared to put it in only to have his arm grabbed by a cold, bony, but incredibly strong arm.

"Sorry minister but I can't let you put that tablet away."

It was Django.

"So you're the demon who foolishly let's his own blood bleed out just so you can use it to draw everyone into darkness." Gardner said.

"I'll admit I'm a little on the anemic side but it's worth it if it means achieving my goal."

"And what is that? Releasing hell on earth?"

"My ultimate way of making mankind and their wretched God pay for the abuse they've forced upon me."

"Typical. Your kind always blame God for your mistakes."

"And your kind are foolishly tricked into believing that your God actually gives a damn."

"If you're here to steal the tablet you'll have to go through me first."

"Bring it on minister."

Gardner took a swing at Django and drew a very powerful weapon from his belt. It was a crucifix sword. Django shuddered a little as it was a crucifix that destroyed him last time but grinned when he saw who was using it.

"I'll admit minister that is an excellent weapon to use against me but it won't do you any good."

He then lunged for Gardner as the two began to fight. Django was surprised by how strong Gardner was but he refused to be beaten by a minister. So he pulled something out from his shirt and plunged it into his chest. It was a horn, a devil's horn one of the most dangerous and evil weapons in existence. Gardner gasped in both shock and pain and collapsed to the floor couging up blood from his wound.

"You're a worthy opponent, you might've beaten if I played fair but as you know demons and devils never play fair."

Django went to the safe and took the tablet. Before he left Gardner grabbed his leg.

"Do what you will." He breathed weakly. "But you will never defeat God and when the time comes for your judgement you shall pay the ultimate price."

Django just gave him a smug life and kicked him in the face. He snapped his fingers and a flood of monster blood began to fill the organization.

"And now to collect the second part of my plan."

Meanwhile outside, on top of a building Manny found himself unable to breathe. What was the matter with him? His heart was pounding, his body was sweating and shaking, his face was blushing and flushed, and he was pacing back and forth on the roof tops. He was so confused and in such a great panic that he didn't know what to do.

"Manny?"

"Huh! What! What is it?!" He cried startled.

"Can you give me a hand here?"

Frida was trying to climb up the building and doing a very bad job at it. Manny rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.

"I swear you are so dependent." He groaned.

"I am not I'm just not good at climbing that's all."

"What are you even doing up here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought you were on a date."

"Date? No! Geez do you jump to conclusions too much."

"No I don't."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the bump that nearly formed on the back of Dipper's head."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Manny we know that you kicked him."

"Whaaaaat." He said faking ignorance. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did, Dipper could smell you a mile away."

"Damn!"

"You know Manny I knew you were a lot of things but I never took you for the jealous type."

"Me? Jealous? That's a laugh! What is there for me to be jealous of?"

"I don't know may be the thought of Dipper and me dating?"

"That's ridiculous! I am not jealous of you two dating! And if you two want to date I have no problem with it although I don't know what you could possibly sea in that scrawny, flea bitten mutt."

"You are so jealous." She said trying not to laugh.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! For me to be jealous I would have to..." He trailed off.

"Have to what?"

"Have to...Have to...Have to have feelings for you which I don't so ha! And it's obvious that I don't because as you've been pointing out, I've been avoiding you. So there!"

"Manny I know what you did to me five years ago."

"What?! How did?! Where did?! When?! Who told?! How?!"

"I remembered. I noticed some of my memories weren't right so I did a little thinking back and well last I checked you and I didn't meet til I fell off a building at age sixteen."

She could see the blush rising to his cheeks.

"So...How much do you remember?" He asked nervously.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything, every exact detail you changed."

"Even..."

"Yes even that little promise you made."

She gave him a smile and a wink. Manny's face changed the color of blood, more sweat than ever before started to drip, and his ears started to wiggle. Oh no, not again. His ears only wiggled like that whenever he felt shy around a woman he really liked. Used to happen all the time when he first met Analia, he thought it was so embarrassing but she would always giggle and say that it was cute.

"Your ears are wiggling." Frida pointed out.

"Sorry that only happens when I get shy around women. If you had any of Analia's memories you'd know that I did that a lot around her."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's kind of embarrassing."

"I think it's cute." The comment made his ears wiggle faster.

"Uhhh...Um...Oh man I really need to consider wearing a hat if this is gonna start up again."

"Why are they wiggling?" She said walking toward him. "Are you feeling shy? Around me?"

"No!...Uh...Um...Don't be stupid." He said backing away from her. "Um...Why are you looking like that?"

"I don't know I just am."

"Can you stop? You're scaring me here."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"I don't- Ah." He had bumped into a ledge. He was trapped now. "Uh you know I think you need to back up a bit because you're in my personal space."

"You know I think you do have feelings for me." She said ignoring his request.

"Why? Because of a stupid promise I made?"

"No because of your reaction. You wouldn't be so nervous if it meant nothing right?"

She was batting her eyes at him. Oh God he hated it when women did that. That made him so nervous that he could hardly breathe and at this very moment he felt like a noose was around his neck ready to be pulled. She leaned in closer, he couldn't move or think, her lips were drawing in. He gulped and almost admit defeat when he sensed something coming. Something fast and bad, in one swift movement he grabbed Frida and jumped out of the way just as a car was being thrown at them. It barely hit the side of Manny's face as it flew by.

"Are you alright?" He asked her once it had passed.

"I'm fine." She said.

"What the hell man?! Who threw that?!"

But he got his answer when he saw Django down below.

"Oh God it's him. Frida I need you to go hide." He told her.

"I'm not leaving you." She stated.

"Frida please, if he gets his hands on you I'll be at his mercy now go, hide, please. For your sake and mine."

She sighed then went to go down the stairs of the back building. Manny transformed into his devil form and flew down where he landed right in front of him.

"Sorry did I ruin the moment?" Django chuckled. "What a pity but then again I never did like romance. I was more of the take what you want type."

"You!" Manny said angrily. "You're not getting away this time!"

"I'm not here to fight I'm here to talk."

"Well I'm not."

"What? Not in the mood to converse with your loyal friend."

"Loyal is the last word I would use to describe a rat like you! You had your chance to talk it out a hundred years ago but you didn't want to listen so I'm done!"

"I thought you might say that."

He left at great speed, he heard a scream, and then Django came back holding Frida. One hand had a tight grip on her waist while his other laid firmly on her chance.

"Get your hands off her!" Manny demanded.

"And if I don't? I can do whatever I please with this little angel of yours. I can touch her, break her, even kill her I want to."

"Harm one hair on her head and you go up in flames!"

"Ah-ah, I'm the one making demands here and you're gonna listen to me or I'll have to use my new trick on her."

"What trick?"

"Oh it's a little something I picked from Hell. Did you know that demonic corpses can suck out the souls of the living and in prison them in limbo. How difficult do you think it will be to suck hers out?"

"He's bluffing! Don't listen to him!" Frida protested only to have Django jabbed one of his talons into her arm. "Ahh!"

"You know I always thought pretty girls should be seen not heard and I can go deeper than that if you don't cooperate Manny so I'd start calming down if I were you."

Manny felt the urge to blow him into ash with just one flame but he couldn't risk hurting Frida so he resisted.

"Good now then let's talk. Tomorrow night is the night I shall open the gates of Hell and bring Earth to it's knees. I have the tablet which I can use to summon it."

"How did you get the tablet?"

"Let's just say I payed a certain minister a visit."

"Father Gardner? What did you do to him?" Frida asked.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to Earth and that great big hypocrite God."

"You're crazier than I thought Django!" Manny shouted. "And that tablet won't you do you squat! You need the eye to open the gate! which you don't have!"

"But you do!"

"What are talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you're old man made you swallow it and I must say that was pretty smart of him but I had ways of finding out."

"So what are you gonna do? Kill me and rip the eye out."

"Tempting offer but no, much too messy and a great waste of my strength and power. The eye is inside of you which means you're the only person who can open the gates."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

"Because if you don't you'll never see her again." He hissed and licked the side of her face making her scream in disgust.

"No! Don't you dare!" His eyes flashed green. "Don't you touch her! Not now or ever!"

He lunged for him but Django jumped out of the way and surprised him by stabbing him in the back with another horn. Manny cried out in pain and collapsed on to the ground.

"Manny!" Frida cried out in horror.

His legs and feet began to change into stone and the stone started to make it's way up Manny's body.

"Recognize this Manny? You should because that's the same curse Zoe used on you a hundreds ago, I coated it in those horns but don't worry it only lasts until for about maybe a few hours or so. That should give you plenty of time to think about my offer."

"Manny! Manny!" Frida continued to cry out while trying to break out of Django's grip.

"Sorry Analia but you're coming with me."

He grabbed her arms and shocked her with surging demonic pain. She screamed and felt her body go numb while she tried to fight the urge to pass out. Django chuckled and held her limp body under his arm. Manny wanted to move so bad but he couldn't, flashbacks to the first time played in his head and it scared him.

"You lost your holy woman once, can you bring yourself to loose her again?" The demon taunted. "After all once she's gone who do you have left?"

The two were fighting unconsciousness best they could and their thoughts begged their bodies to move. They both used whatever strength they had left to weakly lift one of their arms up and reach for each other though it was futile.

"Man-Manny." She wept as tears of fright began to fall.

"Frida." He said weakly as the stone continued to encase his body. "I...Will come for...You...I...Promise."

Those were his last words before he turned to stone completely. Everything went black for Frida after that. Django laughed wickedly. Everything was going according to plan perfectly, it wouldn't be long before his goal would be accomplished. It wasn't long before reinforcements were called to look into the flooding of the organization and that attacks that took place in the streets. They found Gardner fatally injured, Manny's stone body, and Frida no where to be seen.

"My God. What happened?" Dipper asked when he saw the organization in shambles and covered in blood.

"It was Django." Sister Nora said. "He flooded the place, attacked Gardner, and stole the tablet."

"He also turned Manny to stone." Solomon added.

"What?" Steven said.

To confirm what he said was true he showed them to the statue of their friend which they found.

"Oh God not again. How did this happen?" Steven asked.

"We don't know."

"Where's Frida?" Connie asked.

"We don't know that either. She's disappeared without a trace."

"I can smell her out." Dipper said. "You got anything of hers."

"I'll check her room." Connie said.

"I don't know what this demon is planning but it's big." Solomon said. "Very big and very bad."

Connie got a strand of hair from Frida's brush and handed it to Dipper to sniff. But try as he might for some reason he couldn't track her anywhere. The three of them searched everywhere but she was no where. It was almost like she had vanished off of the face of the earth. Solomon and Nora called a doctor and were trying to tend to Gardener's injuries and keep him alive because he was fading fast. Manny was alone in his statue form, unable to move or speak or do anything. All he could do was think and pray, pray that Django wouldn't hurt Frida and that he wouldn't loose her.

"You do love her don't you?" a familiar voice said.

He found himself alone in the darkness of his mind and followed a voice to a woman who was walking toward him. No she wasn't walking, she was floating. As she came closer he first thought she was Frida as she looked identical to her but when he took notice of the brown hair and 1800's style dress she was wearing he realized that he was looking at Analia or rather her ghost. He couldn't believe it.

"Hello Manny." She said smiling when she got closer.

He found himself blinking away tears that were threatening to form. She gently placed her hand on the side of his cheek. Her touch was so familiar and soft that it made him feel like he was back in 1826, before this nightmare began.

"It's you." He said surprised. "It's really you isn't it?"

She nodded her smile not changing.

"I was...I was sure that I would never see you again. But what are you doing here? Why are you-"

"You're in love with Frida Suarez aren't you?"

He hesitated, he was about to tell her no. Tell her that he loved her and her alone. That he could never love any woman except her for as long as he lived. But seeing her made him think of Frida just like when he saw Frida for the first time he would think of Analia. He couldn't deny it, he couldn't lie, not to her.

"Yes." He admitted. "I love her more than anything in this world."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." She told him.

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to feel guilty for loving another woman. I am dead, you are not, we have no reason to stay together anymore."

"How can you say that? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, I never stopped and I know that even though you love Frida now part of your heart still loves me and that's all I want just to be remembered by you. Do you know why I chose to live within Frida?"

"No."

"Because I knew that she was only the woman who could help you love again. You need to love again Manny, I can't move on until you do. The night I died I knew all too well that you would distance yourself from everyone and that you wouldn't allow yourself to ever love or care for anyone. That would've made you so miserable and unhappy, I couldn't move on knowing that's what would lay ahead for you in life. When I sensed you're time as a statue was coming to an end I knew there was only way I could help you avoid living such a lonely life, I needed to come back to you but not as a ghost where you be constantly tortured with the false hope of us being together again, in the form of another woman who was alive and then Frida was born. I know the reason you don't want to love her is because you're afraid she'll end up like me but I can't stand to watch you suffer from my death any longer. I have to move on and so do you."

"Analia-"

"In order to save Frida and stop Django you have to remember what your father told you and be who you are. Django will do everything he can to get you to doubt yourself, to do what he thinks you were destined to do but you give in you'll lose everything even your humanity. Tell me can you choose who you are?"

"I already have."

"Then prove it. I know it'll be hard but I know you and I know that you were not born into this world for something evil. You were born to bring goodness, I know it, your parents knew it, and Frida knows it for sure. She's waiting for you and she won't give up on you."

"I know and I'm not leaving her, not now or ever. I'm not going to let him take her away from me, I'll die before I let him do that."

"I'm glad that you've found someone to love again."

"I'll never be able to forget you though."

"I never wanted you to and know that you have loved again I can move on and return to Frida's body for good."

"Analia." He started to weep.

She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers as they shared one last kiss. Manny savored every last moment of that kiss before saying goodbye to his first love for good. All too soon her lips broke away from his and he took one last look at her beautiful, smiling face.

"I'll always love you and as long as you love her, you'll be loving a part of me."

Her final words before she disappeared from his sight. He suddenly found himself able to move, the darkness was beginning to disappear and he could see things. He saw the organization, he was back there and he could move. The spell had warn off.

"Manny!" Dusk gasped rushing to his aid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"In the infirmary."

"Go get them and bring them here."

"Okay but what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kick some bony ass and bring back that annoying nun girl. I swear it."


	34. Chapter 34

**This is a season finale so please review but be kind.**

At the organization the team prepared their weapons and supplies needed to stop Django and whatever evil forces he could have working with him.

"Alright so we all know the plan right?" Manny asked his teammates.

"Yep!" Steven answered.

"Okay let's go."

"Manny wait!" Solomon protested. "Gardner is awake and he wants to talk to you."

Manny went into the clinic. Gardner looked horrible, his body broken and beaten with a nasty gash from where he had been stabbed luckily it was bandaged up however he looked like he was on the break of death.

"Hang in there old man." Manny told him.

"Manny..." He breathed. "Where is Frida?"

"Django took her but don't worry we're going to get her back I swear."

"Your father feared this day would come."

"What do you mean?"

"On the night your mother gave half of her soul to your father, he and Dagon had fought which ended with Dagon tearing off his horns but your father ripped out his eye, giving him the power to open those horrible gates to hell if he wished but instead he devoted his time trying to keep you and your mother hidden from him. When your powers were activated, Dagon picked up your scent and came to retrieve his eye and seek revenge which is why he had you swallow the eye before he went to challenge him. It was on that night he and your father fought each other to the death."

"To the death?"

"They both destroyed each other though he was sad to leave you and take your mother with him into death he was relived that at least you were forever safe from Dagon. Unfortunately there would be others who would force you to use that eye for evil, Django is trying to do that. You mustn't give in to his demands."

"I won't."

"Don't underestimate him because he knows how to bring you to your knees. Resist his influence, stop his plan, and please...Please save Frida...Please save my daughter."

He passed out after that.

"Don't worry I will. I promise."

With that vow he left with the others. The reason why Dipper couldn't sniff out Frida's scent was because she along with Django's lair was under a barrier that made it completely invisible to sight, sound, and smell unless you were the one who cast the barrier. Gardner was the only one who knew how to undo such a barrier and they were able to do it using his notes. With that done Dipper took a whiff of a strand of Frida's hair and was able to track her down. They were led to a mausoleum in a graveyard for demons and evil spirits.

"Wow how original Django." Manny said sarcastically. "He chose the mausoleum where he was buried in."

They opened the stone door and found a stair way leading down into the darkness. Manny lit some torches and lanterns then the four of them walked down. It was cold, dark, and leaky with hundreds of dead corpses lying around.

"Oh gross." Dipper said. "Would it kill him to clean up a little down here?"

"Let's just find Frida and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Connie said.

"You're not the only one." Steven added.

"We'll be alright as long as we don't separate." Manny said.

On cue stone walls rose up from the ground and between Manny and Dipper and Steven and Connie separating them. Manny and Steven tried to take the wall down with brute strength or fire but it was fire proof and apparently Devil and Vampire proof.

"Great. That's just wonderful." Manny said sarcastically. "You guys okay back there?"

"We're good." Connie called.

"Alright change of plans, we'll have to split up and meet back here later okay?"

"Gotcha."

Manny and Dipper went right, Steven and Connie went left. Hoping that they would be able to find Frida and the tablet before things got any worse. Speaking of Frida when she awoke she found herself lying on top of a bed in a very nice looking bedroom but it was surrounded by metal bars. Looking around she realized that she was in a jail cell or cage, the most comfortable jail cell or cage she had ever seen but nonetheless it was still meant to keep her locked up. She didn't like being locked up, it reminded her of when she used to be kept in the asylum. How did she get here anyway?

"Hey she's awake."

She heard a voice and turned to see living corpses all staring at her with bleeding red eyes, drooling fangs, and slobbering jaws. Startled, she screamed and jumped back.

"What a beauty." One of them said.

"Such a fine virgin there's no way Django would pass over something like you." Another of them said.

"It's not fair that Django and that half devil always get the most beautiful women." Said a third one.

"Well he's not here." Said a fourth one who was especially hideous and nasty looking. "So why don't we take advantage of this opportunity and have a little fun."

He started to reach for the door. Frida desperately went to her garder to get her gun only to find it gone.

"Oh crap!" She thought.

Luckily before the corpse could get any closer something grabbed it by it's throat and blown to ash. She saw that the thing that had killed him was Django.

"Naughty, naughty." Django said waving his bony finger. "You filthy pigs know not to touch my things."

"Yes sir! We know that sir!" They blubbered.

"Good now get out of here!"

She watched in horror as Django transformed into a devil that was much more terrifying than Manny. His eyes were redder than blood, his face looked like a corpse from hell, and he had a long, long, black tongue that was dripping hot acid. The corpses scurried out of there like cockroaches who just be exposed to too much light, determined to get away from the scary figure. Once they were gone he returned to the form she normally saw him in, looked at her, and smiled. But it was a smug and wicked smile, one that only a person with nothing but hatred in their hearts could give.

"Right now your face is more beautiful than anything Analia." He told her.

"My name is not Analia!" She snapped. "It's Frida!"

"Oh silly me." He chuckled. "Forgive me but you look so much like her I made a mistake."

"Well I'm not her." She insisted.

"It's true that most of you isn't, but a small part of you is."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're her reincarnation that means when she died instead of going up to heaven she came back to earth and began a new life as you and for what reason?"

"Um...I don't know."

"To be with Manny. Can you believe it? She didn't want Manny to be alone when he woke up from his stone nap so she gave up eternal paradise and chose to go through the pain and hardships of living just to be with him again. Of all the stupidity! Foolish woman!"

"I think that's one of the greatest sacrifices anyone could ever make. To give up heaven and go back to earth just so he wouldn't have to be alone...I can't imagine anyone loving someone that much."

"Hmmmph! Figured you'd say that."

"Are you going to kill me? If you are then you should now I won't go down without a fight."

"Relax my dear I'm not going to hurt you, let's not forget I had a soft spot for Analia so I wouldn't dream of hurting her or her reincarnation."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"I have a little offer for you."

"And what's that?"

"When I unleash hell on earth I shall rain supreme and be able to do anything I please including give you anything you desire, whatever you wish will be yours in an instant and all you have to do is give your heart to me and rule by my side as my queen."

"Not gonna happen."

"Don't provoke me Frida! Remember I can reduce you to nothing but ashes!"

He grabbed her face and tried to kiss her like he did before but she wasn't having it this time. So she spat right in his face. He hissed, released her face, and glared at her.

"You can do what you like!" She cried. "Bribe me! Threaten me! Kill me! But you cannot have me! You couldn't have Analia and you can't have me! Not ever! Because as long as I live on earth there is only one man I will ever love so you cannot have me!"

He reached to grab her face she moved out the way and got as far away from the bars as possible. For a moment it looked like he was going to unlock the gate and come in there to do whatever horrible thing he wanted to do to her. But then his anger subsided and his calm demeanor returned.

"That strong will always irked me." He said. "But in time perhaps I'll manage to break it."

"I'm not afraid. He'll come for me, he always does."

"Oh I'm planning on it. You think I only abducted you to give you an offer? That was just a bonus, you're here as leverage for that mistake of nature. He'll come for you alright and when he does he'll be right where I want him, ready to do my bidding."

"If you think for one minute that he'll help you in your psychotic plan then you must be completely out of your mind! He won't do it!"

"Oh Frida how little you understand. You see when you have the right leverage you can get a man to do anything and I know that this man in particular would do anything to prevent you from suffering as Analia did, even unleash hell on earth." He turned away from her and began to walk off. "I'll give you time to think it over here. Until we see each other again Analia."

Frida growled a little while wishing that she could put a bullet through the psycho's head but now that he was gone she could focus on escaping.

"If you think I'm just going to stay here and let you use me as leverage you've got another thing coming pal." She pulled a hair pin from her hair and began trying to use it to pick the lock to the cage door. "Ah-ha! There we go."

When she got the lock off she checked to see if anyone was around then opened the cage door and began searching for the nearest exit though it was quite difficult considering she didn't know where she was. She heard whispering and went to see if it was anyone who could get her out of here or at least someone she could follow to an exit. The whispering was coming from down a catacomb tunnel, she followed it and found it only led to a dead end where living corpses were digging around for God knows what.

They hadn't seen her yet so she had a chance to escape. She began to back away real slow like until she accidentally tripped over a stone, fell down, and made a noise that caught their attention. When they saw the living woman there they lunged for her. Frida picked herself up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached a dead end.

"Oh God you've got to be kidding me!"

They were closing in on her, her heart was pounding. Here she was surrounded by a bunch of walking corpses who wanted to kill her and she had no weapon to defend herself and no way to escape. She was so done for unless...No, Nora had warned her that using Heaven's Light was a bad idea but she had no other choice. But how the heck do you get it to work? Maybe you had to think about it.

However just before she could start and just before the corpse could get closer to her something came down from above and burned the first few to ashes. It was fire, green fire.

"Fire?"

She looked up and to her relief and utter joy she saw Manny jumped down from a hole he had busted open in the floor of an upper level and landed right in front of her with open arms.

"Frida!" He cried joyfully hugging her.

"Manny!" She said returning the hug. "You came for me! I knew you would!"

"Are you well?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness you had me so worried."

"Um hate to break up this sweet reunion." Dipper said having jumped in after him. "But there are still these guys."

He pointed over to the mob of corpses coming at them.

"Dipper protect Frida, I'll handle these freaks."

He began throwing more fire at them, burning them into ash but more of them just kept coming. They kept grabbing him, trying to hold them down and rip out his flesh and organs then devour his soul. Manny was strong and he manged to throw them off but he couldn't keep it up forever.

"Oh God there's too many of them!" Dipper realized.

"Get your frickin dead hands offa me!" Manny demanded throwing them off one by one.

"Oh no!" Frida cried running to his aid.

"Frida no!" Dipper said stopping her.

"They're gonna kill him!" She screamed with tears running down her cheeks. "Do something!"

"What can I do? If I get close I'll be barbecue!"

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Dipper you need to go into a corner and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"What are you doing?"

"Something that may damage my body and kill you if you don't listen to me but I have no other option here so I gotta do it!"

"Frida you can't-"

"Move! Now!"

"Lord I hope you know what you're doing!"

He got into a corner and closed his eyes.

"Alright light, you did it before now I need you to do it again please. Think light, think light, think light."

She kept telling herself this over and over again in her head then her birthmark started to glow, a match to it appeared on her other wist, two more on the fronts of her feet, and one more on her forehead. They all began to glow and gave off the same bright blue light before only this time she wasn't holding back. It burst out into the entire room, destroying all the corpses in an instant but it was so strong that she wasn't sure if she could handle it. The force of it began to tear her dress, veil, and the rest of her clothes while straining her body immensely. It didn't destroy Dipper or Manny since they were half human but it caused a powerful strain on them too. When the light from her body finally faded the corpses were destroyed but the three of them had all lost consciousness.

...

Dipper and Manny were the first to wake up and they found themselves chained up across from each other inside some demonic sacrificial room. At the head of the room was a large door with strange markings made in blood and Frida lying down on alter still unconscious with a white blanket covering her. Both boys tried to break free but for some reason when they tried they felt a burning sensation.

"Struggle all you wish." A voice chuckled. "Those chains were made from sliver and blood stones so it will do neither of you any good to try and break out."

Django walked out from behind the door holding the tablet.

"After so many years of endless searching, reanimating corpses and using their parts to make me whole, having my own blood bleed out to track it, I shall finally achieve my dream. All you have to do is open one door Manny."

"Your dream is sheer madness! Don't do it Manny!" Dipper protested only to have a corpse bash him on the head with a stone.

"Silence!" Django demanded then turned his attention to Manny. "Imagine it, a world where we can be our own rulers, where we can make our own laws, where we can have anything we want."

"You're out of your damn mind." Manny huffed. "I already told you I want no part of this! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Then maybe a different route will change your mind. If you cannot do it for the freedom we rightfully deserve then do it for her. Open the door in exchange for her soul which I can easily take."

"You're bluffing! You can't do that! No one can! At least not without making a deal with Satan! Ha! Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?!"

"I can assure you I can take her soul but I won't if you open the door."

"No."

"As you wish."

He walked toward the alter.

"What are you doing? No! Stop! You lay one finger on her and I'll burn this whole place to the ground! You hear me?!"

But his threats were ignored. Django lifted up Frida's face and opened his mouth. A misty substance was then sucked out from her lips.

"No! No! NO! NO! NOOO!" Manny cried out in his demon voice. "YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARRRD!"

He struggled in vain to break free but it was a futile effort and he was forced to watch him steal away her life. He heard her give out one last breath before her body lost it's color, her pulse stopped, and life was gone. She was dead. Manny felt tears of rage and heartbreak stream down his cheeks. It happened again, he watched the woman he loved die right in front of him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He fell to his knees and began to weep silently. Dipper could only just watch with eyes of pity. He had never seen him so hurt in all the years he had known him.

"I'll give her back to you." Django said. "If you open it."

Manny knew he shouldn't do it. He knew of the horrible consequences that would come with performing that horrible act, the countless lives that would be lost if he did it. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't loose another woman he loved and live with it for the rest of his life. He couldn't bear it.

"For her." He said reluctantly. "I'll do it."

Django grinned and using his skeleton key he unlocked Manny's chains.

"All you have to do is transform into your devil form and touch the door." He told him.

Manny stood on his feet and transformed into his devil form. He slowly walked toward the door and raised his hand up.

"May God forgive me." He thought.

"Don't do it!" Dipper shouted getting his attention. "Please! Manny you don't have to do it!"

"Yes he does!" Django shouted. "He is half devil! He was born to bring mankind to it's knees and unleash hell! Evil is his destiny! He has no choice!"

"You always have a choice Manny! Just because you're half devil doesn't mean you have to be evil!"

"If you don't do it then the woman you love will be lost to you forever!"

"He's lying! Manny you and I both know he won't bring her back! I'm sure he won't! He just wants her for himself and once you do what he wants he'll kill you and take her!"

"Be quiet you stupid mutt!"

Django's corpse minions began to attack Dipper at his word.

"Open the door! Now!"

Manny looked at the door then back at Dipper and then at Frida.

"You are a devil! You have no choice in this world! You serve one purpose and that is to cause destruction!"

"Promise me that no matter what the world says or does to you, you will choose who you are, you will choose the life you live. Promise me."

His father's words echoed in his head. That's what he had meant when he told him that. He wanted Manny to have a choice, to choose what he wanted to do and who he wanted to be. This was his life and he made his own choices.

"What are you doing?! Open the door! Open the-"

"DJANGO!"

Manny lunged for him and plunged his claws deep into his back.

"Manny you...How dare you!"

"DIE AND REPENT YOU BASTARD OF HELL!"

He pulled his claws out then sent a huge flame that destroyed his corpses. He then went over to the alter and gathered Frida into his arms, holding her in a bridal carry. She felt so cold and her body was limp but she wasn't completely gone yet.

"Let's get out of here." Manny told Dipper.

"I'll lead the way."

Dipper sniffed for the exit and the two of them ran toward it. Once outside Manny gently laid Frida down and made sure that nothing could harm her out here.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"He still has her soul, I gotta get it back or she's done for. Stay with her and keep her safe okay?"

"Hey I'm a dog remember? I'm supposed to be a loyal protector." He joked.

"Thanks." Manny said smiling. Then he went back down into the mausoleum and to face his greatest enemy. He found Django on the ground looking like a pathetic undead creature.

"What do you want?" He asked in a voice of pure hatred. "You've already destroyed my dream. What more can you do to me?"

"You have something that doesn't belong to you. Give me her soul!"

"Never! She is my consolation prize and if you want her soul you're gonna have to rip it out of me."

He then transformed into his demonic form. Manny had seen him like this before so he wasn't surprised or startled and he might have been scared if he wasn't so angry at Django and determined to save Frida. They two devils spread their wings and flew up to fight each other. While they were equal in strength and agility, Manny's body was alive while Django's was just made up of rotting corpses so if he could just hit him in the right place he would crumble to pieces. He took a whiff of the monster blood, bleeding out which gave him a quick understanding of all his body parts and knowledge of where just to strike.

He plunged his claws deep into Django's body and searched around for a soul that didn't belong. He found many but there was one that was pure and angelic like. That was hers, no doubt about it. He absorbed it into his own body and then stabbed Frida's crucifix necklace right Django's decaying, black heart causing his body to split apart and crumple into ashes.

"Damn you Manny."

His finally words ever said. Manny took a few panting deep breaths then went back out to the exit where Dipper was. He kneeled down at Frida's body, gently lifted her chin up, and leaned in. When his lips were inches from hers he opened his mouth and her soul flew back into her lips and returned to her body. All they could do now was wait and hope that he had gotten her soul back to her just in time. For minutes nothing happened then she took a deep breath and the color came back to her face. When she opened her eyes Manny's smiling face was the first thing she saw.

"Manny." She said softly. Her arms went around his neck while his went around her waist. They held each other close, afraid that if they were to let go they would loose each other forever. "I had the most horrible nightmare, I dreamed that those corpses had killed you and that I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"It's alright now, I'm here. The nightmare is over." He assured her.

"Manny."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said trying not to cry. "So much."

"I know." He said smiling into her hair. "I love you too."

They looked at each other, his flaming green eyes met with her angelic blue eyes, their hearts were beating, and their cheeks were blushing. Their feelings for each other were flying like they had done many times before only this time there was no hesitation or resistance. They leaned in, his lips touched hers, and they shared their long awaited kiss of love. Frida was so happy, this kiss was a thousand times better than the last kiss she gave him, this time he was kissing her. He returned her feelings and she couldn't be happier. For Manny he felt like he was kissing the face of heaven. After a hundred years of misery and guilt, he finally felt love again and this time he wasn't going to let it go.

Dipper smiled as he watched them kiss. He thought it was a very sweet moment until he realized something.

"Uh guys where's Steven and Connie?!"

...

"Hello?!" Steven shouted. He and Connie had become completely lost in the mausoleum. "A little help?! Anybody out there?!"

"Manny?! Dipper?!" Connie said.

"If they leave us here they are so dead."


	35. Chapter 35

Two years later...

With Django destroyed and the slime forever gone the new mayor was so grateful to the new organization that he tore up the order that the old mayor had signed allowing the Helsing Organization and the Holy Order to be back in business completely. Granted there were plenty of people who were against it but they would just have to deal with it. With the new order gone Manny, Steven, and Dipper could show themselves without fear of being arrested and didn't have to go into hiding. In fact Manny was free to move back into his house with Frida.

"Peace and quiet at last." He said stretching out in his living room. "Thought I'd never have time to myself."

"Hello." Steven and Dipper said interrupting his private time.

"How did you two get in?"

"The back door was unlocked." Steven said.

"Ugh! I told Frida to lock the backdoor before she went out! What are you two doing here?"

"We thought you might need some cheering up." Steven said.

"Actually I didn't want to come." Dipper objected. "I wanted to go to the library."

"But don't you guys wanna hang out?"

"No." Dipper and Manny both said.

"But I brought jam."

"Oh dear God how did I get stuck with you two?" Manny asked himself.

"Oh come on you know you like us."

"No I don't."

"Me either." Dipper said.

"You're both liars, why else would we have stuck together in war? Let's not forget we saved each other."

"Yes biggest mistake I ever made was saving you." Manny said.

"You should've left me for the Turks." Dipper said.

"I know you guys. You don't regret what happened."

1826

Steven had just arrived at the army camp to train for the Secret War he had joined. As soon as he arrived he along with several other men were shoved at the feet of the Drill Sargent.

"Name?!" He shouted.

"Steven. Steven Universe." He answered.

"Stand up boy!"

"Yes sir."

"That's Drill Sargent to you! Now stand up straight and salute boy!"

Steven did just as he was ordered.

"Now drop and give me twenty!"

"But-"

"Don't question me!"

"Yes Drill Sargent Sir!"

Needless to say Steven's stay in the army camp for those first few days weren't that great. You see despite being born with great strength he was a pacifist. Not exactly the kind of man you'd want serving in the army but looks can be deceiving. The Drill Sargent didn't go easy on him but then again he didn't go easy on anyone however he was impressed by how strong he was. He had to run laps, do push ups,how to use a gun, take a gun apart and put it back together again, hand to hand combat, and how to stay hidden. After six weeks of training he went to fight in his first battle. All was quiet as they stood hidden behind the trees and in fox holes that had been dug.

The silence was broken by guns getting fired, poisoned arrows were shot, and the Turk leaders came riding on their horses ready to decapitate the heads of their enemies. Steven shot his gun but the force caused him to trip and he was shot in the foot by a poisoned arrow. The sharp point of the arrow didn't hurt nearly as bad as the burning poison that started seeping into his body. He laid there crying out in pain while desperately trying to remove the arrow. A Turk on a horse ran over to him and raised his sword to decapitate him. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the injury when he heard a gunshot.

When opened his eyes to see the Turk had fallen from his horse with a bullet in his head and standing by his dead body was Manny with one arm holding a smoking gun and his other arm bleeding. He looked at his Steven's foot then lifted him on to his shoulders.

"Leave me man!" Steven said. "Go on without me!"

"Oh shut up! Before I'm tempted to!"

"What about your arm?"

"Hurts like a bitch but I can still run and I can hold you! Now pipe down and don't move! Your movement will make the poison spread faster!" He began running from the field into the woods. When Manny was sure they were out of sight they dropped into a hole and he sat him down. He gripped his hands firmly onto the arrow and stuck a glove in Steven's mouth.

"You might wanna bite down on this." Manny warned.

"Mmmph? Mmmph- MMMMMM!"

His muffled screams echoed through the trees when Manny yanked the arrow right out of his foot. He then pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Warning this is going to burn like hell fire."

Steven bit down hard on the glove when Manny poured the alcoholic drink on to his foot. It stung greatly.

"There we go."

"Oh God! Why would you do that?" Steven cried.

"To slow down the poison you idiot. That poison works fast and alcohol is the only way to delay it long enough until we get to the infirmary. Fun fact while alcohol can cause your death it can also save your life."

"Are you a doctor or something?"

"No but for some reason my parents couldn't take me to a doctor so growing up if I ever got sick or hurt myself I had to rely on home remedies."

"They didn't take you to a doctor? Why not?"

"I don't know. Mother always said it was because my body was different from the bodies of other boys, different in a way that if a doctor ever saw them he'd freak out but that's all I knew."

"Were your parents doctors?"

"No my father was a merchant and my mother was a Sunday school teacher. They were never in the medical business but they sure did know a lot about medicine. They're dead and gone now but I picked up some of their methods."

"Gee I'm sorry when did they die?"

"Six years ago, I was twelve. My old man went away on business where he got into a fight with some old rival of his. He got killed and a week later my mother dropped dead from a heart attack."

"Gosh that's terrible. In a way I kind of know what that's like. My mother died when I was born, I never knew her."

"That's rough. How did she die?"

"Blood loss. My father said that something was wrong with her stomach and her uh... uh...Shall we say lower area and due to that she lost a lot of blood and she died."

"Ouch, sorry man."

"It's alright."

"Look no offence but don't you think it's weird we're giving away all this personal stuff and we don't even know each other's names."

"Good point. I'm Steven!"

"Manny. Now let's get going, there should be a clinic somewhere up here."

SWISH! Another arrow had been shot.

"Damn!" Manny cursed as he lifted Steven on to his shoulders and started running. "Good lord! You're heavy! What do you eat?!"

"Not much. I normally eat- Ah!" He cried startled by another arrow.

"Watch yourself!" Manny warned as he ran. "Damn those Turks!"

"Don't they ever get tired?"

"Of course not! Those bastards believe their soul purpose in life is to kill and destroy! They're animals!"

He continued to carry him until finally they reached the clinic for wounded soldiers where they were treated. Unfortunately once they recovered they were sent back to the battle field. It was a a humid morning when they went back. All was quiet which meant they had to extra careful, they had to move quickly and quietly while listening for any sounds that would lead to an attack. Just then the silence was broken by a scream. Steven went to investigate.

Someone had fallen into a trap set by the Turks. It was a pit filled with mud and oil so when someone fell in it would be much to slick for them climb out and the Turks could easily pull whoever was trapped in out and kill them.

"Help! Is anybody out there?" A voice called from the pit. He looked down to see Dipper standing at the bottom of the pit desperately trying to climb back up. "Oh thank God! Listen can you help me? I'm stuck down here!"

"Wait right there!" Steven had some rope on his belt so he took it off and threw it down into the whole. "Grab on to that!"

Dipper grabbed the other end of the rope and in one pull, Steven pulled out.

"Whoa! Boy are you strong." Dipper said surprised.

"Thanks now let's get out of here."

A mob of angry Turks came chasing after them, screaming and shooting arrows. They managed to get away but one arrow hit Steven right in his left shoulder but despite the pain he kept running until they reached the clinic. A few more weeks later the three of them were assigned to take the night shift of watching for enemy attacks.

"Hey I didn't get a chance to tell you this." Dipper told Steven that night. "But thanks for the rescue."

"You're welcome. I'm Steven by the way."

"Dipper Pines at your service."

"Same to you and this is my friend Manny."

"I never agreed to that." Manny objected.

"But you saved my life."

"So?"

"Doesn't that mean you like me?"

"Buddy you can save a lot of people and not like them at all."

"Oh..."

"But I guess you're okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then are we friends?"

"More like acquaintances. Frankly I didn't come here to make friends, I came here to defend my country with honor...Also they were gonna pay me big for joining."

"Hold up they paid you?" Dipper said.

"Yep. You see I came from a wealthy family but after my parents died my grandfather who has a huge gambling problem lost all our money and without it I can't get married."

"Oh you're engaged? That's sweet." Steven said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You said you can't marry her without the money." Dipper said. "She's not a gold digger is she? Or is it dowry issues?"

"Neither, she marry me even I was poor as dirt and her father is an abusive son of a bitch who couldn't give two bits about what happens to her."

"So why do you need the money?"

"Because I need someway to take care of her otherwise I'm not that good of a husband."

"Gotcha."

"So when's the wedding?" Steven asked.

"August that is if I make it back alive. She begged me not to go but I just...I just can't marry her when I have nothing to give."

"I know what you mean. My father's land is about to be bought by some greedy jackass and we're running low on money. This farm is everything to us so when the army came to me with their offer I couldn't refuse."

"Wait a minute you both were paid!" Dipper said. "That's so unfair! My service is for free!"

"Really?" Steven said.

"Yes! If I survive this they better give me something!"

"So Pines kid what's your story? Why'd you join this Godforsaken war?" Manny asked.

"Well I come from a long line of strong men. My father, my grandfather, my Uncle Ford, my Uncle Stan, my great grandfather mainly men who all fought and died in wars except for Stan, he fought but he didn't die."

"Lucky."

"Not exactly, after my Uncle Ford died Stan injured himself so he'd be sent back. He was branded a coward for the rest of his life. Anyway as fate would have it I was born skinny, thin, and lacking muscle. So much so that I was constantly made fun of by all the men in my town, you know some people actually doubted I was my father's son, that my mother cheated on him and that I was a love child of all the stupidity."

"That's rough." Steven said.

"So to prove my manhood and that I wasn't' some weakling I joined the army just like everyone else in my family did and despite what everyone says I am not a coward like my uncle is! I will not injury myself and flee from war! Also to prove that my sister and I were not love children."

"Sister?"

"We were twins which may or may not be the reason I was born like this. Maybe because we're twins we were born with similar body parts."

"You mean you've got a chick's body?!" Steven gasped.

"You're a he/she!" Manny gasping also as the two began to back away.

"No you idiots I mean-"

"Your sister has a man's body?" Steven guessed.

"No! I mean we're both really skinny and thin that's all...And same blood type but that's where it ends! Trust me our...Parts are totally different."

"Oh..." The two said.

After two months of fighting, violence, blood, and death that seemed to go on forever the Turks admitted defeat and the war was finally brought to end with all three men surviving. Manny and Steven were paid for their service with Dipper getting a little something as well. To celebrate the three of them went to a local tavern/brothel. All through the night food, music, dancing, alcohol, and women though Manny being engaged chose not to go overboard with the rum for fear he would make a mistake while Steven and Dipper were getting drunk and living it up.

"Oh man I haven't seen so many women in all my life!" Dipper slurred looking at the lot of them dancing around or lying around provocatively. One woman gave Dipper a wink and beckoned him over to where she was. "Oh I think she wants me man!"

"I think so to." Steven hiccuped.

"Lord she must be really drunk but I'm not passing up that opportunity! Whoo-hoo!" He cried rushing over to join her.

"Oh boy." Manny chuckled.

"Hey Manny that girl looks about just my size right?" Steven asked him pointing over to one girl who was dancing seductively.

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna go make her smile. You hear that beautiful I'm gonna make you smile!" He cheered.

All night those two drank and fooled around with women. At one o'clock Manny had to drag the two drunk men out of there.

"You know what Manny?" Steven slurred. "You're my only friend. You're my only friend in this whole wide world."

"Uh-huh yeah sure." He said rolling his eyes.

"My mother was a saint." Dipper rambled. "I could take anyone in this place! Come on!"

"Will the two of you shut up?" Manny growled.

"Hey who lit Steven on fire?" Dipper asked.

"You know what Dipper? You're my only friend in this whole wide world." Steven wailed.

"Idiots." Manny groaned.

Soon the boys were awarded the metal of honor then went back home to share their good fortunes with their families. But then their tragedies took place and it drove them to discover their paranormal sides and transform into monstrous forms. Angry mobs chased all three of them away from their homes and into the forest where they would unknowingly meet again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Steven shouted as he was chased by the villagers carrying garlic and wooden stakes.

"Kill him!" They shouted.

"Blood sucking demon!"

"Send the monster back to hell."

He ran deep into the forest and didn't stop until he ran smack into Dipper.

"Watch where your going you idiot!" Dipper shouted.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"You crazy bitch!" They heard a familiar voice hiss. They looked over to see Manny in his devil form with his witch ex lover Zoe.

"You told them what I was didn't you!" Manny snarled at her.

"Of course I did." She sneered.

"Why?"

"To punish you for spurning my feelings."

"Haven't I suffered enough?! Isn't it bad enough that you took Analia from me?!"

"No! This is my last offer Manny. Love me and be with me forever and I'll erase their memories of what you are."

"Oh you psychotic, twisted, little whore! You don't get it do you! I never loved you! You're manipulative and selfish and jealous and heartless and insane! You killed the woman I loved and turned a whole town against me! How could I love you? You don't even know what love is!"

"You hellspawn! How could you know what love is? You have a heart of stone! And I think you need a body to match!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

She raised her hands up and began speaking in tongue. The clouds darkened, thunder clapped, and purple lighting began to strike. One bolt hit Manny and it turned his entire body to stone.

"There now your body matches your heart and you shall remain that way for a century." She cackled.

More lighting bolts struck and anything it hit would be turned to stone for a hundred years. Steven and Dipper tried to run but they weren't quick enough.

"What's happening?!" Steven cried as his body became stone.

"Oh no! Oh no! Ahhhh!" Dipper shrieked as he became a statue.

There they were. Three statues that would remain perfectly still for a hundred years. During their time the forest was taken down and replaced with city buildings. People they knew grew old and died while new people they would meet would be born and grow up. They watched the world change and we're forbidden to be apart of it for a hundreds years. Then when the clock struck midnight on the hundredth anniversary of when the spell was cast they were finally realeased from their stone prisons.

The stone around their bodies began to crack and they found themselves able to move and talk again. They felt like that they had been alseep all this time but they had woken up in a strange new world.

"Oh my neck." Dipper said "Wow does it have a nasty crick. Hey where am I?"

"What's going on? Where are the woods?" Steven wondred. "And why do I smell like wet rock!"

"That slutty witch!" Manny shouted once he was free. "Where is she? I'll hang her by a noose and her burn her at the stake!"

The three of them looked at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" They asked each other at the same time.

They looked at each other and noticed their monstrous appearances.

"Devil!" Steven gasped.

"Vampire!" Dipper cried.

"Werewolf!" Manny shouted.

"Oh please don't drag me to hell!" Steven gravelled at Manny's feet. "I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't control myself I swear! And I'm still young! No where near close to death! Don't let Satan get me! Please! I wanna live!"

"Get off me!" Manny said kicking him away. "What do I look like the grim reaper?"

"Dirty blood sucker!" Dipper said holding up a cross he made with sticks. "Keep your filthy fangs off my good clean neck!"

"That doesn't work on me." Steven said.

"What?"

"Me neither and by the way dog boy you bite me and you're barbecue." Manny said.

"I don't bite people that's so uncivilized and barbaric."

"What are you a purebred werewolf?"

"No! For your information you savage monsterousities I'm half human! And- and...Sniff! You two smell awfully familiar. Have we met?"

"I think I'd remember a dog that could speak." Manny said.

"No I'm sure I know you two from somewhere. Sniff! Sniff! Manny? Steven?"

"How do you know my name?" The two asked.

"It's me Dipper. From the war?"

"You? Wait a minute...Manny?" Steven said to the devil.

"Steven?"

"What happened to you?!" They all asked.

...

"And we've been friends ever since." Steven said.

"Nice walk down memory lane." Dipper sighed. "The only good thing I remember from then was that time I got drunk and I don't even remember most of it."

"You slept with three prostitutes, sang show tunes, and then tried to beat up all the men there." Manny said.

"Oh...Did I win?"

"No."

"Oh...Figures. Say I wouldn't mind having another night like that. What about you guys?"

"I'm up for that." Steven said.

"Pass." Manny said.

"Why not?"

"I'm busy tonight. In fact I should probably get going now."

"To where?" Steven asked.

"None of your business. Now get out of my house!"

"Okay but what are you doing?"

"What part of none of your business do you not understand? Out!"

He threw them out of the manor and locked all the doors.

"What's his problem?" Steven asked.

"I don't know must be stressed or something. So are we going to the bar or what?"

"Right behind you."

Manny watched and waited for them to leave. Once they were gone he left the manor and sneaked over to a lake that was far out in the land where Frida was waiting for him.

"You're late." She said in an upset tone.

"Give me break it's my day off." He said.

"You said that you'd be here."

"And I am here. I always come."

"Yeah but only when you feel like it. God you are so unreliable."

"And you're too demanding."

"Ugh! Why do I even work with you?"

"I could say the same thing about you. Hey maybe I should leave."

"Well I wouldn't stop you."

"Then I'll go!"

"Then go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He put his arms around her waist, dipped her, and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and the two were in a passionate make out session that lasted for five minutes and when they parted they smiled and shared laughs.

"Would you really leave me?" She giggled.

"No. I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to." He smiled.

"Good and just so you know if you ever tried I'd stop you."

"I know."

They started kissing again then broke apart.

"This...This is wrong right?" She asked panting.

"So wrong." He agreed.

"Do you wanna stop then?"

"Oh hell no!"

They continued to make out until Frida's stomach began growl.

"Looks like I'm hungry." She said. "Did you bring the basket?"

"Two years of being together and you still doubt me. I'm deeply hurt."

He made a basket appear in his hand which contained a table cloth, sliver wear, plates, candles, a bottle of wine, champagne glasses, and expendive frozen veal he bought. He started a fire and used it to cook the meat. When it got dark they had candlelight pinic dinner of roasted veal with shallots and wine.

"So why were you late?" She asked him.

"Well the guys were over and they were just talking and I guess I lost track of time."

"Do they know?"

"They don't suspect a thing."

"What about Dipper?"

"Wiped his memory of the whole kiss between us."

"Good...Listen are we doing the right thing? Keeping...Us a secret?"

"Frida I'm half devil and you're a nun. Can you imagine what the world would think if they found us out? They'd crucify us both."

"I know it's just...Don't get me wrong I enjoy this but sneaking around like this makes it harder and harder for us to be together."

"I know I don't like it either. Hey have an idea, why don't we take a little trip?"

"To where?"

"North Carolina. My parents had a summer house built there and we'd stay there for the summer. It's also where my parents married and had their honeymoon."

"How sweet but are you sure it's the right the place?"

"Yes it's big, quiet, has a lake and it's near a small town where no one knows who we are. Well they might know me but they never knew I was half devil."

"Sounds perfect but if we just take a vacation alone they'll know something is up."

"We'll just tell them it's a business trip."

"You think that they'll believe us?"

"Positive."

"Alright I'll start making plans."


	36. Chapter 36

Pacifica sighed as she listened to her parents go on and on about themselves to the hosts of the dinner party they were attending. The conversations they had were always boring and she was forbidden to speak unless her parents wanted her to confirm a lie they told so she would just sit there for hours bored out of her mind. She would have dosed off if it hadn't been for the sudden noise of glass breaking.

The noise caught hers and everyone else attention and they turned in the direction of where it came from. The source of it was a glass pitcher that had been dropped by one of the help. A woman in her thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face had gone pale and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Clumsy fool! Look what you've done?!" The wealthy host of the party scolded.

But the woman didn't seem to be paying attention. Her gaze was planted right on Pacifica's mother.

"Priscilla?" The woman asked shakingly. "Priscilla is that...Is that really you?...You're alive?"

"I don't know who you are!" Priscilla claimed proudly.

"It's me. Charlotte."

A look of utter horror crossed her mother's face when she heard these words.

"You are mistaken for I have never known a Charlotte in all my life."

"Priscilla how can you say that?"

"Excuse me but who are you and how do you know my mother?" Pacifica asked.

"Pacifica be silent!" Her mother snapped.

"My name is Charlotte Hoffman and I'm her sister."

The crowd gasped.

"That is a lie! I have no sister! I'm an only child!" Priscilla denied.

"Priscilla why are you lying?"

"You have me confused with someone else!"

"No I don't."

"I refuse to stay here and be insulted! Me a wealthy woman of high stature related to a common maid? That's absurd! Preston, Pacifica, grab your things we're leaving."

Before Pacifica could say a word her parents were already forcing her out of there.

"Sister wait!" Charlotte cried going after them. "Stop! Why are you doing this?"

"I am not your sister! Now get away from me!"

"But-"

"I said get away from me!"

She then struck Charlotte across her face knocking her to the ground. Charlotte looked up at Priscilla with a face full of betrayal and heartbreak. But Priscilla's face held no remorse or regret neither did her father's but Priscilla's held great pity and suspicion. They got into their limo which drove them back home. On their way there Pacifica couldn't help but wonder about the woman's name. Charlotte Hoffman, she knew she had heard the name before but where?

All it took was a glance down at her bracelet to realize where she had heard it. Charlotte Hoffman was the name of a the jewel witch who previously owned the bracelet and the diary she found. According to reports Charlotte's whereabouts were unknown and she had lost all of her family save for one sister who had vanished. Could her mother be that missing sister? That would explain why Pacifica had the powers of a jewel witch. But then again this woman might be some crazy person making a mistake. She needed to find out for sure.

When she got home she pulled out the diary and began reading all the pages but not a single one provided any information save for the same name that could indicate that her mother and that woman were related. Then on the last page she found something tucked inside of it. It was a small photo of a family. A family which consisted of six people, a grown man with blonde hair, a grown woman with light brown hair, two teenage girls with light brown hair, a young man with blonde hair, and a little girl who also had blonde hair. She flipped the photo and found writing on the back that read:

September 28th 1909, the Hoffman family. Olaf and Susanne Hoffman age 42, Rudy Hoffman age 23, Alexandra Hoffman age 19, Priscilla Hoffman age 17, and Charlotte Hoffman age 10.

Pacifica noticed that Charlotte looked very familiar at that age. Starting to realize something she went down her family's gallery and searched for a photo of herself when she was ten. She found one of herself at that age and compared to the one in her hand. Both she and Charlotte looked alike. She also noticed that Susanne looked a lot like her mother. Did this mean that they were in fact related?

...

Dipper hungrily licked his chops as he gazed at the fat, plump, chickens squawking and running around at a local chicken farm. In one swift move he charge into the farm, dodging security alarms and traps, then entered the chicken coop causing the birds to run around wild.

"Yes that's it! Run! Run you fat hens! That only makes the hunt more fun!"

Interesting fact, it is the nature of werewolf, devil, or vampire to crave meant abd to enjoy a challenge and neither Dipper, Manny, or Steven were any exception. Whenever they craved meat and a challenge they would sneak in and rob local farmers. However all three boys had different tastes. Manny preferred red abd dark meat so he would steal from cow, sheep, bison farmers. Steven preferred white meat so he stole from pig, goat, and turkey farms. As for Dipper he liked poultry do he would steal from chicken, duck, and goose farms.

Once Dipper had caught a chicken and heard the gun shots of the angry farmer he bolted out of the coop, hopped over the fence, and ran all way back to the organization where he prepared to enjoy his snack.

Ring-Ring!

"Hello?" Dipper said answering the phone.

"Dipper where are you?"

"Eating a snack."

"Well hurry up and meet me down at the Ghent residence."

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

"Is it an emergency?" He said desperately trying to keep his snack from running away.

"Yes. So I need you to hurry up and-" CLUCK! "What on earth was that?"

"My snack."

"Dipper is that a live chicken?"

"Not for long."

"Oh yuck! Just get over here."

She hung up. Dipper killed the chicken, ate it raw, then went to meet her at the mansion that belonged to the Ghent Family.

"Okay so why did you drag me down here?" He asked.

"Do you remember that family we read about? The Hoffmans?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"Well I just found Charlotte Hoffman last night."

"Really? I thought she was dead."

"She's not and I think we might be related."

"We?"

"Me and her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well she's a jewel witch just like me, last night she claimed that my mother was her sister, and while looking in her diary I found this picture of her when she was ten and she looks exactly like I did at that age."

"So why am I here?"

"Because you're a werewolf so you can tell if two people are related by smelling their blood right?"

"I guess."

"Okay so you're here to do a blood test. Find out if Charlotte and I have the same blood."

"I don't know if it's that simple but I guess it's worth a shot."

They went up to the manor door and knocked on it. They asked if they could speak to Charlotte but she had been fired for making a scene last night and was last seen trying to a job at a bar. The two of them found her getting shouted at by a drunk customer who poured his drink on her. They followed her outside into the alleyway where she broke down sobbing.

"Um...Excuse me." Pacifica said startling the woman.

"Ah! Who are you? What do you want?" She gasped.

"Hi you probably don't remember me but I...I was at the party last night and I.."

"Please don't beat me! I didn't mean to cause any trouble I just-"

"No. That's not it, we've never met before but my name is Pacifica Northwest, I'm Priscilla Northwest's daughter and I think we could be related."

"Priscilla had a daughter? Strange you don't look anything like her."

"Yeah I get that alot. Listen I want to make sure that we are related before we jump to the reunion so would you mind picking your finger with this?"

Pacifica handed her a needle. Charlotte looked at suspiciously but nevertheless pricked her finger with it and let three drops of blood fall. Pacifica then took the needle from her and did the same thing. Dipper sniffed both drops of blood and found that they had a similar scent.

"Well?" Pacifica asked.

"Well the connection isn't too strong, possibly because she's your aunt and not someone close like a mother or sister but I'd say it's a match." Dipper said.

"Excuse me young man but what on earth are you talking about?" Charlotte asked.

"Now don't be alarmed lady but...I'm half werewolf." Dipper said.

"What?!"

"Don't panic! I don't eat human flesh I swear! And I'm perfectly harmless I swear! And was just checking to see if you and Pacifica were actually related and you are."

Charlotte looked at Pacifica.

"So you're my niece?"

"It would appear that way." Pacifica said.

"Why did you believe me about what I said last night?"

"Well for one thing my mother's never been honest about anything and also I found this in my attic." She held up the diary.

"My diary." Charlotte said taking it from her. "Last time I saw this I was ten years old. I thought I had lost it in the fire."

"The fire? Charlotte I want to know something, how did you and my mother get separated? And what do you mean a fire?"

Charlotte sighed and was quiet for a moment then sat down.

"It was nineteen years ago. I was only ten, the six of us were getting ready for school and work when suddenly he appeared."

"Who?"

"The one eyed demon. It all happened do fast, he just came crashing through the windows surrounded by the fire's of hell. Slaughtering everything in it's path. Whils my father, mother, and brother Rudy fought the demon my osister Alexandra hid me in the wine cellar and told me not to come out no matter what I heard. I smelled smoke and I heard screaming. When I woke up I was in the arms of a policeman and I saw that my home had been burned to the ground and that my parents, my brother, and my sister were all lying dead on the ground. I lost everything that day, my family, my home, everything."

"What about my mother?"

"When I didn't see her body I looked everywhere for her but it was like she had completed vanished. After awhile I assumed that she had died along with everyone else in my family. So you can imagine my reaction when I saw her last night, alive and well. But she denied even knowing who I was."

"Don't be too surprised Mother doesn't really show love and affection to anyone not even me and I'm her daughter."

"If you don't mind me asking how is Priscilla? What has she become?"

"Do you want the truth or what the papers say?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look I hate to break it to you but Mother is well...A selfish, heartless, un loving, shrew."

"Oh...I see. Well she-"

"Pacifica!" A harsh voice called from a limousine. It was her parents.

"What are you doing in this dirty alleyway?" Her father called.

"With that dirty urchin!" Priscilla pointing to Dipper.

"Hey!" Dipper shouted insulted.

Priscilla looked over at Charlotte and like before had a look of shock and horror on her face which then turned to rage and disgust.

"Pacifica get into the limousine now!" She ordered.

"Why?"

"Nevermind why! Just do it!"

"But I-"

"Now!"

She sighed and joined her parents in the limousine. It drove them back to the manor where she would receive an awful scolding.

"Just what the hell were you doing with that disgusting boy?" Preston denanded.

"He's not disgusting!" Pacifica argued. "His name is Dipper and he's my friend."

"Friend? You're actually friends with people like that? Have you no shame?"

"And why were you hanging around that woman?" Priscilla asked.

"You mean my aunt?"

Her mother froze in terror giving her all the confirmation she needed that her mother knew that Charlotte was her suster.

"Pacifica you can't honestly believe that crazy woman's lies. I mean they're just words."

"Actually Mother I have things besides words that have me convinced. Like this." She held up Charlotte's diary.

"Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think? In the place where you and Father bury all your secrets. In the attic."

"You rotten little snoop! How dare you go in there! You know you're not allowed!"

"Yeah because you were afraid that I might find out one of your dirty secrets. Like the fact that everyone in Father's family is a lair and a thief and that you pretty much erased your family out of shame!"

"How dare you talk to us like that!" Preston shouted. "We are your parents!"

"Your sperm joing with her egg doesn't mean anything if you don't really love or care about me."

"Love you? Care about you? Do you really think that's why we chose to have you? We had you because we needed an heir. I needed a son should would carry on my duties but I had daughter! I had no need for a daughter! And I would've left you at an orphanage if the complications of your birth hadn't of resulted in your mother losing her ability to bear anymore children!"

Now any other child who had this from their father would have most likely burst into tears but Pacifica was so used to her father being such a cruel man that it didn't shock or hurt her at all. She knew her parents never loved her so this was no surprise.

"So we kept you and decided that we would marry you off to some wealthy man or high status. Which is about the time we do that. Mr. Ghent's brother Horace has had his eye on you for quite some time. He asked for your hand in marriage a few weeks ago and I accepted."

"You what?!"

"He's rich and educated, a suitable match for you."

"But he's forty-five years old not to mention ugly, boring, and mean! And I don't even like him!"

"Ha! As if that has anything to do with marriage." Her mother scoffed. "Do you honestly think your father and I like each other? We didn't I only married him because he was rich."

"And I only married her because she was the town beauty at the time." Her father said. "You have beauty and money so you're perfect for Horace."

"But I can't marry him!"

"You can and you will! The plans have already been made. You'll be married by next month at least and after that I expect you to bear a son. You will not coddle him, you'll let a nanny raise him then when he's ten turn him over top my care so I may teach him the family business."

"No!" She screamed.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no! I will not let that happen! I will not marry an okd man I don't even like just so you can have more money! And any child bring into this world I will make sure it's as far away from you as possible!"

"How dare you! I am your father!"

"You are a cruel, greedy, selfish, lying, abusive man and I'm ashamed to call you my father! I'd rather die then marry someone like Horace and I'd rather die then let you take any child I have and raise it to be like you!"

He sized her roughly by the arm and glared at her with hate in his eyes.

"You will not defy me!" He growled.

"I will! And besides Father Horace won't want to marry me anyway once he finds out my little secret."

"What secret?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore."

"What?!" He bellowed.

"That's right I lost virginity! And you wanna know to who? A busboy! A poor busboy who I got drunk with!"

"You ungrateful, revolting, disrespectful, little whore!"

He slapped her right across her face, knocking her to the floor. When she tried to get back up he knocked her down again then grabbed his cane.

"I'll teach you some respect!"

Now unknown to them, Pacifica had dropped her bracelet in the alleyway and Dipper was on his way over there to return it. When he arrived heard glass breaking and screaming, Pacifica screaming. Concerned he picked the lock to the manor door and quietly sneaked inside. He followed the noises to the living room where he saw Preston beating something repeatedly with his cane.

"You filith! You tramp! You whore! You dirty, pathetic, useless whore!" He shouted.

Dipper followed Preston's cane to the target of which it was hitting and was horrified. There lying on the floor, was Pacifica unconscious, broken, blooded, and brusied everywhere. Dipper felt a great anger rise in him, an anger he hadn't known since he lost his sister, and anger that made his eyes flash yellow with a burning hatred for the man he was looking at. His fangs, claws, and fur grew all around his body and he let out a howl that practically shook the earth.

Preston and his wife turned around and froze when they saw the large, angry, and vicious wolf like man standing in the room. Preston dropped his cane and tried to reach for his riffle only to have Dipper in one swift move knocked the riffle out of his hand, tackle him to the floor, and strangle him. Priscilla ran out of the room screaming while Preston went out of his way to breathe but Dipper had no intention of letting him live.

"No! Stop!" Preston choked. "Please just let me live!"

"Let you live?! Let you live?! LET YOU LIVE?! You son of a bitch! You try to beat your own daughter to death and you think you deserve to live!" He snarled.

Dipper threw him against the wall then grabbed him by his throat.

"Ever since she was born all you've done is beat her like she's some mule! Now you're gonna try to kill her! She's your daughter, your own flesh and blood! Does that mean anything to you, you piece of shit?!"

He pulled him into a choke hold and brought his ear to his fangs.

"I should kill you right now! Give you a slow and painful death like you were willing to do to her! But you know what? That would be too easy. I want you to suffer! Suffer greatly and nothing will make a Northwest suffer more than his reputation being hurt!"

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly the air was filled with horrible shout of pain and sheer agony. What Dipper had done to Preston would no doubt cause him great suffering. Once he had finished Dipper scooped up Pacifica's body and carried her out of there so fast that no one could see them. When the authorities arrived all they found was broken glass and Preston lying on the ground with his face mauled and marred by razor sharp claws. No doubt the finest plastic surgeons would be hired to restore his face but they would only be able the wounds and in the end his face would be forever scarred, swollen, and grotesque looking.

Meanwhile Dipper had rushed Pacifica back to the organization.

"Help!" He shouted. "Help! I need Frida stat!"

"Why?" Steven said walking toward him. "What's the matter? Is everything o- Oh my God! What happened?"

"Her father beat her half to death! I think he's broken every bone in her body! I need Frida to heal her, where is she?"

"She's not here."

"Well where is she?"

"She and Manny went to Carolina for a secret job. They've been gone for two weeks, they'll be back by tomorrow."

"Oh God I don't think she'll make it."

"Alright don't panic. Listen she's human and it's just beatings so there's no harm in taking her to the hospital."

"Yes there is her father's there and so are the police. If the see me I might go to hail."

"Dipper what exactly did you do?"

"Okay don't freak out but I...I mauled off her father's face!"

"You what?! Dipper are you crazy?"

"I couldn't control myself Steven! If you had only seen what was happening! He was beating her over and over again, he was trying to kill her! I lost control! Something took over my mind and then the next thing I know he's on the floor looking at me with his face almost torn off."

"Man I expected sonething like this from Manny, even me, but you? The smart one? The calm one?"

"I swear to you Steven I have never done that except one other time."

"When was that?"

"When my sister died. When I found out I was so sad and then I heard the rumors."

"What rumors?"

"They say sge killed herself because she had been sleeping with men for money and became depressed over it. They calked her a whore, just lije Pacifica's father called her a whore. Then I git so angry that I snapped, it was like something buried deep inside had finally been let loose and I changed, I attacked, I killed. That was the day I found out I was half werewolf and it was on that day I vowed that I'd never that happen again and it didn't until now. Why? Why did this happen again?"

"Dipper I may not be as smart as you but I think I know. We're bi-deities meaning we're half human half paeanormal being, which also means all three of us have a strong and dangerous, paranormal powers that are tied to human emotions. So if we ever get angry or sad or scared our powers respond to tgat and sometimes they take over and drive us to do things we wouldn't do."

"That ever happen to you?"

"Of course it did. I watched my father die right in front of me and I killed his murders in cold blood. There's an evil inside us and it wants us to do horrible things, to lose control, to kill so it attaches itself to our human emotions but it helps and hurts us. The hate, anger, fear, and sadness we feel helps the darkness take over but it's the feelings of love, forgivness, guilt, and hope that bring us out of the darkness and back into the light."

"Wow you know Steven you can be very wise sometimes."

"So can you."


	37. Chapter 37

Since Frida wouldn't be back til the next day Dipper and Steven took Pacifica to the hospital but Dipper went in disguise to avoid being arrested in case Preston told them who it was that attacked him and Steven hypnotized the doctors to treat Pacifica but not to reveal to anyone who she is. The two of them stayed there all night hoping that she would pull through they also called Connie and told her to have Frida come to the hospital as soon as she returned.

The next morning Manny and Frida came back from their trip feeling very happy that they had gotten to spend two weeks together. Unfortunately they would have to get used to action and danger very quick and it would start at the least exciting place they knew of. A local cafe they had stopped at for breakfast.

"Frida quick question."

"Yes?"

"Any reason why you ordered a blueberry muffin, a slice of apple pie, two chocolate chip cookies, a slice lemon pound cake, and a cup of hot chocolate for breakfast?"

"I'm really hungry for something sweet." She said drinking some of her chocolate. "So what are we gonna do now that we're back?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well is it back to sneaking around and kissing in closets?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm worried about Gardner, I think he's getting suspicious." She took a bite of her pound cake. "Hmmm...This is really good, you wanna a bite?"

"I'll pass, anyway I don't really need-"

He stopped. His face went blank as his ears began searching for a sound.

"Hey you okay?" She asked.

He didn't respond, he sensed something. Something coming, something dangerous. It was coming fast, really fast. As quick as air as he grabbed Frida, shielded her body, and jumped to the side just barely missing a bullet that had shot from the glass window of the cafe followed by more bullets. The customers jumped to the floor and covered themselves from the firing bullets. No one sat up until the shooting stopped.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. "What was that?"

"I have no idea? What sort of jackass would start shooting at a cafe?"

His question was answered when two men in uniform stepped in carrying guns. One older, one younger.

"Citizens do not fear us." One of them said. "We mean you no harm."

"Yeah right!" Manny said. "Are you insane?! You could've killed somebody!"

"We were only doing our job."

"What kind of crazy job requires you to tart shooting like mad?"

"We are merely trying to do God's work."

"Who the heck are you guys supposed to be?" Frida asked.

"I am Victor Caldwell, this my son Andrew. We are here to eliminate demonic beings."

"You two are nothing more than insane radicalists!" The owner of the shop said. "These two run around Maine claiming that they help us by killing monsters! But the truth is all you two lunatics do is scare away customers and cause property damage! Why you two aren't behind bars I'll never know."

"Well I'll have you know that we tracked a devil here in your cafe." Victor said.

Manny gulped.

"Ridiculous!" The owner said.

"It's true! That's why we started shooting, we hoped to kill the demon."

"Do you even have any idea who here is a demon?"

"No but we can't risk letting it escape."

"Even if it means killing innocent people?" Frida said. "You almost shot me in the head."

"Well you could've been the demon."

"She's a nun you idiot!" Manny said. "How is it even possible she could be a demon?"

"We'll see about that. Touch this cross Miss, if you're not a demon this should burn you."

"What are you blind? I'm wearing a cross?" She said pointing to her necklace.

"Okay she's clean but the rest of you come up and touch it!"

"This is absurd!" The owner said. "Get out of here! Before I call the police!"

"Fine but we won't stop our search! So far we've tracked a devil, a vampire, and a werewolf living in this area."

"Oh aye and did you find Frankenstien's monster here too? Get out! All of you!"

They left but you could tell by the look in their eyes that it wouldn't be the last time you'd see them.

"What a couple of freaks." Manny said as they walked home. "They wouldn't know a real demon if it bit them."

"True but they did manage to track you here." Frida said. "So I think it's best you and the other two lay low for awhile."

"Oh please you want me to hide from a couple of lunatics? In case you haven't noticed some of the people like me now."

"Some but not all and no I don't want you to not exactly hide but be cautious. Just because they're out of their minds doesn't mean they're not dangerous. Especially when they're religious fanatics."

"Trust me Frida I've encountered religious fanatics in my life and they are no match for me."

"Did they all have guns?"

"Well no but I'm sure I can dodge any bullet."

"Really because when we first met you weren't able to dodge my bullets."

"Well I was unprepared at that time. I didn't expect a nun to be carrying a weapon."

"That's your problem you don't consider the unexpected." She said rambling. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but for centuries humans have been taking down full fledged devils meaning a half devil like you could easily be taken down. Every time something that might pose as a threat to you shows up you have to challenge it instead of thinking about the risks and-"

But he had left and she was alone.

"And every time I try to give you advice you ignore me, sprout wings, and fly away. Great, he could at least tell me when he's going to fly away." She sighed. "Well looks like I'm walking home by myself."

Up in the sky, Manny was flying home. He loved Frida but sometimes he thought her worrying was for nothing. Suddenly a shot rang out. It came from below, being fired by the three men from earlier.

"Oh great not those two again."

"Surrender demon!" Victor shouted.

"Well this should be fun." Manny grinned. He dropped down, Victor held up a cross but it didn't do anything to him. "Yeah sorry guys but that doesn't really hurt me."

"Im...Impossible!" Andrew gasped. "How is he immune to the cross?"

"We can still stop him with this." Victor held up some type of other bullets he had never seen which he loaded into his gun. Manny had every intention of dodging the bullets until he smelled a certain liquid inside that he sensed was extremely deadly even for a devil. As quick as air he flew away from them. Their guns went off like crazy. Manny did everything he could to dodge the bullets. He spotted Frida and landed by her while panting.

"Manny? What's going on?"

"No time to explain! We need to get out of here!" He scooped her up into a bridal carry. "Hang on!"

She clung to his neck nervously as he took off flying.

"Why have you stopped shooting?" Victor asked his son.

"He's holding a girl. If we shoot him we might hit her." Andrew said.

"He's a demon we can't let him escape."

"But what if we hit the girl?"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

He shot one bullet which hit Manny's wing. He shouted in pain and crashed on to the ground. He sheltered Frida from the fall so she wasn't harmed.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah but I don't think I'll be flying for awhile my wing is broken."

"On no! They're coming!"

"Get on my back! I can't fly but I can still climb."

She got on his back and gently held on to his neck as he climbed a nearby tree. They managed to hide in the branches just as the two hunters arrived.

"It landed here." Andrew said. "But I don't see it."

"Damn he managed to evade us." Victor cursed. "The reverend will not be pleased by this."

"And he might still have that girl Father. We must rescue her."

"Come on we better continue the search."

Once they had left Manny slid down from the tree.

"Phew! That was close." Manny sighed.

"You sure you're not hurt real bad?" Frida said.

"My wing hurts but other than that I'm fine."

"Good." PUNCH!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For ditching me!"

"What's the big deal I ditch you all the time?"

"Well you can't do that now that we're together. You do that again and I might ditch you for good!"

"Alright, alright, come on let's just get out of here before those fanatics come back."

He changed back into his human form and they walked back to the mansion. Connie called them and told them what had happened to Pacifica so they rushed down to the hospital. The doctors refused to let her see Pacifica So Steven hypnotized them in a frozen state until Frida finished.

"Well can you help her?" Dipper asked.

"She has so many beatings." Frida said. "So many broken bones and bruises. She's alive but wounded fatally, it'll take awhile but I can do it but I need privacy so I can concentrate so do you mind?"

"No. Sure do whatever you need."

He left the room and went to sit with Manny and Steven in the waiting room.

"So her father did this to her?" Manny asked.

"Yeah." Dipper sighed.

"That son of a bitch, I hope he burns in hell.

"I know you should never beat a woman especially if she's your daughter." Steven said.

"Reminds me of Analia's bastard of a father. I would've sent him straight to hell if she hadn't of begged me not to."

"I didn't kill her father but I mauled his face off." Dipper said. "He'll live but he'll look like something ugly for the rest of his life."

"Serves him right if you ask me."

Hours passed and nothing had changed.

"What's taking her so long?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Frida knows what she's doing." Manny assured them. "Trust me."

Frida had spent hours, with her hand over Pacifica's chest and forehead willing her holy powers to heal every single wound on her body. Poor Pacifica had received so many over the years that it would take Frida longer than usual to heal her. But after eight patient hours of hard effort Frida was able to heal all her wounds.

"All done." Frida breathed. "Pacifica? Pacifica? Hey can you hear me? Can you wake up?"

Pacifica's eyes flashed open and she sat up screaming, crying, waving her arms, and kicking her legs.

"No! No! Stop! Stop Father! No! Get away! No Father! No!" She screamed.

"Pacifica stop." Frida said gently but firmly holding her.

"No! No! Let go!"

"Pacifica stop! It's okay! It's okay!"

"Get off of me!"

She was hysterical and she kept trying to grab Frida's throat and choke it. In response Frida slapped some sense into her.

"Snap out of it Pacifica! It's okay. It's me. You're safe now."

"Frida?" She said starting to calm down. "Oh my God, what happened? Where I am?"

"Calm down you're in the hospital."

"Last thing I remember was my father beating me, over and over again."

"It's okay now. Just breathe."

"He didn't." She started to cry then without warning and to Frida's surprise Pacifica hugged her. "I screamed, I cried and he didn't stop! He didn't stop! I know I shouldn't be surprised that he did this but he...He-"

"I know." Frida said hugging her back and letting her cry. "I know. It's alright, just let it out."

"He was actually going to kill me."

"Just breathe, you're alright just keep breathing."

After Frida soothed her she called the boys in to let them no that she was alright. Steven undid his spell on the people at the hospital and they all went back to the organization. She fell asleep on the way.

"So what are we gonna do with her?" Steven asked. "Obviously we can't send her home."

"She has an aunt so I think she'll take her in." Dipper said.

"What if she's a psycho like her parents?" Manny asked.

"She seemed nice but I don't know."

"Manny you're bleeding!" Steven gasped.

"Where?"

"From your back."

"Oh yeah that."

"What happened to you?"

"After I got back two mad men shot my wing with a bullet filled with some kind of acid."

"Acid?"

"That's what it felt like."

"By any chance do you still have it?"

"I think it's lodged in my wing. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." Dipper said. "Can I take a look at it please?"

"Wait a minute I know that look. What are you planning to do?"

"Steven hold him down."

Steven pounced on Manny and held him down on his stomach. Dipper grabbed some nearby pliers and examined Manny's back until he found the bullet. As quick as possible he yanked the bullet out.

YAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Manny shouted.

"There we go." Dipper said.

PUNCH!

"Ow!" Dipper and Steven cried.

"What the hell did you two do that for?!"

"To know what this bullet was." Dipper said examining the bullet. It contained a liquid, he decide to unscrew the capluse and take a look inside but when he touched it, it burned him.

"Ow! What the? Was that bullet sliver?"

"No." Steven tried top grab it but it burned him to. "Ow! What is in that thing?"

"I have no idea. It's not made of bloodstone or sliver and it's not covered in garlic so how can it burn us? Manny do you the names of these people?"

"I don't remember their names I guess it was Cladwell. Their last name." Manny said. "And their after us."

"After us? As in they wanna kill us?"

"No they wanna take us out for tea, of course they wanna kill us!"

"Why?" Steven asked. "The people of Maine understand we don't mean them any harm."

"Steven we're half vampire, werewolf, and devil. There are always going to be people who are afraid of us. I mean we're freaks of nature."

"Looks like these people are very dangerous." Dipper said. "So I'll have to do a little research on them."

"Can we do that tomorrow?" Steven asked. "It's late and we're all tired."

"You're right, let's get some sleep."

But Dipper couldn't sleep, not until he saw that Pacifica was alright. She was still asleep in the morning so that made him even more stressed and anxious. So much that he couldn't eat.

"Hey are you okay?" Steven asked him.

"Yeah I'm just worried about Pacifica."

"She'll be okay. Probably better than most people around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't really sleep last night either because Manny and Frida were up all night fighting."

"About what?"

"Who knows?"

BANG!

"Oh here they are now."

"I'm not afraid of you, you know!" They heard Manny shout.

"Oh you should be!" They heard Frida scream. "Look at what you did to my nightgown!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to catch it on fire!"

"Yeah right! You just love to destroy things don't you!"

"Get off my back woman!"

He stomped into the organization lounge where they were and raided the ice box for his burnt and cared steak only to find it gone.

"Hey! Where's my beef?! I put in here last night and now it's gone!" He looked at Steven and Dipper. "Alright now which one of you pigs stole me meat?"

"Wasn't me." Steven said.

"Or me." Dipper said.

"Oh really, then who did?"

His question was answered when he saw Frida sitting at a table eating the last of the ten pound charred and burnt steak.

"Frida!" He shouted.

"What?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Finishing up my midnight snack."

"That was my breakfast!"

"It was?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...Sorry."

"Frida do you have any idea what you just ate?"

"Steak."

"A ten pound steak that was charred and burnt!"

"Really? I ate that?"

"Yes! Why would you eat that?"

"I was hungry."

"But you don't even like steak that way."

"Well last night I was craving charred steak with jelly."

"Steak with jelly? Eww."

"Oh what you're saying I'm a gross eater?!" She said getting angry.

"No but jelly on steak is kind of disgusting."

"So that's it! I disgust you! Is that it?!"

"No I'm just saying-"

"Oh you big jerk! You're always so mean to me!"

"What? No I-"

"Go jump out a window!" She ordered.

With that said his belt forced him to do that. Then she stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Dipper wondered.

"I don't know maybe something happened on their trip that made her mad." Steven suggested. "Hey I'm gonna go call Connie okay?"

"Alright. I'm going to study that strange bullet."

He called Connie and asked her to come over and help him gather books tgat might be useful to Dipper's studies. She had just arrived when she heard the sound of someone gagging. She followed the noise to the bathroom and found Frida throwing up into a toilet.

"Frida are you alright?" Connie asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She gagged. "I just ate some bad meat! Blehhhhh!"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes I just- Blehhhhh! I just need to get it all out! Blehhhh!"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some ginger ale and maybe some crackers! Ugh! Blehhhhh!"

"Okay."

After helping Frida get over what appeared to be food poisoning, the two young ladies went to meet their half paranormal gentlemen in the library to discuss what research Dipper discovered.

"It have discovered that these bullets contain a fluid made from a plant known henbane." Dipper said. "Alone the plant serves as a deadly poison but if crushed down and mixed with ash from grave bones and boiled with fire from hell it becones an incredibly dangerous acid that could destroy anything and anyone. Humans, devils, vampires, werewolves, you name it."

"Is there any protection against it?" Steven asked.

"So far there us no known defense system against it but what confuses me is how they created it."

"You just told us how."

"What I mean is humans shouldn't be abke to make it because it's impossible for them to get the crucial ingredent needed."

"Which is?"

"Fire from the pits of hell. That fire cannot possibly be produced by human hands. Only devils, demons, and the occasional half devil or demon get their hands can create it, how were two morral human beings able to create it?"

"Maybe they're not the ones starting the fire." Manny suggested.

"Then who is?"

...

Victor and Andrew Cladwell returned to their temple of training where they met with the reverend they served.

"You didn't kill them did you?" He said. "That disappoints me."

"Forgive us Reverend Gideon." Victor said.

"I sense that one of you hesitated to shoot. It was...Andrew wasn't it?"

"Yes sir." Andrew admitted.

"Why?"

"Well the devil had a captured young woman. I was afraid that if I kept shooting I would've harmed her."

"Andrew you do know the life of one woman is not worth the lives of thousands?"

"Yes but she was a nun. She was young and innocent."

"So is your little sister and now because of your follishness those creatures might make her next target for blood. Tell me do you value a stranger's life over hers?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then I expect you not to hesitate the next time you have a clear shot! These three monsters are a threat! And until they're destroyed no one is same!"

"I understand."

"Good now threaten refill your guns and find them."

The Cladwells did as they were told. But before they left Andrew went to visit his six year old sister Ellie. The little girl was sound asleep in bed when he crept inside her room. He gently stroked her hair which woke her up.

"Sorry sis I didn't mean to wake you." He told her.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Getting the guns ready."

"Guns? You're not going hurt people are you?"

"No we're just going to get rid of all the monsters. Like the one that took Mom."

"Are the monsters going to get me like they got Mommy?"

"No Ellie. I promise you I will never let that happen. I promised Mom that I'd always take care of you."

She got up and hugged her brother. He held her close and protectively. Six years ago when Ellie was just a baby and Andrew was only fourteen their mother had been killed by a werewolf and ever since her death their father had been obsessed with killing all monsters which is how they ended up working with Reverend Gideon. When Victor learned that one of the three monsters they were hunting was a werewolf he was enraged and became more determined to kill him more than any other monster he had ever encountered. Although Andrew shared his father's hatred of monsters he wasn't sure if he could kill innocent people to avenge his mother but to protect his little sister he would do anything.


	38. Chapter 38

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Dipper asked Pacifica.

"I'm fine. My head hurts but I'm okay." She said. "I heard you saved me and that you mauled my father."

"Yeah well I-"

"Thank you."

"For saving you or mauling your father?"

"Both, bastard deserved it."

"You're welcome. Hey I have question why did he do that to you?"

"Last night he told me that he had arranged for me to marry someone rich, old, ugly, and mean and that he expected me to give birth to a son then give it to him to twist into a greedy, selfish, abusive monster like him."

"What happened next?"

"I told him no! I told him that I wouldn't marry that man and that if I ever had a child I'd keep it away from him and my mother then I told him that I had lost my virginity. Next thing I knew I was getting beaten and everything went black."

"I'm sorry he did that to you."

"It's my own fault. I forgot my place."

"No. Your father had no right to do that to you. No man has any right to beat a woman and another thing he..." He froze and went silent for a minute.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Pacifica asked.

"We're not alone. Someone's watching us."

"Who?"

"Shhh! I'm listening."

Dipper listened carefully. He heard footsteps, soft footsteps. The kind that something or someone made when they were trying to sneak around.

"We need to get out of here." He whispered. "Now."

"Why?"

But instead of answering her he threw her over his shoulder and started running like the wind as bullets were being fired. The source of the bullets were none other than Victor only this time he wasn't traveling by foot, now he was in a vehicle and a fast one at that.

"Who the hell is that?!" Pacifica asked.

"I think he's one of the two hunters Manny and Frida ran into yesterday!" Dipper panted.

BANG! One bullet meant for them missed it's target but managed to take off a lock of Pacifica's hair.

"Gahh! Hey! You trigger happy lunatic! I'll sue you for that!" Pacifica screamed. "I get why he's after you but why is he shooting at me?!"

"They're crazy! That's why!"

He ran as fast as he could until he stopped at a rock wall.

"Whoa! Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Dead end." He said.

"Ugh! I can't believe it! What kind of lame brain bafoon doesn't look where he's running?!" She screecjed.

"You just love to complain don't ya?" He snarled.

"I wouldn't have to complain if you wouldn't be such an idiot!"

"Remind me again why I chose to save you?" He said dropping her.

"A lover's quarrel between a killer werewolf and his traitorous woman!" Victor scoffed. "How replusive! That even monsters have lovers!"

"We're not lovers you creep!" Dipper and Pacifica shouted annoyed.

"Well lovers or not you both will die together!"

He pointed his gun at them. Startled, Pacifica's hand went to the rock wall where she sensed something inside it. Crystals, hundreds of crystals that were as hard as a sword and sharp as a fang. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked her.

"Just be quiet and let me think."

She willed the crystals to come out of the wall and to help them. With all the strength of her thought and mind she order the crystals to come to her aid. Then just as he pulled the trigger, her bracelet glowed and crystals broke out from the wall, shielding them from the bullets and creating a hole in the wall for them to exit through.

"Whoa!" Dipper gasped. "Oh yeah I forgot you could do that!"

"That won't hold hin forever so let's move!"

They jumped out of the hole in the wall and continued running. They ran and ran until they stopped at the edge of a cliff that was a hundred feet above a river.

"What now genius?!" Pacifica asked annoyed but he didn't answered. "Dipper? Hello? Earth to dog boy?! Are you even listening to me?!"

But he still didn't answer. Then she noticed how his mood had changed. His skin white as a ghost, his body was frozen stiff, he looked like he couldn't breathe, and his eyes held fear and terror.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"It's a cliff."

"So?"

"It's a cliff. It's a cliff. It's a cliff!"

"Yes I know it's a cliff? What's your point?'

"It's a cliff! It's a cliff! She jumped off a cliff! She jumped off a cliff!"

"Dipper? Are you okay?" She asked with her voice more soft.

"She jumped and she died! She jumped and she died! She jumped and she died!"

It was like he didn't know she was there. Like he thought he was somewhere else.

"Dipper look at me." She putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't jump! Don't jump Mabel!"

"Look at me! Look at me right now! "

He put his hands over his head, collapsed on his knees, closed his eyes, and started shaking.

"No Mabel! Don't jump! I'm not dead! I'm not!"

SLAP!

She smacked him across his face.

"I said look at me damnit!" She demanded. Then joined him on her knees and cupped his face in her hands making his eyes meet hers. "Listen we are in a lot of danger right now so I need you to snap out of it and help me. Please! I don't want to die!"

He blinked a couple of times as he came back to his senses.

"I'm sorry I just-"

BANG! That one bullet cut his shoulder. Dipper howled in pain at the seething acid he felt burning his skin.

"Don't move!" Victor ordered had he prepared to shoot again. "You're finished! You and that witch!"

Once again he had them at gun point. There was no where for them to run, no where for them to hide, no where for them to escape. Or was there?

"Damn! Need to reload!" Victor said.

He went to reload. Pacifica looked down at the river below the cliff.

"Dipper I have an idea." Pacifica whispered.

"What?"

"Can you swim?"

"I can dog paddle. Why?" He whispered back.

"Because we're gonna have to swim."

"Are you saying that we jump?"

"Pretty much."

"I can't!" He cried in a whisper.

"We have no choice. If we jump we might make it if we don't then we're done for!"

"But-"

Victor had finished reloading his gun.

"Dipper we have to jump now." Pacifica told him.

He made his aim.

"Now!"

Victor pulled the trigger, a shot rang out, the bullet was flying. The blonde jumped and pushed the wolf boy causing both of them to go over the cliff. Then...

SPLASH!

They fell right into the river, disappearing underwater. Victor looked down to see if they had survived but he wouldn't find that out today because neither one of them had risen back up to the surface. But that wasn't because they drowned. It was because after they landed they swam under. When they came back up for air they had swam out of Victor's sight and toward the nearest land mark.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine but what happened to you up there? You looked like you were having a break down."

"I...I...I'm sorry I just..."

"What?"

"You remember how I told about how my sister died? How she threw herself off a cliff? Well because of that every time I see a cliff I just...I see her. Running toward it, crying and screaming. And it's not just when I see cliffs, I've had nightmares about it for years! I wasn't there when it happened but I saw it, I heard it, I felt it."

"How?"

"We were twins and we shared some kind of link. So even though I wasn't there when it happen her memory of it replays itself in my mind and it...It was all my fault."

"How was it your fault? It's not like you made her jump?"

"It wasn't there that's how it was my fault. Gideon had been wanting to get his damn hands on her for years but he never got close enough because I was always there scaring off boys who wanted to use her. Then I...I chose to go to that stupid...THAT STUPID WAR!"

He roared and punched the ground startling her into backing away. His eyes were yellow and he was snarling through his fangs. Then he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands crying.

"And for what? Just to prove that I was a real man? I left her alone, I wasn't there to protect her from Gideon! I wasn't there to stop her from throwing her life away!" He sobbed. "She was so young when she died and she had so much to live for. She was gonna get married...In a church on a sunny day, she was gonna wear a white dress and flowers in her hair, and u was gonna give her away. I promised her that I would be the one to give her away at her wedding! But now none of that will ever happen and it was because of my damn pride!"

Pacifica was speechless. She had never seen a man cry before. In fact she had never seen anyone other than herself cry. It was strange seeing someone else in tears especially a young man. She felt something inside of her. Something strange, something she had never felt before. It was an urge, an urge to comfort him and try to help him.

Responding to her strange new feeling she sat beside Dipper and hugged him. Not too tight just a gentle hold to let him know it was okay.

"It was your fault" She assured him. "Sometimes bad things just happen and there's nothing you can do. But blaming yourself won't make it better so you need to move on okay Dipper?"

No answer.

"Dipper?"

He felt limp and he slid out of her arms, falling unconscious on to the ground.

"Hey what's wrong now?"

She got her answer when she saw strange burn marks all over his chest, arms, and face.

"Oh God! Dipper! Come on Dipper wake up! Don't do this to me! Wake up! Wake up!"

But he didn't.

"Oh my God! Help! Can anybody hear me?! Help! Help please!"

"Hey keep it down will ya?!" A cranky voice called from inside a cave. Coming out was an old man wearing a jacket and a fedora. "Some people are trying to take a nap here!"

"Who are you?"

"An old man who gets real cranky when he doesn't get some sleep now what are you screaming ya dumb broad?"

"I am not dumb you dirty old hermit! And I was screaming because my friend is hurt! Look at him!"

The old man came closer and looked at Dipper. He became silent and his demeanor quickly changed. He carefully lifted Dipper's body over his shoukder, Pacifica was very surprised by how strong he was.

"Come with me." He told her.

...

Hours passed, Dipper and Pacifica hadn't been seen since the morning so Manny, Frida, Steven, and Connie went to look for them. It had gotten dark so they had to use lanterns and flashlights to search for them.

"Any sign of them?" Steven asked as they searched.

"No not here, let's check the woods." Manny suggested.

They went into the woods but didn't have much luck there either.

"Man I wish it wasn't dark because even with flash lights I can hardly see anything." Frida said.

"Not for me, I can see in the dark." Steven said proudly though he didn't see the nearby ditch of mud which he fell in. "Ow!"

"Oh yeah you can see real well." Frida teased. "But your attention span not so much."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Can you help me up? I think I'm stuck."

"Yeah give me your hand."

He took her hand and tried to pull him up. But compared to her he was really heavy so she had dig her heals into the dirt and pull with all her might which resulted in him getting pulled out of the muddy ditch but getting knocked on top of her.

"Ooops. Sorry." He said.

"Get off of me!" She denanded.

"Okay, okay."

They wiggled around and tried to stand. As they moved around Steven's hand accidentally touched her belly.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"It's not what you think! I- I...Hang on minute."

He began to move his hand around her body.

"Um what do you think you're doing?! If you don't stop I may have to shoot you!"

"Something's wrong with your blood."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's changed. I can sense it, Vampires and half vampires can sense changes in someone's blood. When I touched you I sensed a change."

"Good change or bad?"

"I don't know. Let me see if you don't mind."

He continued to move his hand around her body, trying to find what he felt. Finally when his hand went to her belly again he sensed something different inside of it. New blood had been formed. Half of it he sensed was the same as hers but the other half was a different blood, the blood of a male. He was confused at first wondering why her stomach was carrying a mixture of her blood and the blood of a male but in about five seconds it hit him.

"Oh my God." He said in quiet shock as he took his hand off her belly.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh my God."

"What is it?"

"Oh my God!"

"What? What's wrong? Am I dying or something?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Frida...You're...You're...You're."

"I'm, I'm, I'm what?! Spit it out bat boy!"

"Frida you're pregnant."

Her aggravated demeanor dropped like a stone in the sea. Did she hear right? Did he say what she thought he said?

"I'm...What?" She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You're pregnant."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How can you be so sure? You're not a doctor."

"Don't need to be because when a vampire or half vsmpire senses new blood in a woman's stomach that is similar to hers and a male's it means there's a child growing inside her. A child that shares blood with it's mother and father. No mistake you're pregnant."

"No! I can't be! Because to do that I must have sex and nuns don't have sex. They're virgins which I am."

"Then you must be carrying the second child of God."

"Oh...I guess."

"You're a horrible liar. You totally had sex. Oh my God you had sex!"

"Shhh! Shut up!"

"You're a nun and you had sex!"

"I said shut up!"

"Hey what's going on?" Manny asked.

"Manny you won't believe this! Frida is-"

"Concerned about that bump you got when you fell Steven." Frida said covering his mouth. "So why don't you follow me over here and I'll fix your wound. Manny, you and Connie go on ahead okay?"

"Okay?" He said a little weirded out but he left while she forcibly dragged Steven somewhere sge hoped they couldn't hear her. She checked to see if they were gone then started to confess.

"Alright I admit it I...I gave up my virginity." She confessed.

"How? When? Why? Well I know how you did it but when and why?"

"I really don't think now is the best time to discuss this."

"Who's the father?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Alright then I'll just sense who it is."

"What?! No!"

But his hand went to her belly and she sensed that the half of the blood that came from the male was exactly like Manny's.

"Oh my God it was Manny!"

"Shhh! Will you stop shouting?!"

"I don't believe this. I always knew he was a bit of a womanizer but to seduce and impregnate a nun. That's low. I didn't even know he do that."

"It's not what you think I wasn't seduced."

"Dear God he didn't rape you did he?"

"No you idiot! We're...We're...We're married."

"What?! When?!"

"Two weeks ago."

"Where?"

"In North Carolina."

"How?"

"In a nearby church, nobody knew us there."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Have you noticed that since Manny got back he's had a ring on his finger?"

"Yeah he said that was his lucky ring."

"Well he lied." She took off one of her gloves to show him the wedding ring on her finger.

"Sweet Jesus." He said stunned. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No one except the minister who married us in North Carolina."

"How come you've never told anyone?"

"Do you honestly think that people finding out a devil and a nun got married would end well?"

"Good point but hey at least your kid is legitimate."

"Oh God I forgot about that. Are you positive that I'm pregnant?"

"Blood doesn't lie."

"But...I...Manny told me that he couldn't produce off spring. He told me he ran a test that said he couldn't have kids."

"And how long ago did he say that test was?"

"He didn't say when."

"Well bodies change you know."

"Oh crap...This can't be happening! I can't breathe!"

"Now calm down."

"Calm down? I just found out I'm pregnant! By a half devil! Do you know what that means?"

"Um...Not sure."

"Persecution! Oh no, no, no, no, no. What am I gonna do?"

"Don't be too upset at least you have Manny to help you."

"Oh no he can't know!"

"Why?"

"Because it's...It's...I don't know just don't tell him or anyone else."

"But he has a right to know."

"Not now! We have bigger things to deal with! Not to mention Manny will freak if he finds out! I just need to find the right time to tell him. So promise you won't tell."

"But-"

"Promise!" She begged.

"Okay I promise I won't tell but you and I both know even if neither of us say anything they're gonna find out."

"I know." She sighed looking down at her stomach. She couldn't believe any of this. She never thought that she'd ever be a mother. With everything that had happened in her life the idea of having a child was far, far, away from her mind. But what's done had been done and there was no changing it. She was pregnant with Manny's child. She was a pregnant nun by a half devil.


	39. Chapter 39

All night they searched but the group found no trace of Dipper and Pacifica. In the morning they were exhausted so they spent the day sleeping while another group went to search for the missing two. They all slept til the afternoon, Frida slept the longest though it was a troubled sleep. The news of her being pregnant was earth shattering. She still wasn't even sure that it was accurate but then again it would explain why she was throwing up so much lately, why her appetite had increased, why she suddenly started craving Manny's weird food, and why she was way more tired than usual. God what was she going to do? She couldn't be a mother, she didn't know anything about raising a child.

When everyone was awake and out of bed Steven pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Are you okay Frida?" Steven asked her.

"No. I'm not." She sighed. "I don't know what to do. Steven I can't be a mother, I just can't."

"Well I suppose you could get an abortion."

"No! I could never do that! That would be like killing my child."

"So I guess you'll be giving it up for adoption then?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She said taking a bite of a green apple. "Steven could you get me some charred hamburgers and some more of these apples?"

"Sure but quick question when are you going to tell Manny about this?"

"I don't know. I mean what's he gonna say? What if he gets angry? What if he hates me? What if- Oh God!" She stood up and ran to the bathroom where she threw up again. "Blehhhh!"

Steven gave her back a comforting rub as she puked her gutts out. After that he went to get her something to eat while she went for a walk to clear her head. Once she was calm she began to think of options she could do. She wouldn't dare consider abortion so she figured that adoption was her best choice. After all what did she know about being a mother? Her own mother died when she was twelve along with her father and the rest of her family so there was no one to help her if she decided to keep this baby. Adoption was her choice, anything else would end badly. But suppose her child would never get adopted? Supposed it didn't even look human and it frightened people so much that no one would want it. Suppose it spent the rest of it's life in an orphanage? She knew all too well how awful some orphanages were and she didn't want any child of hers to go through what she went through. As a twist of fate Sister Nora asked Frida if she could help her with volunteering at the orphanage in Maine.

"We appreciate you coming here Sister Frida." The head mistress of the orphanage said. "The children love visitors."

"That's good so what exactly do I do?"

"Oh you just talk to the children, play with them, and try to be a friend."a

"Okay I can do that."

"Wonderful. They're all right in here." She led Frida to a room where several boys and girls were playing and talking. "Children say hello to Sister Nora and Sister Frida."

"Hello Sister Nora, hello Sister Frida." The children said.

"Hello." The two nuns said.

One little girl clutching a doll came up to Frida and smiled.

"Will you wanna play tea party with me?" She asked.

"Well I-" Frida wasn't sure if she wanted to play with children and get close to them but Nora's urging gaze along with the girl's pleading smile made her agree. "Alright."

To her surprise she found herself playing with the little girl. Later she played ball with the same girl and other children followed by a game of cards and checkers. In the afternoon Nora read a story to the children and two of them, a boy and a girl who fell asleep on Frida's lap. After the story was finished she tucked them into bed. Frida smiled softly as she watched them sleep, they looked so cute.

"Aren't they precious?" Nora said watching them as well.

"Yeah." Frida agreed.

"Children truly are one of God's greatest creations. Those who are lucky enough to have parents are so blessed."

"You sound like you want a kid. Did you ever want one?"

"Once. A long time ago, before I came to the church. I was eighteen and working as a young school mistress and I was engaged."

"Really? I never knew that. What was he like?"

"Oh he was so handsome and funny and charming. I loved him so much, all we ever wanted was to live in a house, get married, and have children."

"So what happened?"

"Well I was eighteen and I still hadn't got my period yet so I went to the doctor one day to find out when I would get it and he told me that for reasons unknown I would never have my period."

"Never?"

"Never. Which meant I could never have children. So since I couldn't give him a child my fiance left me."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago and I've learned to accept what God intended. Still I can't help but wonder what it would have been like to be a mother. I truly believe that having a child is a wonderful experience."

That evening Frida thought about what Nora said and about how much she enjoyed being with the children. For the rest of the week Frida continued to visit the orphanage and she began to adore the children. Before she had never had much experience with children and considered them kind of a nusiance and granted those kids at the orphanage could be very annoying but there was something about holding a child and making a child laugh and smile that made her happy. At the end of the week she started thinking. Maybe she shouldn't give up her child. Maybe she could be a mother. She knew that it would be difficult especially since she was so young but she was a hard worker and despite what some people thought she was loving. But what would Manny think?

"Hey." He said interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi Manny. Any luck finding Dipper or Pacifica?"

"Nada. Still no trace of them."

"Huh I hope they're okay."

"So how was the orphanage?"

"It was great actually. The kids were so sweet and fun to be around. You should come by there sometime."

"I don't know. Kids and I don't really get along well."

"Really? You mean you don't like kids?"

"No but they just don't work with me."

"Um Manny remember when you told me that you could never have children?"

"Yes during the war I took a bullet that messed up my sperm so bad that I couldn't reproduce or at least that's what the doctor said."

"Yeah I don't think that doctor was accurate." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing just wondering say you never got shot and you could have children. Would you want to?"

"No."

"No? Why?"

"Because I've already got enough things to worry about and cause me stress. I can't be a father, it's just too much and besides I don't need a family. Not when I gave you."

He kissed her and hugged her which made her smile on the outside but on the inside she was crushed. He didn't want the baby but she did. What was she to do now? How could she possibly raise this baby without Manny? On instict her hand slid down to her flat stomach as if she wanted to apologise to her unborn child for not providing a father for it.

"Hey are you okay?" Manny asked noticing a change in her emotions.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Yeah I'm beat too. Wanna go to bed?"

"Sure."

"Your room or mine?"

"Mine."

A week earlier...

Pacifica had followed the old man back into his cave where he started a fire and began reading a book. Pacifica watched over Dipper's unconscious body feeling more concerned and afraid for someone then she ever had in all her life. She hoped that he was okay.

"Relax toots he'll live." The old man said.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen cases like these before. He's got one of those freaky bullets lodged in him somewhere and the acid from it is spreading through his body."

"So how do we help him?"

"First we gotta figure out where that bullet is and get out of him."

The old man began to feel around Dipper's body (Not in a perverted way) until he found where it was located.

"Oh so that's where it is. Right in his caboose."

"You mean it's in his butt?"

"Afraid so, okay now where are those tweezers." The old man began searching his bag for something then pulled out a pair of large tweezers. "There we go. Uh you might wanna look away young lady because I'm gonna have to pull down his pants for this part "

At those words Pacifica averted her eyes. The old man then pulled down Dipper's pants exposing his butt and the bullet stuck in it. He then carefully grabbed the bullet with the tweezers and in one swift move he yanked the bullet right out of his butt giving off a pain that was strong enough to wake Dipper from unconsciousness.

"Yeeowoooooo!" He howled and stood up, jumping around, rubbing his butt. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What was that?! What's going on? Where am I?" He looked down and noticed he lacked clothing for his lower body. Embarrassed he covered himself with a rock. "And where are my pants?"

"Here." The old man said handing it to them. Dipper took them and quickly put them back on. "What kind of crazy guy would take off someone's pants while they were unconscious? Seriously are you insane?!"

But his anger turned to shock and amazement when he saw who the old man was. No it couldn't be. It couldn't be him. Not here, not now. He was dead he had to be and yet here he was standing right in front of him looking the exact same way he was the last time he saw him.

"Grunkle Stan?" He guessed still not sure of what he was seeing was true.

"Hi kid, long time no see. Did you miss me? Come give your Grunkle Stan a hug." The large, buff old man then grabbed his grand nephew into a huge, tight hug that made it very hard for Dipper to breathe.

"Dipper you know this crazy old hermit?" Pacifica asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Pacifica this is my great uncle Stanley Pines who I'm very surprised to see right now."

"What? Not happy to see me kid?" Stan asked.

"No but hiw are you here? How are you even alive? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah I found a way to cheat death." The old man said.

"Grunkle Stan though you were good at cheating people I doubt you were able to cheat death for a hundred years. Don't tell me you made a deal with the devil."

"No! Look kid the explanation of my longevity will have to wait. Right now we need to get that acid out of your body."

"And you know how to do this?"

"Hey I may not have been as smart as my brother but I've learned a few things over the years. Now if you wanna get that stuff out of ya you're gonna have to drink this." He held up a bottle.

"What is that?"

"Alcohol mixed with some herbs. You're gonna have to drink the whole bottle."

"The whole thing? Is that safe?"

"It'll make you as drunk as man who swallowed an entire barrel of ale and you'll have one hell of a hang over in the morning but it should cleanse the acid from your body."

"I don't know, the last time I took alcohol from you I was sick for a week."

"It was your first time."

"And I was eight years old."

"Look you wanna get better or not."

"Fine." Dipper took the bottle from him, removed the lid, and took a big swallow. "Ugh! This stuff is putrid!"

"Hey I never said it was tasty."

Dipper sighed and continued drinking.

"So kid who's the broad? Is she lover?"

Dipper spat out some of the drink when he said that.

"No!" He shouted.

"Oh gross! Me with him? Yeah right!" Pacifica cried.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing except you are so not my type!"

"Oh yeah? Well you aren't exactly my idea of a perfect woman!"

"Oh and what is? A poodle?"

"No but if she was you and her would have a lot in common. You'd both be bitches!"

"How dare you!"

SLAP! She slapped him then turned to her heels and walked away to the other side of the cave.

"Well she's an interesting breed of woman." Stan said.

"Ya think?!" Dipper snarled. "That woman is unbelievable! She's arrogant, self centered, and stuck up!"

"I hear ya though you gotta admit she does have a good ass."

"Shut up!"

"What? I'm just saying-"

"Don't! Now if you'll excuse me I need to start healing myself."

He took another swallow of the drink and went off to drink some more of it. In about an hour he had drained the bottle dry but just like Stan had warned he was extremely drunk. His head was spinning, he had hiccups, he couldn't walk without wobbling, and he had slurred speech. As he wobbled around he spotted Pacifica trying to pull up her hair

"Hey baby. What's up?" He slurred.

"Ah! Dipper you scared me! Don't you know how rude it is to sneak up on a lady?!"

"I'm sorry. Hiccup!"

"Dipper are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He then fell forward on top of her but she was able to keep them from falling over.

"What are you doung?"

"Nothing."

"Wait a minute, are you drunk?"

"What makes you say that?" He hiccupd again and breathed her face. His entire breath wreaked of alcohol.

"Oh God you are drunk!"

He kissed her cheek which made her blush and freeze for a moment.

"Eww! Ugh! Get off of me!"

"You're pretty when you're mad."

"Then I must be really gorgeous right now because I'm a about to loose my temper now ger off!"

She tried to shove him off but he was a lot heavier than she thought. Then all of sudden she felt his hands squeezing her butt cheeks. He was groping her. He was actually groping her. Her entire face turned bright red and for a moment she couldn't move, talk, or breathe. Then once she had regained control of her senses she became enraged and harshly kicked Dipper off of her sending him flying into a rock.

"You disgusting, drunk pervert!" She screamed. "I hope that hangover you get tomorrow is the most painful one you've ever had in your life!"

"Okay pretty lady! Can I touch your butt again?"

"No you creep! And stop looking at me!"

"Can't help it! You're pretty!"

Her blush spread continued to spread like wild fire then speed walked somewhere to get some sleep. A very awkward and embarrassed sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Manny yawned as he woke up and started to get ready for the morning. He had just finished his morning stretches, getting dressed, doing his hair, and breakfast of coffee, eggs, and a whole charred cow hide when he noticed his wife hadn't gotten up yet. Normally she would be down here demanding food by now. She had been sleeping a lot later than usual. Last week she had slept til one and that was too late even for her. She was also throwing up a lot. He hoped that she wasn't getting sick.

He went upstairs to her room to see if she was awake yet. She was still sound asleep. He chuckled quietly to himself when he saw her sleeping face. He was one lucky son of a bitch to end up married to her. Those two weeks they spent together in Carolina were some of the best days of his life. They swam in the lake, danced, went to shooting rings, hiked, hunted, and even played some pranks on the locals. But out of all those days there was one that he marked was the happiest one in his entire life.

North Carolina, Rivera Summer house, four weeks ago...

It was a calm and cool starry night, Manny and Frida were sitting on top of a tree watching the stars together. Actually Frida was watching the stars while Manny was thinking about something. He appeared to be calm on the outside but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"You've been very quiet this evening." She pointed out. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well...Actually I...I...I...Uh...I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Um...Well it's about us."

"Okay."

"Listen Frida I've known you for three years right?"

"Yes."

"And that first year was a rough one because at first you got on my nerves but I realized that despite I liked you because I have been with thousands of women and-"

He realized his mistake when he saw that she was looking at him in an annoyed and slightly jealous way.

"Well not thousands. That's exaggeration." He corrected. "But you could not be more different from them. You're practically one of the guys."

"Excuse me?!"

"No wait! You're not a guy! I mean you're easy to talk to like a guy and-" Now he was sweating and shaking. "Oh I'm failing at this. Okay the thing is I- Ah!"

He had accidentally fallen backward out of the tree and landed on a stone on his back.

"Ow."

Frida quickly climbed down and went to help him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Oh man this was a lot easier the first time."

"What was? What's going on?"

He stood up and tried to brush the dirt off of him. Then he nervously stuck his left hand in his pocket.

"Frida do you...Do you remember that promise I made when I went into your memories? That I would marry you if you loved me by the time you were an adult?"

"Yes I do."

"Well...Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I have one last question for the night."

He gulped and then nervously pulled his hand out of his pocket which was in a fist. A fist that was shaking like a leaf. He took a deep breath and finally opened his hand to reveal two sliver rings. He grabbed one of them with the fingers of his right hand and got on his knees.

"Will you marry me?"

Frida was speechless. Was this real? She wasn't sure. She and Manny had been together romantically for two years but marriage had never crossed her mind until now. She loved him of course but the two of them getting narried. Was that even allowed?

"Manny I...We never talked about this and...What would everyone say?"

"I don't care what everyone else says. I only care what you say. Frida I lost the first love of my life because I didn't act quick enough and I almost lost you the same way, I'm not gonna make that mistake twice. So what do you say?"

For a moment she was silent which made him nervously but then she smiled and tears began to fill her eyes.

"What do I say? Yes." She giggled. "Yes you big lug."

She threw her arms around him, he hugged her waist and spun her around as they laughed.

"So how are we gonna do this?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet. Us getting married without anyone finding out is going to be hard."

"Let's get married here."

"Here?"

"Why not? There's a church downtown, no one knows that you're half devil and that I'm a nun, and you said this is where your parents got married. What could be more special?"

"That's not a bad idea but don't you want a dress or something?"

"I know just the one."

The next day Manny went to the church and made a schedule for the priest to marry them privately while Frida sent a message to dawn asking her to send a certain dress to them claiming it was for a disguise need for their job.

They were married on a Sunday, it was a nice, private ceremony where only they and the priest were present. Frida wore the wedding gown and veil that belonged to Manny's mother along with her own mother's cross and some flowers in her hair. Manny wore a dress shirt, jacket, pants, and boots that had belonged to his father. Together the two stood hand in hand, in the house of God ready to be joined together as husband and wife.

"Dear Father in heaven." The priest spoke. "Today we stand before you in this church to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Do you Manny Rivera take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do." He said.

"And do you Frida Suarez take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Lord, Christ, and the Holy spirit I know pronounce you husband and wife."

The two then exchanged rings and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. In that moment they were amazed by what had taken place. For neither one of them had ever thought they would ever end up getting married. But it happened. It finally happened. She was his, he was hers. They were both very happy. When they got back to the house they started making out but this time Manny moved his hand down to gently grasp her bottom. When he did Frida broke away from him.

"What do you doing?" She asked.

"Well I was just...I was...You do know what happens when a man and a woman get married right? They...They..."

"Make Love? Yes I know. They consummate their marriage by making love. I know all about that."

"Do you...Want that?"

"I...I don't know. That stuff always scared me and I don't know if I'm ready or if I'll ever be ready. Are you mad?"

Manny had forgotten that Frida was a nun and not only had she been taught not give up her virtue but she was scared of the idea of sex. He had been so excited about the fact she had said yes that he had forgotten that part about her. But he understood how it made her feel and he wasn't going to make her do something she didn't want to do.

"No I'm not mad." He said. "If you don't want to do it we don't have to."

For three days it was akward for both of them and they were just thinking about things. Then one night Frida went up to her room and asked Manny to come up in an hour. While waiting he wondered if he could stay married to her even if she wouldn't have sex with him? He shook that from his head. He shouldn't think about that. Not ever. No matter what he would stay with her.

When he arrived at her bedroom he saw her wearing a very sheer and shapely night gown, her body smelled of perfume and lotion, her breathing was uneasy, and her cheeks were both flushed and red. She approached him and put her hands on his chest. He could tell by the look in her eye what she had in mind.

"We don't have to do this." He told her. "If you're scared it's okay. We don't have to do it."

She took one of his hands and placed it over her breasts. He could feel her heart pounding and her body trembling. His was trembling too and sweating.

"I'm really scared." She admitted. "But I want this. I know I want it."

"Are you sure you want to have sex?"

"No I don't want to have sex. I want to make love. I want you to make love to me."

She slowly removed his shirt and began to feel his chest. He pulled her close and they started to kiss each other passionately as he began to undo her night gown. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her over to the bed while not breaking lip contact. Once in bed they broke apart and he gave her one last look up uncertainty until she assured him with another kiss. He then pulled the blanket over them and their two bodies joined together as one. For Frida it hurt, it hurt a lot but it also felt wonderful. It was the most wonderful pain she had ever felt. For Manny it was the best feeling in the world. It felt real and true, it felt like real love. When they finished they were both exhausted but happy.

"How do you feel?" He asked her when they were done.

"Well for one thing I'm tired but I'm okay. It's weird."

"Yeah it's weird for me too."

"What are you talking about? You've done this before haven't you?"

"Yeah but not with a virgin." He chuckled. "Or with a woman I loved."

"You didn't love any of the women you slept with before me?"

"No."

"Did you do it with Analia?"

"No. She wanted to wait til marriage."

"It's good to save it for marriage because it makes much more special."

They fell asleep after that. Happy and content with their new marital bond.  
But what neither of them were aware of that night was that they had not only made love, they had aslo made a new life.

Present...

"Hey Frida you overslept again." Manny told his sleeping wife. "Wake up."

"No five more minutes." She mumbled sleepily.

"Come on we gotta finish the search."

She mumbled again and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Hey is she up yet?" Steven asked flying in through the window.

"No. She's been sleeping a lot lately and eating and getting moody."

"Really? You just now noticed that?"

"Shut up! Anyway something's bothering her. But what?"

"Well why don't you ask her?"

"No I can't. Steven women never really tell you what's wrong with her especially if she's moody. Wait! I know what's wrong. I mean it's so obvious."

"Finally." Steven muttered.

"She's on her period."

Steven face palmed.

"It's the only explanation." Manny said.

"I wouldn't say it's the only explanation." Steven said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh...Nothing."

"Steven do you know something?"

"Me? Know something? Pff! No! Why would I know anything?" He laughed nervously while trying to look oblivious but Manny could see right through him.

"Alright spill it. What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. What do you know?"

"Alright I do know what's going on with Frida but I really don't know if I should be the one to tell you this."

"Tell me! What's wrong with her?"

"Okay the truth is-"

"Steven!" When Frida heard their conversation she quickly forced herself to be wide awake and stop Steven.

"I'm sorry Frida but he has to know."

"Steven shut up!" Frida shouted.

"Know what? Frida what's going on?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Now you're lying. Frida need I remind you of a certain vow you took."

"I know what vow I took."

"And you know that part of that vow means not lying to me or keeping secrets."

"I know what it means."

"Then tell me what's wrong?"

"I...I can't! Not now!"

"Why not?"

"I...I just can't!"

"Why?! Why can't you-"

"Um hate to interrupt but we still need to continue searching for Dipper and Pacifica so can you two discuss later?" Steven said.

Manny, Steven, Frida, and Connie went back to searching for Dipper and Pacifica. They chose to look for them in the woods. It was a very hot day and they had to hike up the mountains since they hadn't searched the lower area.

"Hey do you guys smell alcohol?" Manny asked.

"No." Frida said.

"I don't." Connie said. "You must be imaging things."

"No I smell it too." Steven said sniffing the air. "It's coming in that direction."

They went down the left where they found a cave and Pacifica ringing out her wet hair and Dipper shaking water off of him like a wet dog.

"Hey it's Dipper and Pacifica! Hey Dipper! Hey Pacifica!" Connie called gaining the brunette and the blonde's attention.

"Well it's about time! What took you guys so long to find us?" Pacifica asked.

"Well what happened to you two?" Steven said. "And what were you guys doing up here?"

"Trust me it's a long story which I'll gladly tell you about when we get back." Dipper said. "Grunkle Stan we've been found! Let's go!"

Dipper went to search for his great uncle but he was gone.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Where did he go?" Pacifica asked.

They searched the cave and around the area for him but they found no trace of him. It was like he had completely vanished.

"Do you think he went down the mountain?" Dipper asked her.

"Only one way to find out." She said.

The six of them headed back down the mountaim to look for Stan however the heat and a long walk was becoming extremely rough on Frida. She was sweating, panting, and found it hard to keep going. She was also looking very pale which Connie noticed.

"Hey are you alright?" Connie asked her concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Frida panted.

"You don't look fine. Do you need to sit down?"

"No I'm just...I'm just really thirsty."

"Well here let me get you some water and then-"

Suddenly Frida fainted. Connie quickly caught her falling body.

"Frida what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She didn't respond. She had passed out.

"Oh no. Help! Manny! Steven! Dipper! Come quick!"

They responded to her cries quickly. When they saw that Frida was unconscious Manny was filled with instant worry.

"Frida? Frida! Wake up!"

But she didn't respond. He put his ear to her chest. She was still breathing and she still had a pulse but she was burning up.

"We gotta get her to a doctor."

He lifted her body up into a bridal carry and flew to the clinic as fast as he could with Steven flying behind him and carrying Connie and Pacifica while Dipper ran back in his wolf form. At the clinic she was taken into a room where she was examined. Manny was worried out of his mind. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? Was she dying? No he couldn't lose her. Not now, not when they had just gotten married four weeks ago. He couldn't bear it if she were to die now.

"Don't worry Manny, she'll be fine. Frida is a strong girl." Connie assured him.

"I know she's strong but it doesn't make the thought of losing her any less scary." Manny told her. "What could be wrong with her?"

"She probably just collapsed from dehydration." Dipper said.

Two hours later the doctor came in to tell them the news.

"Is she alright?" Manny said.

"She's exhausted, feverish, and dehydrated." The doctor said. "What exactly was she doing?"

"She was on a search hunt with us in the mountains."

"Well a woman in her condition shouldn't be doing that especially in this heat."

"Her condition? What's the matter is she sick?"

"Mr. Rivera if I may ask what is your relationship to Miss Suarez?"

"She's my partner."

"I see and have you two ever been intimate with each other?"

"What? We have...I mean...Why are you asking me this?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Hey doc quit stalling and tell us what's wrong with Frida." Dipper demanded.

However nothing could've prepared them for what the doctor's answer would be and when they heard it all except Steven were in complete shock.

"She's pregnant."


	41. Chapter 41

Manny felt himself fall to the floor and land on his behind. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe. His heart was ponding and the room seemed to be spinning. He was paralyzed, in complete and total shock, so was everyone else in the room but at least they were still standing.

"What...What did you say?" Manny asked the doctor when he finally found the ability to speak again.

"She's pregnant."

"Are you sure?'

"She exhibits all symptoms. Morning sickness, exhaustion, increase of appetite, she hasn't had her period yet, and I felt a heart beat inside her stomach which is strange considering it's the early stages but there's no doubt, she's with child."

"How is that possible?" Connie asked. "She's a virgin."

"No she's not." Steven said.

All eyes turned to Steven and they gave him looks of horror and disgust.

"Oh my God!" Connie screamed.

"Steven you didn't!" Dipper cried appalled.

"Oh no! No! I know what you're thinking and you're wrong! You see I-"

"You're disgusting!" Connie said bashing him on the head with a book repeatedly. "How could you?! And here I thought you were a gentleman!"

"Connie wait! You don't understand! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!"

"I always knew that whole sweet, nice guy routine was just an act." Dipper said. "You should be ashamed! I'm disgusted by you!"

"You idiots he didn't sleep with her! I did!" Manny shouted.

Dipper, Pacifica, and Connie all looked at him shocked.

"You what?" Dipper said.

Not wanting to cause anymore disturbance or attract a crowd he had everyone follow him into a private room so he could explain everything.

"Okay everyone I have a confession to make." He sighed. "Frida and I...We've been in a relationship."

"For how long?" Dipper asked.

"Two years and a few weeks ago we got married and I...We...She stopped being a virgin."

"My God." Connie said. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Oh yeah like society is going to be chill with a devil and nun being married. We couldn't risk persecution and God knows what else. We we're gonna tell you guys eventually we just didn't know when but now she's pregnant. Why? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't know how to tell you." Steven said.

"You knew?! She told you?!"

"No! I found out before she did! I touched her belly on accident and sensed that she had new blood that half of which was hers and half of which was yours, meaning a child had been conceived inside of her. She begged me not to tell you."

"You should've told me anyway!"

"Manny she barely understood it herself, she didn't even know until I told her. She was so scared when she found out, she thought that you would get mad or that you wouldn't want the baby."

"How could she think that?"

"Well do you want the baby?"

"Well I...I...I don't know. For God's sake I didn't even think I could have kids. I had an accident that messed up my sperm during the war. How the hell is it even possible that she's pregnant?!"

"The doctor could've made a mistake."

"Oh God this can't be happening. I can't be a father and good God what kind of a baby could she be carrying in there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm half devil which means that baby is a quarter devil and one third human. Will it be normal looking? Will it look like a devil?"

"You didn't look like a devil when you were born and you didn't start looking like one until you were eighteen."

"Still you can never tell."

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt." The doctor said. "But Miss Suarez is awake, would any of you like to see her?"

"I would."

The doctor led her to her room and left them alone so they could talk privately.

"Why the hell did you not tell me?" He demanded.

"I wanted to I just...I just didn't know how, I'm sorry." She said.

"So what? You were just gonna hide this forever? Were you gonna wear dresses that were too big so they'd hide your belly when it got big and then give birth in secret?"

"No! I just...This is hard on me too you know! I'm the one who has this thing growing inside of me!"

"You're right I'm sorry I just..I'm scared. I don't think I can be a father."

"Hey I feel the same way but I...I'm keeping it Manny. If you don't want to I won't hold it against you and I won't make you stay married to me."

"Frida I'm not leaving you and I'm not mad at you over this. It's just happening so fast."

"I know."

She gently took his hand and for the longest time the two sat together in silence. Outside in the waiting room their friends were all surprised and in shock, unsure of what to think of the whole situation. They weren't that surprised that Manny and Frida had hooked up because their love for each other was obvious from the start but they never imagined that they would end up married or have a baby.

"Can you believe this?" Connie said. "Those two having a baby? Are they gonna keep it?"

"Frida told me she was." Steven said.

"Lord the press is gonna have a field day when word gets out." Dipper said.

"Not if nobody finds out."

"Steven she has a baby growing inside of her stomach and when that baby grows so will her stomach. How is she gonna hide her giant belly?" Pacifica asked.

"And I can only imagine what the church will do when they find out." Dipper said. "You think Father Gardner will kill Manny for knocking her up?"

"You know if you think about it it is nice." Connie said. "I mean having a baby is a wonderful thing."

"Connie let's not forget who the parents are." Pacifica said.

"She's right this baby was conceived by two of the most irresponsible people we know." Dipper said. "Not to mention we're not talking about a regular baby here. We don't what it's inside of her, for all we know it could be a monster."

"I seriously doubt that considering this baby will most likely have more human genes." Connie said.

"Weather they keep the baby or not is up to them and we can't think about that right now because we have a new case." Steven said.

"What about Manny and Frida?"

"They've got more important things to worry about. Come on let's get going."

They got in the car and drove back to the organization to receive their new case. The whole drive back Pacifica noticed that Dipper was being very quiet and lost in thought.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about my Grunkle Stan. I can't believe he's still alive even after all these years. But where has he been? And if he knew I was alive why didn't he come searching for me? And where did he go? I just...I just don't understand."

"You don't really talk about him do ya?"

"No mainly because he was a con man and I thought he was dead. What I'd like to know is how is he alive? It's been a century and the man was in his seventies to eighties last time I saw him and I know for a fact he's mortal so he should be dead by now. It just doesn't add up at all."

"Well lots of things in life don't add up."

When they returned to the organization they received their new assignment. People had disappearing downtown and there was no logical evidence explaining why. They were to investigate and interview the only key witnesses a scientist who lived down there named Dr. Thaddeus Henderson.

"So what does this guy do again?" Steven asked when they arrived at his house.

"Apparently he's a biologist who's working on ways repopulate endangered species." Dipper said.

They knocked on the door of his house. A middle aged man in glasses and a lab coat came out.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hello we're agents of the Holy Order and Helsing Organization and we're here to interview you about the disappearances that have taken place here. We were told you were the only witness to these disappearances." Dipper explained.

"Indeed I am."

"Would you mind answering some questions?"

"Not at all do come in."

They followed him down a corridor and into a room that was filled with many cages of different animals. A lot of them were screaming and snarling which made the four of them nervous.

"You'll have to forgive me but I prefer to do my research at home to avoid spies and things like that." Dr. Henderson explained.

They entered the drawing room and sat on the furniture.

"So doctor what exactly did you see on the night of the disappearance of local banker George Collins?" Steven asked.

"Well I was just working in my room when all of a sudden I heard this terrible scream. I went to see what was happening and before I knew it something had snatched Mr. Collins up and carried him away."

"Did you see what it was?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"Any reason why someone or something would be after Mr. Collins?"

"No not that I know except...Well."

"Well what?"

"I heard his business parter Thomas Barker and him have been having some disagreements and I do believe Mr. Barker once threatened him though I couldn't be sure."

"How do you know these two men?"

"They help provide funding for my experiments."

"And what exactly are your experiments if you done mind me asking?" Connie asked.

"I'm trying to save endangered species from extinction by creating new ways for them to survive, adapt, and repopulate. So far I haven't had much luck."

"Well we thank you for your cooperation Dr. Henderson, let us know if you know anything else." Dipper said.

After that they went to interview Thomas Barker.

"I don't know what happened to George or those other people." He said when they questioned him.

"We heard that you two got into a spat in which you threatened him." Steven said. "Is that true?"

"I was drunk and I was mad because I thought he was pocketing my share of our profits and why are you four kids asking questions? You're not the police."

"Hey we're not kids!" Dipper said. "And we aren't the police but we are special agents in dealing with the supernatural and we have reason to believe something supernatural has been causing the disappearances of these people."

"Well I don't know anything about that stuff I don't even believe it. Geez you guys sound like that lunatic who was in here the other day."

"What lunatic?"

"He was a priest I didn't get his name but he claimed he had come to save us from monsters from hell. Talk about a wackadoo."

"Can you describe this priest?"

"Fat guy, white hair but he wasn't old. He wore blue priest robes and some weird amulet that was in the shape of one eye."

"Gideon." Dipper realized in his thoughts. He felt great rage overcome him. "Mr. Barker did you see where this priest went?"

"I think I saw him go to the local church."

"Thank you."

He then headed for the door.

"Dipper are you okay?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm fine, I think I should go look into this priest myself."

"Dipper I don't like that look in your eye, what are you planning?" Steven asked.

"Nothing just going to find my old friend Reverend Gideon and kill him."

"Dipper that gas bad idea written all over it. You can't kill him."

"Why not? He's a monster!"

"You know that, I know that, the order and the organization know that but everybody else in this town thinks he's a saint so unless we get proof of what he really is the only monster the people will see I'd you if you try to kill him."

"He's right Gideon is a master manipulator and I'm ashamed to say it but because of my family there has been little to no proof about what he really is." Pacifica said.

"That bastard caused the death of my sister and thousands of others! He must pay!"

"And he will but not this way. We have to be smart about this, we need to find people who have seen the evil inside of him."

"How? They're all dead?"

"There's got to be at least someone alive who can help."

"There isn't and I refuse to let that swine live alive another day!"

"Dipper you can't do this!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because if you kill him it'll be over for you!"

"Oh please you don't care about me! You just need him alive so you can prove him guilty and avoid that ghost killing you!"

"While that is a very good reason to object to this it's not my main reason! Dipper you're a werewolf, he's a priest, you kill him and lynch mobs will be after you. They'll kill you! You think that's what your sister would have wanted?"

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY SISTER!" He snarled, his eyes turned yellow, he grew fangs, and he tried to claw at her but Steven stopped him.

"Dipper stop! We are not your enemies!" He told him.

Steven held him back, Dipper dung his claws into the skin of Steven's hands and arms. It hurt but he didn't let up. It wasn't until Dipper caught the scent of Steven's blood that he regained his senses and stopped. He looked down at his blood stained claws in horror then back at Steven's bleeding hands and arms while Connie and Pacifica looked at him petrified.

"I'm sorry." He said regretfully. "I'm so sorry."

He then ran off.


End file.
